The Sword of Sky Axis
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: Gaia, the will of planet. Alaya, the will of humanity, and Uranus/Sky the will of life. EMIYA who decide to shoulder his ideal once again crossed path with the sky guardian, and the counter guardian was given a chance to be a hero once again. Apparently he was their family, and they accept even his tainted sky of smoke, fire and sword.
1. Prologue part 01

**Never Imagine I would dabble on Nasuverse… too complicated to my taste to make a fanfic out of it. Anyway… this is an experimental fic, whether or not this will go anywhere is still in question even in my brain I called land of plot bunny XDDD Rewatching Fate/Zero and UBW really refresh my head.  
This is an experimental fic...  
BTW at some point I really have to clean up my abandoned stories and save it to AO3.**

* * *

 _ **THE GENESIS**_

* * *

The world was older than humanity, all magus knew that and so did normal human. Of course, your planet existed longer than you who lived on it, and Gaia, the will of the world viewed human as intruder. How? Humanity was born on earth, had never been to another planet. We were living organism that originated from earth, it didn't make sense she hated us.

Right?

Greater existence such as Gaia of course was not comprehensible to mortal's mind, such as her idea to ask for bloodsucking alien's help to deal with humanity was apparently brilliant. Or why her primate murder now was a pet to one of the Dead Apostle Ancestor, and in general not accomplishing the purpose of its birth by Gaia.

There was some truth in myth that Gaia had bad luck when her children was concerned, she and the rest of her extended family according to Greek mythology. In this world, however… it was more complicated than Gaia as simply consciousness of planet that was out to get humanity and Alaya was the will of humanity against her.

You see, when sign of humanity came to be Gaia asked for help because she felt threatened. However it was not only Type-Moon answered her plea, another entity answered her too but with different interest. Uranus, the will of the sky and life. Unlike Crimson Moon who gives the help Gaia wanted to the letter, Uranus had another idea. All he cared about was for 'life' on earth to be preserved, after all it was his rain and the sea resulted that gives birth to life.

Gaia's will be damned, she asked for help but didn't mean Uranus got to do it the way she had in mind.

So when Crimson Moon gave birth to Dead Apostle, Uranus gave birth to something else called The Origin with splitting himself among them. The Origin went by many names as era by era passed, but their purpose was the same, to preserve life on earth and they cared not for reality and the planet herself.

Gaia start to view them as a threat, especially since they consider 'humanity' as part of life they had to preserve. It simply cannot do! So Gaia once again begged for Crimson Moon to act, and act it did. The Origin in spite of their divine status had one fatal flaw, their immortality made them fall victim to arrogance and boredom with no desire to increase their number like Dead Apostle could.

They didn't stand a chance.

Uranus' influence began to dwindle and the Origin was down to only seven entities, and only then the survivors faced the horror that called extinction. However as embodiment of will, preserving life on earth was still their ultimate purpose. Six of them believed their chance was to discard their divinity and became part of humanity so the 'will' could survive.

One remained as he was, keeping his divinity and faded to history. He watched his kin's descendants spread out around the world as he kept the crystallized 'will' they left safe. Only Sephira's line was still strong enough to continue the will of the Sky and at this point he was willing to do almost anything so their ultimate purpose would be fulfilled.

Cursing one or two line was a cheap price to pay. So he made a compromise with Gaia and Alaya to be the keeper of balance for space and time axis, so both side wins. He sided with neither Gaia nor Alaya, and both exist simply to make sure both planet and life forms survived. And so, both Gaia and Alaya bend the rule for him.

Vongola to protect vertical space/time axis was granted connection to Root that passed down without fail from generation to generation.

Mare, the sea of parallel was granted connection between the world in form of shared memory.

Arcobaleno was given the same as Vongola, ensuring the three lines and their blood to stay strong without thinning.

And so… the system called Trinisette was born, along with the curse of Vongola, Mare and Arcobaleno ten centuries after the end of Age of Gods.

Thus, the birth of true age of man. In which the Moonlit world had to welcome to new faction with their arms forcibly open, acceptance to this new side was not optional but absolute.

* * *

 _ **THE AGE OF MEN**_

* * *

Magus views the Three Great Families either with utter loathing or fear or begrudging respect, or quasi combination of three. Simply because they had reached the Root, took it for granted and had no qualm diminishing the value of Magus greatest aspiration with their every breathe. Vongola, Mare and Arcobaleno didn't see how being connected to Root was a noble goal of Magus society. They were born with innate connection and it was just a mean to protect the balance.

Byakuran, the holder of Mare and Mafia's version of Zelretch cemented their hatred with his careless comment in one of infrequent meeting with Magus Association.

" **Connected with the Root is not that great, ya know! We just get to know stuff without trying."**

That day, Magus community as a whole felt like they had been slapped silly.

" **And also… with power come questionable sanity, not so great. Or so Tsunayoshi told me!"**

He added as if to console them and failed spectacularly at it. For the next few weeks, assassination attempt was rampant towards the Three Great Families. They failed spectacularly of course, because Magus Association themselves prevented the attempt with all their might. They were tentative allies of Uranus' children, and they had no wish to jeopardize that. Not to mention…

If the three were gone, what would happen to the world?

Surprisingly or rather unsurprisingly, the three families and their inner circle felt exasperated with Magus and the rest of moonlit world. They were annoyance at best and arch enemy at worst, because the dweller of moonlit world especially Magus in general think playing seesaw with the world's balance they protected was acceptable thing to do. Sure, the Magus Association sent enforcer to deal with the source but more often than not the damage was done and the Three Great Family had to clean up properly.

Magus would think as long as the culprit was dealt with the world was saved, but no, any act threatening the balance leave a gaping wound. Just because the knife inflicting said wound was gone, it didn't mean it would heal automatically.

Of course, Magus community didn't care, it was their mistake but not necessarily responsibility.

* * *

 _ **Prologue : The Blade of The Sky**_

* * *

 **Palermo, Italy**

It was stifling inside their office, and with both of them in the same place there would be too many prying eyes if they stay in their quarter. Ironically, they could get privacy in public space such as this park. There were many secluded part in this park in quiet corner of Palermo.

"Byakuran, do you have to make Magus Society to despise us more than they already had?" Sawada Tsunayoshi, also known as Vongola Decimo asked exasperatedly to Byakuran. He was a fair skinned teen with spiky brown hair and eyes like amber, a family trait he inherited as the Sky of Vongola.

The Mare holder laughed, his eyes that took colour of lilac shade of dawn sky glinted with mischief. "I didn't say anything wrong… I just can't resist teasing them. Their jealousy is annoying, they think we're ungrateful demi-human who takes our connection to the root for granted."

So you only felt the need to rub that in? "I can't say they're wrong either that we take what they want to achieve for their whole life, no, more like several generations for granted. I mean, if asked I won't tell them I think Hyper Intuition is greatest blessing in my life…"

Tsunayoshi was always too nice. "I don't see how they would hate us less… I mean, we did push technology to prosper during industrial revolution from the shadow." Which hopefully weakening magic even further in this era, so that Magus would be more manageable.

Or so they hoped, their predecessors thought it was a brilliant idea back then.

"It can't be helped…" Tsuna stirred his coffee idly, "Even at weakened state they're still a threat."

"Can't we just kill them all?"

Tsuna glared at him, "Byakuran, perhaps you should restrain your power some more… we can't have your sanity slipping. Suggesting such thing…" His nose wrinkled with disgust.

Byakuran grinned, spreading his hands theatrically as he spun to face his fellow sky, "Maa… I was just kidding, bloodbath is the last thing we want to happen!"

It would be mutual destruction on both side. The Magi didn't know because they were under impression that their remaining ancestor, Kawahira would protect them. He would but that was only because he needed them to continue supporting Trinisette. There was no emotion attached to his action, as this was the man who had witnessed the Skies living their short human lifespan and passing the baton to the next generation. They were merely tools for Kawahira to protect the balance, no more no less.

Well, they didn't let Magus Community to know that Kawahira was their version of Zelretch, minus the pranking troll part. Technically he was your ally, but you'd be damned to count on him for anything. He was the embodiment of wild card at its finest.

"Forget bloodbath, I call you to ask about Aria-san's condition." Tsuna asked, switching the topic.

Byakuran beamed, "My family is giving her the best medical treatment we could offer! So she is recovering and if all goes well she can go home before spring!"

"That's good."

Badump!

"This is why I wonder why those Magus desires The Root." He stood up from his seat, the voice in his soul urged him to hurry.

 _Hurry!_

 _My Child… the balance!_

 _Punish!_

 _Destroy!_

Tsuna winched, a hand rested on his temple. "Oh, be quiet…" He hissed to no one in particular but as he learned from experience, it won't until he finish his duty. "I need to go."

Byakuran hummed, "Ah… problem in your axis?"

Tsuna nodded, "I have a feeling this is another Magus disturbing my territory." He clicked his tongue. "Now… let's see whose lifetime work we have to wipe clean from history before they reached Akasha." Or worse, screwing the balance of their world.

* * *

These Magus just didn't know where they should stop. You would think having the Will of the Planet herself out for them would give them a clue…

They came as quickly as they could, in a blink of an eye even as the world itself was their allies to protect the balance. However, the world was a willful ally, as he had learned from many destructions he had to witness. It was a simple case of a Magus, whose research to reach Akasha involved turning himself to a dead apostle and researching on the time alter regeneration the dead apostle race possessed.

It sounded simple enough to not warrant their concern at first, and Magus Association with their enforcer should be more than capable to deal with it.

However, the newly born Dead Apostle realized his young age meant his capability was limited and he had no patience to lay low long enough to have more control over the power of Crimson Moon's kin. So he chose a rural village with small population for his purpose, infecting their water with small dose of his blood from time to time. It was gradual but soon the whole village was turned to low level Dead-Apostle, an impressive feat considering none had turned to mindless ghoul. Their will was no longer theirs to control, because by his blood they were his pawns.

With his fellow newborn Dead Apostle, he started a ritual to wrench fabric of time open, as the Root was located outside time and dimension.

So the seemingly trivial problem with new Dead Apostle became It a disaster with capital D.

"Why the bounded field is not breached yet?!" Someone barked in the background.

"We're working on it.

Tsunayoshi's golden eyes narrowed at the presumed leader of enforcer who was barking order left and right. "It seems you're pressed for time."

The man in his thirties with solid build turned to face the Sky, and took a hesitant step away from him. "Vongola… Decimo." Oh, this man had met him before. If Tsuna recalled correctly his name was… Kingsley?

" _That teenager?"_

" _An Asian…"_

" _If he is here, this means… this Dead Apostle is doing something drastic."_

He ignored their chattering and informed the Magus. "Because a counter guardian is on the way…"

The man tried to stay calm but his dilating pupil, small gasp that escaped his lips, and erratic heartbeat gave him away to the eyes of Vongola. "A counter guardian… you said?"

Tsuna turned his attention away, "I suppose it's time for you to withdraw… unless you can eliminate the dead apostles before you get caught in this disaster."

Kingsley gritted his teeth, "We have our orders to retrieve Andrewira's research for Clock Tower."

Magi were prime example of humanity that consumed with their greed and lust for knowledge and power. However their desire for both more often than not made them forget of mortality. Sometimes Tsuna wondered if Magus really walk with death as they said, of did they... walk to its embrace?

"Magus..." Tsuna intoned. "The greed of your kin never cease to amaze me, do you value your life so lightly?"

The leader of enforcer, Kingsley gritted his teeth, "Vongola… the child of sky, perhaps to you who were blessed with connection to Akasha won't understand."

There was distrust in his eyes, and Tsuna couldn't blame him. After all, if left to him and his people everything would be purged by their flame, leaving nothing for Magus to be contributed to their search of Akasha. Still… was staying here worth that scrap of forbidden knowledge?

' _Destroy!'_

' _Harmonize…'_

' _Rip!'_

He glanced at his subordinates who were standing behind him, his mist duo. Mukuro and Chrome. "Even if the counter guardian descends to this area, they would leave us untouched…" After all, Alaya was their tentative ally, she won't let her champion to confront the children of Sky. "The same couldn't be said to you and your comrades."

Kingsley was not convinced, "My apologies… Vongola, but I would like to finish our mission. Then… you can do yours."

These Magus really think that the level of Vongola's mission was no different than cover-up job of theirs? "We have limited capability to protect those not favoured by either Gaia or Alaya… Leave _now,_ or you're just getting on or way."

The leader of enforcer sucked in his breath, "We have our orders." He repeated stubbornly.

"If you stay, you will die." Tsuna stated. "Your life-"

He was interrupted by Kingsley's subordinate, "We got through the barrier, captain Kingsley!"

The expression Kingsley shot him was smug, "Then I'll be on my way… please wait for your turn patiently." He said before he and the rest of enforcers charged forward.

"…" Tsuna gritted his teeth as he watched them leave. "They won't make it in time, at this rate they would just end up as collateral damage by Counter Guardian."

Mukuro, his male mist stepped forward and blocked his way. "Tsunayoshi… please let them be, we warned them, didn't we? Don't you get tired to stop Magus from walking to their death? Beside… isn't their core principal is walking with death?"

Hearing condescending tone in his voice, Tsuna sighed. "This is why I told you to keep your mouth shut around those Magi, Mukuro…"

Mukuro shrugged, "Well, their principle walking with death is simply laughable… like an excuse to do whatever they want to achieve their _lofty_ goal."

Tsuna looked down at that, "I wonder… compared to me who exist as the sky for the world, they exist for their own goal no matter how twisted it is…"

Chrome cocked her head adorably at that, "Boss?"

The leader of Vongola sighed, "They're still a bad example of irresponsible freedom of human will."

Mukuro snorted, "Magus can't be good example for anything, my dear Sky… in fact-"

 _Grooooar_

Sound of sky splitting, followed by pillar of light that as if tearing the horizon and roaring wind. This was the music likened to horn blown by arch angel Gabriel that signalled the end of the world.

"In the end, they didn't make it in time." Tsuna said in somber voice. "Alaya's champion won't spare anyone…" Those Magus would get caught in calamity Alaya brought upon this land.

He wanted to save them, sparring them from Alaya's wrath but-

" _ **Once Alaya or Gaia pass their judgement, there's nothing you can do!  
**_ _ **We're part of the system…  
**_ _ **You're not allowed to disobey the will of ultimate one.  
**_ _ **You will save no one in that path…**_

 _ **We shall not get in between Alaya and Gaia!**_

He gritted his teeth, recalling the absolute rules imposed to them by Checker Face. He obeyed those because he knew the consequence, and risking it for the sake of his conscience would be selfish. So he would endure as he always had. Then something knocked the door to his soul, resonating to his with clarity that astound him.

" **I am… the bone of my sword…"**

His eyes snapped open, molten gold shimmering under the moonlight. "Did you guys say something just now?"

" **Steel is my body and fire is my blood."**

Mukuro and Chrome exchanged glance, "No we did not, Tsunayoshi… perhaps it's your Hyper Intuition telling you something?"

" **I have… create over thousands blade."**

He shook his head, "No, what I heard is an aria… and such a-"

" **Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life**

 **Have withstood pain to create many weapons"**

His eyes widened in shock, "Who was it?" This aria reek of despair and regret. This was _so_ wrong!

" **Yet, those hands will never hold anything**

 **So as I pray, unlimited blade works!"**

"Boss!" His Mist shouted, "A reality marble! It appeared right on top of the village!"

Reality… marble? Which idiot thought rewriting reality was a good idea when the space and time was as distorted as it was?! Whoever it was Tsuna was going to invite himself in. Not to mention those aria, how it resounded to his soul bothered him a great deal. "Mukuro, Chrome... stay here. I will go for a bit."

His hand touched where the doomed village was, an empty space that was left behind while the village itself was brought to the pseudo-world. His hand was shaking, why did he hesitate to rip the unseen fabric of reality? Tsuna was no longer the powerless and cowardly child he used to be, and the man he was today would follow his ideal. His hand burst in golden flame and he inhaled deeply, the miracle of his ring spoke the words of power to open the way.

 **"I announce myself, the one whose time recorded within the ring,  
I hereby swear as the Sky who accept harmony.  
I reject chaos.  
I correct imbalance.  
Thou... who rewrite the world, open to me."**

* * *

 **Within the world of blades…**

It was a good day for Emiya, at least for Counter Guardian like him it was. After all for once this mission while involving mass destruction he only had to kill Dead Apostles and some enforcers that got caught in this disaster. He felt little to no remorse for the enforcers, because the fact they were still here after the situation deteriorated to this level meant they cared more about research they could salvage from this disaster rather than containing the undead.

If they didn't blind themselves with greed they would have noticed this disaster was already out of their hands and let Counter Guardian like him to clean up in peace.

In peace, who was he trying to fool? Even after his ' _reform_ ' to follow his ideal once again, he was not under delusion that his mission as counter guardian was going to be less painful. Still, this was too many people and monster to kill in his limited time so with the backing of Alaya he summoned his Reality Marble.

He was pleasantly surprised to see the lack of thick smog in the sky of his Reality Marble, a comfort that his inner world was representing his newly found peace. The sky was not clear yet but perhaps soon he could see the same beautiful sky he had forgotten the day he parted ways with _her_ , and maybe…

 **Badump!**

His steel like eyes snapped open, as he sensed someone's presence. Whoever it was, they had not been here when he rewrote reality, someone came in after. Strangely, he didn't sense any power forcing their way in to his world. It was as if his world welcome this intruder. Well, a guest would be more apt.

He expected someone to walk up upon him, but something fell from the sky like a meteor. There was no explosion or crater, the meteor was apparently someone descended from sky while shrouded in flame. The shroud of flame vanished, and a man no, a boy who barely a teenager appeared before him. The boy's amber eyes that resemble Emiya's in his youth were wide in shock.

What's with that reaction.

Emiya couldn't help but frown at what the boy wore. He was wearing black suit with mantle that awkwardly wrapping his lithe body, as if he was a child trying to look like an adult. However aside from his appearance, nothing about this unknown guest was child like. His presence was peaceful, too peaceful it was almost inhuman.

It took seconds for Emiya to recognize the boy, not because he knew the brown-haired boy in his life but because this presence that screamed the boy's origin was too obvious to be mistaken by anything else.

Harmony… one of the children of Uranus. The child of Sky was here to 'fix' the fabric of time and space most likely, if Emiya was disinfectant that clean up the wound of the world, this boy here was the band aid.

Emiya frowned at the boy who thankfully alerted the counter guardian of his presence quick enough so there was no accident happen, after all his Reality Marble was in auto-mode to rain swords upon everything that was moving on ground. Well, both of them was standing in highest ground and relatively safe from the rain of steel.

"You come too early, I am not done yet." He informed the sky, "Shouldn't you wait outside? This will take a while…" He gestured towards the bloody hill of swords, in which around one third of undead was still alive. The enforcers were all unlucky, none of them survived.

"No."

He raised an eyebrow, inwardly he flinched at how young the boy sounded. Their respective position as Sky Guardian and Counter-guardian weren't too different after all, if he recalled correctly they had their own throne that was separated from both world and time axis. At least he 'chose' to be a counter guardian, but this boy… he was born for said position by blood.

"What do you mean by no, kid?" Emiya wondered, "I mean, sure I won't touch even a strand of your hair… but this place is too…" He searched for word, "Dirty and-"

They boy cut him off, pointing at the sky of his Reality Marble. "What is that mean… Counter Guardian-"

"Emiya." He gave his name, wondering what the boy wanted. "Well, I have to say I am not so proud about polluted sky of my Reality Marble but I am getting better. You know how our job works, our mental health is not Alaya's priority and I doubt Uranus is a better master to you."

The boy frowned deeper, "E...mi...ya?" The sky rolled the name off of his tongue as if tasting it. "How could you belong to Alaya? You shouldn't be hers." He said in whisper but Emiya was close enough to hear him.

"Well… we both wish the world didn't own us, I am sure." He waved the concern off, sharing the mutual sentiment of all martyr under the world's employment. "So, I give you my name. What's yours?" It didn't feel right to call him 'child of sky.'

"My name is Tsunayoshi."

Emiya blinked at that, Tsunayoshi was a Japanese name. "Well Tsunayoshi-kun… nice to meet you." He told the boy amicably. "You have been a pleasant guest, but I think you should leave me to work in peace."

"I will leave you to your 'peace' if you can tell me..." Tsunayoshi looked angry and for some reason Emiya couldn't understand himself, he feared for the boy's anger. "Why someone, who shares _my_ blood is working for Alaya?"

Silence fell in the air, all swords landed with loud clank on the ground at that question. Emiya's eyes went wide, and his jaw slack at the revelation. "What did you just… say? Are you serious? You can't be related to me, kid… that's not possible."

Tsunayoshi inhaled deeply, "It shouldn't be… I admit, but looking at you now. My intuition, the root itself tell me you're of my blood."

The root? Emiya paused at that, recalling that indeed this boy was from that bloodline that had sorcery trait that enable connection to the root to a degree.

"A relative of mine should inherit the origin 'sky' and element 'sky' because we are the incarnation of sky. However… that only happen _after_ we receive our inheritance, which triggered by near death experience and the likes…"

Emiya let out a bark of laughter, "That doesn't explain how I can be related to you… I am incarnation of sword."

It was Tsunayoshi's turn to be shocked, "You're a sword?" He looked around him as if it was for the first time he noticed the hill of swords. "Well, that make sense of this world..." He sounded bewildered by the sheer number of swords in Unlimited Blade Works. "However." The brown haired sky looked up. "I am more interested in this sky."

"My apologies if the sight offend you, child of sky." Emiya offered half-heartedly, "It got better, I swear..."

Tsunayoshi averted his eyes from the sky of forge and gears, looking at him bewilderedly. "You mean... your sky change as it reflect yourself?"

"Yes? It's my inner world after all..." He pointed out the obvious.

"If you're a sword, why it's your _sky_ that reflect you?" Tsunayoshi asked, "And not... the ground where your swords lies?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but nothing come to mind. "I... don't know." Tsunayoshi was right, why the sky and not the ground where the swords are? "Why the sky reflect me?" He asked not to Tsunayoshi but to himself.

"Because you're a Sky... Counter Guardian Emiya." Tsunayoshi declared with conviction.

For a moment Emiya Shirou almost believed him, "Aha ha... that's a fine theory, but I _am_ a sword." He spread his arms, as if to hold his world. "And this world... is the definite answer obtained by someone whose life was saved by a sword, actually merged and lived with a sword, and acted as a sword all of his life!"

Tsunayoshi's eyes didn't waver at his answer, and it almost pained him to see the same eyes his younger self possessed. "Definite answer you said." The sky repeated, but he could hear disagreement clearly in the boy's voice. "Are you sure?"

That question stroke a chord with him and Emiya swallowed. "I am... not sure." Why could he lie?"

The boy smiled sadly at him. "Do you know what harmony is?"

Emiya paused at that, interpreting origin was something vital and broad. It depended on the Magus themselves to interpret their origin, to convince them of their authority to actualize their unique brand of mystery. Someone like his adopted father for example, actualize the mystery of his origin with terrifying efficiency.

"The quality of forming a pleasing and consistent whole… or perhaps, the state of being in agreement or concord."

Tsunayoshi nodded, "A textbook answer…and correct, but in broader sense of meaning harmony is a very _'frail'_ state. Slightest chip in that state and it lost the meaning. Our origin… represents a state without contradiction nor flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained." He turned his gaze sideways, towards both Magus and Undead on the ground. "An ideal that could never be maintained with perfection just like the world… the world that desire such state but with the birth of Gaia and Alaya, for two will with opposite ideology would never be in harmony."

Suddenly two dots became connected in his mind.

"Harmony is an origin that means, balance is just an ideal, and it became extremely unstable under the right circumstances."

The right circumstance?

"You said... you're saved by a sword? Merged with one?" Tsunayoshi returned his words to him, "Your life must be in danger if you have to be saved, perhaps you were on the verge of death too."

Memory of walking through fire and screams for salvation replayed on his mind.

"You somehow survive that ordeal, perhaps by calling out your flame…" The flame of dying will, the power the guardians of Uranus possessed. "However, calling out to your dormant flame was even more dangerous than simply frying your circuit with mana overload, which will send your body and mind in state of shock…"

Their dying will mode in a sense was a state of nothingness and wholeness, focusing on one thing that harmonize their body,mind and soul. "Perhaps in the process… after surviving that you no longer become a whole in mind and soul."

 _Tiny body fell to the muddy earth, feeling pain and despair but he couldn't bring himself to care. He couldn't even cry, his soul felt numb._

"Afterward… your origin, _harmony_ became dormant… but it's there. If you're left on your own device, your origin would recover on its own but something happened." Tsunayoshi was still talking but memory of his meeting with Kiritsugu kept playing on his mind. "That something... is your merging with a sword."

 _Kiritsugu found him and brought out the sheathe of King Arthur, Avalon. And then he-_

"This sword changed you, and your birth-origin latched on it to become whole again and you become the incarnation of sword." Tsunayoshi finished, he didn't sound like he was making a theory, he was telling Emiya Shirou the story of Wrought Iron Hero's rebirth. "It makes sense but in the same time it doesn't."

Emiya Shirou swallowed heavily, "It can't be both."

Tsunayoshi looked at him in the eye once again. "If that's what happened Emiya... you should have been already dead when this sword changed you."

That sounded like a death sentence coming from Tsunayoshi, that the sky truly believed Emiya Shirou wouldn't have survived. "But I lived... I survived."

"Emiya." His name alone sounded like a denial, "Our origin ensure us legacy of great power but with it fragility like no other. Your 'harmony' origin would kill you from inside out to reject outside influence, because it can't be violated... at all."

Suddenly it clicked in his mind, that if Tsunayoshi was right..."But the sword or rather, the sheath that changed me won't break that harmony. As it's Avalon…" Emiya told the sky who stared at him wide-eyedly. "If it's Avalon, it's make sense… after all it represents a utopia." A personification of harmony. "Avalon, the ever-distant Utopia."

The sky looked shocked at the revelation, "The sheath from Arthurian legend… indeed with that, your origin would be at peace. That was why… you become incarnation of sword! Because your soul is convinced to match that sheath…"

Emiya Shirou was shocked when Tsunayoshi burst to uncontrollable laughter. "Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Ha ha ha! No wonder Alaya dare to take you! Even if she knows you're of my blood, your current origin would fool most people! I can't believe this…" He was crouching down now, holding his stomach. "All this time we're under delusion the world is not going to cheat on us, that the contract is absolute! Kawahira, you idiot!"

The archer approached his 'relative' cautiously, "Are you alright, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"No, I am not." The boy replied after a beat, "You just turned my world upside down, I don't appreciate to be informed that our ancestor apparently let something like this slip. I don't expect that damned ancestor to protect us… I never did, but I expect he would keep other entities in line to not do this to us…"

To you…

Now Emiya felt really guilty, because it had been a while someone he just met felt bad for him. This was not pity, Tsunayoshi felt guilty for him."I decide to accept a contract from Alaya, because I need to prevent a melting nuclear plant... I don't regret it."

Tsunayoshi unfurled himself from ball of depression, "So you make a contract with Alaya for that? You're saving people?" He sounded incredulous by the revelation, as if he was awed by Emiya's confession.

Now the counter guardian was embarrassed that someone was honestly awed by his dream.

"I have decided." The sky stood up, "I will save you…"

He would do what?

"But first thing first… I can't let this 'copy' of yours to disappear, ne? How fortunate we're in Reality Marble and Alaya won't notice a thing…"

Emiya took a step back, he had a very bad feeling. "What are you going to do?"

Tsunayoshi smiled, a smile that send chill down his spine. "Magi community said we're the one who master the fourth true magic… but do you know the domain of fourth magic?"

The counter guardian was taken aback by the question, "Uhm, some sort of time travel?" There was a lot of speculation about 'true' magic given to these Sky Guardians, as one of them possessed true clairvoyance, while another had ability that touched domain of second true magic but for sure it had something to do with manipulating fabric of time and space.

"Not quite… each of us is granted a miracle, or mystery as you Magus called them. Ours is the miracle of the Vertical Space-Time Axis. This power allows the Vongola to move through generations. The Vertical Space-Time Axis means the Vongola traditions can be passed down, from the past to the future… recording our will and soul."

That was… the same as throne of heroes, which mean their soul escaped restrain of time and space.

"And so…" What was that ice in his fist? And why he grabbed Emiya with that ice coated fist? No, the ice was not even cold… "Here and now, you shall _stop_."

As if abiding by his order, everything stopped moving. His gears stopped spinning, his forge froze and his world was covered in icy flame.

* * *

 ** _INTERLUDE: SKY OF VONGOLA_**

* * *

 **Tsunayoshi's POV**

Vongola and their descendants are not heroes, and they would never be. I had sincerely accepted that bitter fact. Why it was an unpleasant thing to admit? No, it wasn't because I wanted to be a hero who saved the day. It was a simple fact that only heroes saved people, while we who was bound by rules protected the world couldn't choose to save people.

People judged by the world as sinners and wiped away by their will. We can only watch and stepped in once the world descend on them like vengeful goddess, just to clean up the mess, soothing the wrath of ultimate one. My subordinates would argue that working as 'healer' of the world is heroic on itself, preventing bigger disaster to occur.

I disagreed, that sounded like an escape to comfort myself from guilt and assured me of my humanity. I used to be a naïve child with no will to be better, in comfort with my lack until my tutor and perhaps the world itself forced me to be the man I am today. Somewhere along the way from my pathetic thirteen years old self to the me today, I felt my humanity was chipped away as if the world sculpted me to their liking.

Magus said I had divinity in my blood, awakening my blood meant my humanity wouldn't be whole anymore. It allowed me to see through the world in bigger picture, but in the same time robbed me from seeing smaller but precious pictures. Such as children, family and other innocent human I could have saved from judgement they didn't deserve, just because they were in the wrong place and time.

The eyes of the sky that enveloped all, Hyper Intuition gave me insight but also blinded me.

You're not a hero,  
You're a guardian,  
A Sky can only guard,  
A Sky can't save...

I couldn't accept it. If I accepted my helplessness, I would be no different than my predecessors. They accepted their fate as it was and went down the bloody path steeped with sin and tragedy. I told them as much during my trial of inheritance, I'd rather destroy centuries of tradition and the family itself rather than repeating their history.

Giotto accepted my resolution, he looked relieved even…

It was not after I met Kawahira I understood why, Giotto and I were of the same soul.

" **You didn't change, do you? Struggle all you want…  
I care not what you do as long as you stay within the line**

 **And unlike before, there's no relative left for you to replace you…  
You can't run away, no more."**

Contrary to popular belief of more hardened members of Vongola, Giotto didn't run away to Japan with his safety in mind. His cousin, Ricardo was determined to be his heir and wouldn't take no for answer. If he stayed what left would be mutual destruction on both sides, so he compromised. He would step down, but CEDEF would have certain degree of influence in exchange so at the very least no matter how the next generation abused their power it would stay in Moonlit world.

Kawahira wasn't pleased, he didn't want Giotto to make amends like that. Kawahira didn't Giotto to save his family, the only thing he should protect was the world. Giotto had signed his soul away, and retirement and death was no escape.

I was born and Nonno's sons died one by one to clear my path to the throne. When I found out about it I fell on my knees and apologize to Nonno, but my grandfather figure only looked at me with acceptance.

" **We know this would happen sooner or later, Tsunayoshi…**

 **Ricardo lives the rest of his life realizing he was sitting on the throne he never deserves…**

 **So did the rest of his descendant… including me.  
We took the throne even though we never deserved it."**

This was my throne, and yet I didn't feel I belong here. Still… looking at my family, my storm, rain, sun, lightning, cloud, and mist… I would endure any hardship for them. Even if I had to relive this thorny road as the sky again, at least… as long as I could save my family it would be okay and perhaps I could do more as long as I never gave up.

I was wrong…

I was proven wrong when I decided to let myself in uninvited to that world of infinite blades, and my eyes met that steel like pair that reveal untold suffering of thousands lifetimes. Just looking at him made me feel the phantom pain.

Everything I did was because I thought I would be in peace knowing at least I could protect my family, and apparently, I failed even in that one simple task. Alaya took him to be her champion, and he became cleaner of humanity. A fate worse than mine, and one I won't even wish upon my worst enemies.

"Make Alaya release him."

Checker Face just blinked at me, "Ah… I see you found the missing cousin of yours." He sipped his wine. "Second cousin to be exact… your father is his mother's cousin."

"Did you let Alaya to take him?" Accusation was on the tip of my tongue but he interjected. "How dare you!"

"I did not _let_ Alaya do anything… that boy was missing from my watch, unlike Iemitsu who obediently stay within my sight… his family tried to run away and succeed too. There's this city where time and space fluctuate because of a grand ritual of Magus, and it messes with our senses… They risked their life staying there. I was right, a disaster happened and I lost track of them completely."

I swallowed, it was clear what Kawahira thought of Emiya and his family. It was karma for them to run away from their fate. I won't argue with him, it would be a circular argument as usual. "Regardless of what his parents had done, they're dead! You still have to release him from contract with Alaya! How could you expect me to trust judgement of the world any longer if you let this slide, Kawahira?"

He gazed straight at me and I didn't waver, even if this 'God' could kill me effortlessly I won't fear him! Never! "Very well my child… I have to admit I was careless with the boy." He glanced at the still form of Counter Guardian Emiya encased in my ice. "Have you unravelled his history?"

"What do you expect to see with that?" I asked with mirthless laughter, "I saw it in his eyes… his soul is already so _old_ and I am surprised he still remember his name. You can't expect him to remember his original life clearly…" If I did such thing, not only I violated his privacy, all I would see was hell.

Kawahira put up his arms, "Alright, you're worked up enough for today… Tsunayoshi." Obviously he didn't have patience to deal with either me breaking down to nervous mess like when I was young or throwing tantrum at epic proportion. "Then… let's just connect your world to his and ask."

"Why do you insist to find about his past?"

"Because my child… breaking a contract with Alaya is no simple business, I can't just ask her to let him go. There are amends to make regardless who is at fault in this case."

"Why you selfish almighty entities who plays with mortal-"

"Tsunayoshi- _kun,_ you want to save your dear cousin or not?"

Sometimes I really wished Sephira was the ancestor who stayed with us rather than this manipulative jerk. I gritted my teeth and pry into the sea of knowledge our miracle gave us access to.

 ** _The sky is vast_**

 ** _The sky encompass all_**

 ** _Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning,_**

 ** _I am the sky who influences all of them._**

 ** _The sky understands, I accept all of them._**

 ** _For I, the sky that embodies harmony…_**

 ** _Our time is engraved on our ring_**

 ** _To prosper or to ruin_**

 ** _This is our path, our pride…_**

And our flame shall burn with dying will…

The flame burned the reality and we're welcomed by the world of endless sky…

* * *

 _ **INTERLUDE: EMIYA, The Tainted Sky**_

* * *

Emiya Shirou was not sure what was going to become of him. He had abandoned the idea of giving up on his ideal, albeit he needed to be utterly defeated in idealistic sense by his younger self. At least now he was on the right course, surely he could figure out something to make his 'afterlife' right. He was not sure what was going to become of him. He had abandoned the idea of giving up on his ideal, it took a beating for him to get over it but the point was… he was back to idealistic Emiya Shirou. With more common sense, he told himself. He couldn't forget that ever again!

To be fair looking back, while he viewed his younger self as a dark past he who had more experience and maturity couldn't stomach… the reason of things he did back then was not because young Emiya Shirou was an idealistic and suicidal fool.

Well, it appeared to be that way but now Shirou thought about it calmly in the first place since the fire he was already not right on the head. Or in Rin's wording, he was distorted. He lost his sense of self, not alive and not quite dead either. The closest thing he felt to being alive was to help people, so it was no wonder he was addicted to it like ant to sugar. It didn't paint a pretty picture to his mental health when he was young, but that was the cold truth.

And there was his newly revealed birth family, of all people in universe he was related to a freaking line of Sky Guardian that in Magus Community was considered closer to divine spirits rather than human. He had heard of them in passing, the so called 'corrector' of the world rather than 'counter' like him. Magus envied their power but in the same time wary of them.

For a counter guardian to meet one of Sky children, it was a rare encounter because usually they would wait for counter guardian to finish before it was their turn to clean up. Which was just their way to preserve their sanity because like Counter Guardians, dead body and tragedy was a sight too common for them already. Though from what Shirou had heard in passing the Sky Children while born from union of God like entities and human was not demi-God like Hercules or Gilgamesh. They were likened more to divine spirits most of the time, and there were rumours their 'humanity' was questionable.

Apparently divine ancestry as said in myth meant harbinger of problem, and Magus would rather to avoid them like a plague. According to some who had been unfortunate enough to have any type of affiliation with them, Vongola and Mare line had serious issue with their mentality because of their status as sky incarnation and its harmony trait. They weren't outright insane of course but different than normal human in mentality.

Apparently he was one of them, if Tsunayoshi was right. In one hand it explained his 'distorted' worldview but also making him even more confused. Then again considering definition of 'harmony' Shirou supposed it made sense, it was unviolated state of balance but in the same time meant imperfect perfection that easily tipped at slightest influence. The world itself was a form of harmony, always trying to correct themselves to preserve the fragile balance. It was no wonder Tsunayoshi from what Shirou had seen from their short meeting while sane had this 'inhumane' quality in him.

He had to apologize to Rin if he had a chance to see her again, because if his off of his rocker reaction at Tsuna's antics was anything to go by this was what Rin felt whenever he was acting like suicidal idiot as she put it.

"Well, this is a patched up and messy inner world indeed…" Someone commented, snapping him out of his thought.

There was Tsunayoshi and he brought a 'friend' along? No, this man could be a friend… Just by being near him made Shirou want to run. "What the hell are you?"

The man sighed dramatically, "Oh dear, it seems all of you children just hate me… well Aria don't but then again she is of Sephira's line."

Shirou didn't know when but Tsunayoshi had moved towards him, and standing by his side as if the young sky was more familiar with him. "You're not human."

"Correct… and since you didn't figure out who am I right away I suppose your 'connection' to the Root is not how it should be, gee… you looks like you're in your thirties and for sure have a good share of near-death and death experience." He inspected the world like a curator appraising antiques. "Not only your inner world is botched, so is your Hyper Intuition."

He remarked in lazy voice, "Tsunayoshi-kun, I fail to see how this child worth any trouble I have to go through with Alaya to free him."

"Last time I checked, in our contract you didn't get to decide the worth of my family members! I put up with you because I won't let you repeat your machination with my family!" Tsunayoshi hissed, "I want you to do your job just like I do mine."

Shirou gaped at him, "You…" Hope bloomed in his chest. "You want to free me from Alaya's chain?"

Tsunayoshi nodded, "You shouldn't be eligible to be under a contract with Alaya in the first place! Your blood ties you to another, while my position is not the most glorious job either at least my afterlife would be hanging around jewelry and watch over my descendant or if my luck is bad I would be recycled back to do my job again in the next generation!"

Kawahira protested, "Don't summarize it so crudely, you ungrateful child."

He was not totally free but Shirou could see the charm of having more choice in what to do. "Wait, I am already dead…"

"Death is not freedom for us guardians, you already know that." Tsunayoshi told Shirou, "I am sorry but once you awaken any power related to our blood such as this Reality Marble of yours, you no longer have right for normal incarnation..." he held up an ornate right with orb like gem. "Hanging inside jewelry forever is not the most glorious fate, I know… and another downside is our contract is established by our ancestors."

And Shirou's contract with Alaya was his…

"...I see… a limited freedom."

Tsunayoshi took a deep breath, "Well, after this faux pass... you should be able to get Gaia and Alaya to compromise something."

" **What?!"**

Shirou pulled his Kanshou and Byakuya because Kawahira looked like he was about to commit murder, and he found himself standing between the God and his cousin. They just met but he was already attacked. "Don't you dare..."

Tsunayoshi stepped forward, "It's fine... he needs me alive."

"Doesn't mean I will listen to your insanity."

"The current system should change…" Tsunayoshi proposed in firm voice, "It's not working anymore, or rather it's not working _right_ for a long time."

Kawahira was looking at the sky with eerie calmness in response, "On what basis you said such thing, child?"

"Base on what, you ask?" He echoed with a snort, "In the first place how Alaya sent her counter guardian when a disaster is too far gone is foolish. It's like because your finger had a cut you cut it off, unnecessary force that erode the world even more…and there's us, who got stuck in three way cold war. Gaia and her beasts, Alaya and her Counter guardian, and there's us who sooner or later going to strangle ourselves to stand on two boats, siding with neither, duty demanding us to lean to Gaia but our free will lean us to Alaya." Tsunayoshi listed on, "Such as the nature of Sky, you see my point?"

Kawahira narrowed his eyes, "Breaking the status quo, is that what you want?"

"If it means an all out war, no… I simply want less indiscriminate annihilation." Tsuna admitted in somber voice. "To you as long as liforce continue to its eternal flow in this planet, a thousand or two lives snuffed out to avoid disaster means nothing but it's different to us…"

The 'God' snorted, "I heard this argument before, and I recall without my consent you let Byakuran take the matter to his own hand…" Tsunayoshi flinched and Shirou wondered what Kawahira meant. "There's a reason why you three are called the 'Guardians' because you're born to guard not to save or lead…"

Shirou interrupted them, "Well, since I am involved now may I know what is this is about?"

Tsuna tensed, "It's just…"

"In alternate future…" Kawahira interupted him, "The holder of Mare whose blessing share similarity to one you Magus called Kaleidoscope had enough of Gaia's and Alaya's rivalry and decide to take matters to his own hand. He almost succeed… uniting the parallel worlds under one banner, but at the cost of his degrading sanity."

His eyes went wide at that, "That's no future to anyone."

"There's always a price we have to pay for our power." Tsuna told him, "We doesn't earn them, we're born with it, especially the sky… holder of Arcobaleno pay it with their lifespan. Mare with their sanity and Vongola… with our blood."

The archer eyed his relative contemplatively, he understood the first two sacrifice. Clairvoyance that surpass Grand-magician in exchange of living in shortened lifespan, operation of parallel world chipped away the user's sanity because a human didn't meant to live dozens and hundreds of life at once but Vongola… their blood? What did that mean?

As if reading his unspoken question from his face Tsuna answered, "This power condemn our bloodline, perfectly passing on knowledge and power from generation and generation… along with sin we accumulate. And so we will remember all the blood we shed, the destruction we cause and what we were born for…" He raised his hand, "I never took a single life when I passed the trial of inheritance but after, it felt like I had taken thousands and even millions. Then when I had to take life for real…" Tsuna trailed off. "I can't even feel anything when I disintegrate future Byakuran with my flame."

Emiya Shirou thought he was already numb with feeling sorry for anyone, but now he felt myriad of emotion for his cousin. That trial de-humanize him, and that was why he felt something was 'off' with Tsunayoshi. He had been unfortunate to live through that fire that distort him, but Tsunayoshi… he inherited memory of sin and blood to mold himself to be the perfect agent of the world.

It was no wonder his parents tried to run from that fate, and he was a fool who threw himself to similar fate.

"I don't know such thing happen, Alaya and Gaia won't let that happen!"

"Because it's corrected." Kawahira supplied, "That future no longer exist to the world and remain just as memory to us… as if it's just a bad dream. That's the price Vongola and Arcobaleno paid to correct the world after Mare's fall from grace…"

Kawahira turned to Tsunayoshi, "His future self summoned him from the past… as to minimize the paradox caused if Vongola and Mare are in conflict because he who was from the past is not aligned to future Mare holder. However… that means after everything, that future shall cease to exist."

The price was that high? For his past self to interfere with the future?

"The same could be said to Arcobaleno… to stabilize the worlds, they who represented turning point of history sacrificed herself." Kawahira finished, "Which is why… after that spectacular failure that end with total annihilation on you three I can't believe your impudence to start plotting another revolution my child..."

Tsunayoshi gritted his teeth, "It's not impudence! Or arrogance! Or ambition! What do you think happened in that erased future that push us to that road of no return?! Gaia and Alaya are dying!"

That stopped Kawahira on his track, "They're?"

He scowled, "Crimson Moon himself has no hesitation to throw second moon to earth to accomplish his task! Even though he suppose to protect earth and Gaia seems to think some destruction is alright if it what it takes for her to be clean of humanity! Alaya wiped out humanity bit by bit with her counter force and guardians whenever anything go wrong!"

Shirou stared his cousin in disbelief, _'That makes a lot of sense…'_ Both will of planet and humanity were single minded in their pursuit, to the point they didn't even realize they were strangling their own neck while the children of the sky run themselves dry to keep some semblance of order.

"The current system is akin to suicide! And we." Tsunayoshi pointed at himself with his thumb, "We're no different than calming draught to stave off the inevitable!" He declared, "And in case you haven't gotten around to ask Byakuran, one of the world had just ended the other day…"

"WHAT?!"

Surprisingly it was Shirou who seemed surprised by the revelation.

"It's a world on the verge of death anyway… Gaia and Alaya are dead there, and Byakuran said the end of the world is delayed by creating pseudo replacement called Moon Cell, it didn't work for long…" Tsunayoshi sighed, "And that means letting Gaia and Alaya to perish then replacing them doesn't work according to him.'

"That child as usual don't think it's prudent to inform me?"

"In case you have forgotten… out of us three Sky Guardians, Byakuran is the one with least empathy… Just the other day he wonders if he will feel something if I kill him again." Tsunayoshi said, shaking his head.

Shirou clenched his fist, the burden the three guardians shouldered were so great they started losing their humanity.

"I get your point… and I will address Byakuran's carelessness of not informing me later." Kawahira turned his attention to Shirou. "But this boy aside from being an 'evidence' to correct our current system… what use we have of him? You do realize, I don't do favors for free, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsunayoshi let out a bitter laugh, "So it's his value you're concerned about? If he has so little value to you surely Alaya could spare him!"

Shirou swallowed, he felt uncomfortable under Kawahira's piercing eyes appraising him.

"His sky as you see is tainted." Kawahira gestured to the sky of his Reality Marble, "Or corrupted… his mere existence is a concern by itself if this is any indication."

In short, Kawahira didn't like the idea that apparently a sky could be corrupted to this extent like his.

"However… it would be a waste to just discard him now, and earn your animosity in the process." The mist chuckled as rubbing his chin. "You already dislike me, and I don't see how it's productive to make you to hate me…"

It hurts Shirou to see obvious joy in Tsunayoshi's face, and it hit the fact they were 'related' home really hard. He smoothed his expression quickly before asking, "And the price?"

Kawahira turned to Shirou once again and asked, "Now boya… I know your memory is fuzzy after years of service but tell me, what do you remember? Even though you have been removed from our system for quite sometime, as one who share Vongola's blood… you're bound to remember the turning points in your history."

"There are… two memories." The archer admitted, first was memory of walking through Fuyuki fire and found by overjoyed Emiya Kiritsugu. It was the birth of Emiya Shirou. And second one was a memory he held dear, one he would never forget even if he fell to deepest hell. When he summoned her, the girl he fell in love with at that short moment and still in love with for more than a lifetime.

After he finished he couldn't help but wondered what the look on Tsunayoshi's face meant, relief?

"The fourth and fifth grail war… hm?" Kawahira narrowed his eyes, "The grand ritual Heaven's feel…that damned ritual is a thorn in our side, a gap in dimension and time we could never heal."

Tsunayoshi scowled at him, "To be fair… you ignored the first and the second when it's just a little experiment to see if the system works!" He pulled the memory of his ancestors about the damned grail war, "The third come and you told us to wait and see! Daniella agreed, but then it went completely out of control." It didn't help military was involved because it was the eve of world war II.

The corrupted grail started to tear time and space bit by bit so they couldn't no longer do 'heal and correct' the normal way, it would take a grand ritual but the problem was they needed to get where the intersection of vertical and horizontal axis lies in that city. That was no longer possible with Angra Mainyu, the source of corruption itself. Daniella and Luce couldn't even go inside the city without risking their sky, and previous holder of Mare fell victim to it. Which resulted to the previous Mare holder's death. it was that tainting to them, like poison.

It was determined that, the right time would be after the 'grail' was used and Angra Mainyu would be tamer for them to get inside the city. There would be some damage to the world, but their families crossed their fingers in hope it was reversible enough so they could purify the grail. The fourth grail war didn't happen as they planned because while Emiya Kiritsugu meant 'well' with destroying the lesser grail, he set the evil god off. The gathered mana was unused because there was no wish granted, it didn't help because the grail was still active somewhat and entering Fuyuki was akin to entering area with high radiation to them.

"Wait, what year is this now?" Shirou asked, curious because they had not said anything about the fifth war.

Tsunayoshi frowned, "It's 1998, why do you ask?"

 _Damn…_

"You're older than me." Shirou breathed out.

Tsunayoshi blinked owlishly at that, "You mean there's a younger you running around in Fuyuki now?"

"Yes."

The god's smirk was impossibly wide now and both Vongola and Emiya took one step back from him. "My… my… and what happened in the fifth war you know of?"

"I destroyed… the greater grail?" The archer offered nervously, "And dismantle it ten years later with help, I remember… vaguely after that your people come to fix whatever you have to fix." He struggled to remember and used all his power to jog the memory. "There's a political chaos then, and I am not sure about the detail but you guys win the ownership?" He knew of this not as memory but as a fact he knew, Rin was pissed but she could be careless because she'd rather pursue her own future after her family messed up a big time with Heaven's feel.

"We didn't heal anything." That stopped both the archer and Kawahira. Tsunayoshi was rubbing his temple. "True the corrupted grail and the city are saved to an extent, but the damage was beyond complete repair at that point… year 2014, right? In the end… just patch-up job and crossing finger that it would hold, it's another reason… why we took ownership of that city."

Kawahira sighed, "I see… well, it seems you have present a value I can't ignore… Emiya Shirou." The God said as he held his palm up, and a parchment with burning indigo flame on the top materialized. Somehow there was already a contract written too.

"Is that denial of nothingness?" He dared himself to ask.

Kawahira didn't even hesitate, "To an extent it is… Magus didn't record the first true magic properly, there's so many ways of denying nothingness. For example, for me the record keeper I accessed Akasha to create contracts that bind soul, making new rule of reality to certain degree. But of course God or no I can't create a human out of nothing for example…"

Right, he apparently had a crazy ancestor too.

He wordlessly took the contract and began to read, if his eyes didn't deceive him this was universal language before Babel. Somehow he could read it, but he was not concerned how he did it. The content was his main concern…

WHAT THE HELL?! As counter guardian he had seen and met insanity of the world but this! This was something even Zelretch would consider crazy, the vampire would laugh at him for sure! If he go through with this...

His expression gave his feeling away and the contract was snatched by Tsunayoshi whose eyes went impossibly wide like his.

"YOU ARE INSANE!" Tsunayoshi roared at Kawahira. "This is another mind fucking trial! Do you enjoy messing with our mind?! In case you don't realize it yet, we need certain degree _sanity_ to do our job, Kawahira!"

Tsunayoshi let the contract fell from his hand and was about to throttle Kawahira when Shirou did something he knew was as stupid as taking Alaya's offer but true to his ideal. He grabbed the contract, bit his finger and signed it with his blood. Tsuna's hand was on Kawahira's collar and dropped when he realized what had happened in his momentary lapse of control.

The IDIOT just signed something even worse than death warrant.

The contract burst to a tongue of flame before rising to the sky of Unlimited Blade Works, the sky was set aflame as Vongola's ring in his finger shone and Tsuna screamed, "Don't!"

Shirou saw himself fall, his first trial began and his world was plunged to colour of blood and sin.

His hand was holding a gun and before him a Caucasian man was begging for his life and family. His plea was ignored as the trigger was pulled and my hand was soaked by warm red liquid.

 **Cruelty**

Then the image shifted to a gunfight, smell of blood and smoke hung in the air heavily.

 **Betrayal…**

This time someone slit my throat, it was a swift death.

 **Revenge!**

Burning buildings and human… smell of burning flesh…

"My eyeeeeeeeeee!"

"Please! Spare my son!"

"It's so painful! Stop!"

 **This was the sin of Vongola.  
Their curse and blessing.  
The legacy.**

* * *

 **UPDATE 2/2/17 some rewrite.**

 **I fall in love with FSN years ago, I didn't read VN at all and as confused as hell about a lot of things but somehow manage to fall in love with the anime. Then I find UBW and heaven's feel route and while I life the first two routes, I simply can't sympathize with Heaven's Feel for some reason.  
**

 **Some fans analyze Fate - UBW- Heaven's Feel as transition from child- teenager- adult when Shirou's idealistic self is concerned. I copy this from TV tropes and this IS NOT Mine... I will take it off if I am not allowed to post this**

 _"In Fate, Shirou remains a child in many ways, facing the future with his ideals unexamined and uncompromising. His love for Saber is a very Fairytale like thing; indeed, in later remakes they are given a distant, but very fairytale like ending._

 _In Unlimited Blade works, we see a world view many would see as young adult— the view of a teenager who wants both the ideal and reality. Even though he's been shown the faults in his hero of justice ideal, he decides to pursue it anyway— a struggle, to be sure. Here, Rin and her Cynicism serve to balance his idealism._

 _In Heaven's Feel, reality and Sakura drive Shirou toward a more adult viewpoint. Here we see him holding fast to what he can, and compromising when he must. This is more mature than he can bring himself to be in the other ends. His father was right, you can't save everyone— and so he will save what is important to him."_

 ** _This is GOOD and everything but in the same time hammer down as an 'adult' you have to compromise your dream when reality hits you hard. It's not wrong but as an author it's hurts me to go with such plot. So there's other POV that theorize it's more like from an idealistic and untainted person like Enlightened one Shirou become humanized from fate to UBW to HF. I agree more with this analysis_**

"In the Fate route, Shirou refuses to let go of his ideals, and his love for Saber. Shirou faces down Angra Mainyu, the personification of All the World's Evils, with nothing more then sheer willpower. His heart enters pure, and emerges untainted, despite witnessing all the ugliness and hatred humans are capable of. He refuses to drown in his ideals, and in the end manages to reach the Everdistant Utopia, reuniting with Arturia in Avalon.

What the distant finale means is that, despite everything the world could throw at him, Shirou emerged unscathed. He lived his ideals as best he could, and grasped his reward by entering Utopia (The absolute endgoal of every religion ever: To cast off sin, and be allowed into heaven). Shirou accomplishes this, and yet Fate/Shirou is cast as being the least developed of the three."

 **At some point this Shirou frustrates me too especially some of his sexist comment, however when I look closely I feel 'sexist' is not what Shirou have in mind when he make that comment. I mean there's Taiga, and as prominent female figure in his life before Grail War it doesn't make sense Shirou look down on girl as weaker sex and Kiritsugu didn't seem to be the type who teach Shirou that. Heck, he loves house chore! In Fate, he didn't seem to comment on not fighting Rin because she is a girl but do so with Saber. So in my logic, Shirou 'make up' a reason to justify protecting Saber and it clicked with how Saber argue with de-humanizing herself... Shirou more or less making those comments -which is idiot of him- to counter Saber's opinion of herself as a tool/servant.**

"In Unlimited Blade Works, Shirou's ideals begin to waver. He begins to develop an ego to supplant the super ego he had been operating primarily on. In this route, Shirou does not face any true and major tests of his ideals. He is never plunged into the muck of the grail, which I doubt UBW/Shirou could have survived. This Shirou begins to yearn, his selflessness begins to slip. He wants everyone to be happy, but he also wants Rin (and Saber, in the good end) to be happy. This places a strain on his ideals: Whose happiness does he value more? Humanity's, or Rin's (and Saber's)? Shirou slides further away from enlightenment/salvation/whatever, but he never falls. When he is faced with Archer, the manifestation of his ideals betrayed, he catches himself. He truthfully examines his ideals, and comes to a conclusion: He will strive for both. He will save as many as he can, and he will be happy with saving as many as he can.

I feel UBW/Shirou is the best most humans can achieve. He slips from enlightenment, but stops his descent, and begins to pull himself back up. He never reaches that everdistant utopia, but he lives as best a life as a man is able."

Then there's HF Shirou... one can say the last version of Shirou is the fallen one, especially at 'mind of steel' bad ending.

 **These analysis prompt me to rework interpretation of 'idealistic idiot' Fate Shirou portrayed to be and how he is most likely to be ARCHER theory... And SO KHR element come to the picture. This is not just because I like KHR X-over but because I want to portray my KHR chara in different way for once. I always feel I portray my chara as 'human' like in UBW Shirou who while idealistic still compromise and happy about it sometimes verge to HF state...  
I find it strange myself I like how Fate route goes than UBW, even with 'fairy tale' like ending. The idea of being idealistic and untainted, suffering to achieve it but never waver. This is the 'hardest' part if not outright impossible to achieve, but in this story Shirou/Archer who once taint themselves have to be enlightened once more to break their contract with Alaya.  
**

 **In short I am challenging myself to write about idealistic idiot to be a Budha. Yeah, I know how that sounds... I wonder what the heck I drink to have this idea.**


	2. Prologue part 02

**This is second prologus or sort... I usually update three consecutive chap for my new story to give better idea what to expect from them.  
**

* * *

 **The Sky's Trial**

 **Cruelty**

Then the image shifted to a gunfight, smell of blood and smoke hung in the air heavily.

 **Betrayal…**

This time someone slit my throat, it was a swift death.

 **Revenge!**

Burning buildings and human… smell of burning flesh…

"My eyeeeeeeeeee!"

"Please! Spare my son!"

"It's so painful! Stop!"

 **This was the sin of Vongola.  
Their curse and blessing.  
The legacy.**

Looking back, his rebirth in from the grail's accursed fire was in his blood. As Vongola's history could be summarized as sacrifice, sin and blood. It was like a match in heaven with the corrupted grail, another startling revelation as memory of his ancestors came rushing to him. The trial of inheritance was alike to what he had been through when Angra Mainyu tried to consume him.

It was no 'all evil in the world' but accumulating sin for ten generation was close enough to _that_ , and it was sickening to think from generation to generation all Vongola had to shoulder sin that was not theirs and live to pass it on their children.

 **"** **If you desire power, accept it!"**

" **This is the trial of our family."**

 **"** **A tainted one like you…"**

 **"** **Accept our burden!"**

Shirou looked up and found figures from the past with mask of flame chanting demands, one after another. Imagining young and vulnerable boy going through this like him made the counter guardian's blood to boil.

"Accept?" He echoed their demand, "I have walked the path of Ashura!" He roared at them, "I killed hundreds to save thousands! I understand why you do what you did! However…" He trailed off with a growl, "I will never accept it! NEVER!"

 **"** **Who are you to preach justice?"**

 **"** **Justice is not fairness."**

 **"** **Neither it's kindness."**

 **"** **You're bloodied, just like us."**

"And you're right!" Shirou replied, "You're right my hands are as dirty as yours! Unlike Tsunayoshi who came to this trial, still pure.. I have no right to think I am above you! But I have right to say that… never once in my pursuit to be a hero I accept my sins as anything else but wrong! I regret even if it's out of my control!"

 **"** **Pathetic."**

 **"** **How sad…"**

It had been a while he got angry at someone for legitimate reason, so he did. "You guys are even more pathetic than I am!" He pointed at them indignantly, "Ten, no… nine generations and you repeatedly doing the same mistakes! And the this stupid trial?! You want to _make_ me to accept your sins and repeat it again?! You want me to accept it's okay to fall to the same hell hole?!"

 **"** **..."**

He shut them up? Finally! "I did all that already, but at least I'm willing to admit the mistake is _all_ mine! And I am not going to drag anyone, much less my descendants to accept it!"

That was right, his quest to kill himself while selfish also boiled down to his desire to 'save' someone from their suffering. He was not going to drag anyone to hell like these ancestors of his. "They should do better than I did, and I swear here and now! Even if you guys will never accept me, I will do better than you! I will help Tsunayoshi to reach our ideal, and walk on that thorny path without regret!"

He was panting now, on his knees but he refused to fall any further. His mental strength was sapped dry from everything. He thought he would be fine, he had been through the same thing courtesy of Angra Mainyu but apparently he was overestimating himself. How did he survive this kind of trial alive back then again?!

It was only then the archer realized the world was no longer pitch black and color returned, sky washing over the darkness. Someone's strong hand pulled him to stand and he was greeted by a smile of an old man dressed in grey suit. This man reminded Shirou faintly of Kiritsugu's friend, Fujimura Raiga but also different… a kind grandfather, his mind supplied.

"Aah… it's you." The old man called with kind but also sad smile. "I am sorry, you have to go through that."

"Who… are you?" He asked and a memory flashed on his mind, of a blond woman with amber eyes and her red haired husband begging to younger version of the man before him. The mother was holding a boy around three years old, red hair and amber eyes.  
And then, this man told them about Fuyuki, a town out of reach of three great families because of the distortion and corruption. The only place where their divine ancestor couldn't monitor them, and the only place where their son would be free.

This man was their grandfather. "I am Timoteo, the ninth Vongola." He introduced softly before he stepped back and fall in row. "Welcome to the Throne of Sky."

That was then Shirou realized the ancestors, nine of them had formed two rows with the last sitting in a throne made of onyx. The man discarded his flame mask, revealing Tsunayoshi's face but older with blond hair, amber eyes and wearing crown made of flame.

"Your sky is tainted, and the ground your feet standing on is filled with blades." The golden haired man said, "Even so, that's a honest expression of your world… that you do acknowledge your mistakes as yours alone and you didn't regret it, no longer…" He murmured softly but it rang in Shirou's ears all the same.

This man was Primo, the first to shoulder the burden of Vongola family.

He was smiling now, the same smile Tsunayoshi gave Shirou. "How strange… you have been betrayed, broken apart but in the end you stays true to your ideal. You're so human but in the same time you're also the closest to Tsunayoshi and I."

What did he mean by that?

"Your resolution too… similar to Tsunayoshi but not the same, I am very fortunate with this generation indeed." He raised his hand and chanted, "Our time engraved within the ring… I accept your resolution, Wrought Iron Hero… EMIYA. To prosper or to ruin, it shall be in your hand."

Shirou gasped as mark of Vongola lit up beneath him and enveloped him in golden flame. "And so you shall be granted a mark, the crest of Vongola!"

And his world was set aflame.

* * *

 **The Journey**

The first thing Shirou noticed when he woke up was something felt really off with his body. When he was deployed, his copy was given a perfect vessel that felt the same as his living body. However this body felt… fake, and when he ran structural analysis on his body his senses couldn't tell it apart with the real one. This body was made of pure prana but in the same time very real, a realistic illusion.

Second thing he noticed, Tsuna was sitting beside his bed and was in the middle of cutting apple to bunny shape.

And third, the bedroom he was sleeping in looked like it was made for a king.

"I'd put you in Japanese style room, but Mukuro said considering your condition we should put you in room with solid wall." Tsunayoshi informed him, before popping a slice to his mouth. "And also, can you call me Tsuna?"

Shirou blinked owlishly at him, "Erm, I can't complain what kind of room you get for me." Even though Tsuna was right, it was too lavish for his taste. "Tsuna, I think the explanation should start from what's with this… real but not quite body I have now. Is this some sort of 'Gradation Air' or 'Projection'?"

"Hum…it's power of Mist Flame, the property is construction." Tsunayoshi explained, "It creates something from nothing but it's no denial of nothingness, basically it's a flame that deceive Gaia that the constructed material is real."

In short his body was an illusion, not just to him but also to the world. "Is your power all about skirting around the realm of true magic?" Shirou couldn't help but wondered. "Then again you're related to me by blood, and I suppose after those headaches I gave my friend." Namely Rin."With just being me, I suppose it's a fair deal."

Tsuna just nodded and Shirou wondered if his cousin just agreed with him that he deserved this.

Eyeing the neatly cut bunny apple Shirou asked, "By the way, this body can eat right?"

Tsuna paused at that, before nodding. "Ah yes, you can."

"What's with that pause?"

"I am not sure your body can works like a real one to that degree, but since Chrome's illusionary organ works I suppose there would be no problem."

Shirou nodded at that before taking a piece of offered fruit, "By the way, who are Mukuro and Chrome you were referring to?"

Tsuna smiled, "They're my mist guardians…"

Guardians of Sky, six individuals named after weather phenomena chosen to support the sky. The pillars of support that make the sky complete.

"...I see…" The fruit tasted a little plain to his tongue, but it was expected with this body. "And also my soul… this is not a copy, embodiment of my ideal but my real self." It was strange to feel alive again.

"..."

"I still have to pay the price though."

Tsunayoshi took a deep breath, "To be frank I am amazed of your stupidity to sign that contract without thinking it through, but then again if we're _that_ smart our ancestor won't sign himself up to this position in the first place."

"..."

"...Sadly the world needs idiots like us." Tsunayoshi concluded, peeling another fruit, this time a mandarin.

Shirou chuckled softly at that, "Right… so when I can start working?"

"Shirou." Tsuna intoned, "You have been _working_ for how long again? Would it kill you to wait?"

Back to his old routine again, forgetting his limits. "Right, but may I know what I have to do first aside from… laying down?"

Tsuna smirked at that, "Well, we will see your flame first."

"My flame?" As incarnation, he couldn't use elemental magic, right?

* * *

 **Two Days Later…**

It took that long for Shirou to be stabilized and in sync with his new body to start anything. So he was pretty excited when he was asked to go to training room, it was nothing like a dojo but a plain room with steel like wall on all sides. Considering he was going to try using his 'Dying Will Flame' the choice of room made sense.

Still… manifesting your life force as flame, it sounded like a simple enough branch of magecraft in Shiro's opinion. He tried as they instructed and succeed relatively quick, but judging from disappointed look on Mukuro's face it was not the case.

"Soft Sky Flame…" Mukuro remarked, "You went through all that but the purity of your flame is really poor."

Tsuna nodded, "Actually all thing considered, with that polluted sky in your inner world this rate of purity is already decent. You have will power in spades at least."

The flame was very pale, gold with a hint of white. Shirou wondered if he didn't reaffirm his ideal he won't even be able to accomplish this much. "There's no way to purify myself, is there?"

"I wouldn't know, I never have this problem..." Tsuna admitted, "But with this much purity and density your flame would be limited to propelling property."

"Not to mention…" Mukuro interrupted them, "Can he even fly properly with this? Lack of power aside, he would have a hard time adjusting flame output."

His eyes widened in shock, "I can fly?" He could jump really high but flying was beyond him.

Mukuro face-palmed, "Why do you think Vongola bloodline called The Sky Children? It's a literal title."

Shirou sighed, "Right… I don't think so, unless…" He projected a nameless sword, a mystic codes which properties was just channelling element to certain extent. He altered the sword to be broader to the size of his largest broadsword and channeled his flame.

"Huh, don't tell me-"

Shirou did as Tsuna expected, he hopped on top of the sword and the weapon started to float above the ground slowly. "It works well…"

Tsuna couldn't believe this. "Is sword your answer for everything?"

"I am sword incarnation, and I have good experience in solving problem with anything remotely pointy and sharp." Emiya Shirou informed his cousin with no small amount of smugness.

The sky took a deep breath, "I can see that, so I suppose you're good keeping yourself alive?"

"...At almost getting killed but I get better."

"...I guess so, but try to survive for the next few weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kawahira asked the Arcobaleno to assess you and let's say…" Tsuna trailed off with a sigh, "They're all very unhappy with you because that man spoke to them because of you."

"Huh?"

* * *

Shirou thought he already knew hell but apparently, there's a new version of _hell_ and it's in rainbow color. Especially Reborn who introduced himself as Tsuna's tutor, he would put even strongest servants to shame. The pragmatic hitman was so alike with his adopted father it was not funny. Seriously, who thought it was a good idea to magnetize his armor and since Shirou's main weapon was bladed weapon…

The result was not pretty.

 _"_ _You're an interesting one-trick pony, Shirou… truly! Especially since your swords are all interesting trinkets, unfortunately they're all made of metal, no?"_

Not to mention none of them - _aside from one that couldn't die but Shirou was not counting the octopus punk_ \- even give him a chance to chant. The illusionist even paranoid enough to turn the room to underwater ground beforehand. The scientist was just watching but he creeped Shirou out.

 _"_ _No veteran would be idiot enough to let you finish chanting."_

It was terrifying revelation that five out of six, they were trained to kill Magus, they didn't hold title of Magus killer but they were all know how to kill Magus inside out.

 _"_ _And also, just because you have weak flame doesn't mean it gives you an excuse to use it as glorified rocket. You got one tiny drop of potential in Magecraft and perfect it before, do the same with your flame. A Vongola without flame is a tragedy!"_

And this was not even training, at least Shirou didn't think it was one. More like they point him to one direction to go and then kicked his ass so hard to the deepest pit so he could climb up.

"Cousin, you're still conscious?"

Emiya Shirou was so glad his cousin didn't take after Reborn, no wakeup call with gun. Magus could talk about walking with death, but in here… more like death is hanging around your shoulder all the time, like an annoying friend you couldn't get rid of.

"I am already dead, technically… why they're trying to kill me again?"

"They're assessing you."

"I don't know, how beating me up to the verge of death tells them anything other than how suck I am?" He had plenty of experience fighting monster and servants, but quasi combination of monster and Magus Killer? Nope, they were completely different hybrid altogether.

Tsuna had one-hundred-yard stare in response, "Well, if Magus walks with death… we're running lap around it. Traditionally awakening your flame at young age takes conditioning to death like state, hence the name Dying Will Flame…"

"…That's more like shaking hands with death."

If Rin could see him now, that girl would never let him to live this down.

Shirou suddenly remembered, "I have seen all Vongola guardians, and also Arcobaleno holders." Tsuna's family was eccentric and at first meeting wary of him. Especially the cloud and rain, they just froze and seemed unable to decide what to do in his presence.

It had something to do with his 'polluted' sky, and from what he could see it would take some time for them to be comfortable around him. Which was a pity, Yamamoto had a very interesting sword.

"But I haven't seen the Sky Arcobaleno or any Mare holders yet."

Tsuna sighed at that, "Ah yes, at least for formality sake I should let you to meet them. However, Aria-san is still recovering from her illness… and Millefiore family lives in America. I'd rather you to not see Byakuran anytime soon."

"Is he another Zelretch?"

"Well… he has similar sense of humor and pretty loopy because of his power." He shook his head. "Anyway…"

Shirou pretended he didn't notice the abrupt change of topic.

Tsuna turned to him, "That body wouldn't last anymore… but it serves its purpose."

He nodded, he knew from the start the illusionary body was temporary.

"You have cut off your own escape route with that contract, Shirou." Tsuna's eyes looked straight at his, which now had returned to vivid shade of amber like Tsuna. "What we're about to do is fulfilling our duties, and you… you will suffer more than anyone else. You would be there to see how merciless fate is as the past has been set in stone, and there's not much loophole you can use."

At worst case scenario, there was nothing to save.

Shirou nodded, "I knew that very well, Tsuna… but I have no regrets. I am a fool who strive for an ideal after all."

The sky exhaled, it was already too late to turn their back. "Very well, then we can start."

 **"** **Loop of Fate Project."**

* * *

 **Unknown Timeline and Location…**

 _[Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.  
The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close,  
coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.  
Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).  
Repeat every five times.  
Simply, shatter once filled.  
――――I announce.  
Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword.  
In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.  
Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead,  
I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.  
You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence,  
O keeper of the balance ―――_ _！_ _]_

The master gasped as the man shrouded in red with gold rimming, black armor appeared before them. Skin dark but hair as white as snow, and when his eyes opened it as if they were embedded with amber stones.

"Servant Ruler, I have come forward to answer your call.  
I ask of you, are you my master?"

* * *

 **I will fix the prologue sooner or later… proof that my line of thought is as choppy as my writing.  
As you can see Shirou went through a week of Spartan tutor, but well they just give him pointers. I have a hard time determining how strong Arcobaleno in Nasu-verse and I settle on level of Apostle ancestor for some like Reborn and Fon.**

 **Before anyone point it out, yeah… I know Ruler usually have no master, but I am sure you guys have an idea who could be his master and why it would make sense. Yes, I know Emiya is no saint but well… ideal wise, he is ONE.**

 **Next I will rant on my dashed enjoyment from watching Zero to UBW…**

 **UBW from what I heard in forum gains good review for graphic, in short it's a very beautiful anime but plot wise… a let down to some. I also feels that way, but I will blame not the animation studio, Kinoko Nasu or Urobuchi. It's just Fate/Zero comes first and blow our mind away with complex storytelling and features Saber** as **idealistic King who in spite of trying her best failed in her duty. She and Kiritsugu are perhaps the worst partners to each other, but their characterization is just AMAZING.**

 **To be honest I think after Fate/Zero they should remake Fate route first… nothing to do with my preference but it's more logical to shift from Fate/Zero Saber to Fate route Saber, because the highlight of Fate/Zero's end is Saber's vow to win the grail at all cost. Then in UBW she becomes side-chara, which is fine but then there's no 'desperation' from her previous characterization in Zero carried over to UBW.**

 **If I didn't watch FSN first anime first I would be very confused too and feeling the discrepancies at its worst. I think the staff makes UBW notice this too and quickly draw a good parallel between Archer and Saber, both used to be idealistic and fall from that ideal in the worst way possible in their life, regretting and wish to somehow 'correct' their past. Unfortunately by then UBW only highlight Saber's loyalty to Shirou as her most defining trait, the 'crack' in her person from Zero dismissed. I get the focus shift to Shirou and Archer but I feel Saber's desire for the grail drop to Rider's level, as in my master come first, the grail is not** ** _that_** **important.**

 **So yeah, for those who gets disappointed by UBW Saber... that's what happen I think.**


	3. Chapter 01

**BTW, the outfit Shirou/EMIYA wore as ruler is his archer outfit in fourth ascension plus Kotomine Shirou's cloak with hood, minus the cross plus the same gold rim of fourth ascension's shroud of Martin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 01: Fate Zero/ act 01/ Curtain of War, open!**

 **Original Timeline**

He told them that... rather than running laps around death, it was more fitting for Sky like them to shake hands with death. Which was why it didn't surprise him at all the project that would become the payment for his freedom was something that potentially more dangerous than fighting Gilgamesh with a pitchfork.

"You're going to hack Holy Grail's system?!" Shirou repeated in disbelief. "You could do something like that?"

Verde, the arcobaleno of lightning scoffed. "Well… 'hacking' is the closest term, but it's nothing that extensive. If I can think up a way to do that we would've send the system crashing years ago."

This man was a Magus but in the same time he was also a scientist, it was a terrifying combination even though he had no combat power of his own in Shirou's opinion. Though as a Magus he was more of a scholar rather than a practitioner.

"Since we can't deal with the Grail directly we have researched ways to stop the ritual remotely, but in the end it's Einzbern themselves who reveal the hand to do so." Verde explained to Shirou and Tsunayoshi who was sitting on the guest chair of his office.

Realization dawned on Shirou, "Is it related to their 'cheating' in Third War?" Calling it cheating was not the apt term though, because in war everything goes and only limited by basic rule of Magecraft's secrecy.

Verde had drawn a diagram of Holy Grail system, from the greater grail, lesser grail, throne of heroes and the summoning ritual.

"Cheating?" Tsuna echoed, "What do you mean by that? I know the third one is vital turning point because that's when the grail is corrupted, but I don't know the details."

Verde snorted, adjusting his glasses. "Let's say Einzbern let their Magus pride to get ahead of themselves."

Shirou sighed at that, "An apt description." He had to admit that. "While the first two War are just experiments, it didn't change the fact Einzbern family had lost twice in a war they designed for their own purpose."

The sky of Vongola wrinkled his nose at that, "So they cheat… isn't that the same as throwing away their pride?"

"Magus and logic didn't mix when their pride is concerned." Shirou offered. "As how they cheated, Einzbern had an idea to create an irregular class of servant so they can summon a living calamity."

"Angra Mainyu…" Tsuna confirmed.

Shirou nodded, "Because by standard class, Angra Mainyu didn't fit in any so there's no container for him. They thought since Angra Mainyu is a living calamity surely he can claim absolute victory for Einzbern." He inhaled deeply, "However they forget… mythology is recorded by human's hands, and the older the history… the credibility also decrease considerably."

Which was why Tokiomi's decision to summon Gilgamesh could be considered a crazy gamble, as there was a probability he didn't even exist outside of a bunch of stories carved out on a few old rocks. Even history that was not as ancient as Gilgamesh that recorded in Egypt still confused historians because some pharaoh could be just… fictional character in myth rather than a real person.

So yeah, Rin's father was one lucky man… or _not_.

"So yeah, their interpretation of Angra Mainyu's myth is so wrong it's hilarious… they set themselves to summon a servant so weak. He got defeated by the fourth day."

Tsuna frowned at him, "He is a God, but he is weak?"

"Well… he is no God, he is a human sacrifice." It was painful to see how easily Tsuna could connect the dot from that much, this was after all the boy who had seen a lot of evil in the world before fifteen. "Weak or not it remains Angra Mainyu is embodiment of evil and when he perished, his soul corrupted the grail system."

Verde clapped his hands, "And that's where we can start, you see… this is the turning point of history. This prove that Einzbern with this action left the grail vulnerable to certain degree of manipulation, but _again_ we're not them who designed the system. There's still a loophole that play by their rules we can exploit." Verde finished as he drew two bubbles beside throne of heroes, first was Avenger and another was Ruler.

Shirou frowned, "Servant Ruler?"

"This is Eizbern's plan B back then, another irregular class servant."

The archer blinked at that, was that a class for kings heroic spirit like Arthuria and Gilgamesh maybe? A class that would let King Arthur to summon knight of round table maybe?

Verde tapped the whiteboard again, "As you can see, it's possible to have the eighth servant."

Eighth servant?

"Because Edelfelt family did so with their sorcery trait, so they could summon the same servants but with different aspect. So the Grail by this point should be very flexible with number of servants, as long as there's a container for it."

Shirou swallowed, "I understand I am to infiltrate the fourth war but… who will summon me? From record I read all masters in that war prepared catalysis…" Which mean they have specific servant in mind, that's one war with proper preparation unlike the fifth. In which more than half servants were summoned by luck.

"Well, you see… Shirou-kun." Verde smirked, "We're so fortunate you're a Vongola, and you pass the inheritance trial…" He blinked owlishly at that, "And the realm of your family's miracle was Vertical space-time axis, so the Throne of Sky recorded _you_ and do you know where it is? There's only one place that's outside time and dimension."

"...Don't tell me…"

Tsuna turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "To certain extent we do have duty to protect the gate to Akasha, so of course… our throne is just next to Throne of Heroes." He informed Shirou as if he was talking about the weather.

Shirou's left eye twitched at that, "Is that so?" Never imagined he would be neighbor with the likes of Lancer and Gilgamesh by that definition.

"Which is why to manipulate the grail to grab someone from our throne will be piece of cake." Verde continued.

"Again, how about the catalysis? There's only one master who call his servant without one and my personality is in _no way_ compatible with that psychopath, I would murder him on the spot." The sword incarnation pointed out.

Verde smirked, "Boy… I read the report and your recounting about the fifth war."

"Yes, and…"

"There _is_ a catalysis in that war that connected to you, no? It's like your parent after all..."

Shirou choked on his own spit at that.

Tsuna politely ignored his cousin's reaction in favor of addressing the greatest scientist in Mafia community, "Then let us make haste… tell Kawahira we have found a way to manipulate the timeline without brute force like his suggestion." Tsuna was not going to use his family's miracle to do Kawahira's biding to that extent, it never end well.

Verde grimaced, "I explain this to you because I don't want to deal with him."

"Verde… the sooner you do it, the sooner you can go back to your job." The Arcobaleno despised Kawahira with passion, and no love was lost between two sides.

Well, his order was still absolute regardless… damned immortal with twisted sense of duty.

While his cousin was occupied convincing Verde to deal with Kawahira Shirou had recovered from his mind-brokenness and was musing the insanity Vongola was going to inflict to certain Magus Killer.

"For certain, by my mere presence I ensured that the plans of basically every single person in the conflict to come are going to go completely wrong."

Especially certain Magus killer's plan, but it couldn't be helped. Tsuna told him it was in Vongola's blood to ruin their parent's plan. Like how Tsuna fired his own father the moment he took his office. It was practically a tradition.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle, Winter 1994**

Kiritsugu gritted his teeth when his in-law, Jubstacheit von Einsbern generously procured a catalysis for his use. It was a wonderful gift indeed, Avalon, the sheath of King of Knight. However it was a terrible choice to give to a assassin like him. Seriously, Magus of noble line had no logic when their pride was on the line.

"I am deeply grateful, dear head of family." He said to old man Ach but he thought otherwise.

How pairing King Arthur, embodiment of chivalry with assassin like Kiritsugu was in anyway a brilliant idea? Sure, summoning the greatest knight in history wasn't a bad idea, brilliant but not with a master like Kiritsugu. 'Saber' was already the strongest of the seven classes conjured by the Holy Grail. And if this King of Knights occupied this position... Indeed he had obtained a virtually invincible Servant, albeit one he couldn't work with.

Now, since compatibility with his servant was most likely nonexistent Kiritsugu had to think up a plan how to work around it. Let's see… a conceptual scabbard with superb healing property, Iri's massive prana capacity, the strongest knight and a sneaky Magus killer.

Well, he had a very good plan to work with that. In which he would save both him and King Arthur the headache of working with each other and put Iri in savest spot.

"...I got it. The way to use the strongest Servant's power to the maximum limit." He told his wife, Irisviel.

Unfortunately Kiritsugu had no idea someone or rather the whole family in not so far future was out to ruin his plan.

* * *

 **Few Days Later…**

Emiya Kiritsugu was examining the completed state of the summoning circle scribed on the floor of the ceremony room.

"Would such a simple ritual suffice?"

For Irisviel, who was standing aside overlooking the procedure, it was surprising that the preparations were so plain.

"It's lackluster for a grand ritual like Holy Grail war, but the summoning of Servants never needed an extravagant spiritual evocation ceremony." Kiritsugu explained as he carefully checked for twists and smudges on the patterns drawn with mercury.

"Because it is in fact not the power of the magus that summons the Servant, but the power of the Holy Grail. As a Master I am only a cord that connects the Heroic Spirit with the world we reside in, and then merely provide him with prana necessary for materialization in this world."

As if satisfied with the completed state of the summoning circle, Kiritsugu nodded and stood up. The holy relic was placed on the altar – the sheath of the legendary holy sword.

"According to this, victory should be within our hands." As long as the chivalrous knight didn't get on the way.

 ** _[Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._**

 ** _The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close,_**

 ** _coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._**

 ** _Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._**

 ** _Repeat every five times._**

 ** _Simply, shatter once filled._**

 **―――― _I announce._**

 ** _Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword._**

 ** _In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._**

 ** _Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead,_**

 ** _I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._**

 ** _You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence,_**

 ** _O keeper of the balance ―――_ _！_ _]_**

Arriving from the other side and landing here, a legendary illusion wrapped in tornado and lightning.

Originally of humankind but separated from the mortal plane. Elevated to the level of elementals through powers not of men. The place where the supernatural primates gathered… from the Throne of Heroes that had its power of the Gods suppressed, the Heroic Spirits weaved from the dreams of countless ordinary men descended on the earth at the same time.

Kiritsugu knew these heroes would be incarnation of legend, surpassing imagination of human in modern era. However this young girl wrapped in ornate silver armor and royal blue dress didn't even fit the legend. Her hair was like spun gold and jade like eyes opened to gaze at her summoner.

"This person…" Kiritsugu could hear Iri's gasp in disbelief, he was as surprised.

"Servant Saber... I ask of you." Firm voice of the lady snapped them from their shock, "Are you my master?"

Kiritsugu was contemplating not answering that formality, his mind whirling at how mistaken the legend was about the King of Knights. He didn't get to decide when the summoning circle lit up once again, and the ritual restarted on its own.

The newly summoned Saber didn't wait for order and leap out of the way, her back on them in protective stance, ready to defend her master.

The smoke disappeared, revealing a man wrapped in red shroud, black armor with white outlining. His skin was dark, in contrast of his snow white hair. His eyes opened and he looked at them with eyes like a pair of blazing amber.

"Another servant…"

"Master!" Saber's voice snapped him out of his shock, "Your order!"

Without thinking twice at potential threat Kiritsugu gave his first order, "Defeat him!"

Saber moved, rising her invisible sword at fellow servant who was still in daze after summoning. The man danced away from her blade, but the coldness in that pool of amber made he seemed to be in trance. It was shocking how someone could be so graceful like a dancer when moving but there was no wasted movement, it as if…

If her eyes didn't deceive her, his eyes moved to where she was about to strike as if he could read her like an open book.

Iri stopped them before the fight could go further, "Wait! I think…" She trailed off unsurely, holding her bleeding arm and freshly carved command seal that looked like three tier crown. "He is my servant."

Saber stopped and stepped back from the servant, eyes never left him. "Is that… so?"

The golden eyed man chuckled softly, "It seems I have been summoned by the most interesting master." He commented lightly, before he stepped closer to Iri who looked at him in awe. "With interesting company to boot."

He had the most vivid colored eyes she had ever seen, like the color of twilight sky. "Uhm."

"Servant Ruler." He introduced himself, "Are you my master?"

Iri blinked at that, "Yes, I am!" She answered enthusiastically, before she processed what he said before the customary question. "Eh, _Ruler_?"

* * *

 **Einzbern's Castle**

"Presiding over the war?" Kiritsugu echoed the explanation Jubstacheit gave him.

The man himself didn't pay attention to Kiritsugu because he was busy staring at Ruler, who had guts to ignore the head of Einzbern family pointedly in favor of… brewing a pot of tea of things and pouring a cup for Iri.

His wife looked amazed by her servant who acted more like a butler than heroic spirit, but the tea answered where the servant had gone to when he reported to Jubstacheit about the irregular summoning. How did Ruler found the kitchen anyway?

"There's already a mediator from the church, what's the point of servant Ruler then?"

Jubstacheit had an idea why, apparently their decision to tinker with the grail in last war still haunt them. It was not much a stretch of imagination the summoning of 'Ruler' was the after-effect of tinkering, but this could be a boon and perhaps they could try their plan B for third war now. He gave Kiritsugu vague explanation on 'back-up' system to ensure the war progress, that perhaps after violent ending of the third war that involved military the Grail thought the presence of irregular servant was necessary.

Kiritsugu wondered if Iri's servant would be a hindrance for his plan, but in the first place there was no rule that forbid sniping other master.

"Servant Ruler." Jubstacheit addressed the dark skinned servant. "Do you possess the extra fourteen command seals (God's Resolution) and True Name Discernment?"

Kiritsugu's eyes widened at that, the servant had what?!

"Ruler."

The servant was preparing sandwich now and while Kiritsugu didn't care much what Ruler liked to do, he had to admit this heroic spirit truly didn't defer to anyone but Iri.

"Servant." If Jubstacheit was a lesser man he would be gritting his teeth now. "I ask you a question, answer me."

Iri paused from nibbling the delectable treat her servant made for her and said, "Uhm, Ruler… please answer father's question."

He smiled brilliantly at his master, "As you wish, master…" Then he turned to the old Magus, a benign smile on his face that made Jubstacheit felt uncomfortable. Because that was not how someone he questioned usually act, it threw him off. "Yes, I do possess both authorities as befitting of my class." His tone was flat when he answered, as if he couldn't be bothered.

Jubstacheit was ticked, "Good, then-"

"However…" The servant trailed off, "As my summoning is apparently accidental it seems both authorities are compromised to certain extent." He reported in even tone. "Especially God's Resolution."

Ruler didn't miss Saber's narrowed eyes, while she didn't know Jubstacheit the king was no stranger to Magus' nature. It was as plain as the day that Jubstacheit wanted to exploit Ruler's privilege.

"Explain." Jubstacheit demanded.

Kiritsugu smirked when he saw Ruler turned to his master as if asking whether Jubstacheit's order should be followed. Iri nodded enthusiastically, obviously his wife was unused to someone who put her above Jubstacheit. He started to like Ruler, unknown factor or not.

"Well… it seems the grail disagree with 'tinkering' Einzbern did in last war, and attached some clause to my authorities." He said in a tone that meant to be neutral but how he phrased the line was obviously condescending to the old Magus. "So, the use of command seal I posses can't be in any way reducing other servant's chance to win the grail according to my judgement and the Holy grail itself…" So Ruler couldn't order anyone to kill themselves.

"Any order in that nature would be invalid, and to certain degree other servants would be more resistant to my order than their master's…"

Jubstacheit's expression was neutral but it was obvious to Shirou Emiya, the servant Ruler that the old Magus was fuming mad inside. Too bad the man was still alive in the future so it was out of Shirou's kill list, if not he would make the man paid for all the pain Ilya had to endure in this accursed castle. For now, Emiya would settle on annoying the hell out of him.

"Accidental or not, your authority shouldn't be compromised to that extent."

Well, Vongola did some tinkering to the connection some more. Verde had warned them that Ruler was given so much leeway by the Grail initially and with their intervention it was no wonder his privilege was downplayed so the grail won't notice their true intention. It won't surprise him at all if by mid-war the Grail would take away all privileges if Angra Mainyu noticed his irregular presence.

So the next step to fool Jubstacheit was this, giving him a misleading truth. "Well, aside from it being accidental... the grail seems to summon me from the _wrong_ throne." He said in apologetic tone, as if he really felt sorry.

It was when Emiya looked at him in the eye Jubstacheit realized who was the owner of those vivid gold eyes. "It can't be."

"It happens…" Ruler shrugged, "Our throne is next to theirs." He gestured towards Saber.

Jubstacheit cursed loudly in safety of his mind, or so he thought because judging from amused look on Ruler's face obviously the servant saw him through.

Their homunculus had summoned a damned child of Sky.

* * *

 _ **Flash back**_

" _So Einzbern is the one we should aim for, alright… I get the idea." Shirou nodded sagely, "However there''s one guy I will have a hard time to deal with, the head of Einzbern family."_

 _Tsunayoshi frowned, "Why?"_

" _He did screw over… most of my family members both adopted and blood related." Ilya and Kiritsugu were the obvious victims but his parents were also collateral victims from the war he started. "I am unsure how I should act around the man as a Vongola rather than Emiya."_

 _Tsunayoshi's mist guardian snorted at him. "That's easy, you just have to emulate Tsunayoshi."_

 _The boss pointed at himself, "Me?"_

 _Shirou was as confused, wondering how being ever-smiling saint like Tsuna was the way to go according to Mukuro. "Why?"_

" _Have you ever wondered why the one we always send to see Magi's organization is Byakuran instead of Tsunayoshi?"_

 _True, from what Shirou heard Byakuran was like another Zelretch but without wisdom and experience the vampire had. Tsunayoshi would be a better fit to form good relationship._

" _Because to Magi, our dear Boss is like an alien… while Byakuran is another Zelretch. They could deal with another Zelretch but not Tsunayoshi."_

 _And so for the remaining time of his stay with Vongola, Shirou followed his cousin around in astral form. It was interesting to see a mafia boss work, or rather how Tsunayoshi dealt with them. His cousin was genial to default and even though he lacked ruthlessness for a leader of criminal empire, Tsunayoshi made it up with his skill in diplomatic backstabbing and unpredictability. He would smile and smile as leaving no room for argument, and got them to see his way with putting them in their place. Shirou had to admit_

" _Eventually everyone is Mafia should stop being criminal."_

 _What? He wanted Mafia to stop being what?!_

" _Maa… for a start Vongola is already free of illegal business, mostly at least. So I am starting an example to follow Shirou!"_

" _Why?"_

" _Because I don't want to lead a crime empire? The reason I take this throne is because Vongola won't let me say no, so might as well settle this to a win-win situation. Well, no win for old folks in Vongola when they found out I close our logistic company and other business that remotely mafia like… and also for giving my father early retirement, but that's beside the point."_

 _Tsunayoshi, he…_

" _I will get all of them to start living honestly one of these days, or die trying."_

 _This single minded determination was really so like the old him, just a hella more twisted. He could imagine how Magi in Moonlit world feel when dealing with this kind of person, who had the power to back his ideal up and acted against the norm of backstabbing and cunning Magi were used to._

 _Well, while he won't emulate Tsuna completely like Mukuro said he was sure taking notes in what to do to make Magi uncomfortable. Hyper Intuition was awesome!_

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

"Your family won't get angry that I summon you, ne? Ruler?" Iri asked her servant in worry.

Saber watched her fellow servant cautiously, pondering the revelation that the man was not a heroic spirit but some sort of embodiment of will in human form. _'Isn't that mean Ruler is like Avalon but alive?'_

Ruler hummed as he poured Iri his special blend of tea, "I can't say, it's not intentional… but only the head of family could summon us from Throne of Sky. I am sure our head would be amused that the Grail bypassed that."

Iri looked horrified, "Your family really hates Magus, of course they would get angry!"

"Well, I happen to like my current master very much. This is a good chance for an adventure for once…" Two pairs of eyes blinked in shock at him. "While we don't have sense of time like human, hanging around in our throne until we're needed is still very boring."

"Is that… so?" Irisviel trailed off.

"I admit my family doesn't like Magus…but we're more exasperated with your kin rather than outright hate." Ruler explained with rueful smile. "And like I said, the head of family would be amused… beside it's not like Master is going to make me to end the world."

Iriesviel shook her head from side to side in hurry, "Of course not! My wish and Kiritsugu's is to bring world peace, to save the world with the power of Holy Grail."

The Vongola smiled ruefully at that, "To save the world… such a noble goal."

Saber tensed, her eyes flickered towards Ruler's clenched fist. _'He is sincere in his praise of Irisviel's and Kiritsugu's goal, I can tell that much but there's something else. This man is so mysterious."_

The homunculus faltered, "Are you alright with our wish?"

He shook his head, "Your wish don't contradict the 'will' of my family, if anything… in peaceful world we could be human again."

Saber frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

The servant Ruler turned to him, confused by her inquiry before understanding dawned on him. "Ah... are you by any chance assume I am an entity like Lady of Lake perhaps?" He laughed softly at her, amused.

The king didn't share the sentiment. "I have limited knowledge about Great Wills and their guardians aside from Merlin's muttering about them."

It was Iri who answered, "Saber… Ruler is a human, special human but still human physically…" Ruler inclined his head, a gesture for Iri to continue. "You see, if human are children of Alaya then… they're man born from different 'Great Will' called Uranus. Their duty is to protect the balance of life force on earth… that's why…" She trailed off sadly. "We Magus more often than not trouble them, especially heretic ones."

That still didn't explain the 'human' comment.

"As for being human…" The man answered her, "Because there's so few of us the will of Uranus is strong in each of us unlike Alaya's. So our mindset, mentality, and soul are different. Which is necessary…" Ruler finished. "Because a human with human mindset won't be able to fulfill the duty of a Sky well. So we stopped being human to certain extent…"

Saber swallowed, she could understand that because she had done the same thing to be a perfect king. Stopped feeling so she could be just, and-

"By the way Saber…" Ruler's voice snapped her out of her thought. "Won't you eat the canelle I bake already? It tastes better fresh out of the oven."

Still, in what way this man was inhuman? Saber wondered as she bit into the sweet treat before her mind came to a screeching halt.

It's so GOOD!

Iri gaped at Saber, the perfect knight was smiling when eating Ruler's sweets. She looked so cute with that blissful smile and blushing cheeks! Iri wanted to, her hands twitching restlessly... She was unsure what, but it involved hugging the adorable king of knights to her bosom.

' _Endure it Master.'_ Ruler told her through their link. _'Act like she is not the cutest thing in the world, or she would put up her defense again.'_

Oh, right… Vongola had special ability to see through one's true nature. If Ruler said so, Iri suppose this was alike with watching cute wild cat from afar so they won't spook her.

* * *

 **Few days later...**

Shirou found Saber looking at suit of armor decorating Einzbern's hallway longingly, or to be precise at the sword strapped on said suit of armor's clasped gauntlet. "What are you looking at, Saber?"

Saber's outstretched hand froze on the spot, "Ru- Ruler?! What are you doing here?"

"Master got me the material I wanted and I am on the way back to my room from her workshop." He raised the hand holding the suitcase for emphasize. "So, is that borrowing without permission you're about to do?"

"I am not going to steal anything!" Her usual firm voice faltered.

Shirou's fist clenched, leaving crescent mark on his palm. _'Is it just me or she is easier to tease than back then? Getting all flustered like this.'_ She didn't change much from what Shirou see but there was something _lighter_ about her person. Then again this upcoming war left a wound to her psyche, and that scar was nonexistent at this point of time.

"Of course Saber, I can't imagine the personification of chivalry would be a thief." He told Saber with straight face. "I am just kidding, there's no need to be so flustered, is there?"

"I am just…" Her eyes shifted to the side, "I want to move my body and-"

"So you want a sword that's not your Noble Phantasm." Because bringing her sword out would mean wasting Kiritsugu's prana and Saber wasn't going to make her nonexistent relationship with her master to get worse. "Alright, I can do that for you."

"Do what?" Provide her with a sword?

The servant of balance raised his hand in halting gesture, "Hm… considering your era, the sword traditionally made of iron which is heavier than steel but since you're used to use Fae's sword…" He mumbled as he opened his suitcase that to Saber's surprise was full of metal ore. "The mix of these materials would do." He decided.

"What are they for?" Saber frowned when Ruler took her hands in his and placed it on top of the two stacked ore. Was it just her feeling but Ruler's hands were warmer than hers? And also… looking at his large and tanned hands Saber couldn't help but wondered if anyone think of her in low opinion because no matter how hard she trained she would never have hands like these…

The strong hands of warrior…

"-Are you listening?"

His deep voice snapped her out of her musing, and Saber looked up at him. His molten gold like eyes reminded her a little of Excalibur. "Pardon me, I was distracted."

"Well, I asked you to imagine the shape of sword you wanted so I could craft it to your image."

In here? Despite her doubt, Saber did as he asked. Closing her eyes and imagining the sword she desired, the old friend friend she lost. The sword that lead her to the throne, the beginning of her legend. It was a sword was ornate, and one could say more fitting for ceremonial purpose. An inferior likeness to the sword she held now but even so… she prefered that sword more, and by imagining it she could almost feel the nostalgic feeling of her hands around the hilt…

Huh?

Saber opened her eyes slowly, still in disbelief of what her sense of touch told her. It was not Caliburn, but the sword she held felt the same from the sensation of the hilt, the shape of the blade, the pommel… It was the lack of ornament, the blue-and gold enamel, and magic properties that told her this was not Caliburn.

She looked up from the sword, a gratitude on the tip of her tongue.

"You looks like a kid who got early Christmas." He said with a smug smirk on his lips, walking pass Saber before she could say anything. "See you at dinner, our one and only adorable King of Knights!"

Saber gaped at Ruler's retreating back in shock, her joy dashed in a flash by the insufferable man. "Ruler!"

* * *

Away from Saber's sight, the servant of balance could only sigh as he face-palmed. _'I am getting too sentimental, I can't believe I make her a knock-down replica of Caliburn.'_ He always knew how attached Saber was to Caliburn, that the lost of the sword was one of her greatest regret.

He hoped if anyone saw the sword he made no one would suspect anything fancier than altering shape of metal ore, Magi was always under impression they were capable of basic magecraft. Which was not a wrong assumption because they do have magic circuit, and then received a 'core' after passing the trial.

No use regretting his slip up, now… he had something else to prepare.

* * *

 **Kiritsugu's Office**

They received four profiles on their future rivals for the grail, but one held Kiritsugu's attention in the worst way possible. Kiritsugu didn't get the story of Kirei's career, the man had impressive portfolio and his effort shows but it also painted the image of apathetic man who couldn't bring himself to value his own achievement like a normal human.

"I especially don't understand why this man join the war."

Irisviel sighed, for some reason after of Ruler's unexpected summoning her husband became even more paranoid in regards to unknown factor. And no amount of argument persuaded her husband to drop the topic.

Funnily enough from what Irisviel saw, Kiritsugu liked her servant slightly better than his own servant. Then again considering who Saber was, it didn't mean much if Kiritsugu had higher opinion of Ruler. Not to mention Irisviel had a feeling her husband enjoyed how distraught the head of Einzbern was because of Ruler.

Her father who since his first conversation with Ruler didn't even deign to step in their quarter, avoiding the servant of balance like a plague. Speaking of Ruler… "Would you like to ask Ruler's opinion? He has special kind of insight after all."

"...I will keep that in mind." Iri's servant seemed to be very cooperative even though he was also a tad secretive, then again considering his real identity it was to be expected.

Irisviel sighed, "Well-"

Whoosh! Clank!

The homunculus perked up at the sound, and from the window she could see who was making the noises. Saber was training down there.

"I promise Ilya to play with her." Kiritsugu announced before leaving the room to accompany their daughter.

* * *

 **Front Yard of Einzbern Castle**

Saber was enjoying the feeling of holding Caliburn once again in her hands, a fake perhaps but it was still comforting. Her moment was cut short when she heard a feminine voice saying, "As expected of King Arthur, the wielder of Excalibur." Irisviel who was half-buried in snow, courtesy of her wind blade.

"I am sorry, Irisviel!" The king of Britain sheathed the sword, a sheath Ruler had generously dropped from the window as claiming he forgot to give it to her.

Which shocked the hell out of her, thinking it was an attack. Saber didn't get Ruler at all, he could be very kind and helpful but then he switched to sarcastic and infuriating for no reason.

"The war is near so I thought some training would be good for me."

Irisviel patted the snow off of her body, "It's alright, I am the one who approached you carelessly." Then she noticed the sword, which was unfamiliar. "Where did you get that? The design is nothing like any sword we have in the castle."

Saber blinked before looking down at the sword Irisviel was pointing at, "Ah, this… I heard Ruler had you to order some metal ore for his use, and when I was in need for a sword he crafted one for me with his magic."

She had researched about Ruler's family so she knew that Vongola could learn magic, so it was not much a stretch her servant could make a sword for Saber with shape alteration. "Hm… that's very nice of him!" Irisviel gushed, "Ruler really know how to make a lady happy, doesn't he?"

Saber wondered where did Irisviel get that terrible impression. "I doubt he has that kind of intention towards me…" If there was one thing Saber was sure about Ruler, when he was being nice there was no hidden intention behind it. As strange as it looks, Ruler's kindness was genuine to her. "Anyway, Irisviel… where is Kiritsugu?"

"... Kiritsugu is with Ilya, we're departing tomorrow after all."

"I see."

Iri fidgeted, "Are you still dissatisfied with Kiritsugu's attitude, aren't you?"

Saber nodded honestly to the smiling Irisviel, "To be honest, I was under the impression that my Master was a more cold hearted person."

At Saber's words, Irisviel gave an embarrassed smile."Well, this isn't without reason."

Since her summoning, Saber had received silent treatment from her Master Kiritsugu. While she was indeed a tool at his disposal, Saber thought Kiritsugu took it to a completely different level, not even speaking to her, ignoring her questions, barely looking at her, Kiritsugu kept pushing away the Heroic Spirit he had summoned himself.

Although she wouldn't show any of it, Saber was definitely highly dissatisfied with the attitude of that man. "I mean he is vry kind to you and your daughter, so surely I have done something to offend him."

At Saber's indignant look Irisviel unintentionally chuckled: "Aha ha ha…"

"This isn't so funny, Irisviel." Saber protested.

"... I'm sorry. I was wondering if you were still holding a grudge from when you were summoned."

"A little. ... I understand that my appearance is different from what anyone would expect. But that shouldn't be something that would surprise the both of you so much." After the confusion with Ruler was over, the two master addressed another confusion pertaining Saber's real identity. Despite her gallant dignity, Saber truly looked like a girl not even past her Heroic Spirit Kiritsugu was summoning had been recorded in history as a man.

"Certainly I have acted as a man, and have wished that that lie was carried over through history... But it is discomforting that one would doubt I am the owner of this scabbard."

"Your legend is very well known, and it has been dramatized for 1500 years. That's quite a gap with the image we had of the King Arthur."

Saber gave a dissatisfied sigh. "Of course you would wonder about my appearance, somehow. The instant I drew the sword of contract from the stone, I stopped aging through its magic, keeping my apparent youth. My people didn't even question my appearance at that time to begin with, as I was king. The only thing I was asked to do is fulfil my duty as a king..."

Iri frowned at Saber, considering in her reign the kingdom of Britain exposed by the invasion of pagans, thrown on the verge of destruction. Following the predictions of a magus, the young king, "incarnation of a dragon", was burdened with the duty of the savior, invincible through ten, twelve years of battling.

In spite of these feats, this was the ill-fated ruler whose throne was finally taken over by his own blood, betrayed, never forgiven for ending their glory.

"Speaking of my scabbard, it's still baffling how it double as catalysis to summon Ruler." Saber couldn't help but wondered. "I know it's crafted by the Fae folk, but I assume the fire that temper my blade and scabbard would be from dragon or other phantasmal beast and not from… his ancestors."

Irisviel smiled at that. "According to what Ruler told me, one of his ancestors, Sephira was her name… she was very fond of human. Avalon was created for human, so regardless of other ancestors' objection she went through with it."

Unfortunately their power has grown weaker since then, and while Sephira's descendants lives until now they won't be able to create the same sheath without Fae's craftsmanship… and even then, in exchange of miracle such as prayer for ever-distant utopia… the cost would be as high as one's life.

"Speaking of Ruler… since you have told me what you think of my husband, I wonder what he think. Or what my husband thought of him. "

"Well… I asked him before…

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Shirou planned to practice some archery outside of the castle when Saber showed up, glaring at his target dummy that was filled with arrows to the brim. The white haired servant could guess why, obviously Kiritsugu had pointedly ignore her again._

 _"Ruler, if I may ask a favor because I am on the end of my tether…"_

" _Yes? What is it Saber?" Better he addressed this now than when the war started._

 _She took a deep breath. "What's Kiritsugu's problem with me? Does he hate me for being a woman? Because I am not worthy of a sword?"_

 _The Vongola put down his bow, and sighed. "Well… I will be frank." Saber nodded and Shirou couldn't help but smile. "From what I see your summoning is not his idea, I mean… which assassin would think a knight fit his style of fighting?"_

 _In short, Kiritsugu didn't want a knight._

" _However… considering his strategy to get around that, I don't think he has any complaint about your strength. You're obviously the strongest servant he could get for Saber class."_

 _Saber was not impressed, "I ask you to help me to clear the confusion, not adding to it."_

" _Certainly your highness." Ruler gave the king a bow, which ticked the girl even further. "Your guess it has something to with you being a girl isn't too off but not for reason you think." She frowned, "For someone who wish for peace, surely the idea of fifteen year old girl burdened to rule a country in wartime era didn't sit well with him. He is angry, Saber."_

 _"Angry?" Saber echoed, "Do you mean I made Kiritsugu angry? I cannot understand that, he didn't even speak to me."_

" _Saber… he is angry with people who surrounded you in your era. At the cruelty of those who forced the duty of a king on a small girl…" It didn't help how her reign ended tragically._

 _"That wasn't the case. I was prepared ever since I pulled the sword from the stone."_

" _And to certain extent to you, who thought it's alright to accept such fate." Shirou finished, amazed by himself who could say it in even tone but he had a lot of practice._

 _Saber briefly lowered her eyes, unable to answer. But when she immediately looked up again, her eyes were still and obstinate. "This is being too emotional. There was nobody who would complain to those who made the decision, in my era."_

 _Shirou sighed at that, "If it's any comfort, while he does speak to me...I think his opinion of me is not so different."_

" _Huh? Why?"_

" _Well, if he has an issue with you become a King at fifteen… I don't think he would think differently about my family who condition their children from young age."_

" _And he is speaking to you, why?" Not that Arthuria was jealous, she just didn't see why Kiritsugu deigned to step down his high horse for Ruler._

" _He speak to me because I openly admit we didn't do something 'right' but something 'necessary' and there's no excuse I can say to defend my family on that front."_

 _Saber faltered at that._

" _So just agree to disagree with him and be done with it." Shirou suggested with a sigh, knowing first hand how stubborn the man could be. "If it helps my master is as resigned about it, you two can't work together."_

 _Saber sighed, agreeing with Ruler's point. "Emiya Kiritsugu and the Heroic Spirit Arturia are definitely incompatible— that's what I will leave it at. If we are to talk, we will only deny each other."_

 _Shirou was relieved Saber understood that, there would be nothing good come from mulling over their incompatibility. "In that case, I am counting on you to protect my master."_

 _The servant of sword frowned, "While I agree on switching place with you I don't see how that man can work better with you, Ruler." After all the man was the one who protect the rule._

" _Well Saber… ideally I would prefer only servants fight and fall in battle heroically, with the masters stepped out of the conflict as graceful loser." Shirou recalled his idea of Holy Grail War in his youth. "But that's not happening, Primate Murder would sooner turn vegetarian than Magus fighting fair and square."_

" _So you will turn a blind eye if Kiritsugu did something dishonorably?"_

" _Saber, if I can switch class with you I will. My task is presiding war between seven Magus for wish granting grail, one that could fulfill their lofty goal to reach Akasha…I have to be fair and just by Magus' standard."_

 _Magus? The likes of Merlin and Morgana? Fair? Just? With her assassin of a master in the mix?_

 _Not going to happen._

* * *

 _End of Flashback_

"That's what he said…" Saber finished.

Iri was amazed, "Ruler and his family was really capable to see through one's true nature! I see…"

While Iri was impressed by her servant Saber couldn't help but wonder. _'Someone who could easily see through people and understand, is someone like Ruler a better king for Brittain if he was given the chance?'_

...He is still annoying, sarcastic, and got on her nerves just with opening that stupid mouth of his.

* * *

 **The day of departure…**

"Master, Saber stand out like a sore thumb." Ruler pointed out at Saber who was dressed sharply in black suit. "Unless you want her to infiltrate Mafia community, she is not in any way blending in."

Saber fidgeted under his gaze.

"But she looks so good in this suit."

"Indeed." Shirou agreed, "She looks very handsome in a suit, I am impressed." Saber raised an eyebrow at him. "And she is going to draw attention like crazy, defeating the purpose of dressing in modern clothes."

Irisviel pouted, "But Ruuuuler~"

' _Make sure Iri didn't go overboard, he said…'_ Shirou recalled his adopted father's order. "At least lend her your old clothes, Master…something that's not black from head to toe."

In the end Shirou picked the clothes himself, a blue version of sophisticated shirt and skirt Ilya wore in the future with the ribbon replaced with white tie. In exchange Shirou had to give up the idea of travelling in astral form, and joined Iri and Saber in plane. Iri apparently had prepared a suit for him too, he was okay with it but in casual style, red shirt and no tie.

"Well, it looks good too…"

"Thank you master, and next time please don't use _that_ movie as reference to pick civilian disguise. It doesn't work that way in real life."

* * *

The flight was uneventful, save for when a stewardess flirted with Shirou. The dark skinned man was not even fazed, at this age he was no stranger to women attracted to his exotic look. Saber chiding the woman's unprofessionalism was unexpected though, and the poor stewardess looked intimidated by Saber's charisma.

"Leave the poor girl, dear… I only have eyes on you so there's no need to worry." Shirou said in sincerest tone he could muster, patting her clenched fist gently with his much bigger hand.

Saber sputtered, blushing furiously while the girl took the chance to escape. "You-"

Shirou glanced at the retreating girl and nodded, "Solved, let's don't attract any more attention."

Iri giggled at them while Saber scowled, "Deceiving people like that…" Whether she was indignant for the girl of herself was unknown.

Shirou sighed, _'I didn't lie though.'_

* * *

 **Review Please!**

* * *

 **EMIYA Vs Arcobaleno [Note: Arcobaleno is in adult body]  
** Yes, I get review wondering how Arcobaleno could push Emiya to the brink. You have to remember that at this point he was reborn with illusionary body, and closer to human than to a servant. He also lost the power Alaya gave him because the contract now is broken. I also take to an account that Archer Emiya is 'skilled' type of fighter. He honestly has no raw power so to speak.

Also… the Arcobaleno who has straight fight with him in my head are Reborn, Fon and Colonello. And as I implied by their 'Magus Killer' comment by Shirou, they have plenty of experience killing Magus. EMIYA is up against fighters with raw power of dead apostle ancestor with Magus killer skill. While he is an unorthodox Magus, you still have to remember that he is still a Magus and follow their basic formula such as chant and the likes. His greatest weapon need TEN line of aria, Reborn would shut him up before he could finish. I think Magus' biggest weakness is when they chant they tells the world what are they going to do, mafias didn't do that.

Viper/Mammon, Verde and Skull are unique case in their test on Shirou, it's not straight-up fight. Reborn and Fon alone are enough to assess raw fighting skill.

 **Power Level of KHR chara in Nasuverse**

This is seriously boggling my mind to be honest because… by ranking mere RAW power won't do them justice, but I hope I can give you satisfying estimation.

 **Top Tier: ORT, Type-Moon, Primate Murder, etc  
** Kawahira belongs to this rank, as he is a God who can even haggle with Gaia and Alaya. This is why Magus community fear Mafia community, because Kawahira is their patron. Sure, back in genesis era his kin was slaughtered but to be fair they were unprepared and this Kawahira by now is a cynical and ruthless God who can take serious measure when cornered.

 **High Tier: Arcueid Brunnestud (100%) / Archetype Earth, Kishua Schweniorg Zelretch (prime) and Gilgamesh**  
The only one in this rank from KHR is Bermuda, the fallen Arcobaleno and that's by sheer raw power only. I mean, he didn't have Ea but he does have 'True Magic' that akin to to botched Heaven's Feel plus Teleportation. GIlgamesh is actually low tier in this level, because it's for his weapon like Ea… and as shown in UBW, cut his hand and what else to stop him from swinging it down, anyone in this tier would torn him apart.

 **High-Mid: Top Dead Apostle Ancestor, strongest servants (Karna, Arjuna and other hax servants.)**

Well, in sheer RAW power this is where top combatant Arcobaleno like Reborn and Fon stands.  
Keep in mind in this universe, Arcobaleno are OLD entities. Not as old as Zelretch but still old.

 **Mid Tier: TATARI, Saber Alter, Berserker (Heracles)**

This is where strong servant AND Trinisette Skies like Tsuna and Byakuran stands, Aria and Yuni can't fight so they don't count. Depending on circumstances Tsuna and Byakuran can get higher… while they does have the power capacity and connection to the root they're severely outmatched in term of experience. This is also where Emiya at his highest power stands.  
To give you a better picture, Tsuna and Byakuran can destroy a small archipelago by themselves and won't run out of steam.

 **Low-Mid Tier: Normal Servants, and strongest Magus like Lorelei.**

The guardians, Funeral Wreath are in this rank… along with other strong mafia fighter like Sawada Iemitsu, Varia and perhaps Dino too. From canon it shows these guys cause same amount of destruction when servants fights.

 **Low Tier: Kirei, Rin, Emiya Shirou (UBW) and Kiritsugu  
** From KHR's side it would be someone like Lancia, Genkishi and other mafia top-fighters.

 **Bottom Tier : Lord El-Melloi, etc  
** Bianchi and other notable fighters from KHR's universe by sheer creativity in killing.

 **Note:** As mentioned in this story, mafia are taught 101 ways to kill Magus so even without the title like Kiritsugu they're all trained to be Magus Killer. Magus could be stronger than they are, but they WON'T fight fair and would put Magus in severe disadvantage with proper planning.  
Artistic licence trope INVOKED here... it doesn't make sense if KHR chara is too overpowered by Nasuverse's considering their important job.


	4. Chapter 02

**A/N: Fixing mistake in previous chapter at the moment!**

* * *

 **Original Timeline**

History was not always right, as the wielder of vertical space-time axis miracle Tsuna had more than his fair share of history recorded wrong. It shouldn't surprise him at all when a famous historical figure was apparently recorded as the wrong gender, but it did surprise him…

He couldn't help but mention it to Aria, and as the arcobaleno who inherited Sephira's memory, the question was enough to jog Aria's memory. "So, King Arthur is really a girl…"

Aria was beaming as she ruffled Tsuna's messy hair, she was still a little pale and on bed rest but Tsuna could see the older sky was feeling better. "That's right! Now you asked, parts of Sephira's memory pop up on my mind." As Arcobaleno of Sky, Aria had the advantage of blessed by miracles of Mare and Vongola albeit in limited degree, as Arcobaleno represent the intersection between the two axis, the turning point of history.

"It's amazing how messed up some history record could be! And sexist…" The dark haired sky rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with woman leading a country anyway?"

Tsuna shook his head, clearing his mind from impressive crash. "Nothing of course, Aria-san… You and Daniella are both excellent female leader. I can attest to that."

He had nothing against woman leader of course, though he did have some… reservation about them fighting. It wasn't like he was sexist or thinking they were weaker than men, he knew some of strongest women in his life and he respected them a great deal. It was just… his mother was such an air-head who was unfortunate enough to marry a man like his father, so he worries all the time about her. She was in such dangerous position as wife of CEDEF's leader, and mother of Vongola Decimo but so defenseless on her own. His concern for her carried on to other female figure in his life, which landed him in a lot of trouble because they thought he was looking down on them.

He had a feeling Shirou had the same problem. Anyway, back to cousin he found recently. As if his existence was not complicated enough, with being dead sometime in the future, a counter guardian, with a younger-me still around in a city they couldn't reach. The guy just had to be in love with King Arthur, who was apparently… a girl and his servant in fifth holy grail war that was still six year in the future.

Why their family couldn't have a simple life? Or afterlife for that matter?

Shirou didn't say he was in love with the King of Knights outright of course, but if a memory of first meeting a girl was one he couldn't forget even if he fell to deepest hell and an anchor to his sanity after long service to Alaya… it was just slightly less blatant than the three sacred words. No, actually how many man in love could claim what Shirou did. In Shirou's case it was more like a statement rather than a claim, as the guy did went through hell like afterlife and still holding on to memory of her.

No wonder Mukuro respected Shirou so much, as if his cousin was the illusionist kindred soul. A strange combi.

"So the King is really resting in Avalon now?" Like in the legend?

"Arthuria you mean?" Tsuna face-palmed, of course her name was not Arthur. "She should be… Merlin ensured she didn't go through reincarnation, or taken by throne of heroes. Which is why she is reserved a place in Avalon…"

Avalon, that was another place they couldn't reach. Then again, they had no reason going there, ever. "Hm… I understand Merlin is like the playwright of Arthurian legend, but I don't get why a Magus like him would go that far for King Arthur… I mean, he even meddles with her afterlife."

Aria sighed, "I don't think we could ever understand someone like that, like father like son."

"Right." Tsuna paused, processing what he just agreeing with. "Erm, Aria-san… what do you mean like father like son?" They wouldn't know Merlin's parents, right?

The Arcobaleno blinked owlishly at him, "Ara… you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Merlin you see… unlike what written in legend, he is not old wizard with long beard." Aria laughed, as her hand flapping at inside joke only she could get. "If you want to know how he looks like, just imagine certain white haired manipulative God with longer hair, carrying a staff with flamboyant demeanor."

Certain white haired-

His brain came to a screeching halt, and fried. "You… you mean, that man procreated?!"

"Kind of… Sephira was…" She trailed off, "Unsure how he got the wizard boy." And even back then other ancestors stayed clear from Kawahira's business, "Kawahira didn't like talking about it. Sephira liked the boy enough to do him a favor to make the scabbard to compliment Excalibur." Though she was amused by how different the child turned out from his father. "How do you think Merlin could get in contact with Sephira and ask such a favor?"

"Wait! We're related to freaking MERLIN from Arthurian legend?!" Tsuna screeched.

"I don't see how being related to Merlin is a problem." They were born from Uranus, being related to a legendary Magus was not a big deal.

"Maybe not to Aria-san, but as Vongola I have problem with most people that related to me!" He had a terrible track record. "And from what I know of him, we have another Byakuran in the family… womanizer version."

Wasn't the wizard some sort of parental figure for King Arthur? It was an awful thought but he was relieved Shirou was -some sort of dead- and Arthuria too, the thought of being in-law with Kawahira was too horrifying.

Then again… Nah, whatever happened in past, present and future he was just going to roll with it. He had learned to not stress himself too much with his family's antics, the latest crazies about Shirou was just another addition he had to live with.

He didn't want to follow Shirou's footsteps to get premature greying hair. It works with Shirou's look, but Tsuna was sure he would look terrible with white hair.

"Anyway Aria-san, please rest well. You don't have to worry about anything, Byakuran and I will cover for you to the best of our ability." Tsuna promised as he turned to leave. "See you later."

Aria beamed, "Bye-bye Tsunayoshi!"

It was a long silence until Aria felt Tsuna's presence completely disappear from hospital before she heaved a sigh of relief. "You didn't tell him." A familiar cold and apathetic voice said from the corner of the room.

Aria didn't even look, she foresaw his visit. Of course, unlike Tsunayoshi this man was not here because he was worried. Gaia and Alaya forbid he felt anything remotely like that to any of them. There was no sympathy for a dying Sky Arcobaleno who was just one of many he had witnessed living their pathetically short life span.

"I didn't keep it a secret for Tsuna's well-being or hidden purpose, he is like a little brother to me… and this new boy he found would be too." A sky so different from them, of smoke and fire that made them realized that yes… they could change, they weren't a static being. If this boy defied death even though his sky was tainted, no changed was more apt in this case. "That's why…"

The white-haired God, Kawahira snorted. "As the sky of Vongola's line, they're never under a delusion that we're noble." They were the one who had seen it all from generation to generation. "Even before your era, we the ancestors… the origin have been manipulating history from the shadow to protect the balance."

"—You don't understand Kawahira." Aria told him plainly, "Sephira's decision and those who follows it afterward is not based on her attachment to humanity, but because she realize that—"

Memory of distant past flashed on his mind.

 _"You don't understand, do you?_

 _It's not the result that matters! We're still wrong!"_

"We are wro-" Aria stopped, scowling at the empty corner Kawahira occupied a moment ago. "At least he should excuse himself properly!"

Aria huffed as she took a slice of apple Tsuna had left behind for her. "Hmph! What a terrible bedside manner he has!"

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Home Sweet Home, or not-

 **Fate/Zero Timeline 1994**

Fourteen hours of flight was a long time, and irisviel felt the novelty was lost after the first three hours. The view of the sky was still good and the business seat was comfortable enough. What was boring or rather who was these two sitting beside her!

After the stewardess flirting episode with Ruler, and his smooth reply, Iri expected something to happen. Something along the line of Saber losing her cool and Ruler teasing her even more, that would be fun to watch! They disappointed her greatly with being as cool as cucumber about the whole thing.

"Can you please don't use me to refuse a lady's courting?" As a man he should have rejected the woman without trickery.

"You're as bothered as I am, and my way works. Beside it's not like we will ever see the lady again."

"If you say so, but I am still displeased by your careless choice of word."

"Noted, milady."

"Hmph."

And that was it… since then Saber and Ruler became very quiet, as if they were in some sort of meditative state. Since they still had three hours of flight left, and Iri didn't want to sleep… She was not going to be picky of how to lift her boredom. "Ne, Ruler… is the sky outside the same as in the Throne of Sky?"

Ruler didn't even blink, his amber like eyes were blank as staring at nothing.

"Ruler? Heeey?"

Saber who was looking at the map of flight route glanced at Ruler who was sitting between her and Iri, blinking in disbelief as she figured out why he was irresponsive. "Irisviel, your servant is sleeping with his eyes open."

"Eh?"

* * *

 **EMIYA's dream**

 _He dreamed of his cousin often since his arrival in the past, as if reminding Shirou again and again of who he truly was. It was another flashback of Tsuna's lecture before he left for the past. He was sitting across Tsuna's massive mahogany desk with his cousin teaching him the duty of Sky Vongola. And for the countless time he couldn't help but wonder if it was just him who saw everything around Tsuna from his desk to his attire felt too big for the lithe teenager._

 _Tsuna inherited their first ancestor's body type, lean and androgynous. While Shirou himself took after his mother's side, which included Tsuna's own father with his broad shoulder and height. He didn't know much about Tsuna's mother other than she was of Primo's line too, which was why Tsuna's Vongola blood was thicker than his. Though the union was from genuine affection rather than arranged…_

 _Still…_

 _"Are you familiar with the term of Arahitogami?"_

 _He answered promptly, "A Japanese term, meaning a deity who is a human being. Usually associated to Emperor of Japan. In western it refers to how Japanese sees their emperor as a God, which bring a bit of political distress that lead to Showa emperor to claim otherwise." As a Magus, albeit third rate one he still had to have firm grasp on history and mythology. After the Holy Grail War, even more so. "I suppose we're like that?"_

 _A god in human form, him? Gilgamesh would have an aneurism if he knew the 'faker' was a God._

 _"I can't see myself as a God, I am fine with being human." Because so far he had not met even one decent God._

 _Tsuna nodded, "And don't you dare to forget it." His eyes shone with approval. "However you have to watch yourself, because regardless of what we would like to think of ourselves the fact remains we descend from the Origin and authority that come with it. Many of our ancestors succumb when they can't handle the burden of our duty… as long as we're still mentally human."_

 _Shirou stilled, now he deduced what Tsuna was getting at. When your duty involved spilling so much blood as manipulating history from the shadow, it would be easier if you forgot one thing._

" _Losing sight of our humanity makes our duty easier." Tsuna said sadly, "Second Vongola, Ricardo fell for that… if you're God what matters is your ideal, your purpose…"_

 _As a God, you wouldn't feel anything for human you trampled like ants. "But that's wrong." Shirou gritted out. "Taking an easy way out like that… you're just going to fall deeper!"_

 _The sky smiled at him sadly, "That's right, but you also have to know that to a Sky like us our family matters more than the world."_

 _"Tsuna…"_

 _"I want you to know, even if I disagree and deny their sins… I can't hate our predecessors for their choice. I can blame them for anything in the world, but choosing their guardians, their family over the world? I can't bring myself to fault them for that selfishness."_

 _That was the last lesson before his departure, and one he carved deeply in his memory._

 _"nus…"_

 _Someone was calling? Usually this dream ended there._

 _"ra…nus…"_

 _Who was it?_

 _"Child of Uranus!"_

 _Who was calling him?_

 _"Can you hear my voice?"_

 _"Yes… I can hear you."_

* * *

She knew he was not awake from his breathing, and his eyes were unfocused. Gradually the luster on his eyes returned and his hand rose to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Do you need something, Master?" He asked, his voice hoarse with drowsiness.

Saber frowned, for some reason Ruler looked less composed than usual and he was looking at Irisviel strangely. Perhaps the uncomfortable sleep addled his mind?

Iri gaped at him, "You're really asleep with your eyes open?! How did you do that?"

"It's a trick I picked up from some guy in the family, it's nothing extraordinary as 10% of human population could sleep with their eyes open…" Ruler informed his master who was impressed with him once again, she was easily awed by anything new. "And no Master, I can't teach you this… it's unhealthy for eyes. I learned it just in case I need it."

Saber could see the benefit of such skill, catching some rest without letting your guard down in battlefield. "Irisviel asked you about the Throne of Sky." Saber reminded them of Iri's mostly forgotten query.

The servant of balance raised an eyebrow at that, "About the Throne? What do you want to know, Master? Please keep in mind, I am limited to what I'm allowed to tell you." He added.

Iri nodded enthusiastically, "I am just wondering if the sky we see now is the same."

That was what she wanted to know? Sometimes he wondered who was more innocent between the mother and daughter, "The sky…" He craned his neck towards the window, it was still dark out there but they could already see the trace of night shifting to the beginning of day. "I suppose it's different, the throne has… the most vivid azure blue. Eternally stay in clearest daytime you'd ever seen." He tried to describe their resting place.

Irisviel sighed wistfully at that, imagining the place outside boundary of time and space. "It sounds like a very beautiful place for final rest." Something she didn't have privilege for.

"We don't rest though…" He murmured softly, earning confused look from Irisviel. "I… We don't know if the throne is beautiful or not, but from generation to generation we called the throne as a place that's very empty but infinite at the same time…"

He sounded forlorn as he said this, eyes clouded by something Iri couldn't comprehend. "Empty and Infinite?"

"There's no cloud, sun, storm, lightning, rain or mist… just an open sky as far as your eyes could see. A very vast sky without end…" Because within the throne there was no place for anyone else.

Iri quieted down at that, "I see… it's a lonely place indeed." Perhaps even more than her castle in the middle of cold forest. A sky so vast that you were entrapped no matter how far you tried to escape.

At forlorn expression on his master's beautiful face, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Taking his notebook from his pocket and a pen, pulling down the foldable table so he could write 9 by 9 grid. "Master, if you're bored would you like to learn a game?"

The homunculus perked up at the offer, "Really? What kind of game?"

"It's called Sudoku, a Japanese game."

As expected of Einzbern homunculus and an alchemist, Irisviel mastered Sudoku very quickly. By the time the plane landed, he almost ran out of game to entertain his master.

* * *

 **Japan, Fuyuki City**

Home sweet home, or not… Emiya Shirou couldn't decide what to feel that he was at last back in Fuyuki, and free of Alaya's contract. He did dream of the free part but he never thought coming back here would be part of it. He was not quite a free man, but he got better.

"So, this is the country Kiritsugu was born in..."

Irisviel's comment snapped Shirou from his musing and turned his attention to Irisviel who skipped down the steps ahead of him and Saber. Considering her distinctive hair and eyes, Shirou didn't see the point of giving her tips on commoner's fashion to blend in. Her silk blouse, thigh-high long boots, her casual coat with silver fox fur, everything was coming straight out of a high class display window. She looked like a fashion model, and Shirou would hate to tell her to dress less than her best while she was enjoying dressing up to her image of civilian.

He wondered if Ilya felt the same when she was in Iri's position sometime in the future, at last out of confinement of that winter like castle and came to foreign land. He didn't let himself to ponder about his adopted sister's mental state any further, it was just depressing to remember how the Einzberns twisted that innocent girl with hatred for their personal gain.

"So, Saber? What did you think of the plane travel?"

Saber was one step ahead down the runway from him, answering the query with firm but somewhat apathetic tone. "Nothing in particular. It was more wearisome than expected."

There was no lie in her words, her jade green eyes were perfectly serene. Shirou had to agree that eighteen hours of flight from German to Japan was indeed wearisome.

"Oh, too bad, I thought you would be more surprised and interested." Shirou had a feeling Irisviel was expecting Saber to get a culture shock.

"... Irisviel, you must be thinking of me as a primitive person."

Shirou bit back his urge to retort that Saber was from one and half millennia ago, she was kinda ancient in this modern era. To the frowning Saber, Irisviel replied with a bright laugh void of any ill intention. Watching Irisviel's antics was as amusing as Rin in one of her technophobe episode.

"Flying in the sky is nothing surprising for a Heroic Spirit?"

"Not exactly, But as a Servant summoned in the present world, I have received information about this era. Also, as a Saber, I possess a skill dedicated to Riding. Presently, I might be able to ride this airplane."

Judging from her wide-eyed amazement, his Master underestimated the 'Riding' skill of servant. Surely Iri didn't expect they should procure a horse for Saber's use, right? "You could… pilot it?"

"Probably. My riding skill applies to all vehicles. If I can sit on a saddle and seize the bridle, I can manage the rest from instinct." Saber elaborated with confident look on her face.

"Sit on the saddle and… seize the bridle?" The homunculus echoed before she burst into laughter follow by Ruler.

Saber glanced at her fellow servant who was also laughing with his master. "What's so funny?"

"Well, allow me to enlighten my primitive comrade." Saber's left eyebrow twitched at the jab, "This mount." He gestured towards the plane that was already so small from where they were standing. "Does not have saddle or bridle, we have upgraded from that for the last few hundred years. It has a cockpit with steering wheel, gauges, radar and leather seat that I am sure is much more comfortable than a saddle."

Irisviel was still laughing.

"And my most charming Master seems to be imagining your reaction to 'ride' the alien contraption."

Saber shook her head, "You would be most disappointed because the grail supply us with modern knowledge, so it's very unlikely I will fumble at the sight of modern technology." She said the truth about the skills. The mounting ability of the Saber class allows the use of any vehicle save for phantasmal beasts and divine beasts. If needed, she could definitely handle modern tools like a car or a bike.

"I'm still a little disappointed. You and Ruler must be the first Servants ever to travel in a plane with a flesh and blood body."

"... I must apologize about that. I am not a good reference." Saber added, "And neither is Ruler."

"Oh, it's fine. ―Don't worry. That isn't what I meant." Iri assured her, "Though in Ruler's case it's expected, after all he _is_ a child of _Sky."_ She was delighted by the discovery that he could fly, and she hoped he would bring her along at least once!

Shirou just smirked. "Indeed." He subtly quickened his pace, disturbed by peoples around them eyeing them. Saber and Iri were unequalled beauties, and while he agreed it was irresistible to look at them, he didn't like it. Considering who these two amazing women were to him, of course he didn't like wandering eyes on them.

Saber frowned, before she deduced it herself. "Does that mean Ruler is capable of flight?"

The servant of balance kept hurrying them along, and answered. "Yes, in case of emergency I suppose I could take our masters to safety of sky… but I will apologize in advance that I am not the most graceful flyer. I also will stress it's only for emergency I will use my 'flight' ability with passenger."

Saber frowned as they finished retrieving their luggage and on the way out of the busy airport, blissfully unaware of intense glare her fellow servant aimed at a group of men who were staring too long at Arthuria.

They had gathered quite a bit of attention with their unusual appearance, and Shirou was glad Saber was too focused on the topic of their conversation to care. "Could you explain? It would be prudent to warn us if there's any downside in your ability." Or the lack thereof was unsaid but heard clearly all the same by him.

"Well… our title is quite literal you see, so we're 'natural' flyer like bird. However, since we fly without assistance of contraption or flying magic, we're far from suitable to take passenger with us. I am not sure how tough you are, master… but there are many reasons why normal human is not meant to fly at high speed in extended period with just their body, like wind resistance, lungs capacity and so on."

"I see…" Saber murmured to herself. "In this case if Rider attacked us, you can't outfly him or her with Iri." _If_ Rider in this war could fly, but Saber had a feeling no Magus worth their salt would summon a Rider servant that could only move on land when the battlefield was a city.

Ruler shook his head, they had passed the exit door of airport. "Certainly not, if we must retreat- it would be wiser to take cover in area that would limit servant Rider's mobility." Inwardly he heaved a sigh of relief that they didn't feel like a public spectacle.

"You have a point, Ruler."

Irisviel pouted, "Mou― At last we are in Japan. We must enjoy ourselves as much as possible before the battle begins." She complained as she dragged both servants by hand.

"No, Irisviel, the question isn't about enjoying―"

* * *

 **Fuyuki CITY**

As Saber stretched her mumbling halfway, Irisviel walked like on springs to find a taxi for their use. Soon after the three arrived in Fuyuki City, sunset colored the western sky as it was quite late in the afternoon.

"How lively..." Irisviel's impression lit her eyes as she was exposed to the traffic jam of the evening hours.

Definitely not the standard reaction to traffic jump, Ruler thought. Saber by Ruler's side was studying the surroundings just like a commander investigating the topography of a battlefield. While on the other side, Iri was admiring the view with childlike innocence.

"Kiritsugu has already arrived in this place, hasn't he?"

"Yes. He arranged to arrive half a day before us."

Already inside the country, Kiritsugu was to hide his existence and follow a completely different route from that of Irisviel's group. He was to take a passenger flight to the international airport at Shin-Ōsaka and change for the railroad to Fuyuki City.

"Are we to meet up again?"

It was Ruler who answered, "No, Kiritsugu will find us… he is an assassin. It would be unwise to go to him in duration of war, bar emergency situation we should be in minimum contact with him for the plan to be effective."

Saber wouldn't show any of it, but she was quite shocked by their plans that she didn't quite find satisfactory. However Ruler pulled her aside after their masters revealed the plan and told her it was for the best to let Kiritsugu do as he please. Ruler himself didn't agree with the plan, not all of them at least. It was also clear Kiritsugu was not changing his mind anytime soon and Irisviel would support her husband no matter what. Regardless of their personal opinion it was more important to follow their master's order for now.

Beside, no plan survives first contact with the enemy. Let's just wait and see how their masters proceed with their genius plan. Saber might find the enigmatic servant annoying at times, but she had to admit his insight of their masters was worthy of respect. Which was why she agreed to let their masters to have a free reign for now.

"Right... For now, we shall observe the changes in the situation and adapt ourselves accordingly." Iri beamed at her servant, it was a little unnerving how her servant understood Kiritsugu's line of thought when warfare was concerned but it was good for the team that Ruler could give real assurance to Saber rather than just blind faith Iri had for her husband.

"Do you mean we have nothing to do?" Saber translated.

Ruler glanced at his master, and wondered if Kiritsugu realized keeping Iri away would affect the cheerful homunculus this much. "But what a waste. After finally arriving to this distant country."

Smiling while watching the traffic jam around, Irisviel strolled a little dispirited. At her side, Saber, feeling confused, firmly followed her pace.

"And― what about trying to find an enemy Servant?" Saber pointed out.

The crimson eyed Einzbern pouted, "Hmm. No way." Refusing blankly, Irisviel turned around, staring expectantly at her escorts. "Say, Saber! Ruler! Since we have such an opportunity, we could look around the town. It must be interesting."

Saber taken aback by the unexpected proposition, in the other hand Ruler was already expecting this.

"Irisviel. We cannot be unprepared. We have to consider the land of Fuyuki we are walking in as an enemy territory already. The Heaven's Feel has already started."

"Yes. I depend on you two for that, Saber. If we come near a Servant, can you notice it?"

"Well... That is correct." Saber admitted, but there was still so many buts. "My range is limited and if there's a servant with an ability to tamper with that…" For example, an assassin.

Ruler interjected, "As you wish master, do you have a place in mind?"

Iri brightened, "Yay!"

"Ruler!" Saber hissed, she knew he spoiled Irisviel all the time but this could put his master in danger!

Ruler leaned in so he could whisper to her ear, one tanned hand cupped around his mouth _"In case you have not figure it out yet, my master was stuck in that cold castle since she was born. This is her_ first _and perhaps last time to enjoy this."_

Saber's eyes widened in shock, no wonder Irisviel was so excitable since they arrived in Japan. "Very well." If there was danger, both of them would protect her. Besides, technically the other masters should leave Irisviel alone because of her vital role in war.

Iri cheered, "Yay!"

"So, where to first?"

Irisviel opened her mouth to answer but nothing comes up. "Erm, I have no idea?"

Of course, she didn't have any, this was her first time outside. "Then, how about lunch? Enjoying local delicacy is a good start." He suggested.

Shirou was expecting Saber to make a comment on 'hunger is the enemy' but she was distracted, or rather focused in staying alert in case of enemy servant. He couldn't help but ticked, while it was good and all to be vigilant Iri wouldn't be able to enjoy this little trip

"Good idea, Ruler! What's your recommendation for Japanese food?"

"Well, for a start… the sea is near so I am sure the seafood is good." Raw seafood was out of question if Iri was not used to it. "And it's quite cold now, so perhaps some oden."

Saber stared at him skeptically, "How do you know so much about Japanese food?"

It was Iri who answered, "Oh, Ruler doesn't look like it… with the skin and his height I mean. But Vongola is either Italian or Japanese descent, ne?" Information on the family was scarce, but it boiled down on their true magic that related to space-time manipulation, Divine ancestors, their criminal family setting and their ethnicity. In short what they do and who they are, but everything else was shrouded in mystery.

"Indeed, some of our family members are Japanese descend."

* * *

He never confirmed he was from the Japanese side, and it was one of many things Tsunayoshi told him to keep to himself. How their family split to two different family tree. Irisviel had asked a lot of question about him, which was expected but Shirou was not blind that to an extent the head of Einzbern family had planted the seed of curiosity on Iri to find out more about his family. Which was why he had been pretty open on what he could share, to give allusion that he didn't suspect anything.

Ah, the game of deceit and lies among the Magus… how nostalgic. Still, it confirmed one thing. Emiya smiled to himself, that old man had lived for too long and after he finished his mission the manipulative bastard would be dead. Either by Vongola's hands or his… of course he didn't forget certain worm…

"Look Ruler! The octopus and daikon oden looks like G key!"

Iri was enjoying vast variation of oden ingredients, and Saber at last smiled at Iri's innocent joy as eating methodically with grace in spite of using chopstick for the first time.

"May I recommend the mochi pouch next? It's sweet tofu pouch with sticky rice cake inside."

"Oh! It looks so cute!" She gushed before taking a bite. "Hmm! It's so stretchy!"

For now, let's enjoy the beautiful company. They had a war to fight but he would be damned if he didn't give them a chance to have fun when he could. So, the next destination was a shopping center, he was sure Irisviel could enjoy some window shopping at least. At clothing shop, he and Saber gave in to Iri's demand for some dressing up.

He tried a bold red jacket with black leather pants and choker, because Iri thought on mannequin the set of clothes looks like it's made for a tough guy. "Ou."

Saber gave him a cursory glance before muttering. "How shameless." Obviously she was talking about the lack of shirt.

"It would be a shame if I don't look good." The drooling shop assistant who was eyeing his partially exposed chest obviously agreed he looked good. "Oh, and Saber… frills suits you well."

Saber didn't rise to the bait, she would endure dressing like a gothic girl a little longer for Irisviel.

His other reason to go inside a lothing store was to point his master to clothing more suitable for Fuyuki's weather. It was not as cold as Einzbern castle in Fuyuki so she could afford dressing thinner. Without those heavy coats and fur hat, Irisviel would attract less attention hopefully.

Saber in the other hand prefered clothing that easy to move in and Irisviel happily took her to a shop that sell suits, it seemed Iri really wanted Saber in a suit. "It's fine master, as long as it's not all black…"

"What's wrong with the color?" Saber asked as Iri began to choose suits in lighter color with matching shirt for Saber to try. "While black is a color prefered by those who sneaks in the dark, I don't think it's a bad color."

"Nothing's wrong with the color but in Japan you only wear all black if you're going to a funeral." Shirou informed her, imagining how inconspicuous Saber would be in all black ensemble. "That, and… you would look like you're in mafia."

"Mafia?" He used that word before but Saber had not asked what it meant.

"A type of criminal organization, typically dressed in black suits… it's already a cultural stereotype so dressing that way is associated with suspicious folks if not secret agents."

No wonder Ruler protested back then. "Oh."

They came out of the shop with a couple of plastic bags, and a very happy Iri. Shirou also picked up a visor sunglasses to hide his eye color, and altered the composition to that of clear sunglasses from the future. Now that he awakened his flame, the color was a really vivid amber. If possible he'd like to hide his Vongola status for as long as he could from other Magi.

She was still in high spirit that Shirou had to stop her from accidentally wandering to line of shop for maniac. Irisviel demanding Saber to try sailor fuku would be a thing to see, he'd rather not dealing with otaku frequenting the area. Rin almost destroyed the shop when the female magus wandered there by accident for 'tsundere' comment.

* * *

Unnoticed, the winter sun had completely sunk behind the mountain range, leaving the curtain of night to reveal a different face of the urban area. Irisviel sighed, entranced by the colorful illuminations coloring the city of Fuyuki. She had seen beautiful night views from pictures Kiritsugu showed her, but this was the view she could see by her own eyes. It was like a treasure.

"It's really beautiful... The life of people alone makes the night dazzling..." Irisviel murmured wistfully.

Shirou was glad Irisviel was enjoying herself, and Saber made an admirable effort to enjoy it for his master. Though her eyes still wandered from time to time to map an escape route and such, he had to admire Saber's vigilance.

"... Hey, Saber! Ruler! do you want to see the beach next?"

Saber and Ruler exchanged glance, what else they could say to that hopeful face of hers? "Of course, milady."

There was a vast seaside park on the opposite shore of the big bridge that crossed the Mion River. Late at night, they were strolling on the lone walkway with nobody around anymore. The north wind from the sea was blowing softly uninterrupted, blowing up Irisviel's long silver hair like the trail of a shooting star.

"We should have come here when it wasn't dark..." Saber said in apologetic tone.

Ruler couldn't help but commented. "Master, I know you're used to cold but playing in the water at this season at night…"

"It's fine. The sea at night is beautiful too. It mirrors the night sky." Just listening the sound of waves against the sand brought calmness to her. Her fair-skinned cheeks flushed with happiness, and she looked really young rather than a married woman with a child.

"It's really fun, walking through an unknown town with two gentlemen."

Ruler gave her a low bow, followed by Saber who was more graceful than him when doing it. "It's our pleasure, princess."

Irisviel felt a little embarrassed, turning her head toward the sea. She had been spoiled rotten by both of them today! How embarrassing.

"Master, please wait for a bit… I will buy something warm from vending machine." Ruler informed them as he left for the vending machine he knew was just a hundred meters away from their spot.

Left with only Saber for company, Iri fidgeted. "Saber, do you like the sea?" She tried to start a topic.

"In my time, in my country... What was beyond the sea was always the enemy. It was annoying and not very attractive." Especially the Saxon, and other invaders. That was the disadvantage of Brittain being an archipelago country.

"I see..." At Saber's reply, Irisviel's expression becomes a little clouded. She would comment on

"... It is tough to forgive. You are a woman like me.

For you who lived as King Arthur, dating gentlemen was not a suitable thing to enjoy."

"Well yes, that it was."

Saber shrugged her shoulders, smiling nonchalantly. She had no regret from casting aside her womanhood. Perhaps she didn't know the joy Irisviel spoke of, but she took joy from her pride leading her knights through battlefield.

Ruler returned by then, bringing two cans of hot cocoa and a coffee. "Here master…"

"Thank you, Ruler…" Iri took a sip of the sweet drink. "Hmm! It's so good, I feel warmed up!"

The servant of balance chuckled softly as he opened his own can of coffee. "Glad to hear that, master."

"Oh, do you like the sea? Ruler?"

The white haired man blinked owlishly at that, "Why do you ask?"

"I asked Saber already, so it's your turn?"

There was a rule? "Well… I don't dislike it but I don't like the sea in particular either." He offered his opinion. "Though I can see you really like it master, perhaps you prefer someone else instead of us?" He asked teasingly.

Saber also chuckled, "I am sure you would rather to walk through the city with Kiritsugu rather than with us."

The smile on Irisviel's face was an uneasy one, "He... Cannot do that. He would be pained with mixed feelings."

Not grasping the meaning of her reply, Saber madea dubious face. Ruler in the other hand understood completely, and with newly found clarity suddenly their master's plan was not only because of Kiritsugu's terrible compatibility with Saber or for Irisviel's safety. That idealistic fool!

"Can Kiritsugu not enjoy his time spent with you?"

"Not that. He would certainly enjoy it as much as I do. ... That's why he can't. He is one for whom 'happiness' is a pain."

Carefully analyzing her words, Saber tried to comprehend the contradiction in the man named Emiya Kiritsugu. Ruler looked irritated, almost angry. "Ruler?"

"Master… your husband is an idiot." Ruler said plainly.

Saber's eyes widened at the blunt insult Ruler threw to the man's wife. "Ruler!"

Irisviel continued to smile. "Aha ha… this hyper intuition of yours is somewhat scary, Ruler. You figured Kiritsugu out so quickly!"

Ruler tightened his grip on his emotion. "Regardless of his issue, whether it's his dream or self-punishment… it's not his right to make the woman he loves to suffer with him." He stated with conviction. "Forgive me Master, but I think I lost most if not all my respect for your husband."

"Maa… maa." Iri raised her hands in placating gesture, a sheepish smile on her fair face. "I am glad you're concerned about my happiness, Ruler… but as the woman who loves him. It also brings me joy to support his dream."

It dawned on Shirou why it bothered him so, the path Kiritsugu was treading was not so different from the same pit hole his ancestors keep falling into. Discarding his humanity to achieve his ideals, because it was easier not to feel when taking extreme measure to save people. The crueler he became, the harder he tried to save people so becoming a monster hold a meaning.

Saber watched as inner turmoil danced in pool of gold, to her what Irisviel said was just assurance that she was fine holding on for the sake of Kiritsugu's dream but to Ruler it held deeper meaning Saber was unable to comprehend.

Hyper Intuition, the power to see through all.

It made her wondering if… those words were true after all, that the kingdom fell not because of Mordred's rebellion but because she couldn't understand her people.

"!"

Ruler and Saber were snapped out of their musing, eyes narrowed. Ruler quickly pulled Iri out of the water, "Master, my deepest apologies but it seems the day didn't end with pleasant mood."

"An enemy servant."

"Yes."

Ruler craned his neck to the side. "This is a plain provocation." He is clearly conscious of their presence, yet he didn't shorten the distance, rather slowly distancing himself―

"He seems to be inviting us."

"Hmm. That is honest. Does he want to choose the battlefield?"

There was no trace of tension in her voice, Irisviel still kept cool as she replied. In this battle situation, that was the proof of her complete faith in them. "It appears the opponent has the same expectations as us. Making the opponent bite on the indications left for show... He is a Servant looking for a frontal fight, just like you, Saber, isn't he?"

"That would be a Lancer or a Rider class. He makes a straightforward opponent."

Ruler sighed, "Well, it can't Assassin or caster for sure." And not certain Archer either, because the golden eyed servant couldn't imagine the arrogant hero would use this kind of invitation. Or rather, he won't go looking for a fight in the first place.

"Then, shall we take on the invitation?" Irisviel looked excited and fearless at the prospect.

"I wish the same."

Ruler groaned, rising her hands in halting gestures. " Woaah, ladies… It is dangerous to blindly take the bait and follow the enemy to a field at his advantage." At Saber's glare, Ruler added. "It's not about your skill… I am sure you can hold your own against this servant, and your judgement that this servant is looking for a fair fight with how obvious he or she is."

"—So, why are you hesitating?"

"I don't trust the master of this servant." He admitted. "Other master won't aim at you but at Irisviel, Saber…" And considering the plan demanded him to stay away from Irisviel, she would only get Saber to protect her.

Irisviel crossed her arms petulantly, "I have faith Saber could protect me! Beside Kiritsugu would be there."

Saber was confident of her skill, any enemy of a rank lower than Saber that they would meet shall be killed in a blink of the eye with one sword strike. Ruler had informed them of a valid point however, it didn't matter if the servant was honorable if the Magus in control was not. In fact with Kiritsugu as reference, she was pretty sure it was not an original idea to look for a chance to finish another master while the servants were busy.

"If you say so Master, but please be vigilant… I will try to stay as close as I could as playing my role properly in this war."

Irisviel nodded, "Take care, Ruler."

The servant of balance throw a confident smirk before walking pass Saber. "I am counting on you." He told the servant of sword without looking before disappeared from sight.

Saber just nodded, the Heaven's Feel had just begun for them.

* * *

 **Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 03

**IT helps that I have a lot of reference from canon ha ha ha...  
Anyway since a reviewer mention that ACTUALLY power level of FSN and KHR is screwed towards the first, I will say I take 'artistic license' so to speak to balance everything out. Or it won't make sense how Vongola, Millefiore and Giglion Nero do their job if they're weaker than Magi or Dead Apostle Ancestor.**

* * *

 **Chapter 03: Ruler does not rules...**

The broad bridge straddling the widening Mion River spanned majestically over 665 meters, arching with a diameter of over three roads. The top of the arch was over 50 meters high. It was a perfect spot for surveillance for a servant, especially an Archer as it was so high and located at the center of Fuyuki City.

For a delicate Magus like Waver Velvet however, it was a perfect spot to get himself killed. With his frail body receiving the full force of the sea wind, he might miss a step and fall to his end into the river below, unable to go back up without great skills and a lifeline. So he held onto the steel frame like it was his lifeline, clinging for his dear life without care for his dignity.

His servant, Iskandar was enjoying the view with his odious dignity.

Waver whimpered, "Ri, de, r, quick... Let's go down... Now!" He couldn't tell if his quivering teeth was from cold or terror, he just wanted the sweet mother earth under the sole of his feet.

"This place is perfect for a look-out. Well, this isn't the time for fancy sight-seeing in a high place." Rider denied his complaint as sipping the wine from bottle on his hand, eyes never leaving the west bank of the bridge, toward the wide seaside park hidden from the estuary. Waver can't see it, but what Rider was looking at― were the marks a Servant has been leaving for the last few hours.

"He's clearly luring us out. For him to not pick up on us, that's strange. And it's not just me anymore, other Servants must be studying his aspect." Rider offered his analysis of situation. "An impatient Master would just get tired of waiting at some point, or something. That's what we should be looking forward to."

Boisterous or not Waver was reminded once again that his servant was indeed the hailed King of Conquerors who was one of finest strategist in history. As Rider said, only a moron would bite that bait. Whoever fell for it would destroy each other, resulting in hopefully severely weakened winner Rider could pick on easily.

So they waited, and while Waver had no complain about their strategy he had plenty about their current perch. "Co, come down! No, get the hell down! I, I've, I've had it!"

"Ah, just wait. You're a restless guy. Sitting and waiting is also part of the battle." Rider lectured him. His servant didn't even look at his half-crying face and Waver wondered why Rider was so careless with his safety, he was Rider's lifeline damn it!

"If you're bored, read the book I entrusted to you. It's a good book."

He had a lot to complain on that suggestion, first…

Who wanted to read Iliad at the time like this?!  
He was not bored, he was scared of height!  
How could he read in this place anyway!  
The book was also heavy because of its thickness!

"Rider... Why, did you, bring this book?"

At Waver's bitter question, the Heroic Spirit answered with a grave expression.

"The Iliad is very profound. At the height of battle, I would suddenly get the urge to read a verse of poetry. At a time like that, I feel bad when I can't reread something immediately."

"..." He knew from history record that Alexander the Great had profound love for Iliad but of all things the history got correctly, it was this?! "At a time like that, you mean... In battle?" How a poetry collection helps in battlefield?!

"Yes." Rider nodded nonchalantly as if his reply was perfectly normal.

"... But how?"

"With my left hand, when I hold my sword in my right hand. If I need to hold the bridle with my left hand, I get a page to read it aloud." He answered promptly, "It isn't that surprising. The warriors of my era all lived a life of battle. Battling while drinking and eating, embracing women while battling, battling even while sleeping. Anyone can do that."

He didn't really do all that while battling, right? Though Waver could almost imagine Rider could multi-task like that _somehow_. "You're kidding, right?"

"Of course. You fool." He sniggered and gave an exploding flinch on Waver's forehead.

"Gyaa-h!"

He wanted to go home already…

 **Fuyuki Port**

Murphy's Law was Vongola's best and worst friend, that was the very first lesson of Vongola from Tsunayoshi. If things went FUBAR just stay calm, ignore your Hyper Intuition induced headache and roll with the chaos with hope it would pass quicker. Truly his cousin's wisdom was without compare, but Shirou would appreciated it if Tsuna warned him that the bodily reaction caused by Hyper Intuition going haywire was this bad…

True eye of mind couldn't even hold a candle in comparison of Hyper Intuition.

Which was why, he was very aware of every servants observing the upcoming battle, in which Saber and Irisviel decided to accept the generous invitation. While it was in line with Kiritsugu's plan, becoming two flowers of battlefield no one could ignore so the other masters would turn their back on the assassin. He hated the plan, effective or not. He really should stop Iri and Saber, but he knew better than denying Saber her battle. Too well by firsthand experience.

He turned on the radio, Kiritsugu was already close enough to his position from what his intuition told him. "Kiritsugu."

 _"What is it, Ruler?"_

"More than half of servants in this war are observing this battle, should I tell Master to pull back now?"

There was a slight pause before Kiritsugu replied. _"What do you think they're aiming for in this case, Ruler?"_

The man asked not because he was clueless, he just wanted Ruler to say it. The servant of balance sighed, "The most obvious plan would be waiting for the conclusion of the battle so they can pick on the weakened servants. The smarter ones would observe for as long as they could to gather information, without revealing themselves at all."

 _"Correct."_ Ruler could almost hear the smirk from the other line. _"Then there's no reason to pull out now with so many preys coming, thinking they're predators…"_

Which mean more defenseless master Kiritsugu could aim for. "Even at the risk of revealing Saber's identity?"

Kiritsugu scoffed, _"Then it's most fortunate we choose a servant with no_ _easily exploited weakness from her life."_ Unlike some other strong legendary servant like Siegfried or Achilles, whose true name was like death sentence.

"It would still give away all of her powers, Kiritsugu…" The red clad servant pointed out.

 _"Doesn't matter… her most powerful attack is in no way subtle, one look at her sword and that's it. I don't have faith in Saber keeping her identity hidden for long."_ The Magus killer argued.

Ruler snorted, Kiritsugu would be surprised at how good Saber could be at hiding her identity if she put her mind into it. She had fooled her own people masquerading as a man for her whole life after all. A chivalrous knight of highest order she was, but deceit was not beyond her.

 _"Of course, it would be most appreciated if you reveal other servant's identity to level the playing field."_

Kiritsugu didn't pride himself as a Magus, but he still cheat like one.

"That's not a bad idea…" Was the only comment he could offer as he ended the line. Kiritsugu might be a veteran Magus Killer, but in Holy Grail War he was as amateur as everyone else. Revealing everyone's name was a bad idea because that was the cue for everyone to throw subtlety out of the window. That was what would happen in the fifth at least, in the end it depended on personalities of servants involved.

Now, what should he tell Saber and his Master about the development? He was sure he didn't have to warn Saber, she was also a strategist herself as long as she didn't let her temper got on the way. She accepted this challenge with full awareness the other servants would be circling like a bird of prey. Oh well, let's just stick to their strategy for now.

 **Seaport, Shipment Area**

Harbor facilities at night was devoid of life, making their footsteps echoed at night in midst of dead like silence. The streetlights shone upon the asphalt covered ground, emphasizing the emptiness of scenery. Unmanned derrick cranes were turned toward the dark sea, like an eerie flock of huge fossilized dinosaurs.

With both sides of the relatively spacious path walled by towering steel containers, it made a perfect place for Servants who must confront hidden from public view.

Irisviel inhaled deeply as she walked a few steps behind Saber, their enemy was already showing himself, without running or hiding. The tall shadow standing in the middle of the empty street emits an extraordinary amount of prana even more outrageous than his odd outfit, a telling sign of his status of heroic spirit pulled from another time.

 _'Master, please stay vigilant… several servants already circling the area like sharks.'_

 _'Got it, Ruler!'_ Irisviel replied through their link as Saber and the enemy servant stopped, facing each other from about 10 meters apart.

Saber observed her first potential opponent, he was a handsome man, with quirky long hair combed roughly backward. A beautiful male with fair skin and muscular body, there was no doubt this man pleased the eyes of most maiden in his life. He was holding two spears, one longer than his body with the shorter spear on his life was just one third of the other one.

Obviously, this was servant Lancer.

Saber didn't miss the cloth with seals written all over it wrapping both spears, hiding its identity to protect the true name of this servant. So he also had taken measure to protect his identity. Saber glanced at Irisviel, asking in low voice. "Did Ruler just contact you?"

Irisviel nodded, "We're being watched by several eyes."

Typical of Magi to wait for moment of weakness to strike, "I see…"

The presumed Lancer smirked, "How nice of you to come. All of those who were parading around today in the town have only cowered away. ... You are the only one of valor who answered my invitation." He sounded humble but also cheerful when praising her. "That pure fighting spirit... Am I correct in thinking you are Saber?"

Saber could tell this was genuine knight who didn't invite her to a cowardly trap, but as Ruler pointed out, trusting fellow knight's character was fine but she should never forget a Magus was behind the man. "You are. Surely you must be Lancer?"

"Indeed. ―Hm, it is unusual to exchange names with the opponent in a deadly fight. That was a pleasure that is not obligatory."

She had to agree, with Magus as master the knights had to compromise their honor. "Certainly, it isn't. Our battle isn't one for honor to begin with. You yourself are raising your spear for your master of this era, are you not?"

"Fuh, correct."

Saber narrowed her eyes, feeling something odd when looking at Lancer's face. Like some sort of prodding trying to take hold. Holding back behind Saber, Irisviel shortened her breathing a little as she frowned.

"... A charm magecraft. It is impolite to use on a married woman, spearman." Irisviel remarked, not amused that a servant was trying to charm her.

 _'Master, permission to kill him on the spot.'_

Irisviel valiantly fight her urge to laugh at how protective Ruler was of her. Truly her servant was the best she could ask, well… he and Saber.

Lancer shrugged with a bitter smile at Irisviel's remark. "Sorry, that's some sort of a curse I've had since I was born. This is all you will get. Blame my birth, or your womanhood."

The homunculus couldn't help but feel annoyed, while she got that the 'charm' was something Lancer couldn't control the man shouldn't be so flippantly imply it was her gender's fault!

Saber chuckled, not sharing Irisviel's sentiment. "You were not expecting a knight to fall for that pretty face, were you, spear user?"

He shook his head, "That would be such a kill-joy, but indeed, the anti-magic ability of the Saber class is not vain. ... Excellent. It wouldn't suit my reputation to murder a woman weakened by my only face. I am glad my first opponent has such backbone."

"Hoh." Saber narrowed her jade like eyes, "You were wishing for a fair fight. It is my honor to face such a proud Heroic Spirit." Both of them mutually desired a straightforward and honorable battle to death.

"Then― Anytime." Picking up the long spear on his right shoulder by spinning it once, Lancer raised the tip of the short spear in his left hand. His stance, spreading both spears like wings, really was an unreadable style.

Prana surged and enveloped her slender body and her azure-silver battle armor appeared. She was ready for battle as she tightened her grip on her invisible blade.

"Saber..." Swallowing nervously, Irisviel called from behind. The atmosphere was thick with tension, and she knew soon there was no words could be exchanged. "... Take care. I can support you with healing magecraft, but no more..."

Saber nodded. "Leave Lancer to me. But it worries me that the enemy Master is nowhere to be seen." Which was worrying, it seemed the master was a coward who had no trust in Lancer's ability to protect him. Or it was for another purpose/ "He might be preparing an odd trick. Please be cautious. ―Irisviel, I entrust you to watch my back."

She was of course talking about both Irisviel and Ruler, while the servant of balance won't interfere with her battle… obviously, he won't let anyone in either.

"... Understood. Saber, bring me victory." Irisviel declared confidently, returning the trust Saber gave her.

"Yes. I will."

* * *

 **On the other side of the port**

After receiving the signal sent by Irisviel, followed by calls from his wife's servants, Emiya Kiritsugu and Hisau Maiya raced towards the port according to its direction. They were welcomed by a soundless stretch of silence, nothing but eerie lull of sea wind. The atmosphere was stagnant and too quiet.

Someone must had erected a barrier to produce this unnatural atmosphere.

"…It has already begun." Kiritsugu began to contemplate as he held the ten-or-so kilograms heavy sniper rifle. Now the question was how to observe the battle from ideal position so he could spot his target, and hopefully the enemy servant wouldn't pay too much attention to the well-being of his master. Well, Saber's job was keeping the servant busy in his plan.

"Up there, that looks like that's a good place to observe the fight." Maiya pointed at the derrick crane looming over the stacked containers, about 30 meters above the ground; it would be the best observation point possible if one can contrive to silently climb up there.

It was an ideal spot, but too ideal and obvious. "Yes, that is the ideal place to survey the battle. So it shouldn't be only us that came up with the idea."

Maiya didn't need further explanation, she had already understood his intentions. "Maiya, slip in through the eastern bank, I'll go through the west… Find an observation point that can overlook both Saber's battle and the crane."

"I understand." Maiya jogged away, mind focusing on following Kiritsugu's order.

As his assistant disappeared from sight, Kiristugu checked the input from the transmitter as he cautiously moved in the opposite direction. Now that he and Maiya decided from where to observe, he wondered where was Ruler. The unexpected factor that had been a wonderful addition so far, especially at guarding Iri and pacifying Saber to a degree.

* * *

Emiya Shirou was feeling pretty nervous with how this war progressed, this was just the beginning but it felt like it would escalate to uncontrollable chaos anytime. He had been expecting other servants watching from the sidelines of course, but not several at once. If this was handed properly it would be an all-out brawl of heroic spirits, and the only thing he had faith in that it won't come to that was these heroes' dignity.

One thing he was sure Saber and Lancer fighting below had in spades, but who knows of the rest. Though the one he really worried for was Gilgamesh, the archer of this war. Oh, he was not worried about defeating Gilgamesh as long as he prepared properly. He could take on Gilgamesh if he so wished, but with multiple servants in one place in combination of his mood swings this could get really ugly.

But if there was one thing that certain about Gilgamesh, he won't attack anyone without announcing his presence. His pride won't allow him, though chivalry was beyond him Archer fought like a knight in certain sense.

Speaking of knights…

The battle between Lancer and Saber was proceeding with extraordinary intensity. They who clad in armor, in single combat battling with all the strength in their bodies amid the light reflecting off sword and spear and the shadow of swinging blades leaving afterimage human eyes couldn't follow.

The amount of escaping prana and the intense heat were what made this fight beyond comprehension of norma human though. Clash of steels became center of small scale tornado, wind howling mercilessly to their ears. Their every steps crushed the ground and swings of their blade tear everything on their path to pieces.

Ruler really hated leaving Irisviel in the middle of two titan denying psychic law with their every movement. _'Master! Please get back a little! You're too close with them for my comfort!'_ Even Ilya never got this close if she could help it when Berserker fought. It seemed Ilya surpassed her mother when it comes to battle hardened mindset. Irisviel was rooted on her spot from awe and only after Ruler's warning she minded her distance some more.

The servant of balance clicked his tongue, the first battle had just began but he could already spot multiple weak points in this strategy. Saber should be overjoyed, because if they survived this he was going to give Kiritsugu hell for this! So Ruler moved closer, as close as he could be. If worse comes to worst he should at least grab Irisviel out of this chaos.

Then he became close enough to get a better look on Lancer, or to be specific his spears. Of all lancers on the throne that could be summoned… why this one? He'd even pick Cu Chulain over this one, the guy could spell a lot of trouble for him.

 _'Master… Lancer's identity is Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.'_ He informed his master through their link, _'Warn Saber to not let her blade to touch the red spear Gae Dearg, it has properties to nullify magic! And the gold one, Gae Buidhe has a curse of mortality.'_

* * *

At the same time, Saber was experiencing a similar feeling as Ruler but for different reason. Lancer was strong, and it was no doubt he was skilled with his spears. Skill wise Saber had confidence he could match the spear user's skill. The problem was discerning Lancer's true weapon. Saber had paid close attention to each of his attacks. She believed that if she can recognise the true lance, her chances of winning would be improved immensely.

Lancer was in the same boat, because Saber too was hiding her blade. With no way to see the length of her sword, the first blood went to Saber. Unable to judge distance one should take to dodge was a serious disadvantage. It seemed he had to reveal-

"Saber!" The female master of Saber called out, "Don't let his red lance touch your sword! It can nullify magic! And the shorter one is enchanted with curse of mortality!"

His eyes widened in shock as he jumped away, his trick had been given away. "How?"

With those clues it was easy for Saber to figure out the identity of her opponent. "Ah, I see… dual enchanted spears and face that bewitched women… it's an honor to fight the first warrior of the Knights of Fianna."

Lancer's true name had been revealed.

* * *

 **Back with Kiritsugu-Maiya Team**

Finding Lancer's master was not an issue, he spotted the amateur in less than ten minutes. "Maiya, Lancer's Master is hiding on top of the warehouses, northeast to where Saber is. Can you see him?"

 _"… No. From my position, it's a blind spot."_

If possible, Kiritsugu wanted to cooperate with Maiya to ensure the accuracy of the attack with a crossfire. It was not possible for Maiya but with just 100meters distance to Lancer's Master, Kiritsugu's skills would have taken his target's life with just one bullet. As long as he remains unaware of the presence of the sniper, no magus can defend himself from a bullet.

Setting up the bipod, Kiritsugu was about to aim when he spotted something that ruined his plan. Said factor was perching on top of the derrick crane. He resisted his urge to scowl as he contacted his assistant. "Maiya, up on the crane…"

" _… Yes, affirmative here as well; it's just like what you thought."_

As Heaven's Feel was a war involving heroic spirits it was unspoken rule of survival for masters to stay on the sidelines rather than to eagerly join in the battle. A clever Master would not step in even if other Servants jump into the fray, but would choose to keep on observing a fight. Picking on the aftermath of a conflict would also be quite a good idea. Even if one is not that fortunate, it would at least get one to know about the enemy's conditions.

Which was why Kiritsugu gave up the best position, knowing very well that he won't be alone observing the battle. He calculated another party observing the battle, but he didn't take into account that other party would be assassin. Completely covered by a pure black robe, a skull mask over his face. Though hard to believe, it is definitely Assassin, the one who was annihilated last night at the Tohsaka residence.

Kiritsugu never bought the assault by assassin that ended in complete defeat on his part that Maiya's familiar recorded, it was too easy and not how an assassin would do it. He was not entirely surprised by the reappearance of the supposedly-dead Assassin, it was a set-up in the end. Their biggest problem was that the one currently on top of the derrick crane is a Servant. If he sniped Kayneth Archibalt now, the Magus would be eliminated but Kiritsugu wasn't going to escape Assassin's attention. He would give his position away. Although Assassin was not a class with decisive combat strength, he was still a servant Kiritsugu couldn't beat.

He was definitely not going to get help from Saber, and the knight won't leave Irisviel when she was fighting Lancer. He could use a command seal but it would be a waste and leaving Irisviel vulnerable. Well, there was Ruler… but because of his role it was indispensable to put the servant of balance in unexpected situation.

"Maiya, you keep an eye on Assassin, I'll observe Lancer." That was the best course to take.

"Understood."

Kiritsugu sighed soundlessly as he lowered his weapon and continued observing the battle. Suddenly he was reminded of what Ruler told Saber when the servant convinced the knight why they should let Kiritsugu proceed with his plan. No plan survived first contact with enemies, or so he said.

…Iri's servant didn't jinx them, did he?

It seemed he really underestimated Vongola's famed Hyper Intuition, the extraordinary perception that allowed them to see through _all._ Whether or not Ruler foresaw this, it didn't matter in the end. If he had to pick between Ruler and Saber, he would pick the first simply because Ruler was not hindered by pride and chivalry like Saber.

And also _if_ Ruler was in Saber's position, the white haired servant would do what Kiritsugu had in mind, showing restrain from showing his Noble Phantasm and escape immediately with Irisviel. Saber wouldn't do this, she was a haughty and proud Heroic Spirit after all.

Good if she could win this, at least he could see how capable she was. Or Ruler would bait them out of this somehow.

"… Let's see what you could do, our lovely King of Knights and unpredictable Child of Sky."

* * *

 **Back to Saber VS Lancer**

Saber felt a little bad that his identity was exposed, especially since Saber herself didn't figure it out on her own. That Ruler… it seemed this fight got on his nerve or something. It surprised Saber the man had not come down to join the fight himself. Ruler was very protective of Irisviel after all. Saber supposed she had to let interference of this degree to slide. Especially since Ruler had saved her from being crippled by Lancer's red spear, and exposed identity by his golden spear.

Ruler knew Saber felt sympathetic somewhat for her fellow knight, he in the other hand felt nothing. This was the very reason why Vongola hated Holy Grail War with passion, because history of these wars was vague and survivors usually won't talk about it. He didn't know this kind Lancer was here and a natural enemy of his power was a very unpleasant surprise.

It was for the best if he was eliminated as soon as possible although…

Seeing Saber was on a much better shape fighting Lancer now, albeit very cautiously perhaps he didn't have to be concerned so much about Lancer for now. The knight of Fianna had released the bindings from his spears, with the element of surprise gone there was no point hiding. He charged at Saber with speed befitting his class, as the fastest servant.

His golden spear blocked Saber's strike, while his Gae Dearg strike to pierce Saber's armor. It was just a scratch and thankfully non-lethal and healable. Saber stayed on the defensive, diverting the spears thrusts and blowing them back, away from her whenever they got too close. Saber suddenly didn't feel so bad about Lancer's exposed identity because it was proved to be some sort of boon for him, because now her pattern of attack became more predictable. Her blade would avoid his left side while she would stay away from his right.

In another clash, it became inevitable that his Gae Dearg struck her sword at last. Revealing the golden blade so famous, all heroes would recognize her identity at one glance. Saber jumped back, disengaging from the confrontation.

Lancer smirked as he brought himself back into a ready position. "That golden light…no hero wouldn't recognize that blade. It is an honor to face against the King of Knights." He returned Saber's words back to her.

* * *

From his spot, Ruler face-palmed. Sometimes he wondered why the knights got involved in Holy Grail War at all if the need for hiding their true identity was a vital factor. Obviously these two were pretty happy about the exposed identity. Now their fight was honorable with both knowing each other's name, befitting their status. Seriously these guys, why joining a ' _secret'_ war at all?

Then Lancer's master voiced his impatience for all to hear, "Cease playing around, Lancer… finish Saber at once!" Just from that one line Ruler could already guess Lancer had the misfortune to be contracted to a pompous ass noble from Clock Tower.

The guy should be an easy target for Kiritsugu, the Magus Killer. So why the guy was still alive then? Ruler inhaled deeply and stretched his senses, frowning when he sensed Kiritsugu in perfect position to snipe Lancer's master but in the same time not far from him, on the crane was another servant. It seemed while Kiritsugu expected he won't be alone observing the battle, he didn't expect a servant would be so close or he would also get his back exposed in this scenario.

Gee… their plan backfired spectacularly.

Suddenly he was struck by a wonderful idea, or rather he was just recalling his cousin's most profound wisdom.  
As a Vongola when life gives you chaos, just rolled with it and the world will bend on your whim…  
It was a crazy idea, but he was used to crazy. Not to mention he was not feeling charitable towards his adopted father tonight, so Shirou had no remorse giving the man a heart attack. He had always been a well-behaved child when he was young to Kiritsugu, too good… Now, if the chaos escalated some more, it would be perfect!

Then the world agreed for more chaos to be blessed upon him, or rather it was just Rider happened.

* * *

 **Few minutes ago, with Rider and Waver**

Rider stamped his heel on the steel frame he was standing on with a bang. For Waver, whose quivering self was clinging to the frame, the tremor shook him to his very bones, and another shriek rose from his throat. "Alright! I am going down there!"

"Why?!" Waver squeaked, forgetting that was exactly what he begged his servant to do for the last few hours. "Didn't you want to strike when they have all become exhausted from fighting each other?"

"...I think you have misunderstood something, boy." Rider glanced at his master, before palming his forehead at the pathetic display of clinging to steel arch. "I did hope that other Servants would take up Lancer's bait. Isn't it obvious? Rather than picking them out one by one, it's far better to get them all together and have a great battle royale!" His voice boomed, a grin on his face at the prospect.

Waver stuttered, his brain came to a screeching halt. "Get them all together... a great battle royale?"

"Yes. It's such a rare opportunity to cross blades with the greatest heroes across all ages. If all six of them are here in completion, I won't let any one of them get away." Rider was growling but the quirk on his lips was unmistaken, he was truly happy with the whole ordeal. "Now then, Saber and Lancer. They both have the flaming spirit of true warriors. I admire them; it would be a pity to let them die like this."

"What else is there apart from killing them?! Isn't that the point of the Holy Grail Waaa-!" He

"Victory without ruin, domination without disgrace. That is true conquest!" Rider proclaimed, holding his chest upright; then he unsheathed the sword by his waist and call his chariot forth. "Observation is over. We will join the battle, boy."

Waver protested and argued heatedly with his servant but Rider wasn't going to change his mind. So the Rider said, "Than you can stay here."

"No! I am going with you to battle! You're going to do something stupid if I-"

He never finished because Rider felt surging rush of joy that apparently his master was not a coward, so he dragged Waver by his collar and set the boy beside him. "Now roll on, Gordius Wheel • Wheel of Heaven's Authority!"

* * *

 **Back to port turned battlefield**

With thunderous tremor and howling wind as his background music, Rider rode his chariot and crashed right between Saber and Lancer.

BOOM!

Ruler was thankful he was in astral form because no one would see his gawking at wonderful mood-crashing Rider had done to epic and honorable battle between servant of sword and spear. He had been told by his cousin that he could just ask for chaos and the world would deliver it to him in silver platter, but he still didn't expect the impressive dynamite entry by Rider and his bull chariot.

Alright, he was ready for another surprise if the world was preparing another.

Saber and Lancer both tensed, eyeing the chariot blocking their path warily. The dazzling light that ceased as the chariot landed revealed the figure of a muscular man, standing commandingly at the helm of the chariot.

"Both of you, put down your arms. A king comes!" The newcomer declared, throwing his arms to the air in grand gesture. Both heroic spirits were wary since they did not understand the reason behind the interruption. "My name is Alexander, King of Conquerors. I am participating in this Holy Grail War and received the class of Rider."

Ruler hugged his aching sides. He didn't miss the way Rider looked at both Saber and Lancer, as if to make sure that they're watching him. Then without an inch of shame the king visibly straightened up just that little bit and preened like a proud peacock displaying his plumage. 'LOOK AT ME!' His look said, the guy was comedy gold!

The man had just revealed his true name for all to hear. The most displeased by this was of course was Waver, who sat beside Rider. "What – the bloody hell do you think you're doing, stupid moroooooooon?" Shrieked his young master who was once again got a merciless finger flick for his trouble.

The poor boy getting dragged around, so this was the famous lecturer of Clock Tower in his youth, Waver Velvet, the second Lord El-Melloi? Ruler sighed, another person he had to make sure would survive this war.

"You slaughter each other to obtain the Grail... I want to ask you something before you engage…" Unseen servant of balance leaned in, wondering what the unpredictable king was going to bring to table next. "I don't know what expectations you have of the Grail. But now, consider for moment whether your wishes are even greater than the desire to possess all of earth and heaven."

No one liked their wish to be questioned, especially since Rider was implying his desire was greater than theirs. "You – what do you want to say?"

"Hum? I was quite clear." He cleared his throat, his voice softened. "I have descended upon the battlefield, so do you have any intention to pass the Holy Grail to me? If you forfeit your claims to the Grail, I would regard you as friends, and share with you the joy of conquering the world." He told them, smashing his fists together before once again spreading his arms wide as if he was waiting for them to leap at his offer.

Ruler had to admire Alexander, King of Conquerors. He was indeed an extraordinary Heroic Spirit, with ambition that matched his legend. While the other knightly servants were outraged by his demand, Ruler saw something else. The other servants were set that alliance was temporary at best, and they all had to fight to the last one standing, Rider was not set to that view. He also revealed his name, it was hard to tell whether this was a wise decision or a foolish move but in the first place like Saber he didn't have vital exploitable weakness from his legend. He had become a wild card everyone had to watch for, because with these moves he had ensured no one could predict his action.

 _'My… my… I did predict Old man's plan won't survive long, but Rider smashed it to bits wonderfully.'_

"I admire your boldness in declaring your identity just then, yet... I found it hard to agree to your proposals." Lancer delivered a scornful sideway glance of the King of Conquerors; sparks almost flew from his eyes. "I will lift up the Grail and I have promised it for my new lord." Lancer told Rider. "I would not break my vow, even for a king such as yourself Rider!"

Lancer, so naïve like in his legend… dragged around by one's scheme to another and completely missing the point. Ruler shook his head in exasperation.

"...Did you stop my duel with Lancer just to declare all those nonsenses?" Saber was irritated beyond words by the laughable suggestion. "Your joke was overdone, King of Conquerors. This is unbearable humiliation to a knight!"

 _'Saber…'_ Ruler face-palmed, these knights shared the same wavelength when their honor was concerned. Seriously, that was not a knight you were arguing with, but a warlord and politician.

"... Are you offering terms to me? I am willing to discuss it." Rider put the tip of his thumb and index finger to emphasize.

 **"Enough!"** Lancer and Saber simultaneously refused him.

Ruler grimaced at the familiar look on Saber's face, she was truly angry. This was no good, Saber and anger was a bad match! ' _Master! Stop Saber… tell her to shut up!'_

 _'Eh?! Tell Saber to…"_ There's no way she could tall Saber that! "Uhm, Saber… uhm-" Irisviel flailed.

Too late, "Besides..." Saber began indignantly. "I am also that lord that rules the kingdom of Britain. No matter what kind of a king one is, he can never bow before another lord!"

She didn't say her name out loud but with that little information anyone could guess, she was after all the famed folk hero of Britain. "Oh? The king of Britain?" Rider rubbed his chin, contemplating. "How surprising. The renowned King of Knights is actually a little girl."

Did he just fuel her anger even more? " – And would you like to try the blade of that _little girl,_ King of Conquerors?"

Rider furrowed his brows and let out a long sigh. "What a shame, the negotiation has failed…"

When Rider looked down and mumbled to himself, his young master looked up at him with fury. "Ri, de, eeer..." He cried out to the sky.

* * *

At this point Emiya Shirou had turned away from the confrontation below, Saber throwing subtlety out of the window took away all the hilarity. Why couldn't she reign her temper?! Irisviel looked lost of what to do now, and quizzically watching Waver Velvet pounding Rider's breastplate with his weak fists like a child throwing tantrum. Lancer looked unsure if he should ignore Rider and continued his fight with Saber or something...

 _'Ruler… I am very confused now.'_

Her golden eyed servant sighed, _'If you say the word, I will take you away… this is getting too crazy even for me.'_

Then someone's haughty voice interrupted before Irisviel could reply. **"Oh? It is you, of all people."** The resentful voice slithered along the ground like vicious snake.

Obviously this was Lancer's master, and Ruler couldn't help but strained his ears at how 'hateful' this man sounded. "And I was wondering what you stole my Holy Relic for in your outrage – I didn't think you would actually have the guts to join the Heaven's Feel on your own, Waver Velvet."

"Ah... uh..." The poor boy stammered in shock, not expecting to have his former teacher as his

 **"What a pity. It's a shame, really. I actually wanted my poor beloved student to be happy. Waver, someone as mediocre as you only deserves to possess the calm and stable life of commoners."** The man was tearing his former student apart with his words. **"Well, I can't help it, Waver Velvet... Let me give you some extra tutorials. The true meaning of the slaughter between magi – I will pass the terror and the pain of the kill onto you without any reservation. You should be proud."**

Ruler couldn't believe this war had been the 'real' Holy Grail War with masters who had proper preparation for sixty years, and carefully chosen hero. The masters might be more experienced and mature Magus, but never he'd imagine this would be so much argument because of slighted pride. This man threatened his student, a naïve boy who didn't know what he had gotten himself into with death.

The boy was a Magus, he knew they walked with death but that was just a theory that was usually comprehended through books was keenly felt by them. Reality taught them a much better lesson than the book, the sheer terror of death told them the true weight of their mortality. The boy was trembling, shivering in fear.

The servant of balance didn't miss the look on Lancer's face, he had been a loyal servant so far and his master showed not only cowardice but contempt in this battle. Threatening a child and insulted Lancer with implying Rider was the superior servant he preferred. It was amazing really, Lancer's master offended not just one but three servants with his remark, four if he counted himself.

 **"Well then! Lancer… kill the boy, and show him the error of opposing me."** Lancer looked like he had been slapped, eyes wide in horror that a knight like him had been ordered to kill a child on his master's whim. The child might be Rider's master, but Kayneth ordered the kill not with the Holy Grail War in mind.

Saber shared Lancer's sentiment, not only he- an adult and teacher- wanted his student dead for a naïve folly, he asked Lancer to kill a child just to satisfy his ego?!

Rider didn't let the threat slide, and held his master steady by his shoulder. "Oi, magus. If I understand correctly, you were supposed to be my Master instead of that kid, apparently." There was no mistaking disgust in Rider's voice at the prospect. "That thought is beyond ridiculous. The man that deserves to be my Master should be a warrior that rides with me into the battlefield, not a coward that doesn't even dare to show his face!"

Ruler smirked, feeling Lancer's master releasing his anger in waves. With his emotion this high, the golden eyed servant could pick Kayneth's location easily.

"Come on out! There must be others. Friends that are hiding in the darkness and spying on us!"

Wait, what?!

"– What are you doing, Rider?" Saber inquired, inwardly she was worried Rider had found out about Ruler.

The king of Macedonia gave the servant of sword a thumbs-up, "Saber and Lancer, your frontal battle is most excellent and fine. The clear sound made from the clashing of sword and spear would perhaps attract more than one Heroic Spirit, don't you agree?"

* * *

Irisviel was trembling at the thought that Kiritsugu might have been discovered in his unknown hiding place, or it was Ruler that Rider had found. Rider wanted to deliver the deafening sound to every corner of the battlefield, and was about bellowed once again when someone appeared in burst of golden flame on the top of container on their left.

The homunculus covered her mouth in shock, the servant of balance had decided to show himself. Rider stayed calm while Lancer readied his stance in expectation as the flame cleared away. Saber held her tongue, while inwardly wondering what the guy had in mind.

The dark skinned servant still had his hood on, shadowing the upper half of his face. His black armor as if sucking in light, and his steel tipped boots clinked against the concrete ground. "Good night to you all." He greeted them cordially with slight bow, "Saber, Lancer, Rider… and their masters."

Rider whistled, "Hoou~ a polite one we have here."

Ruler didn't even look at Irisviel, and sent a mental message. _'Master, please rest assured… and pretend you and Saber didn't know me.'_

Saber didn't need to be told, the greeting from Ruler told her as much that their alliance had to be hidden. _'What is he up to now?'_

"Who are you?" Lancer asked, eyes never leaving the newcomer.

The red clad servant fought his urge to smirk, he had an image he had to uphold to make this work and he was not going to fail subtlety like Saber. "Servant Ruler." He introduced himself in clear and firm voice. "The servant of balance in your service…"

Thankfully Saber was standing slightly behind Rider and Lancer from his angle, so none of them saw her contemplative face that didn't match the surprised expression on the other two. Rider was the first who broke the reigning silence after his introduction. "Ruler, you said… that's not included in seven classes on the knowledge Holy Grail imparted to us." He pointed out. "Beside, if there's anyone who deserves a class with label 'Ruler' it would be me!"

* * *

 **Back with Kiritsugu and Maya**

Kiritsugu's response to Iskandar's attempt at political campaign was… "That fool managed to conquer the world?" Then Irisviel's servant for reason unknown revealed his presence.

Which confused Kiritsugu because unlike Saber, Ruler won't give in to that kind of provocation for his pride. Especially with how Ruler acted, the servant was planning something.

"...Well, I can't complaint." Ruler was pretty blatant at implying that he would make his own plan the moment Kiritsugu's plan failed.

 **Meanwhile with Tohsaka-Kotomine team**

Like Kiritsugu and Maiya, the secretly-observing Kirei also saw all of Rider's actions and heard his senseless words through Assassin's eyes and ears. Kirei relayed everything he had seen and heard to Tohsaka Tokiomi through the jewel communicator beside him.

"... This is bad." They thought in unison, because the last line Rider spoke would surely provoke their King of Heroes.

* * *

 **Back to the battlefield**

Shirou sighed as he felt the familiar presence of demi-God king approached at rapid pace to their position. So much for trying to prevent Rider from provoking all servants in hiding to come out. Apparently it was inevitable for the golden armored Archer to be invited to this mess.

A golden light immediately arrived much to his exasperation, as it faltered out the fifth servant made an appearance. Shirou had to bit his lower lip when Gilgamesh purposely chose to materialize atop a street pole, just because it was higher than the spot he was standing on obviously.

"This guy is..." Everyone seemed to recognize Gilgamesh, albeit as the servant who killed Assassin in a blink of an eye.

"I didn't expect there would be so many fools in one night to have the insolence of calling themselves "kings" and ignore me."

Oh, boy… he was offended and greatly so.

Obviously, Rider was pretty confused by the offended look Archer shot him. He was stroking his chin with a bewildered expresion as contemplating Archer's words. "You are mistaken... I, Alexander, am the one who is well known throughout the world as the King of Conquerors."

"Fool. The only hero in Heaven and Earth who is a real king is me. The rest are a collection of mongrels."

Ruler had to admire Rider's tolerance as he just sighed at blatant denial of his kingship, Saber in the other hand… she had lost all color from her face. Thankfully all eyes were on Gilgamesh so no one noticed the look he shot at Saber. The king of knight locked eyes with him and quickly schooled her expression.

"If you want to say that much, could you first announce yourself? If you are such a king, you couldn't be ashamed of your fame?" Rider tried to point out the reasonable action to do when one was questioned, or it was just his shameless attempt to dig information.

"Are you questioning me? A lowly mongrel questioning a king like me?" Ruler couldn't decide if this was Archer smartly hiding his identity or… on second thought, Archer was just taking Rider's demand as an incorrigible disrespect in his point of view. "I grant you the honor of my presence yet you can't recognize me; such ignorance isn't even worth living." And true to his threat, the gate of Babylon started to distort space around him. Two portals opened, revealing a sword and a spear.

While the other servants were busy preparing to dodge, or analyzing Archer's weapons, Ruler took a deep breath and told himself to summon all his acting skill to make this work. "It's no one's intention to disrespect you… King of Heroes." He said in even tone.

Both Saber and Lancer's eyes grew wide, Rider made a big grin with as he eyed Ruler and Archer consideringly. The mention of his title halted Archer from attacking. "Hoou… it seems there's one peasant that's not so ignorant after all. Though your claim that your class is that of a 'Ruler' is simply insulting."

Ruler turned towards him, wondering why the class of this position had to be named 'Ruler' instead of like 'referee' which should be more apt. "Well, allow me to clear this misunderstanding…"

"Misunderstanding you said?"

The servant of balance inclined his head, "Yes… Gilgamesh, demigod king of Uruk… the son of King Lugalbanda and the goddess Rimat-Ninsun." He listed on, rolling his eyes under his hood and visor. He was sure Kiritsugu had a heart attack now with the blatant reveal of Archer's real identity.

Never he imagined he would have to appease Gilgamesh instead of well… annoying the hell out of him. Gilgamesh was smirking now, "Very well, I shall allow you to explain!"

Assured that Gilgamesh was not going to attack him when he turned around, Ruler cleared his throat. "Thank you, even though my class is Ruler it's doesn't mean I am anyone such as kings who lead a kingdom during their life. My class merely means the Standard-Bearer who correctly guides the Holy Grail War…"

"A referee so to speak?" Lancer murmured.

"Bu-but…" Waver stammered, "There are mediators from the church already."

He shook his head, "Not exactly… I was brought forth for the purpose of presiding over Holy Grail Wars. In which the Grail itself utilizes its own logic to sense a need for Ruler servant, regardless of other mediators like those from the Church. My role is to protect the concept of the Holy Grail War itself."

"Hoo…" Rider was rubbing his chin again. "Then-"

Ruler didn't let him finish, "This Ruler takes neither side of the battle, but only acts in the interest of the Grail…" Rider rolled his eyes, sighing at the response. "In which said interest also involves ensuring the participants the Grail had chosen are indeed worthy of Holy Grail."

Archer narrowed his eyes, "You who know who I am dare to doubt my worth?!"

"Oh, but it's not yours that I doubt… King of Uruk." A man the grail couldn't corrupt was certainly worthy in a sense, and that Ruler couldn't deny regardless of his opinion of Gilgamesh. "I have been watching the battle and hearing the words you exchanged, at least amongst the heroic spirits gathered here so far I don't see a reason to not approve. Your masters however are different matters…"

Lancer flinched, and Waver tried to hide behind Rider's chariot.

Ruler turned to Waver who had been pulled up again by Rider, "There's a child master here who seems to enter this war with no clue what he signed up for, however it's commendable he has courage to join you in battle, King Iskandar…"

Rider beamed, "I hope he is going to get better soon! Well, he is quite pathetic now but he is not a bad master."

Ruler nodded, "Then there's… master of Lancer, while personally I dislike a Master hiding in the dark while their servants fight. The grail sees no problem with master watching over their own safety. However, your worth is questionable when you threaten your former student with death for the sake of your pride." Ruler bellowed.

 **"What?! How dare-"**

The servant of balance interrupted, "If you order your servant to eliminate him as an opponent in this war, it would be no concern to Holy Grail. A battle worthy of this war shouldn't base on mere petty grudge of an adult over a child's folly. You also order your servant, a knight to take a child's life… instead of doing it yourself."

Saber gaped at Ruler, _'Who is this man? Ruler act nothing like his usual self!'_

Irisviel in the other hand was inwardly cheering for her servant. _'My servant is such a good actor! Kiritsugu would be proud!'_

Lancer gritted his teeth, "Enough Ruler, I can't allow you to question my master's worth. I swear upon my honor that I will present him the grail, and that's with or without your permission!"

Ruler smiled genially at him, catching the Irish lancer off guard. "Oh, but it matters... first knight of Fianna. Are you all aware that in previous three Holy Grail Wars the winner is undecided? That the Holy Grail couldn't find anyone worthy?"

That stopped everyone on their track, even Gilgamesh was leaning forward in interest. "Hoo… it seems the grail is quite a treasure then."

"Correct." Inwardly he was wincing that he agreed with Gilgamesh of all people. "That's the reason of my summoning, the Holy Grail itself is my Master… I am here to ensure there's a winner _this_ time."

"The Holy Grail is your master." Saber echoed.

"Yes, King of Knights... indeed the Grail is my master."

Irisviel covered her mouth, _'Wow… that's not exactly wrong since I_ _ **am**_ _the lesser grail.'_

Now to earn his academy award… Ruler spread his arms in grand gesture, "You heard my words, o' masters and servants. From now on the battle is not simply defeating the opponent before you, but also proving you're the worthiest of Holy Grail."

Silence reigned after his declaration, before he broke it again.

"So please tread carefully…" He dropped the threat almost casually, mixing his flame property with his words. A trick taught to the Skies that made their spoken words influence those who heard them. It was far from mind control, but his world become a rule that unconsciously acknowledged as something they should abide to. They could break the rule on their own free will of course, but they would be less inclined to do so. It was no magic, so magic resistance meant nothing.

He saw they became still for a moment, whether his power took hold or not meant little in the end. Lancer was the first who voice a question, and Ruler was sure he was relaying the question from his master.

"I heard you loud and clear, Ruler…" The Lancer intoned, "But you're also a servant, why should we believe you? Surely you're here with your own wish!" He pointed his spear at the servant of balance.

Rider hummed, "Lancer have a point, Ruler." Then he added, "And forgive me, but you're but one servant… so I also have doubt how you could preside the war without solid authority."

He expected that question coming, and smiled his most charming one. "I understand you're concerned if I have my own agenda, but you see…" He channeled his prana, and fourteen command seals that located between his nape and chest lit up. "To ensure the war progressing accordingly, Ruler class servant is given is the highest privilege to possess two Command Spells for each Servants that participated in the Holy Grail War."

Their faces changed at the revelation, "You!" Gilgamesh obviously livid that there were extra two command seals for him on the body of another servant no less. "You dare…"

"I revealed this as a good will and sign of trust." He said evenly, "And before anyone have any idea… unlike Master's command seal, mine couldn't be taken away." He willed his prana away. "And as you can see, surely the Holy Grail that desire only the worthiest pair to earn it wouldn't give this privilege just to anyone."

There would be no way if that was the case, Ruler could just order them to kill themselves. Saber who had known all this swallowed, she was curious herself why Ruler was given such privilege unless…

Archer narrowed his eyes, "I see…"

Rider whistled, "I suppose if that's the case you can be trusted with those command seals."

"Wha-why?" Waver stammered.

The king of Macedonia groaned, why his master was so slow?! "Ruler is saying that… requirement of a heroic spirit to be chosen for his class is possessing no desire for the Holy Grail." Thus, ensuring his impartiality.

Saber looked at Ruler in wonder, _'He has no wish for the grail?'_

"And perhaps the Holy Grail assess his personality too… he has quite a character from what I see." Rider added thoughtfully, before glancing at Lancer. "Perhaps if Lancer's master… say, use a command seal to force Lancer to attack my Master. Ruler is given privilege to cancel it."

Ruler just smiled at them benignly in return, "Only if the Holy Grail itself wills it, but yes… such scenario is possible." He answered vaguely. "Is there any other question you'd like to ask?"

* * *

 **With Tokiomi and Kirei**

"An unexpected factor…" He murmured softly, "But not unwelcomed if servant Ruler ensures unbecoming master such as Emiya Kiritsugu and Kariya to behave."

Kirei who was on the other side of the city watching through Assassin's eyes pondered, _'Servant Ruler… perhaps he can tell me why I was chosen.'_ He inhaled softly. "Are you sure this new servant won't hinder us?"

"Well, he calms our King of Heroes down with few carefully chosen words." Tokiomi pointed out. "A peacemaker to make some semblance of order in this war so to speak."

 **Kiritsugu and Maiya**

"—That's quite an elaborate scenario Ruler concocted." Maiya commented. "The other master would let their guard down and become restrained to follow unspoken rule." A set of rules they would make on their own head no less, following the image of 'winner' that deserve the Holy Grail of this war.

Kiritsugu in the other hand had just get over his shock, not only Ruler so casually revealed Archer's identity -levelling the playing field like Kiritsugu suggested on whim before- but his wife's servant spun a believable background of his summoning with twisting some truth here and there. Kiritsugu couldn't decide this was brilliantly crazy or crazily brilliant.

Still… Ruler now established himself as highly dangerous manipulator now in Kiritsugu's mind. Because the servant had given himself a dangerous card 'will of Holy Grail' that allowed him so much leeway, especially for the Masters. He destroyed the already established playing field to something else, and now it was not enough just to win by brute force and violence.

He had introduced a semblance of order in a war.

* * *

 **Back with Ruler and the servants…**

"Well then…" He took their silence as a no, and couldn't help but feel highly amused that of all individuals present the one most happy with his involvement was Lancer if that relieved look was anything to go by. The poor guy… "If there's nothing else, please resume your battle and I shall obser-"

He never finished his sentence, as a vicious black blur lunged straight at Gilgamesh-whose attention was on Ruler- of all heroes present. _"_

 _"_ _"Raaaaaar!"_ _!"_ His battle yell were completely incoherent and sound more like a roar.

"MONGREEEELL!"

Rider, Lancer and Saber stared wide-eyedly at direction Archer and Berserker disappeared to. Ruler just shrugged, "Ah, it seems we have noteworthy Berserker servant too in war. At least he waits for me to finish my explanation." Ruler made a show to nod sagely.

On the rooftop at last Kiritsugu gave in to the impulse to groan and slam his forehead -as silently as possible- to nearest hard surface. "Vongola and their damned need to sow chaos."

* * *

 **Review Please!  
**

 **In case you didn't realize Shirou just decided to reveal EVERYONE's name... Why? It works! Though Berserker is berserker...**


	6. Chapter 04

**Chapter 04: In which the Sky sow more chaos...**

It was all according to plan, or so Ruler would like to say as the start of their fourth Holy Grail War was spiraling out of control from the knight's nonsensical honor, King of Conqueror's bold proposal and followed by King of Heroes dragging his massive ego to the fray. It was chaos, and Ruler was resigned to put some semblance of order before it escalated to three or four ways brawl. His plan succeeded for most part, and he was proud he had elevated his status as the representative of Holy Grail without a hitch.

Now he had to stay in control even if…

"MONGREEEELL!" Gilgamesh's howl echoed, breaking the silence followed by Berserker incorrigible roar. "▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

While the other servants were in shock at another dynamite entry, Ruler didn't even flinch as he made a genial comment for the newcomer. "Ah, it seems we have noteworthy Berserker servant too in war. At least he waits for me to finish my explanation." Ruler made a show to nod sagely, showing unflappable composure even with Berserker lunging at King of Heroes in the background.

He had so much respect for Tsuna now, because if this was how his older cousin had to react when his scientist blew up half of west wing of Vongola's research facility with their experiment, and also the time the Cloud and Mist got into another scuffle that resulted to massive collateral damage. Stay calm and smile like a saint as if everything was under your control. Truly his cousin was a saint, although Shirou worries sometime about Tsuna's mental health. So much smiling couldn't be healthy.

"Is that against the rule?" Rider asked, subtly testing the 'rule' so to speak as he pointed at Berserker.

Ruler didn't even pause to answer in lighthearted tone, "Certainly not, there should be some room for flexibility, especially for servant Berserker."

"Isn't that special treatment?" Rider protested with a grin. "So, is there any special for Rider class?" He prodded again.

Ruler just continued to smile and Rider despite himself felt a little unnerved. "Berserker is a ' _mad'_ servant, please… think about that for a minute." Ruler suggested.

The huge king did so and opened his mouth, " _Ooooooh_." Of course, the rule was different for the crazies. "I see! That's quite fair indeed!" He beamed at Ruler, "Well, the rules we didn't know exist before aside…"

Ruler kept his benign mask firmly in place while he sweated inside, _'He is still skeptical, he believes me but he is still open to possibility I am a pretender.'_ As expected of King Iskandar, in this case he was a better politician than Gilgamesh. Then again, the demi-God was a tyrant and no one _truly_ opposed him in his ruling so it was no wonder.

Berserker and Archer had returned to their line of vision. It was a bizarre battle because of sheer number of weapons thrown back and forth. While Archer had an upper hand in number of weapons, Berserker had viciousness and skill.

Rider hummed, "Gilgamesh lives up to his legend with his vast treasures, a shame he just throws them." It was like throwing money, albeit it was all pointy and sharp.

Ruler just smiled, "What else a king would do with his treasures? He is collector not the wielder. *" He said this as a murmur but he was loud enough to be heard by the three heroes. The red clad servant didn't even notice his slip-up, intent in watching the berserk knight and Archer made a show of themselves.

Saber was staring at Ruler in shock, _'Did he realize he just_ _give_ away _a weakness of seemingly invulnerable Archer?'_ How did he knew it so quickly in the first place? That intuition? Although in a sense it was not 'exactly' a weakness on its own because to exploit it they had to force him to close combat.

"What the hell happened there?!" It was all blur to Waver.

The King of Macedonia grunted, "Can't you see… those weapons Archer throws at Berserker are dodged, some however are caught and thrown back at its owner. What a fighter…"

"... That bastard, is he really a Berserker?"

Rider responded with a howling voice to Lancer's strained murmur. "For someone who has forsaken his reason for madness, he's a remarkably skilled chap."

"Truly incredible…" Ruler breathed out, watching Saber's and Lancer's fight with Hyper Intuition aiding him was amazing but this Berserker too. "He is mad but he didn't fight with single-mindedness. What a warrior to have flawless fighting skill even under the influence of Mad Enhancement."

While Heracles was powerful and agile, his skill was heavily compromised by his madness. This war's berserker however… he lacked raw power of Heracles, his madness was as profound but he had 'finesse' in his movement. How could a mad warrior moves with such refinement? Not to mention his Noble Phantasm, it was _nothing_ but with mere touch he could turn anything to be his. His mind whirled to analyze the mystery.

 _'Structure unchanged, history updated, wielder records updated. Sword now enchanted, D-rank.' A noble phantasm to take anything as his own? Whatever it was, Berserker's skill was in similar nature as his ability to use any sword._

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Berserker stepped on incoming projectile mid-air and jumped to the side, but not forgetting to grab a spear before throwing it back in spinning motion and a sword in another to block the rest.

"How dare you touch my treasure!" Archer hollered. "Do you want to die that badly, you cur!"

Ruler's eyes widened in shock, "He can perform seemingly impossible maneuvers normally requiring complex thought like that… purely on instinct?"

Saber who was standing beside Ruler frowned, wondering if Ruler even realize he was speaking out loud of whatever his 'eyes' discern from Berserker. "That skill…" It couldn't be, right?

Rider snapped at his master, "Oi! Boy! Give me his statistic! You can see it, right?" He stopped, Waver was _looking_ at berserker in bewilderment before repeatedly rubbing his eyes. "Boy?"

"I can't see anything!" He cried. "How is that a berserker?!" Waver was so done with this war! King of Knights?! Gilgamesh?! And now mysterious Berserker whose stats he couldn't see at all?!

"Some sort of Noble Phantasm?" Rider deducted quickly.

The white-haired servant wondered as well as he couldn't see Berserker's stats himself, must be another noble phantasm to hide his identities. A pity, but surely this berserk knight had a personal weapon so if only he drew it, Shirou would be able to discern his identity even without Ruler's class skill.

"I am amazed…"

"By berserker's skill?"

"No, Archer has been tolerating Berserker's attack for the last five minutes. So, I can't help but wonder…"

At last Archer landed on the ground, his high perch was torn apart by Berserker. **"FOOL! I belong in the heaven and yet you dare to make me tread the ground with you?!"** He roared as opening his treasure vault across the sky, and it became almost as bright as the day because of the shine of his treasures.

"Wonder when he will snap." Ruler finished with another sagely nod. "Like that."

The rest of heroes looked at him with bewilderment, Rider was the first who broke it. "Erm, out of curiosity… you don't happen to be Enkidu or anyone from his legend, right? You know an awful lot about his personality."

He resisted his urge to gag, "I am not a genderless clay doll, I assure you… but as Ruler it's necessary for me to know each of participant's nature. Besides, King of Uruk's arrogance and pride is part of his legend as much as his adventure." Mesopotamian Gods made him a rival just to humble him and they failed.

"Touché…" Rider supposed one didn't have to be Gilgamesh's friend to know the guy had ego the size of the world.

" **Nothing would be left of you once I am through!"**

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

Ruler hoped staying still in the sidelines was in character for his persona, because Gilgamesh was throwing another volley of freebie for him to record. He had seen a lot of Gilgamesh's treasure but one or two were bound to be new. He already got two from Lancer, and too bad Iskandar's sword was nothing special as it was forged more to command his army than crossing swords with another.

* * *

 **Tohsaka's residence**

"Gilgamesh is serious. He intends to open the 'Gate of Babylon' even more." Kirei reported.

Tōsaka Tokiomi face-palmed at his disciple's report coming from the jeweled communicator. The basement of the Tōsaka mansion had none of the discomfort of the far away storehouse town that had become a battlefield. Kirei, manipulating Assassin, was bringing results. The conditions were perfect.

However, his own servant messed with his calculation, from his class to his EX rank skill of Independent Action, who doesn't rely on the Master, the only way to give him orders were the Command Seals. While he was willing to defer to Gilgamesh even as a Master, the King was too rash with exposing the Gate of Babylon to everyone— and throwing all his strength against the mysterious Berserker, this just can't be overlooked.

He didn't like to be forced using Command Seal before all the other Masters. Not to mention… Servant Ruler was there, and if his order to withdraw was seen as 'negative point' by the 'will of Holy Grail' then-

"Master, your decision?" Kirei urged, his voice hard and Tokiomi now was sure even his taciturn disciple was uneasy with Gilgamesh throwing tantrum.

He inhaled deeply, and assured himself that his conduct to control his servant was correct. Beside, his servant now was fighting with his 'petty pride' in mind like Lord Archibald did towards his student.

Grinding his teeth, Tokiomi stared at the back of his right hand.

"By the power of command seal,  
King of Heroes… quell thine anger and withdraw!"

* * *

 **Back in battlefield**

Staring at Berserker with a burning hatred, Archer slowly looked away. Anyone else would have thought the King of Heroes was staring at the sky, Ruler however knew what lies in south east of this place. Over there is the hill of the Miyama district and the high class residential area, where Tohsaka mansion was located.

"Do you think a sermon from someone like you could appease a king's anger? You're quite presumptuous, Tokiomi..." Archer was annoyed but his anger had subsided by the power of command seal.

Ruler narrowed his eyes, _'Rin's father has better choice of words it seems in phrasing his command seal.'_ Most likely the man attached a clause to calm down other than returning.

"... You dodged death by a hair, mad dog." Archer growled at Berserker who had left a nice body print on a container across him. Then he turned towards Ruler, "Servant of balance… what do you think of a master who made a hero to leave a fight undone?"

On second thought while Gilgamesh was willing to forget his resentment for Berserker tonight, he wanted Ruler to inflict some form of punishment for Rin's father for his cheek. "As I told Lancer and his master… The Holy Grail don't mind masters who prioritize their own safety, but personally I find this kind of cowardice distasteful and taking you away from unfinished battle is quite a shame on him. However, I doubt a master who dare to summon a hero _beyond_ him is afraid you will lose."

Archer smirked, "Hooo…"

The King took it as compliment, but to the rest who heard Ruler took it differently. Ruler had just announced that Archer's master had nonexistent control over the hero he summoned.

"I suppose we can excuse a Magus being paranoidly careful King of Heroes, and he war is still a long way…" He inclined his head, "Of course, unless you want me to cancel your master's command?"

Everyone froze at that query, Saber looked at Ruler as if he was insane.

Archer just smirked, "No need, servant Ruler… as you said… I can finish the mad dog later if I wish. Do a good job in presiding this war, will you?"

"Of course, King of Uruk."

Then he turned to the rest of heroes and two masters, "You mongrels. Cut down the mob next time. I will tolerate no less than a real hero." With this final careless remark, Archer cancelled his materialization. The golden armor lost its materiality and disappeared, leaving only the remains of its glow.

"Hmf! Apparently, Gilgamesh's Master has even more of a hardy character than Archer himself." Rider commented with a bitter smile. "A pity."

Ruler gestured towards Berserker who was still standing in front of them. "Servant Berserker seems ready for another battle if you'd like to continue, King of Conquerors."

The eyes glowing widely in the slit of the helmet first wandered in the empty space, having lost their target... Then, finding a new spoil, they flamed up again.

"Eh… no thanks." Not tonight. "By the way, is it just me or he is looking at us hungrily?"

* * *

It was then Ruler realized Berserker was not looking at him or Lancer or Rider or the masters. He was looking at none other than Saber. The female knight noticed a moment latter of the malice filler stare at her person, a chill run down her spine.

"... Ur..." The voice seemed to boil from the ground. Like a spell, like a curse, it was a moan full of malice that hardly resembled human speech.

This was the voice of Berserker, the first time the others heard it. "... Ar... Ur... h!" Like a curse with a human shape, swelling from the murderous intent, the black knight charged at the silver King of Knights.

"Saber!" He didn't think, he hated the way Berserker looked at Saber and the next thing he knew he had come in between Saber and Berserker and blocked the enchanted pole.

Saber was ready to block and shocked to see Ruler was faster. "What are you…"

His twin falchion was trembling under the enchanted pole's pressure, and on the back of his mind he was cursing his own foolishness. He could give himself away! "Servant Berserker… I'd like you to hold back, as Saber has prior engagement with Lancer." He tried to cover his slip up.

"... Ar... Ur... h!" The Berserker was of course not listening, trying to get pass him to get to Saber.

He could foresee Berserker's attack and block effectively, but because of his own cover he had to stay on defensive. "Aah… he is too far gone." At the time like this he was so thankful of his _true eye of mind_ and Vongola blood, or he would have panicked. Experience fighting with Heracles before also helped.

"You... Just who are you?!" Saber cried, coming to his assistance with a wide slah that knock Berserker off of Ruler, so Ruler had time to breathe.

Of course, the black knight ignored Saber's question, but threw the iron pole following his piercing vigor. However, the thrown pole did not hit Saber or Ruler. The two-meter iron pole was split down the middle, courtesy of Lancer's Gae Dearg.

Lancer had his back towards Saber and Ruler. "Please stop your pranks now, Berserker! As Ruler said, Saber has a previous engagement with me... If you keep up this nonsense and interrupt the battle between us, I won't stay quiet."

"Lancer..." Although this was a fight to the death, Saber was immensely touched by Lancer's words.

While Ruler was still in trance after the fight. _'That was close…'_

Lancer's master naturally disagreed, **"What are you doing, Lancer? This is a good chance to defeat Saber."**

"The fight with Saber is a battle that I, Diarmuid ua Duibhne, gambled my honor on!" He yelled loudly at the empty sky. "I'll first let you see how I will kill that mad dog. Therefore, my lord! This duel between Saber and I..."

"No."

Ruler saw it fit to interfere, "Master of Lancer… so you see it fit to step of a knight's honor?"

 **"Servant Ruler."** The man spat and Ruler was sure this Magus had turned his resentment from Waver to him now. **"I command my servant to kill Saber as she is our enemy in this war, surely this follows the _rule_ of Holy Grail War."**

This man was not going to listen, he felt scorned tonight and he wanted a single victory simply to appease his wounded ego. "Yes… it's your right to eliminate your rivals in this war, Master of Lancer… but once again tread carefully with your conduct as a master who have to prove himself worthy of Holy Grail."

Silence reigned the air before words that sounded like it was spoken with gritted teeth echoed, **"Lancer, assist Berserker in killing Saber. I order you by my Command Seal!"**

Ruler's eyes went cold, "So… you're firm in your decision."

"Ruler…" Saber called, eyes never leaving anguished face of Lancer who had no choice but obey. "Take Irisviel away." She hissed at his ally in low voice, as both Lancer and Berserker were closing in. Ruler was not a heroic spirit, there was no way he could match these two.

"Irisviel! No matter what happens, you must – " Saber was unsure why Ruler was unmoved, but if the two of them were killed here, at least!

"No!" She was not going to leave them, Irisviel shook her head decisively. She did not expect Saber to sacrifice herself in even the smallest of ways. "Rest assured Saber. Believe in your Master."

 _'Kiritsugu is here?'_

Irisviel's faith was not misplaced as both Kiritsugu and Maiya had moved to eliminate both Lancer's master and assassin simultaneously. He was already counting down to protect both Irisviel and Saber.

Six-  
Five-  
Four-  
Three  
Two  
One-

His fingers were about to pull the trigger, however… someone else had another plan, namely Ruler and Rider. The latter cancelled his plan to run over Berserker when the first pulled a weapon out of nowhere and sensed the danger, Lancer did too and stopped.

Berserker did not stop, he only had eyes for Saber.

* * *

Vongola's strict tradition when it comes to succession meant only one heir was allowed to went through their trial of inheritance, however in special situation the incumbent heir could allow their relative to take the trial in special case. Whether to increase the power of their family or to prepare 'extra' heir so to speak.

This allowed the relative the heir gave special privilege to gain two gifts if they passed, the first was Vongola's crest that could be likened to magic core that act as second source of mana that connected them to their Origin, the sky. Which normally allow them to surpass their current capacity, usually in form of increasing purity of their flame. The second was a weapon that embodied their person. Usually the Vongola who went through the trial had a weapon crafted to suit their need, and the trial will use said tool as base.

Emiya Shirou went through his trial holding _nothing_ as he had never did for his whole life and service as counter guardian. His weapon was his imagination, and so the trial gave him dream, and image of seven swords he was instructed to forge by his own hand. It was his Noble Phantasm, the embodiment of his rebirth as Vongola.

And the name is…

 **"Celtisette: TEMPESTA!"**

And flame as red as blood bloomed like a flower of death and disintegrating everything it touched. Rider barely could get away from its reach and his chariot still pushed all the way to the destroyed containers, but the distance was enough to keep his balance. Lancer was slightly unluckier, getting thrown to the side but managed to stop with planting his spears to the ground but his back was slammed not so gently to the side of Rider's chariot.

Berserker in the other hand received said attack at point black and thrown all the way to the other side, through a container. The mad servant was still alive but in bad condition if he crawling out of the hole was anything to go by.

Rider whistled, "It seems Ruler snapped."

Lancer nodded in agreement, a moment before Ruler attacked the dark-skinned man locked eyes with him and that was the only warning Lancer got. "What did he do?" That was not pure prana, said attack had left a small crater and it was not impressive however… the container in radius five meters from Ruler was crumbling like it was made of sand.

The servant of balance dismissed the sword he summoned before anyone could get a good look at it, his posture screamed of anger. "It seems I have been severely underestimated in my qualification to do my job…" He said coolly, his voice bear no previous warmth. "It's laughable that I, Ruler is assumed powerless to enforce the will of Holy Grail with force."

Ruler was not the only one who was angry, **"Ruler! You overstepped your bound if you help a participant! You have no right to stop my servant to kill Saber!"**

The dark-skinned servant turned and Lancer paled when he realized Ruler was looking at direction where his master was hiding. Ruler _knew_ all along where Kayneth was, and his master now realized that too. "I didn't stop Lancer from his attempt to attack Saber…" He pointed at Berserker. "This servant in the other hand, he is totally out of control! After Archer withdrew he acted on his personal purpose against Saber and endanger his master… it's the will of Holy Grail that if Berserker will win this war, he won't leave his Master dead as it would defeat the purpose of partnership between master and servant." Ruler finished before stepping backward so he was right behind Saber and subtly not far from his real master.

"Now then, if you desire to eliminate Saber… by all means." He threw his arms to the air in surrender. "I will not stop an honorable battle between Saber and Lancer,however I will not allow interference from Berserker, especially against his master's wish."

* * *

The servant of madness growled, while his master who was in pain at last regained some semblance of control to use his command seal to order withdrawal. Kariya was grateful Ruler stopped his servant, he almost got killed. Thankfully he didn't need to use his seal, as the recumbent Berserker stretched out his leg weakly in an attempt to stand, but he had suffered a heavy damage and unable to continue He removed his physical form and resumed his spiritual form, and ran away in that fashion.

Rider drove his chariot to Ruler's side and gave a strong pat on the back that almost send Ruler hurling. "Well, Ruler! My respect for you is doubled by your noble act as a servant! Indeed you're worthy to preside this holy war!" Ruler restrained himself from cursing, Rider didn't hold back his strength. "Master of Lancer!" Rider turned to the same direction as Ruler. "Although I do not know where you are hiding to overlook us, but you disgraced a battle between knights with despicable means... not fitting for a magus's opponent."

He inhaled deeply, "Even though Ruler said Lancer is free to continue his battle with Saber, I disagree… " His voice lowered threateningly. "You have humiliated him enough for tonight! If you still insist in humiliating him further, then I will join Saber and the two of us will defeat your Servant, how is that?" He turned to Ruler. "Do you approve?"

Ruler inclined his head, "I have a better idea actually…" He said as he stepped towards one particular direction, Lancer blocked his way. "Would you like me to remove your contract with your current master so you can find a better one?"

Lancer almost stumbled at that, "No! I have sworn on my honor to serve him!"

 **" – Retreat, Lancer. That is enough for tonight."** Barked the scorned master.

Lancer heaved a sigh of relief but still looking at Ruler warily. "Many thanks, King of Conquerors… and Ruler." He added unsurely.

Rider gave a satisfied smile. "That's nothing. The beauty of the battlefield is the show of affection." Lancer once again expressed gratitude towards Rider with his gaze, then he nodded towards Saber. An unspoken promise to continue their duel at another time.

After Lancer confirmed this, he turned into spiritual form and disappeared. The sound of the waves smashing against the cliff and the bustle of faraway streets crept back into the night sky. Lancer's Master must have released the barrier cast in the neighboring area, connecting the silent battlefield back to the world.

Saber gazed at the last rival standing on the battlefield, Rider, with complicated feelings. However, it was Rider who broke the silence. "Oi, Ruler… is that true you can break servant-master's contract?"

Irisviel swallowed, _'Grandfather didn't tell me Ruler could do that, or is it his power as Child of Sky?'_

Ruler merely looked at Rider's master, "Your master... he is out like a light."

Rider picked up the limp and unconscious Waver, sighing exasperatedly. "Boy… This one needs to learn how to be unwavering."

"You have no mercy for your master." Ruler pointed out. "The poor boy tried his best I'd say, much better than Lancer's. You should be thankful he stole your catalysis." Ruler nodded with a sigh, "I can't see you dissatisfied of your current master in spite of your complain, so why do you ask?"

"I can't ask?" He asked back.

Ruler shrugged, "I'd rather keeping all 'threats' I could hang upon the Masters to myself as much as possible, because the war is meant to reveal their true nature. The grail didn't need them to behave falsely, as it sees through one's nature."

The king of conquerors hummed at that, "That's enlightening lesson about this war, and I suppose it's for the sake of Holy Grail itself you keep your secret." Then he shook his bridle, "Then, King of Knights, Ruler! We're going to part ways for now. The next time we meet, I'll incite all of my hot blood to fight you!"

"Rider… your master is still out of cold." Ruler reminded the King as it was extremely jealous for the boy at this state to ride the chariot.

Rider sighed and placed his Master into his own arms, then tightened the reins of his two divine bulls. The bulls brayed, emitted thunder, and beamed rays of lightning from their hooves as they soared into the sky.

"Farewell!"

* * *

 **A moment later...**

Ruler stretched his senses one more time, and relieved to find that even Assassin had left and no sign of familiars either. He pulled down his hood and visor, "That's quite an ordeal…"

"Hm?" He blinked and greeted by the sight of Irisviel and Saber he was standing in between looking at him in bewilderment. "Is there something…" Then Ruler realized his eyes and face were wet, the sky was clear… his eyes shed tears. "Ah?"

Irisviel stammered, "Ruler, why did you cry?" She asked as she gently wiped the tears on her servant's face. He sighed tiredly recalling what happened when he was in close proximity of Berserker, and then he felt his mind was hit by a ball of emotion.

 _Alienation, ridicule, hatred… regret._

"It's Berserker… my Hyper Intuition picked up his feelings when we crossed our blades." He inhaled deeply. "That servant, I think… he is mad with grief and regret. He is torturing himself with madness, lowering himself from the knight he used to be to the lowest of the low."

Saber's expression was unreadable, "Why did you think so? He…"

"From his armor, and his skill it was obvious he was a knight."

The king of knight froze. "He was… a knight." She echoed, "Yes, I can believe that but why would a knight…"

Ruler looked at her in the eye and Saber flinched, but her jade like eyes were locked with Ruler's. "You know why… the more honorable and courageous a knight is, when he fell from grace… his descent would be without mercy not from anyone but himself." He hissed.

Saber as the King of Knights would know that better than anyone.

"He won't cry… he can't cry even though his grief is great." His breathing slowed down. "And my Hyper Intuition picked it up and make me cry for him." He clicked his tongue. "Such a troublesome blood trait I have…"

"Does this happen to everyone from your family?" Irisviel asked curiously.

Ruler groaned, "Unfortunately… depends on our control, and I am the worse at it." He complained. "It's embarrassing."

Irisviel giggled at his offended look. "It's not embarrassing… in fact, now I am sure the story of your family as cruel Magus-hater is untrue. You guys are kind people who can cry for those who can't like Berserker…"

"…The world don't treat kindness kindly, Master…" He said in wistful voice, recalling his struggle in his quest to save people and his cousin's pain to change the world. "And Saber, I am sorry."

Saber snapped out of her thought, "What for?"

"I have been short with you about Berserker." Ruler explained, "I didn't have to tell you that… no, it's something I shouldn't throw at your face like that. I have terrible control when my intuition pick strong emotion like his, but it's still no excuse to snap at you."

The king of knight shook her head, "No, it's alright."

if anything…

irisviel cleared her throat, she didn't know what's with her two servants but she had a feeling she had to break this ice. "I almost forgot... Thank you, Saber! Ruler! My life was saved because of you two."

"I fight in the frontline only to protect you behind my back, Irisviel."

"It's my pleasure to be your shield, Master."

Irisviel once again felt it with a pang; Saber's strength, courage, and gentleness. More than a dozen years younger than herself, the stature of a girl who is yet to be a woman – Such a delicate figure, such slender wrists, but she is a true knight, a hero. And there's her own servant, Kiritsugu could rely on him more than her. He had exceeded their expectation tonight and held his ground well, and as his master she was sorely lacking.

"The war had only begun, Master..." Ruler told her.

The hidden meaning of his words was clear to her, she still had a chance. "Right!"

Ruler was busy cheering his master up and missed the look Saber sent him, a mix of gratitude and apology. She was grateful he told him about Berserker's feeling underneath all that rage and madness. She was also ashamed, she was the king of Knight she didn't understand the heart of a knight without being told.

 _'I really don't understand the heart of my people...'_

Saber was about to spiral down the depressing memory when she felt a solid hit to her head, "Aww!" She yelped in shock.

Ruler was in front of her, holding a bamboo sword he got out of nowhere. She was about to ask where he got it and why he hit her when a smile spread on his handsome face complete with sparkles. "Ruler?" Was this an illusion or a trick of light or magic?

"Saber…" The dark skinner servant took a deep breath, and Saber braced herself. "How did you keep your gender a secret for over TEN years, and yet! You can't keep your name secret last more than ONE night?!"

That was what she was hit for?! Saber thought in disbelief. "Well… since I am fighting Lancer I don't think-" She could avoid clashing her sword with his Gae Dearg and win.

"Lancer _is_ fine!" Diarmuid would keep it to himself because he was naïve and chivalrous. "What I can't accept is you throwing your title just because Rider annoyed you!" Saber flinched at that. "Even _Gilgamesh_ did a better job at it, I can't believe it! That egoistic King of Heroes hold out his name from Rider longer than you! And it's because I give his name away as freebie to compensate your carelessness!"

Saber stopped at that, "Wait! You revealed his true name because I did first?!"

"Yes, our adorable king of knights. I did." Ruler deadpanned.

The female knight couldn't believe her ears, did he just call her…

Irisviel watched their banter back and forth, her head whipped to right and left. Her eyes shining with fascination. Where was her camera again? She bought one this afternoon, right?

"Thanks to you! We all are throwing subtlety out of the window!"

"Have you forgotten that, it's RIDER who interrupted my battle shamelessly and shouted his name to the world?! Or your hair that's whiter than an old man is not just for show?" She was raising her voice now, it was a comical sight a man that was much taller than her had to bend low to argue face to face with Saber.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "My memory is fine, and Rider revealing himself is none of our business! I won't even care if he starts a parade in Fuyuki!" People would just think he was a clown or a crazy foreigner.

"Do you enjoy his antics that much?!"

Click!

Saber and Ruler turned to the side and blinked when camera Irisviel was holding flashed again. "Hum… not too bad for taking a photo at night." She was fortunate Ruler explained how to use it when they bought it, and this time she didn't forget to uncover the lens and which button to push!

The two servants were about to protest about photo taking when once again they were interrupted by Irisviel's ringing phone. The homunculus fumbled with her phone before Ruler helped her to pick the call, and pressed it to Irisviel's ear.

"Hello, dear? Ah yes, we're alright!" She paused, "You want Ruler to come with you, oh okay!" Then the line ended and Irisviel beamed at her servant. "Kiritsugu need you to go to him, Ruler!"

The servant of balance sighed.

"Are you tired?"

"A little but I have plenty of energy left to work… but master, can you please next time ask your husband what he wants from me first?"

"…Well…" She was unsure she wanted to know or whether Kiritsugu would tell her.

He sighed again, seeing through her concern. "Never mind Master… I will just go see your husband." Then he turned to Saber who was still glaring with stubbornness in her eyes. "Do me a favor and make sure you two go straight to Einzbern's castle."

Where did he got the idea, they would go on detour?! Both of them had enough of chaos for tonight!

"And I won't even care if you have to run over someone to make sure of that." With that parting words, Ruler disappeared in a burst of golden flame.

Saber blinked at that, "Did Ruler just suggest hit and run?" And why?

* * *

 **Fuyuki Church**

"…Master Kirei."

Kirei tensed. A shadow silently came up, next to him. Someone, a woman wearing a skull mask and garbed entirely in black; the female Assassin who was responsible for reconnaissance near the storage street.

"… What is it?"

"Reporting. I have located something strange outside of the church."

Assassin handed the corpse of a bat. Though the head has been twisted and broken, it was slightly warm – suggesting it hasn't died for too long. "A familiar?"

"Yes. Though it is outside the bounded field, but it is obvious that it was placed there to monitor the church."

Kirei stared at the body of small animal some more, his eyes drawn at the wireless CCD miniature camera. On its leg. There was no solid evidence but in this war, there was only 'one' Magus that lacked pride and would resort to using technology like this.

His deception had been discovered by none other than Magus Killer.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

If Saber had any doubt that Ruler had a good intuition and perhaps a clairvoyance like Merlin, it had disappeared along with the air that knocked out of her lungs by the way Irisviel drove the silver beast. In which the silver beast was better known as Mercedes-Benz 300SL Coupe. The flowing, elegant, streamlined body with a scent of antiquity resembled a noble lady, while the roaring of the Inline-6 SOHC engine was like that of a fierce beast's. And behind the steering wheel of the classic sedan recklessly going beyond 100 kilometers per hour was the very ecstatic Irisviel von Einzbern.

"Hey hey, this goes pretty fast, doesn't it?" Irisviel, who held the steering wheel and whose face was beyond euphoric, said.

Saber nervously gave Ruler's master a stiff nod and a smile. "In-Indeed, unexpectedly, this is...some rather... skillful... driving..." Now Saber had a new reason to dislike Kiritsugu, for taking Ruler away on mission. While she had an argument with Ruler just a while ago she really wished he was here, while he spoiled Irisviel rotten there was no way Ruler would let this dangerous stunt pass.

"Right? I had special training, even though it may not look like it." Her special training apparently didn't include how to be a safe driver, "Among all the toys Kiritsugu brought to the Einsbern castle, I favor this one the most. I was always just running circles in the castle grounds, and today is the first time for me to drive in such a wide space. It's wonderful!"

"A toy, huh..." Saber sweated at Iri's remark.

There won't be any objections to call something like a skateboard or bicycle a toy. But for a machine with a speed of over 100 kilometers per hour on a winding road in the middle of the night… People would never call this vehicle as toys, in Iri's hand it was a thrill ride at best and death machine at worst.

Another reason to hate Kiritsugu aside from taking Ruler -who was the voice of reason to Irisviel- was the car had been prepared by the Magus Killer. For over half a month, this car had been parked in the hotel's underground parking lot. Surely Kiritsugu knew his wife's driving skill and love for the toy, and yet the man failed teaching Irisviel how to drive safely.

"Hmm. Wait a minute, Irisviel. Haven't you been driving on the right side until just a moment ago?" It was only by sheer disciplined self-control Saber managed to keep her dignity.

"Ah, that's right." Irisviel laughed as she moved the car with a jerk to the correct side of the road.

"...Do we still have a long way to go to reach the Einsbern castle in this land?" Saber hoped the answer was no, they were almost there. Because at this rate it would be a miracle to get to the castle safely.

"I heard it will only take one hour to reach by car. When we get close, we should be able to see it..."

Saber did not stop wishing for this dangerous journey to be over, even if only a second sooner. They were fortunate that no cars were coming towards them on the midnight highway. However with the way Irisviel was driving, this winding road was in no way safe. While she possessed extraordinary reflexes and strength, and can immediately carry Irisviel outside the car to escape if danger presents… the legendary sports car worth ten million yen would then be reduced to an unrecognizable pile of scrap iron.

As a King of Britain who had went through painful lecture from Sir Kay to be frugal with money because of their economic crisis in wartime, Saber didn't have a heart to let Iri's toy to waste away like that. And Ruler would make fun of her if this _toy_ crashed under her watch.

"...Wouldn't it have been better to hire a chauffeur?" She suggested. _And safer for us all._

"Of course not. That would be borin- no!" Saber didn't miss her pause, "That would be too dangerous. After all, once we enter Fuyuki city, we can be attacked by other Masters at any time. You're the one who doesn't want to see innocent people being dragged into this, Saber."

"That is true..." How did Ruler talk Irisviel out of anything again? "But Irisviel, perhaps you can go slower… Ruler told you to be always careful, right?" A small swat on her pride relying on Ruler, but she conceded Irisviel listened to her servant more. "There's no rush to get to the castle."

Irisviel hummed, "Well… Ruler did say that, what's the most important is to get back to our base!" Namely the Einzbern Castle.

Saber's relief that Irisviel was slowing down didn't last long, and her talking to Irisviel and distraction cost her several things. One, she was late to notice the dark slumping figure in the middle of the road. Two, while she had time to warn Irisviel to stop the car she didn't have any to slam her foot on the brake like her 'Riding Skill' told her to do. At least not enough time to stop the car before the car hit the servant who was stupid enough to stand in the middle of the road with joyful expression on his face.

While Caster of fourth war was a servant, it had to be noted he was not a 'true' caster. He could pass as a Saber in his sane years, but his years of debauchery cost him. So, he had an overall low stats and his caster status meant he was naturally vulnerable to physical attack, and in this case… Mercedes-Benz 300SL Coupe speeding over 100 kilometers per hour frontal attack.

CKIIT! SLAM!

The force of collision and Saber's timely brake send the car spinning twice, before it stopped. The car's position now had the front light shining upon Caster who had landed on his stomach, with his head facing opposite direction from the car.

"Did we just run over a servant?" Saber asked to no one in particular.

Irisviel heaved a sigh of relief that Saber confirmed it was a servant and not a human. "Maa! Ruler says we can run over someone as long as we get to the castle! And he isn't human, so it's okay, right?"

"Erm."

"Shall we run over him one more time?" Irisviel suggested. "The castle is over there anyway." The homunculus pointed at the direction Caster blocked.

Ruler didn't jinx them, did he? "I am sure Ruler mean it as a figure of speech." She said reasonably.

Hopefully that was what he had in mind, but she would never know with Ruler. The man had a sharp mind but also a mischievous streak that reminded Saber a little of Merlin. No, actually he strongly reminded her of Merlin since he spun a tale of his background so masterfully, even Saber who knew the truth _almost_ believed it for a moment.

Her distracted mind cost her once more, when Iri decided the course of action on the face of Caster in ostrich like pose. "So here we go!" And the silver haired lady once again drove his favorite toy to run over Caster.

"Wait! Iris-"

SLAM! "GAAAH!" Caster let out a high-pitched scream when the car rammed his backside and his head was slammed against the side of the road.

"Did you see that, Saber?!" Irisviel's ruby like eyes were shining with glee. "I beat Caster! I run him over like Ruler said!" Her husband and servant would be so proud!

"IRISVIEL!"

Ruler was a terrible influence, Saber decided.

* * *

 **Please Review!**

* * *

 **If Shirou heard Saber... "That's definitely not my fault, beside it's for a good cause."**

 ***On occasion EMIYA did slip up with his words, sometimes he just didn't care. While as said in UBW, Gilgamesh is no wielder… he is NOT a slouch either. He just doesn't have any mastery of wielding ANY of his treasures. Note that forcing him to a close combat is HARD and he has Enkidu, so yeah… it's a weakness but not easily exploited.**

 **No one asked yet but I think you would want a STATS of Ruler.**

* * *

Servant: Ruler, the servant of balance

True Identity: EMIYA Shirou

Master: Irisviel von Einzbern

Alignment: True Neutral

Strength: C

Endurance: B

Agility: B

Mana: A

Luck: E~A+

Due to his Vongola blood, the world would either screw him over or love him to death. He would get into the worst situation and have enough luck to get out of it somehow.

Class skills: As Ruler, the one who protect the concept of Holy Grail War.

True Name Discernment

Status information such as the true identity, Skill and Parameters is automatically revealed when he directly encounters Servant. However Servants with hiding capacity depends on his luck level to bypass this. However because of his status as incarnation, all blades will reveal the name of its owner to him by a glance.

God's Resolution

is the highest privilege for the Ruler class skill to use Command Spells, which are normally only usable by Masters, to command the Servants. Normally Ruler-class would possess two Command Spells for each Servants that participated in the Holy Grail War. However due to Ruler Emiya's summoning is an interference from outside source, this authority is greatly reduced. But if the servant in question is more inclined to follow his command, it can override the original master's.

Magic Resistance: C to general Thaumaturgy but A+ for Illusion and hypnosis Thaumaturgy

Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. He gets a level up of this skill due to his current master, Irisviel. However due to his 'sky' nature, he naturally has poor resistance because Magic is violation against the rule of the world they abide to. However, as the Sky he is also invulnerable against magic that deceive senses and hypnosis, making him suitable for Ruler class that couldn't be influenced by any side.

Personal skills

Clairvoyance: D + Vongola Blood : B+

Originally is a visual ability that is also called 'Eagle Eye'. This is generally a must-have ability of the Archer class. It is also frequently used during scouting. Emiya achieve this through reinforcement on his eyes. However due to his Vongola blood this skill is enhanced, thus enabling limited precognition of target's movement.

Eye of the Mind (true): B

is a heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. A danger-avoidance ability that utilities the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis

Vongola's Blood, Hyper Intuition : Rank Unknown

The blood trait passed down through the generations of Vongola family. It determines the eligibility of a person in order to be able to succeed the Vongola, and was described as the "power that could see through all" or the "Eyes of the Sky that Envelopes All."

Overlapping with both Clairvoyance and Eye of Mind (true) to an extent, but this extraordinary perception is one of divine trait left to Vongola family from their divine ancestor. A connection to the ROOT that allows them to perceive the world beyond human's capability, including heightened sense of danger, and God like intuition that even allows them to point at hidden enemy base on feeling alone.

Note: the extent of this blood trait's blessing varies for each individuals. However if Sawada Tsunayoshi's Hyper Intuition is ranked it would A-EX

Magecraft: C-

While Vongola possess magic circuit and later a core that grant them massive boost of mana, due to their nature as Sky they have poor affinity for magic. In fact, it can be said that Emiya Shirou is the most talented Magus ever born in Vongola line. Ironically so…

 **Noble Phantasm**

Unlimited Blade Works: E~A++

"Universe of Endless Blades" the reality marble that serves as noble phantasm of Emiya Shirou, his one true specialization of magecraft, as he is the incarnation of sword. At first it was believed to be result of someone whose life was saved by a sword, actually merged and lived with a sword, and acted as a sword all of his life.

The true reason however, the world represents his birth-origin as incarnation of Sky that become polluted/distorted by the cursed fire of Fuyuki grail, which is why the sky of his world is filled with smoke and fire. His current self was the result of rebirth by Avalon, the ever distant of Utopia and make himself to a sword to be in harmony with the influence of the scabbard.

 **(CeltiSette) I Prescelti Sette Frammenti (Sword of Seven Chosen Fragments) : C~B**

A customized sword that become chosen weapon of Emiya Shirou of Vongola family, given to him through trial of inheritance. The embodiment of his rebirth as Vongola and serve as his Noble Phantasm. Each swords represent weather phenomena, due to his 'polluted' sky he can't take guardians like Tsuna, so the sword become his guardians to stabilize his sky.

note: If there's any other suggestion to shorten the name I am all ears.


	7. Chapter 05

**I decide to set this fic to 7-10K words range… it's the standard length for me. Unfortunately Vongola got no chance to appear yet, and it's still too early for dream sequence.  
I am glad everyone are happy to see Iri's ahem! First murder- I mean attempt to beat a servant! Yeah! I just feel there's no way she is COMPLETELY innocent with a husband like Kiritsugu and daughter like Ilya. Considering she is made by Einzbern I just feel 'sadism' is in the blood somehow.**

* * *

Chapter 05: Sky of Mirror

 **Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel**

Standing on the top of building next to hotel Lancer's master occupied was Ruler, observing the Magus and servant through reinforced eyes. He could easily picked up Lancer, Kayneth and the red haired woman who could only be Sola-ui pacing around the room. It seemed his guess was correct, Lancer to most Master would be a blessing, as he was painfully eager to please them as long as it doesn't contradict his code of chivalry, but when the master have a fiancee around… Gee, this was like a repeat of his legend.

Shirou felt sorry for him, the poor guy. Maybe it was his blessing Kiritsugu decided to off them tonight.

The servant of balance looked down, Kiritsugu was setting up terrorist bombing expertly. Apparently Kiritsugu didn't deign to step on Kayneth's dungeon of trap the noble installed on the floor he rented. The man's attempt at subtlety and deceit with hiding somewhere near while his servant was fighting was pathetic at best. His security system was even more so, his mistake was not in what he put, but the lack of his attempt to hide he had boobytrapped the whole floor. Kiritsugu just had to sneak in to check his guest log and found he had rented two floors for his personal use.

Spotting the Magus Killer talking with hotel staff, Ruler decided to join him shortly. However he also sensed Assassin around, and he couldn't be seen with Kiritsugu even in his civilian attire. So he called forth the Noble Phantasm given to him through trial of inheritance. A good thing too since other 'real' weapon he had was just his bow, and while the possibility of fighting Lancer was low with his class, he'd rather not have his trick exposed.

A pair of beautiful jeweled scimitar materialized to his hand, **Celtisette: Nebbia.** The jewelled twin scimitar that represent the mist of his sky. Unlike the rest of I Precelte Sette, the scimitars was not for combat but more of a tool like Rule Breaker to Caster Medea. As the blades were thin and too pretty to bring to battle, fitting to represent mist though according to Mukuro. The flame of mist shrouded him as made his way down, blending with the crowd before he stepped out casually towards his future adoptive father.

"You know Kiritsugu…" Ruler began, careful to be standing slightly apart beside Kiritsugu who had just hypnotized a hotel staff to believe he was Kayneth Archibald. "You're going to blow up a hotel just to get to Lancer's Master, I hope it worth it." Apparently Kiritsugu viewed the pair as the easiest to take out and Ruler agreed.

Rider kept Waver around all the time so they were the first out of the list. Berserker and his Master were missing and they couldn't track the mad pair down yet. Kiritsugu wanted to avoid Kirei like a plague, and Ruler approved. Archer was too dangerous to provoke carelessly and Tokiomi holed up in his heavily warded home. Caster was even more unknown than Berserker.

So why Lancer and Kayneth? Not only the master was pompous Magus, the guy had the gall to rent the whole floor of most luxurious hotel in Fuyuki. It was easy for Kiritsugu to plan an attack. The guy also had a very strained relationship with his servant and considering he brought his fiancée along, Ruler could imagine why. Last deciding factor was Lancer himself, he was a skilled knight but both of his Noble Phantasm were anti-unit so there was no chance Lancer could use it to protect his master from a falling building. The anti-unit noble phantasm was also why Lancer had to go first, Kiritsugu deemed him a bad match for Saber.

Kiritsugu glanced at him, the servant was unrecognizable as he took form of nondescript hotel guest. "You don't approve? Considering your family's history, I'd think this is more in style for you." He was not surprised, he had heard people from that side of moonlit world 'The Mafia' had their unique method of disguise. It was not so subtle though, but only with closer look one could notice the ripple of energy around disguised Ruler.

The white-haired servant rolled his eyes, a little put off that Kiritsugu didn't even bat an eye at his disguise. A middle aged man dressed in casual set of suit without tie and fedora on his head, he looked like a typical Japanese man who had just retired from office work.

"Indeed this is more of Vongola's style." Wasn't Tsuna's right hand, Hayato, an explosive expert? "I guess I approve, beside… Lancer's master is a typical Magus from old family. If he rent the whole floor I can imagine he had several magical traps, familiars and what else he prepared as defense measure. Pretty sure he is resting in his laurel up there without worry, drinking wine… thinking everyone are idiots who would walk into his dead trap floor as laughing maniacally."

Meanwhile in his hotel room, unmoving Kayneth Archibalt was doing exactly that as he proudly listing all traps he had prepared in his 'castle' of magecraft, and how anyone foolish enough to come would get a nasty surprise. As Ruler predicted, he thought Kiritsugu was going to play by his rule.

Kiritsugu stared at his wife's servant unblinkingly, "While I am sure that's the case, why did you talk like you could see him now?"

"…My intuition said so?" Was apparently Vongola's standard stock response to this kind of question. "By the way, what am I here for then? While I know one or two about exploding stuff…" Swords actually. "I am not the explosive expert in the family if you want tips."

The Magus Killer smirked, "To confirm they are dead… your Hyper Intuition would know easily even if they became paste along with the whole building." Kiritsugu told him without remorse.

Ruler didn't even blink, "Hooo…" He was reduced to tracking device, wonderful!

"Just a precaution, really… there's no way he could survive the free fall from one hundred and fifteen meters."

Actually, Ruler could think several ways to survive that. "Who knows? Humanity last longer against Gaia's anger than she expected. She is worse than a falling building."

"You, children of sky have a lot of faith in humanity, do you?"

The smile of his lips was foreign to Kiritsugu, but this servant had been enigmatic individual since his summoning. "My ancestors gave up their divinity because of that faith, we were born from the same faith in a sense…" He said as his amber like eyes shone eerily in the darkness of night. "However, our faith is on your potential and will to live, not in inventing wish granting device…"

Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes at that, "You don't believe the Holy Grail is omnipotent?"

"Not exactly." He answered evenly. "What I don't believe… is if this holy grail can grant the true salvation, Kiritsugu."

Kiritsugu became quiet as he and Ruler separated ways, the master went to parking lot while Ruler stayed close to evacuation ground. The Magus Killer casually pulled his phone and dialed as if he made a casual call rather than triggering explosives.

BOOM! BOOM! Grrrooooo!

Ruler watched impassively as the luxurious hotel crumbled to countless debris, and toppled slightly to the side. It was a clean demolition, only the hotel was destroyed and left the surrounding area intact. The rumbling of destruction growled to their ears like an angry lion, followed by shocked screams and cries of panic from guests that had evacuated the building.

The dark skinned servant clapped nonchalantly, before he turned the radio to contact his master's husband. "I will give you six out of ten for that."

Kiritsugu didn't like joking but he could hear the humor in Ruler's voice and couldn't resist. "Oh, and what kind of destruction Vongola's explosive expert could achieve that earn your perfect score?"

"Well… a true explosive expert would be able to choose which floor to destroy and in what order. They won't destroy the 'whole' hotel, just a couple of floors to make sure the target is dead. So, this hotel would just be short a couple of floors as result." The servant informed him. "In short, refined destruction with less brute force."

"I see…" Kiritsugu exhaled a puff of smoke, "Then I concede I deserve just six out of ten, but…" He looked what remain of the hotel. "I'd say destroying the whole building is a better precaution. No magical barrier known to man could save Archibald."

Ruler's eyes narrowed before it closed shut, his senses stretched towards the rubble. "Hm, well… I will revise that remark. You get three out of ten."

"…Now, why did you cut the score by half, Ruler?" Kiritsugu asked mirthlessly.

The servant opened his eyes slowly, "Sheer material damage aside, they're still alive." That stopped Kiritsugu on his track. "Lancer… along with his master." Ruler deadpanned to his future adoptive father. "At least a few hundred million yen is gone for nothing." He shook his head with a sigh. "It seems there _is_ magical protection known to Archibald that save him from your bombing."

"…"

"At first I thought I should keep this a secret from Saber because she would get mad you blow up Lancer before they finish their duel, but I am sure she would be amused instead since your 'dishonorable' method failed spectacularly." Ruler mused.

"…"

"On second though she is still grounded tonight, so I will keep this to myself." Ruler beamed at him, "Aren't you glad you have me here to tell, you didn't blow your targets up correctly?"

"…Thanks a lot, Ruler." Kiritsugu returned in flat tone but he couldn't deny he got this servant here, leaving Iri with Saber, exactly for that. A good thing too, so he didn't write off this attempt as a success.

"You're welcome, Kiritsugu." Ruler beamed, he whirled around. "If it's any comfort, Lancer's master is the type that usually the fastest to die in war. So, there's no need to try your best to kill him."

Kiritsugu wondered if he heard Ruler right, because it sounded like the servant was trying to cheer him up. "What type?"

Ruler just smirked, "The type who is so arrogant, they think surviving this war is a privilege they deserve instead of what they have to earn." In this case Kayneth reminded him strongly of Shinji, both were confident they ' _deserve'_ to win on virtue of their birthright. Kayneth might had both blood and power to believe it unlike Shinji, but the part they trampled on their servant's pride and overestimating themselves was very much the same.

The Magus killer snorted, "I see… indeed their type tend to die first in war." As they forgot in war, their status and blood meant was nothing, as everyone was equal in the eyes of death.

The servant of balance pulled his fedora down, the one he bought along with the visor to hide his distinctive hair. "Maa… it seems Kayneth and his companion decides to stay still." They had not moved an inch after the attack.

Kiritsugu crossed his arms, and stepped to Ruler's side casually as if they were stranger who happened to be in the same place. "Alright, I fail tonight and they live for another day." They just had to be satisfied to keep a familiar to monitor the rubble. "Do you sense anything else, Ruler?"

He inhaled deeply, and stopped in his track. "Isn't Maiya-san on standby over there?" This feeling of dread was familiar, and it belong only to one person.

Kiritsugu didn't even ask why Ruler asked and quickly contacted his assistant. "Maiya! Is something-"

She didn't pick up and Ruler cursed inwardly. Why the heck did Kirei attack Kiritsugu's assistant?

* * *

 **Back with the ladies~**

While Kiritsugu could be creative with modern weapon to eliminate Magi, he of course never considered the possibility of using a car to kill a servant. He taught his wife many things, but nothing about the art of killing and especially not trying to run over a servant -even if it was a physically weak Caster- with her toy.

"IRISVIEL!" Saber shouted as inwardly cursing Ruler for even suggesting this madness. Though to be fair he definitely didn't mean it as a suggestion.

Irisviel however was getting excited, innocent or not she was still a homunculus created by Einzbern and they tend to have a taste for violence. "But Saber! It works!" She was squealing now. "Ruler is right!"

Saber shook her head frantically, "He didn't tell you to do this! Calm down!" At the time like this Saber was seriously considering that perhaps all homunculus, and in particular certain 'son' of her were unhinged. "Let's just get out of the car for now, and stay close with me! Let's… just confirm his intention first!" She was almost frantic now.

Never Saber imagined she would plead for another servant's dignity, and to usually gentle and innocent Irisviel no less. This shady man was still a heroic spirit and Saber didn't wish any hero to be eliminated in a car accident instead of honorable battle. If Kiritsugu or Ruler were there, they wouldn't care how Caster died as long as he stays dead.

Irisviel grumbled and did as she was told, Saber who stepped out of the car first winced at the dented front part of their car. It could be fixed with Magecraft, right? Her thought was cut short when the man they presumed as Caster -he dressed like one or a clown- rose from his crouching position, eyes bulging like fish, his gaunt visage looked eerie at night even without his bleeding forehead.

Ruler's master was the first to make a comment, "Uhm… is that face my fault?" She wanted to beat him, not changing his face!

Saber sweat-dropped, actually she was not sure because Irisviel did hit the man twice. That was not important however, "I've been waiting, your majesty the holy maiden."

"Huh...?" Did this man just call _her_ the holy maiden? She had been called a number of titles and since she never exposed her true gender of course she had never been called any that refer to her femininity. Saber was also sure she had no recollection of this man, he had a 'distinctive' face after all.

"Saber, the man we ran over is your acquaintance?" Irisviel sounded apologetic, a little too late to feel that way but Saber was not going to point this out to her.

Still, while the man was intact aside from his still bleeding forehead Saber wondered why the man didn't seem to care he had been run over. "No, I don't have any impression of him -" She decided to answer Irisviel's question for now.

Caster lifted up his head and said, wailing pathetically. "... Oh, oh, how can you say that? Don't you remember me?"

Saber was astonished, his delirious state was not their fault, right? "Whatever you may say, this is the first time I've met you - I don't know where you have gone wrong, but... maybe you've got the wrong person?" She had to keep her temper, while she hated to admit Ruler was right, she deserved that scolding for losing her temper tonight.

Caster however, seemed intent to test her patience. "Oh oh, wuwuwu..." The man wept, clawing his hair frantically. "It's me! I am your forever most royal servant Gilles de Rais! I've always prayed for your resurrection, always waited for the miraculous day when I can meet you again. I came here to the ends of time for that purpose, Jeanne!"

When Irisviel heard the man's words, she caught her breath. "Gilles de Rais...?" Someone summoned a serial killer?!

Saber in the other hand was somewhat relieved that she really didn't forget the man, "I don't know your name, nor do I know of this Jeanne." The name Gilles de Rais didn't sound native to Britain anyway.

Sighing half with shock after Saber's declaration, Caster let out erratic breathing as if he couldn't believe her."What... could it be, that you've forgotten? Who you were in mortal life?!"

It was confirmed, the man was delusional. She was about to get her point across with revealing her name before she stopped. Recalling just a while ago Ruler chastised her inability to keep secret, citing if she could hide her gender for years she should be able to keep her name a secret. Yet, she failed spectacularly tonight.

"As a servant." She bit her urge to growl. "We have to keep our identity secret, but I assure you I am not this Jeanne you speak of." She gritted out, feeling a little ashamed that she couldn't follow the knights' decorum, and returning courtesy after the man gave his. However, she was not going to give Ruler a chance to remark that one had to be careful to tread the thin line of idiotic and honorable.

Unfortunately Caster didn't appreciate her effort. "Oh! Oh! Oh waaaaaa!" Caster began a fit of weeping which was almost a shriek, while unsightly hammering his fists on the ground. "How painful, how tragic is this! Not only did she lose her memories, even her mind is this befuddled... you... you! God, why are you so cruel to this lovely maiden of mine?"

"What are you talking about? To start with, I'm not -"

"Jeanne, I understand why you won't admit it. You, who originally was more devoted to God and believed in Him deeper than anyone else, was instead discarded by God. When you were sentenced as a witch and executed God did not give you any help or salvation. It is not without reason that you're now acting in this way."

Saber suddenly felt a repulsed, this delusional man was not listening or rather he was already set on his illusion on Saber. It was a waste of time to try convincing a mad man.

"Wake up! Jeanne! You don't need to be bewildered by the likes of God! You are the holy maiden of Orleans, the savior of France, Jeanne d'Arc!"

Had that night went differently Saber would have more restraint to just give Caster a 'close' call to snap the man out of his fit, but it had been a rough night and wasting her time trying to correct the man was pushing her patience beyond the limit. "That's enough! This is unsightly! Get out of my sight!"

That was all the warning Caster got as Saber donned her armor once again and brought down the hammer of wind king upon Gilles de Rais.

Maiya was injured and it was fortunately a simple enough task for Kiritsugu to save her. Throwing a smoke screen to cover their escape and Kirei who was caught off guard didn't even try to go after them. In fact he seemed deliriously happy that someone had saved Maiya, namely Kiritsugu. He was happy that Kiritsugu was here or rather he felt something akin to it.

Especially since while Kiritsugu was gone, someone else he had been looking for appeared. It was Ruler, the servant of balance and representative of Holy Grail. "Good night, Kotomine Kirei… Master of Assassin."

His servant recoiled, as he had been told not to contact Kirei outside of the church but he did to deliver emergency news. They had been caught red-handed by the official 'referee' of war. Kirei didn't care though but the stress of his servant was clear and Ruler for some reason care.

"Assassin, servant of shadow… there's no need to fret." Ruler assured the dark clad servant, chuckling softly. "I won't be much of a fair Ruler who preside this war if I forbid Assassin to move in darkness. If anything I have to compliment your master to ensure your freedom of movement." He gestured towards Kirei.

The priest gave Ruler a shallow bow, "You're too kind, Ruler." He straightened himself. "May I ask you a couple of questions?"

This was too weird even by his standard, Kirei being very compliant and stoic. Because of his intuition the feeling of 'wrongness' from Kirei was more pronounced but there was also something… different from young Kirei. Like the feeling he had not been _that_ far gone yet. The most glaring difference was… Kirei was not happy, and he was not having fun at all in spite of participating in a war that bound to cause several tragedies.

"As a master it's your right." He allowed with a benign smile firmly in place, playing his saint like role.

Kirei inhaled deeply, "Why am I chosen to be a Master?" He asked, "Why the Holy Grail choose me?"

That was his question? This young Kirei, he looked like a lost child rather than the twisted man who loved tragedy he became. Did he find that deranged calling in this war?

"That's simply because you have a wish, and the Grail deem it worthy." Ruler answered him, but at disatisfied look on Kirei's face he added. "I see, you don't know what you want?"

The look of hope on Kirei's face was so foreign it almost scared him. "You know… you can see it? I don't have a wish, no, I don't know it..."

He chuckled softly, wondering if he had just twisted a turning point of Kirei's history here. "Kotomine Kirei… you're not alone in your confusion, many have no idea of what they truly wish for. Sometimes they even misunderstood it as something else…"

In which Kiritsugu was the worst offender Shirou had ever seen aside from himself, the man dreamed of saving the world from all evil and suffering. However what he wished for was actually… a justification of everything he had done his whole life. To him, his sins were so great that only saving the world could justify them. Which lead to his true wish, that he was allowed to hug his daughter, to love his wife, to have his loving family.

"I see…" There was relief in his voice, that he was told he was 'normal' to not know. "Ruler… you seems to be a very perceptive individual, befitting of your role really." He murmured softly. "So tell me what kind of hero are you to be chosen by the Grail?"

Now the priest turned to dig information from him? He didn't feel like giving out information for free, but if his hunch was right the farce with Archer killing Assassin was to give the servant of shadow more freedom to gather information. "Assassin was in the warehouse to observe, didn't he? Then you already know I am someone who has no desire for the grail."

"You have no wish?"

"Everyone has a wish…" He corrected, an image of jade eyed girl with beautiful smile welcoming him flashed on his mind. "However my wish is not one I want Holy grail to grant…" He smiled wistfully. "That's why I can be impartial, all wish have equal standing before the holy grail…" Then he recalled what he was told on other qualification of Ruler servant. "It's embarrassing to say this but the grail is also specifically looking for a 'saint' to fill the role of servant Ruler, and apparently wherever Holy Grail was looking I am the closest to fit that description."

That was another reason why Ruler class was chosen for him, it was downright embarrassing that apparently in life he who had devoted his life to save people fit the bill. His afterlife as counter guardian didn't count, and it was not like he was in control of his action. Yes, apparently Emiya Shirou was a saint and if that was not embarrassing enough the damned holy grail deemed he fit the bill.

Kirei inhaled deeply, "A saint…"

"Not one acknowledged by the church mind you." Ruler informed him, "I was simply a man who devoted his life to save people until I died."

"Such a way of life… I don't think you need the church to acknowledge you as a saint, Ruler." Kirei sounded genuinely awed and Ruler felt more than a little unnerved. "Tell me Ruler." He still had more to ask? "Why is that when I am standing before you I feel something, not joy, not sadness… but a hint of contentment that perhaps I will find an answer I seek?"

It took Shirou just a few second for his brain to come to a screeching halt, as he knew why Kirei felt that way. It was something Tsuna had warned him before his departure, that sky tend to draw people usually ones with potential as guardian. That was one possibility but someone who was unfeeling of life like Kirei wouldn't have it, then it was the second. Kirei was someone who was in search of himself, and completely lost that he unknowingly drawn to nearest sky to point the way.

So he tried to be honest but also vague, "I have an idea why… for the grail I wish to keep my identity as secret. However I will tell you that I won't turn you away." Especially since Ruler was pretty curious and worried how this young Kirei became _their_ Kirei. "And there would be answer I can give… but it's yours to decide whether it's what you seek."

It was a bizarre thought that Ruler started to think 'hopeful' Kirei was more unnerving than manipulative bastard version.

"I know you're working with Archer's master… and pardon me to assume, but Tohsaka Tokiomi is an traditional Magus so I imagine his wish would be reaching Akasha."

Kirei felt excited, at least he thought that was the feeling he got.

"So you think his wish is worthy of Holy Grail?"

The priest became quiet at that, "I am not a true Magus… Tokiomi is a typical representation of a magus, he is also one of the most right-winged. So the church choose to side with him so the Holy Grail will fall into the right hand…"

Ruler chuckled again, "I take it King of Uruk is disatisfied when he heard that, reaching Akasha would be a 'boring, meaningless wish' to him as he is only interested with the world, his so called garden."

"...That's exactly what he said."

"Right." Ruler rolled his eyes under his visor. "But Kotomine Kirei… that's what the 'church' think, not you. As in your opinion now you have no wish on your own, will you help other master if they have nobler wish?"

Kirei sighed, shaking his head. "In this era, people who pursue pure magecraft like he does no longer exist. All the other guys are pursuing the gifts of mundane riches. Prestige, desires, power… all these are wishes that can be fulfilled 'within' the world." He sounded almost distasteful about it. "My father said it but I too agreed orthodox or not, my teacher is the 'right' sort."

"You would be surprised… other masters are not as shallow as you think." Kiritsugu especially. "Though some are shallow as they don't comprehend fully that the Holy Grail can grant anything, faced by wish granting device didn't mean anyone can just come up with their true wish… especially in this case the grail can only grant one wish."

He narrowed his eyes at that, "About their wish, what are they?"

Now, Kirei started to demand more than he deserve. This was getting dangerous, Ruler thought. "Considering my position I can only told you a safe example you as participant can't exploit… like Lord Kayneth Archibald's, the master of lancer."

"...I am more interested in Emiya Kiritsugu's…"

It seemed even though he had no solid proof, somehow Kirei believed Kiritsugu was indeed a master.

Ruler sighed, "It's unfortunate I can't say anything if it's in any way hindered other master." Kiritsugu and Irisviel in particular, "As I didn't tell anyone about your violation of rule the three families established." Kirei didn't even flinch. "Rules the three families put up without consenting to the Holy Grail of course, so as long as it doesn't violate the concept of holy war I won't interfere."

"...I see…" Kirei murmured. "You seems to believe I am not as empty as I thought, but I disagree… since I was young I-"

Kirei began to rant or rather telling Ruler the story of his life, and he wondered if this was normal for a Vongola to get exposed of someone's life story. Kirei's life was not eventful, he got into one profession, excelled and dissatisfied that he didn't feel accomplished like a normal human would. He got married to a woman who loved him with all her heart and give him a daughter but again, he was not feeling anything. Then his sickly wife committed suicide and instead of feeling sadness Kirei realized he'd rather he killed her himself. Driving him further to despair and why his daughter was with his in-law because a monster shouldn't raise a child.

"A heroic spirit told me that… I should just seek pleasure, as I misunderstood it as sin. If I get to feel something, no longer empty as I am, I should follow my desire..." A desire that would lead him to a dark path.

"This heroic spirit is Gilgamesh, I presume?" Kirei couldn't help but note that Ruler didn't sound like he was presuming, more like stating it.

Ruler's mind whirled beneath his saintly facade, ' _Okay, I always know there's something wrong with Kirei but never I'd imagine Gilgamesh become the catalyst that turned him to future Kirei I know in the name of looking for happiness.'_

"Yes, he claims as King of Heroes he know pleasure more than any mortal. And that's why he found me interesting."

His thought came to a screeching halt and then he burst to a fit of laughter, "Aha ha ha ha ha! That sounds like him indeed." He was holding his aching sides, as he couldn't believe Kirei was taking life advice from Gilgamesh for real.

The priest waited for him to calm down, "What's so funny, Ruler?"

That was a serious slip up from his saintly Ruler character, but he pushed on. "Forgive me, Kotomine Kirei… I am sure Gigamesh believes he is right but you see… a man who indulge in pleasure excessively like he does in life is because he feels empty."

Kirei looked shocked, his eyes widened in realization.

"And he doesn't know it… if his legend is true, can you honestly say Gilgamesh is a hero who died with a satisfied smile on his face?"

No, Gilgamesh died after he failed his quest for immortality. He also had lost a part of himself when his only friend, Enkidu died.

"It's my self-interpretation but… in his quest for immortality, Gilgamesh tried to fill the emptiness his friend, Enkidu left behind." Ruler finished, "That's why I laugh, because King of Heroes gives you a solution he didn't know has failed for himself…" He took a deep breathe. "You're not as lost as you thought… as at this point you know your true nature and you acknowledge it as wicked and twisted."

Kirei nodded unsurely.

"Then, there's two path for you…" He spread his hands wide, and lifted one side. "One is following that nature like Gilgamesh said, becoming the wicked and twisted man but a happy one." Kirei cringed and Ruler was glad at least the man still had conscience to feel that much. "Let me tell you this, following your desire is easy… but as your free will and conscience told you. What set you apart from a beast then? A refined beast perhaps, but still a beast."

"You're strongly against it."

"Didn't you just acknowledge me as a saint? My personal opinion of course discourage you from this…" Ruler told the priest. "However I also know some people who are happy and not empty with following their desire, like this man who dress flamboyantly, who believes wholeheartedly he has heart of a woman, with carnal desire for dead young boys."

Ah, Vongola's insanity… even Kirei looked like he would snap his neck with how fast he was shaking his head. Obviously the priest was terrified he might become the same 'kind' of monster like Lussuria. Shirou felt a little bad using Lussuria as example, if not because he was nearly traumatized by the guy when they met. Strangely enough Lussuria wasn't a monster like future Kirei in spite of his unusual taste, as twisted and a killer yet a nice guy. Then again Lussuria didn't go our of his way to make your life living hell.

"And another path… is simple but harder for you." Kirei was snapped out of his mind-brokenness, "You have a daughter, right?" The dark haired Japanese nodded unsurely, "Become her father."

Kirei blanched, "I can't! To that child I…"

"If you fear for that child, that means you feel something for her." That stopped Kirei on his track. "And your difficult path will begin with loving that daughter, even if you think you don't deserve her." In the end this was where Kiritsugu and Kirei weren't so different.

Ruler took a deep breath. "And so I ask of you now, Kotomine Kirei… not which of these two paths that would make you happier or no longer happy. But… which one do you want to become? A happy monster who takes pleasure from misery? Or a loving father for your daughter?"

"..."

Ruler had turned his back, ready to dematerialized, "You see… Father Kotomine, not all human lives in search of happiness and pleasure like Gilgamesh said. Some heroes definitely didn't…" Arthuria was the prime example. "I didn't… but I will tell you this."

Kirei then saw a glimpse of a real smile on Ruler's face, the same smile he gave to his old friend after he found his purpose again. "I died without regrets… with a smile on my face."

And he disappeared.

* * *

 **An hour later**

Emiya Shirou, the servant Ruler of fourth grail war felt like he had just hit by a train and straight through meat grinder. He had just give Kotomine _freaking_ Kirei a counselling, and apparently Gilgamesh was doing the same thing, the horror! Anyway, his Hyper Intuition would have told him if he had done the wrong thing that could cost him his mission, it did not so he was still safe!

Still...Kirei must be pretty desperate if he took life advice from Gilgamesh of all people.

Tonight was one cluster fuck in which they got plenty of information but nothing crucial really happened. He didn't need to sleep but when he reached Einzbern Castle all he wanted was some rest, his report could wait!

Then he saw the beautiful mercedes parked in front of the castle, nodding to himself that both his master and Saber made it safe-ly? The bumper was dented and if his eyes didn't deceive him there were two suspicious dent the size of a human head and… dare he imagined it? Someone's backside?!

He rushed to get inside, pass the two homunculus maid who stayed very still and not even wondering why Ruler knew the layout of the massive castle so well. Finding Saber was easy, she was so familiar to his senses like her own. The female knight was sitting on many living room of the castle, and this one seems to be connected to Irisviel's bedroom as he could also sensed his master.

"Saber! Why the car-" He began before stopping.

One look at Saber's face when he got there, he forgot it. He knew that look very well. So before Saber could say a word he offered, "I am sorry, please forgive me. Do you want some late night snack?" And without waiting for confirmation he fled to kitchen that thankfully was stocked full.

When he returned his master was waiting with Saber in meeting room. No sign of Kiritsugu along with wounded Maiya, with her injury it was no surprise they would stay in the hotel tonight. He just set down the plates of food, before Saber interrupted him. "You're sorry?"

He nodded, "Actually I am not sure what am I sorry for, but I feel I should because whatever it is, you're upset with me… deservingly so."

Saber groaned, "This intuition of yours is insane…"

"I know."

Irisviel giggled as she nibbled on quiche Ruler cooked as peace offering for Saber. "Ne, Ruler! I hope I make you and Kiritsugu proud tonight!"

He paused from tea pouring at that statement. "Yes?" Suddenly he had a very bad feeling about this, especially if face-palming Saber who hadn't touch her food was any indication. "What did you do, Master?" He asked with dread.

Nothing a Vongola hated even more than being _horribly_ right, and they often did. Five minutes later a scream of disbelief echoed throughout Einzbern Castle.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HIT CASTER WITH YOUR CAR?!"

 **The next morning…**

The same sentiment was echoed by none other Emiya Kiritsugu who came first thing in the morning after Ruler called about his wife's adventure with her toy and Saber.

"You jinxed us twice last night."

Saber felt positively smug at the look of betrayal on Ruler's face. "It's my fault?" He began indignantly at the Master, "Kiritsugu… I will tell you this slipped prophecy like warning is something I can't control! We're not seer, and saying things doesn't make it happen! It's just will happen somehow even if I didn't say anything!"

Saber crossed her arms and pointed out, "Irisviel take it as a suggestion."

"It's a figure of speech, but dangerous stunt aside… why would we care how Caster died as long as he stay dead?" Saber stared at him in disbelief.

And her own master nodded, "Right." In hindsight, if a car crash killed Caster then so be it.

Unbelieveable, these men! Though Saber herself didn't have a lot of sympathy for Caster after she forcefully remove the servant of spell out of her sight with hammer of wind king. The servant was still alive, for sure. If the 'see you, my Jeanne.' she heard after she blasted Caster off of the road was anything to go by.

"So, while I have nothing against you stalling Kotomine last night…" Kiritsugu trailed off. "What did take you so long to get back?"

Ruler stopped at that, earning worried look from Saber, Irisviel was still sleeping after so much excitement from last night. "Well… Master, I have wonderful time listening the story of Kotomine Kirei's life."

"...This is too early for your joke."

"And here I thought you would be happy I now have a good reading on Kotomine Kirei's personality, isn't he the most dangerous Master in this war and one person you're paranoid of?"

Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes, "Forgive me for being skeptical that someone like him will just walk to you and tell you everything just because you ask."

"I didn't, he ask me to listen." Ruler corrected, enjoying Kiritsugu's breaking calmness at the revelation that Kirei openly come to Ruler for counselling. "It's nothing strange for us, from time to time some people would seek for us specifically to ask this kind of question like… what do they live for? What kind of person I am? Or anything along the line for direction when they get lost on road of life…"

Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes, _Hyper Intuition_ and also the rumor that Sky draw people in. "He don't know who you are, right?"

"No, he doesn't." Ruler confirmed in even tone. "It's just his own intuition telling him I might have the answer he seek."

Saber frowned, "That's it?"

The dark skinned servant smiled thinly, "Hyper Intuition is called the eyes of Sky that envelops all, so we see through everything…" Ruler murmured softly, "If eyes of normal people are window to their soul, ours are mirror that reflect anyone who look upon it."

The blond king glanced discreetly at Ruler whose eyes were exposed without his visor, and indeed the amber like orbs were eerie and somewhat reflective than normal eyes.

"When people are in doubt with their ideal of life in general sees us, there are two kind of action they take... what Kotomine did, he seek me out at first opportunity and ask for an answer… to see for himself what reflected upon him." He said in lofty tone, drawling his sentence as his eyes settled on Kiritsugu. A man who since his reveal of identity in spite of speaking to him, never even once… "Or they will avoid my eyes in fear to see their reflection."

Kiritsugu's hold on the cup on his hand tightened, and a crack appeared on the porcelain surface. "Nonsense…"

Saber looked at Kiritsugu evenly, and wondered if Ruler was right. However for the life of her from their limited interaction, indeed, she couldn't recall Kiritsugu looking at Ruler in the eye even once. "Master…"

Ruler had his eyes closed now and cracked one eye open at Kiritsugu. "Then please look at me in the eye."

Kiritsugu didn't raise to that challenge. "Why should I? Just to prove a point?"

"No, I am assuring you that looking at me in the eye didn't mean I will spill your gut to the world." His future adoptive son corrected evenly. "We know discretion better than most."

The Magus killer sighed and looked at Ruler in the eye, his eyes waver for a moment before steeling his resolve. "Satisfied? Now let's talk about strategy, after last night I'd like to get a head start from the other participants." He looked down at the newspaper Ruler got from somewhere last night.

" **Of course, Kiritsugu…"**

* * *

 **Later…**

Much to her disbelief, the dent on the car had been fixed perfectly by Ruler just by a touch. Then he chastised his master to not break the car on purpose, he pulled a book from somewhere and tossed it to her. Saber stared at history book Ruler passed to her, which explained why he holed up in Einzbern library. The title says Hundred Years War, and it was quite a thick book.

"For you to study when I drive."

Irisviel pouted. "I want to drive…"

"And we want to live, Master." Ruler offered reasonably as he opened the backseat door for Irisviel.

Saber didn't let Ruler to open her door, gentleman or not she was not going to let him treating a knight like a lady.

The servant of balance looked amused as he rounded the car, and took his driver seat. Then he summoned a pair of twin scimitar, and Saber's eyes were drawn to the beautiful Noble Phantasm. It looked like something out of 1001-night story, with the curved blade, thick and curvy cross guard and hilt. The back of the sword adorned with indigo colored gem in various size.

The pair of swords dissolved to indigo colored mist and Ruler's skin became pale, his eyes as red as Iri's and his hair became longer and down. "Surprised?" He smirked at her.

Irisviel was clapping behind them, "How did you do that Ruler? You know magic to disguise yourself? But… you looks like a homunculus like me now." And the clothes he was wearing, it was white coat with turtleneck instead of furred collar and with double row of black buttons, completed with black pants. If he was standing beside their homunculus, no one would be able to tell he was not one of them.

"It's our special method of illusion, different from Magus' way… And yes, that's the point. No one would get suspicious that you're travelling with another homunculus" At puzzled look on Saber's face he asked. "Saber?"

"Ah…" She turned away, getting caught staring was uncomfortable. "No, I just remember a knight of round table who was also skilled in disguise…" For some reason since last night _the name_ had been on her mind.

The homunculus master hummed, "Hm, Sir Lancelot, right?"

Silence fell inside the car like a heavy blanket, and Ruler quickly started the car and drove the vehicle out of the front yard. "Due to your special condition." Ruler began as if the taboo name was never mentioned. "I think it's prudent to get you some material to study on our enemy. I already marked the part you need to know."

"Which one?" Saber wondered as she began to read, she already knew Lancer, Rider and Gilgamesh so that left…

"Caster." Ruler answered promptly.

The book was about war between her homeland and… French. "He is a French hero? A knight?!" Her fellow servant just nodded as she continued to read, she already passed the summary of why the war happened and found the name Jeanne d'arc. "Jeanne… this is the hero she mistook me for?" In here it was also written that Gilles de Rais -she found his name at last- was her closest companion in army. He was like her version of Bedivere.

"The irony… Caster, the hero of hundred-year war mistook _you_ , the most famous King of Britain with Maiden of Orleans…" Ruler was shaking his head, but the laugh that escaped his lips was mirthless. He would feel sorry for Caster, if he wasn't an unrepentant child murderer.

She skipped some chapter to another part Ruler had marked for her and began to read. Her blood ran cold, reading the 'aftermath' of war and what became of Jeanne… and Gilles de Rais. "That… that man…" He was one of the worst mass-murderer ever recorded in history?!

Ruler's words about the fall of honorable knight from grace flashed on her mind.

"A former knight fell this far?" Her hands that were holding the book shook, her feelings mixed with fury, sadness and pity. The last one was steadily diminishing as she got to the part that detailed 'estimation' of number of victims Bluebeard murdered just to scorn God.

 _All_ this… for a woman who had willingly sacrifice herself for her country?! He was so devoted to her and yet… he scorned her sacrifice in the most horrible way.

Ruler reached out to her side of the car and opened the dashboard, inside was a newspaper. "Read that next."

She grabbed the paper, almost crumpling it in her haste. " **MISSING CHILDREN, TERROR IN FUYUKI!"** a headline of a series of kidnapping targeting… children. Just like in the book she read, that man had not stopped even beyond death. "I should have killed him last night." Or let Iri run him over one more time.

Ruler thought so too but refrain from voicing it out loud. "Perhaps, but I also just get that newspaper on my way back from errand with Kiritsugu." Namely bombing Lancer's place, and he saw it left in a bench of Fuyuki Park. "If it's any comfort, with his total disregard for secrecy… I imagine the mediator won't stay quiet. Sooner or later it would be an open season for Gilles de Rais."

Saber gritted her teeth, "Their concern is secrecy of Magecraft?!"

Irisviel looked down, "Magi are not very caring folks… unfortunately." If servant wandering around for extra-mana, no one would care as long as the church could cover it up as something else.

"Welcome to Moonlit World, where moral is overrated and human right is out of fashion." Ruler told her in droning voice.

The ruby eyed homunculus sighed, "It's no wonder your family don't like Magi, Ruler…"

"…Actually…" Ruler trailed off. "As we're part of Moonlit World I can't say we're better than Magi, Master..." That caught attention of both Saber and Irisviel. "We who rest in Throne of Sky earn our place for saving the world as the Sky of Vongola but… we don't save people."

"You don't save… people but the world?" Saber echoed, "What do you mean?"

The Vongola sighed as he stepped on the brake and the car came to a complete halt, the traffic light was red and a group of nervous parent holding their children's hand tightly crossed the street. "Guardians of Great Will… Gaia's beast, Alaya's counter guardian, and Sky's trinisette holders…" He listed on, "Fighting for planet, humanity and balance… the world as a whole. People… more often than not is small sacrifice none would mind to make."

Saber tensed, ' _Counter Guardian…'_ She had promised that she-

"But you save the world, right?" Irisviel sounded desperate when she asked this.

"We didn't save we protect… in which as long as the world is intact, anything else don't matter." Ruler corrected as the light was green again. "And so, we're without a doubt earned the title as the strongest, cruelest and bloodiest family in our quest to protect the world."

Saber became quiet at that, "Did your family…" Or you. "Regret it?"

Ruler snorted, "We're still human… we regret our sins but if anyone ask, each of our leader will repeat all of them. Or the world will collapse on us."

"But that's…"

"And that's why… we're all taught that 'you're no hero, you're the guardian' which mean you protect, you don't save…" Ruler inhaled deeply. "In that sense both Trinisette families and Magi are devoted to their noble cause, perhaps we're better because the cause isn't personal but in the end… we still bleed the blood of innocents. There's no honor, just greater good of the world."

Irisviel clenched her fist, ' _In that case, the more reason to make Kiritsugu's ideal a reality!'_ So they could save Ruler's family too. It was just so unfair for them who see through the heart of people had to be cruel so the world will live.

He knew what his adoptive mother was thinking, but for the life of him he couldn't… tell her the fault of that ideology. If his cousin, and other two Skies were asked to wish Kiritsugu's ideal with wish granting device -corrupted or not- they would burn the grail. Or so Tsunayoshi said when he asked the rhetorical question that to his cousin was not even worth considering.

Which was why he told Kiritsugu last night, they had no faith in human ability to create omnipotent wish granting device.

"That's why I am glad to be summoned by you, Master." He tried to lighten the atmosphere. "While I am not as cooped up as you, getting out of my divine ancestor's watch for a while is great! I can even save people like a hero, and that's what we're going to do today."

"Yes! Just you wait Caster, here we come!" Irisviel cheered.

If Saber didn't know he was trying to cheer up Irisviel she would be vexed with his choice of words while Caster was on the loose. "So, what's the plan, how about Kiritsugu?" It irked Saber that the Magus Killer was still ignoring her, but still relaying his plan to Ruler so he could coordinate with Saber and Irisviel.

"Maa… we're going to scout the city for his workshop." Ruler explained, "According to his legend he is no 'real' Magus but even a spell-caster should be competent enough to ward his workshop, especially with class skill 'Territory Creation' his Caster class granted. If possible we have to get a head start on him, said Kiritsugu."

"And the church."

"Most likely they would move tonight…" He murmured softly "I think the mediator would bend the rule to convince the other Masters to go after Caster, promising a prize or sort…"

Saber narrowed her eyes at that, "A bounty…"

"Yes, my bet is on a command seal. The mediator got unused extras from previous war."

Really the worst, there should be no need for such thing to hunt an unrepentant murderer. All decent human being with power should feel obligated to hunt him down, thought Saber irately. Her thought was cut short when Ruler spoke again.

"Knowing Kiritsugu… after the announcement we're most likely will hole up in our base." Ruler looked exasperated at the idea, "Well, it's an orthodox strategy to use our home territory to our advantage…"

Saber knew where this was going. "I am going to be the _bait_ for him?!" She hissed indignantly, but if… "If we must! But I am not going to pretend to be Maiden of Orleans, it would be an insult for her!" Hero of enemy nation or not Saber could respect a woman like Jeanne d'arc.

"Of course, Saber, and it's not like you have any skill in acting. You won't need any to deceive a delusional man."

"Ruler…" Saber warned coolly, an angelic smile on her face.

He knew that _fake_ smile, in which in the past meant bruises and sore muscle. "As you wish, your highness." No matter how strong he had become, Emiya Shirou had no doubt that Saber could still beat him black and blue.

Irisviel in the other hand was thoughtful, carefully observing the interaction of the two servants so far. Kiritsugu was rarely around both at the same time so he didn't notice but Irisviel since their summoning was almost always with them so she could see it. If she didn't look for it, she won't notice it either but… Ruler read Saber's mood even when she acted stoic _very_ well and it couldn't be just the product of his intuition.

Godly intuition didn't give you familiarity, like how at ease Ruler acted around Saber. He was a Vongola, so he couldn't be part of King Arthur's legend.

Then the question was not who Ruler was but… who was him to Saber? Anv vice-versa.

* * *

 **AN: Extra Info on new sword  
** **I Prescelti Sette Frammenti (Sword of Seven Chosen Fragments) : Nebbia Twin Scimitar (C+)**

A pair of twin scimitar that may or may not be inspired by Tsunayoshi's pair of mist guardians. An ornamental blade that more suitable as ceremonial sword like Rule Breaker and in NO WAY could be used in frontal battle. Representation of Mist phenomena in Shirou's sky, giving him ability to use construction property of mist but the range is poor so he could only use it on his person as disguise or other if he lend them.

 **I Prescelti Sette Frammenti (Sword of Seven Chosen Fragments) : Tempesta Chakram (B-)**

Representation of Storm phenomena, a chakram that disintegrate material matter within range but on heroic spirits it would only blast them away. More suitable for mid-range combat.  
Made of modern material developed by Vongola, a type of composite metal in black color with red sheen like dried blood.

There're FIVE more swords that make up **I Prescelti Sette Frammenti. Suggestion is welcome!**


	8. Chapter 06

**Another update… even though I really should get on my paper hic hic hic…**

 **Chapter 06: The Hound of War**

At the scene of the collapsed Fuyuki Hyatt hotel, the rescue team was working frantically throughout the night. This franticness was the fault of no other than Emiya Kiritsugu. If he had been a proper Magus would save the poor rescue team from overtime, leaving them with blissful ignorance that Kayneth Archibald and Sola-ui had safely evacuated the disaster zone.

He was not.

Kiritsugu was a decent Magus when it comes to art of hypnotism and memory manipulation, but he was also rusty at it but he didn't notice this as much as how much he had slowed down in loading his gun. So, in just few hours the staffs realized that there was still two VIPs in the building when it collapsed. Because they were on the top floor of the hotel when the incident happened, rescue workers didn't expect to find them alive but their bodies still had to be found. It didn't help they were both foreigners, and that meant complicated issue with British Embassy. Still, they had to clear the rubbles at the scene using excavators and hopefully the body they found wouldn't look so bad.

They did find something at dawn of following day, a sphere of about 3 meters in diameter amongst the rubble. No matter how they examine it, it did not look like part of the building materials at all. Out of nowhere, it had just appeared suddenly in the midst of the rubbles.

"…Is this from the building? One of the decorations of the revolving restaurant on the top floor perhaps?"

"Even if that is the case, this thing is perfectly undamaged. Isn't that weird?" It was over one hundred meters fall, but this alien sphere was smooth as if it had just been polished.

Human were curious creature and soon one of them laid his hands on the reflective surface and the sphere sank inward, the chief who had done so tensed and his eyes clouded as a suggestion took hold.

"Chief?"

"…"

"Did anything happen?"

"…we have to remove this thing from this place." He echoed the command only he could hear.

"Huh?"

"…Use the truck to transport it away. Hurry."

No one thought it was a strange command coming from their chief, as removing the alien object had to be done anyway. Though it shouldn't be a priority, but no one thought it was anything to be concerned about. Until their chief went missing… along with the truck that carried the mercury sphere.

Five hours later, at the outskirts of the city, a police patrol discovered the lost truck, with the chief still sitting at the driver's seat, unconscious. However, the truck which transported the silver sphere on its shelves was now only left with an empty husk.

* * *

 **Kiritsugu's and Maiya's Hotel Room**

Everything that happened in ruin of Fuyuki Hyatt to outskirt of Fuyuki was caught through the eyes of crow familiar of Kiritsugu, and the Magus killer groaned in rented hotel room after he just got back from Einzbern Castle.

"Kiritsugu?"

He pinched the leftover cigarette on ashtray by the coffee table and answered, "Ruler is right, Kayneth and his group survive."

"You didn't believe him?"

The Magus Killer snorted, "After everything I have seen of him, I have as much as confidence as possible in his ability in few days, getting jinxed by his careless and seemingly random remarks _help_." Which mean Kiritsugu really had to pay more attention to what the guy said, because Ruler himself didn't seem to realize it. "As for trust… it's relative, but it helps to know Ruler avoids lying outright like a plague."

Maiya blinked at that, "Why is that?"

"As a sky his origin is 'Sky' and thus… 'Harmony' so I imagine even if he could he'd rather not, that's why he just twisted truth slightly, giving open or vague answer and so on…" His metal lighter clinked his his hand as he flicked it open and close. "Remember, even if as Iri's servant he has more freedom… a Vongola as a bloodline descending from God would be compelled by their origin stronger than other human."

In short, they could be a prisoner not by their ideal like Saber and her chivalry but by their very being. That kind of existence… there was no escape from it. And yet when Kiritsugu questioned his family's ideal back in Einzbern castle he…

 _Flashback_

 _"Family with bloodiest history steeped in sin, and yet as one of them, you act like you're a decent person around us."_ It was so irritating to see how protective and kind Ruler was to his wife, and dare Kiritsugu imagined it… not as servant but a friend. For Iri's first friend to be a Vongola…

 _Ruler shrugged, "Just because our duty means becoming disaster incarnate doesn't mean we can't afford being our own person out of duty, even soldiers who killed another in battlefield still could go home and give his daughter a hug."_

 _Kiritsugu didn't miss the not so subtle allusion to him. "…I see… why did your family go down that path at all?"_

 _"…If you want to be technical it's because our first Boss, Giotto signed the damn contract and doomed the rest of his descendants to this fate…" Ruler informed him in deadpan tone. "But the real reason is because from Giotto to the last of us are all idiots the world needs." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

 _"But dooming your children to the same fate?" Kiritsugu's voice was harsh as he said this, after all he was pulling all stop to win the war so Ilya wouldn't share Iri's fate._

 _"Yes… yes, our bloody legacy." He laughed but there was no mirth in his voice. "It's not like anyone else could pick up where we left, and if the world goes… so is our children."_

 _Kiritsugu couldn't fault that logic but in the end… it was just cold logic._

 _Ruler glanced at him, "Don't misunderstood us though… there's a reason why we called our greatest legacy as **sin** because we accept our fault as it is, and there's no honor in our duty only greater good. So if you call us sinners, monsters and what else… we will shoulder it all without retreating." He stated with conviction. "It's in our vow, to ruin or to prosper… we will go forward with our dying will."_

 _And that was when Kiritsugu decided, regardless of his suspicion of Ruler and Vongola family. The servant deserved respect, simply on virtue they weren't blinded by their sacred duty like Magi and acknowledge their mistakes as sin._

End of Flashback

That was more than Kiritsugu could say about his own kin or Magi in general who as long as their research for Akasha progressed, moral be damned.

* * *

 **Miyama Town**

For a start, they didn't know where to begin with, as Caster's workshop could be anywhere. Fuyuki was quite a big city, it was impossible to comb Miyama and Shinto by themselves for a secret lair. Though if history was right the man was not very subtle and not above hiding in plain sight. Ruler was unsure what counted as plain sight in this case considering Kayneth had claimed the biggest hotel Kiritsugu bombed the night before.

So perhaps somewhere like dingy alleyway or slump or red light distric…

"Can't you use that devil intuition of yours to point the way?" Saber asked him after three hours of no sign of Caster, they caught some of his familiars though… all of them following Saber.

Ruler's left eyebrow twitched, "Devil you said… I am doing it, unfortunately my reach is just 200m in radius." Which was no different than Saber's sixth sense for servant. "While barrier that deceive senses and the likes won't work against me, that's still a lot of area to cover." He cupped his chin, "Perhaps we will have more luck at night when Caster and his master operates…"

Irisviel cupped her chin, "I thought because of your innate connection with the root you can just point to a random direction and we will find Caster…"

"...In spite of our divine ancestry, there's a reason why it's called _hyper_ intuition instead of Godly Intuition." Ruler deadpanned, rolling his eyes. "Well… a cousin of mine could do that." Tsunayoshi definitely had done it before. "But not me."

"Why?"

"Difference in talent…" He said in distracted tone as a dagger materialized in his hand and enhanced with lesser honing properties like Hrunting, before throwing it with spinning motion.

Whoosh! STAB! "Kiiiiiek!"

Saber didn't even bother to look, she already knew what Ruler just killed. "That's the fourth one…"

Irisviel had her eyes clenched shut and waited until sound of flame burning could be heard. The first time they caught Caster's familiar, they made a mistake to take a good look at it. Caster's familiar was made of human body parts sewn haphazardly together with fingers like legs on arthropod. Since then Ruler made sure to burn all that followed them.

While both he and Saber were no stranger to blood and gore, Caster's idea of familiar was too unsightly to watch.

"Not to mention they came from different direction each time to replace the one I killed." The city was crawling with his disgusting familiars.

"So, we can't use it to track down Caster…" Saber concluded. "This is difficult."

It was also very difficult to Ruler, whose naive young self was buried on the back of his mind protesting the idea of parading 'Saber' as bait to track down Caster. Not to mention this was another stalker who got obsessed with Saber, his experience with Gilgamesh was not helping… though at this point it seemed Gilgamesh had not fallen in love with her yet… Gee, why Saber just had to attract the twisted one-

"Ne-ne! Ruler." His adoptive mother's voice cut his line of thought. "This is like detective work, maybe we need magnifying glass? Sherlock Holmes' notebook? More newspaper? A group of Baker street boys or-"

Ruler snapped his fingers, "Yes! That's what we need!"

"Magnifying glass?"

"...No, Master… we're going to Fuyuki Library and play nice with a couple of impressionable librarians." Judging from Saber's indignant face she had a feeling where this was heading. "Hopefully they don't mind missing a couple of newspapers. And… your husband has to speak with a couple of… ahem, friends of his instead of Baker Street boys."

* * *

 **Hotel**

Kiritsugu exhaled a puff of smoke, "For now let's just leave Kayneth be, sooner or later he will come out once all masters are requested by mediator to gun for Caster." The fool who had used one of his command seals wouldn't pass the chance.

RING! RING!

It was Ruler, after Iri's flailing with her phone Kiritsugu deemed it necessary for his wife's servant who unsurprisingly adept with technology to have his own.

"Moshi-moshi, what is it?" He smirked at the prompt request he heard from the other, "Yes, I do have contact with underground world in Fuyuki. It can be done…"

As expected of a Vongola, noble or not, just cover identity or not… they were still the leader of Mafia world.

* * *

 **Mackenzie's House**

A pair of frightened eyes looked up, the owner's neck already felt strained just to look at the two meter giant before him. "…Excuse me? Is this Mackenzie's house?" He asked, struggling to not let his voice quiver as it would be rude to a customer.

"Yeah. This is the name of the owner of this house."

He wished it was the wrong house, "…Then, who is…..Sir King of Conquerors Alexander…?" Some history-nuts?

"I am he."

Okay, he dressed like one but the delivery man was not going to comment on that. "…Ah, ah. Err… I see. Ah, haha…ah. Then can you sign over here?" Why this giant spoke in archaic fashion?

"Sign? Alright…done!"

"Thank you very much. So-sorry for disturbing."

"Hmm. No problem at all."

※※※※※

Waver had a terrible night, then again that was what he got for joining a war with the vaguest idea just to get back at his jerk of a teacher. Who was a sore loser to boot, but there was slight comfort to see his former teacher making an ass of himself last night in front of more than half participant. While he didn't have the best entrance and quite pathetic, at least Waver had enough sense to not step on Rider's pride.

He knew his jovial servant tolerate his whining to a degree, and he could put his foot down when Rider did nonsensical stuff in modern era. However, his servant was still a hero and a king, so when Rider was glad to have him on the chariot, Waver steeled himself to do so again. Besides, while it was cowardly Rider's side was the safest place.

As for his former teacher… Waver now didn't feel guilty about stealing his artifact, after he calmed down the third-generation Magus had a feeling he had unintentionally saved Kayneth. If Rider's comment on the man's cowardice was any indication… Kayneth would be in hot water by the first night with Rider. Lancer, Diarmuid at least was obedient to default as long as his rule of chivalry was not crossed.

Not that he wanted Kayneth to thank him though, his former teacher was a typical blue blooded Magus. Now that he no longer Kayneth's student, Waver felt while he still wanted acknowledgement for his achievement he didn't want it from Kayneth anymore. Especially after what Rider said last night… if Kayneth was so smart he shouldn't have wasted a command seal in a fit of anger to feed his ego. Now Waver felt stupid for being so hasty just to get back at egoistic idiot, talented and highly respected lecturer or not.

An acknowledgement from a king like Rider was much better, and Waver believed that last night compared to Lord El-Melloi- the prodigy, famous lecturer, someone to whom Waver cannot hold a candle at one time, Waver was way superior then as a Master.

Even though… the king, his Servant…

"What do you think? I bought it with this modern mail order!"

Rider was wearing XL sized T-shirt from the parcel he got. No matter how Waver looked at it, it looked just like another cheapskate product. At the front part of the shirt, an eye-catching logo was imprinted on top of the world map - "The Admiral's Great Tactics". It looked like one of those products from the games segment published in on the front page of the special edition of the magazine.

"It is really not bad. After I noticed Saber yesterday night, I had a sudden inspiration too. If I wear contemporary styled clothes when I go to the streets, you wouldn't mind, right?"

His servant had a terrible taste of fashion, while he cursed Saber and her master for giving Rider the idea… he cursed them even more that at least they had _taste_ in fashion. Bloody Einzbern and their branded clothes. That homunculus master and Saber looked like they were out of front page high class fashion magazine. In the other hand, Rider…

"Wahaha! Just like what I wanted- the effect of having the whole world on my chest. Haha! Really makes me feel happy."

"…ah, ahh. Yeah, yeah."

His servant, the King of Conqueror looked like an otaku… a well-built otaku who wear t-shirt in the middle of winter. He wanted to forget this. Maybe he should just… buried his head under pillows and sleep over it. When he gets up again next time, the world would be a better place, right? No King who failed in fashion. Waver nodded to himself at the thought of tempting notion.

Rider mistook that nod as an approval and marched towards the entrance door. "Then see you, Waver!"

All sleepiness was gone as he noticed that Rider was about swagger out of the house "Where are you going?! Rider!"

Unfortunately, the King was already opening the door and one foot was already out on the porch. "Do you have to ask that? To the streets, of course. To show those peasants the new look of the almighty King of Conquerors."

"At least wear trousers before you go-" Waver trailed off when he noticed a silver sport car parked right in front of Mackenzie's house, the driver's and back passenger's window were open and he could see two faces from last night. Saber and her homunculus master, there was also another homunculus in front passenger seat but Waver was not paying attention to him.

"Yo! King of Knights!" Rider beamed at Saber who looked bewildered at their appearance. "What do you think of my modern look?" The Macedonia king asked as he strike a macho pose, flexing his muscle.

※※※※※

On the way back from Library, Saber took turns with Ruler to drive and then. Ruler abruptly asked them to stop because Rider was near, she only had checking enemy's base in mind, not this… sight that made her eyes hurts. "For your own good King of Conqueror, as fellow king I hereby ask you to wear something more decent to cover the bottom part of your body." She told the red-haired king in cool voice. "As for my opinion on your top, while I have limited experience with modern fashion, I'd say it's in no way sophisticated enough for a king."

Rider crossed his arms, disappointed frown on his face. "Eeh… but I like the design!"

"Then you have no taste." Saber deadpanned. "I will close the gate of my castle, no, Camelot if you dare to come dressed as you're now… fellow King or not." The King of Knights declared, pointedly ignoring the shaking man beside her.

Waver growled at his servant, "You heard her!"

Rider was also a king and yet for some reason his sense of fashion was dead and Waver didn't miss that Saber was dressed finely in medium grey suit with royal blue silk shirt and ochre tie. King of Knight in spite of coming from medieval era was no fashion disaster like Rider. Gee, the homunculus who was sitting beside Saber looked like he was about to have a laughing fit. Seriously, why his servant was such a comedian that even Einzbern Homunculus fare to laugh at them!

"And while I have honor to not attack… dwelling of civilian you use as your base, shouldn't you… more concerned I found your hideout?" Saber pointed out another glaring mishap other than Iskandar's choice of fashion.

Waver paled at that, and realized what a precarious situation he was stuck in, "But I have nothing to hide!" As usual Rider disagreed. "As for the pants…" He looked down at himself thoughtfully.

"Rider!"

He turned to Waver and asked seriously as if it was as important as the Holy Grail War, "Do I really have to wear that?"

"That's not the problem here!" He yelled at Rider and pointed at Einzbern's group. "They are!"

"Okay, so you won't mind to buy me a pants? "

This inconsiderate, ignorant-to-common-sense muscular idiot who's as lacking in manners as a gorilla… "I will not go to the streets to get XL-sized pants just for you. I'll definitely not go." Waver said petulantly as crossing his arms.

"What didya say?" With an exaggerated look, Rider stared at Waver had committed a heresy upon him. "Hey punk, are you going against my authority?!"

※※※※※

 _Irisviel was watching them with fascination. "They're fighting over pants?" This was funnier than Monty-Python movie Kiritsugu brought for her- it was a secret from Saber of course._

 _"…It seems so." Saber's respect for her fellow king was diminishing very quickly._

※※※※※

"Your authority and your pants have zilch! ZERO! AND! Absolutely nothing to do with one another!" Waver returned hotly, raising his voice. "Before you go out to enjoy yourself, show me what you can! Kill at least one of the opponents' Servants!"

"Eh? You are quite an impatient fellow. You can engage a Servant in a combat anytime you want, you know."

"So, do it now! Kill at least one of them! If you do that, I'll buy you trousers or anything you want." Of course Waver at this point forgot that one of them was right in front of them and listening to everything.

Showing a sudden solemn look, Rider became silent. "…Oh I see. Understood. For now, as long as I present you the decapitated head of the enemy, you swear that you would get me a pair of trousers?"

Now the respect was completely gone and Saber decided to remind her fellow King that she was still there. "King Iskandar… did you just swear to your Master to exchange the head of one of us servants for pants?" Saber asked with fake angelic face, itching to reach for her holy sword for this indignity.

One that Shirou knew very well but completely unknown to Rider. "Don't be mistaken! King of Knights! This is important as you already get to explore the battlefield in modern clothes, as the King of Conquerors, how can I be lagging behind you?"

Obviously, Saber was not impressed, "It doesn't comfort me at all because you still demean us your competitors in equal value as a pants." Saber pointed out, angelic smile firmly in place. "Nor I understand why we as King competing in such thing, and there's no way I will let myself to be dragged down to your level. As of now… I can't respect _you_ as fellow king, _no longer…_ "

Rider looked like he had been struck by lightning by his fellow king's declaration, followed by ear splitting explosion reverberated into their ears to match.

 **BOOM!**

However, after a while it was obviously not the product of Rider's drama, and it was not a sound either but a hearing stimulus. It directly attacked sensitive nerves of a magus - in other words, a magecraft impulse.

"What was that? ...At the east." As a Servant Saber and Rider could hear it too.

From their position, they could see a layer of cloud dispersing in the clear sky. Although the pattern of the cloud looked like those clouds formed by fireworks, the twinkling glow did not look like normal fireworks smoke at all. Magecraft version of flare, which only could be seen by Magi. The Holy church's most appropriate method to contact the Masters, as they wouldn't have the faintest idea where they would be.

"That position…is where Fuyuki church is, right?" Waver breathed out.

His question was answered by deep masculine voice that didn't belong to him nor Rider. "Ah, at last… the Holy Church decide to move against Caster?"

And there he was the representative of Holy Grail itself, Ruler the servant of balance clad in his black and red assemble appeared before them. "Ruler!" Rider beamed, "Hello my friend! Nice to see you again! Wait- since when you were here?"

"Since you swear to your Master about pants and decapitated head." Ruler beamed back at him.

Waver wailed, "Gaaah! That never happen, please Ruler! That never happen, please forget it!"

"Hey! What about my pants?!"

Saber glanced at the passenger seat beside her, where homunculus look alike of Ruler's was sitting. _'It's an illusion, but when did he sneak out?'_ When they were distracted by Rider making a fool of himself perhaps? Ruler was as sneaky as Kiritsugu, no wonder they got along. "Forget about pants." Saber gritted out, "Caster is more important!"

"Caster you said?" Rider echoed, "Ah, haven't seen that guy yet! He is the only one who didn't show up last time."

Waver approached Ruler, of all servant Waver didn't feel in danger to be so close with him. Which was strange… but Ruler does have comforting presence. "Why the Holy Church is making move against Caster? Is it something to do with serial kidnapping and murder recently?"

Ruler nodded, the boy was pretty perceptive as expected of future best lecturer of Clock Tower. "Yes… he is the culprit behind these crimes."

Waver frowned, "That's been a while already… why only now?" He had been too nervous about the war and cowed by Rider's boisterousness to have clear mind for the last few days to look for Caster.

Saber couldn't help but glad to hear Rider's master was a decent human for a Magus, at least the child didn't seem to need any prompting or reward to get his servant to hunt that monster. Unlike… other adult masters including hers who Irisviel assured was looking out of goodness of his heart. At this point she was pretty pessimistic about her own master.

"Alright! Let's go then!" Rider roared.

"Rider, no!"

"Is it about my pants?"

"No! I am sending a familiar to the church like any sane Magus would!" Waver corrected. "As if I would go to the church when the other master won't be there!"

While Saber could see the logic and this rate of paranoia was normal for Magus, especially one as young and inexperienced as Waver… she couldn't help but wondered how a war could proceed with all Master sneaking around like assassins.

Then Ruler spoke, "Looks like all the Masters are not bothered about their etiquette towards the church. The poor mediator." Shaking his hooded head ruefully, "Not only get dragged to mediate this war and cleaning up the mess, they don't get respect."

Rider grabbed Waver's thin arm in response, "This boy is going! No coward shall fight by my side on my chariot!"

Hook, line and sinker!

"I am glad to hear that." Ruler was smiling now, "Well then, allow me to go first to speak with Mediator… the priest won't be expecting you until the next hour." The poor mediator would wait because he already knew he won't get any respect, and ended up speaking to familiars. That would give Ruler an ample of time to find out what Tohsaka-Church faction had found out.

* * *

 **Kotomine Church**

The main priest of the church, Kotomine Risei was looking forward to meet servant Ruler since the heroic spirit revealed himself at the warehouse. It helped that the servant had a good rapport with Kirei. For the first time in years his son looked more… _alive_ after Kirei claimed he had spoken to Ruler about the problem he had since Claudia's death.

He also relieved when Kirei revealed Ruler already know about Assassin's faked death, and Ruler approved of Kirei's strategy to let his servant to serve at their full potential. If he had any doubt about Ruler's character it was also diminishing after Kirei informed him that the Grail was purposely looking for a saint like hero. The Ruler in this war fit the bill as the servant revealed himself as a man who devoted himself to save people until his death.

 _"He is nothing like Gilgamesh…  
there are some issues he refuse to divulge to me but I know and-  
I have no doubt when he spoke of his martyr way of life, he didn't lie to me." _

So yes, Risei was looking forward to meet Ruler and hoped the servant would be present in this briefing. However he didn't expect someone to knock the front door of his church, and entered with polite greeting. "Good afternoon… Father Kotomine." The red-black clad servant gave him a respectful bow as stepping to his line of vision. "Servant Ruler, representative of Holy Grail… I hope you don't mind my presence in this gathering meant for Masters."

Not only the heroic spirit came in from the door like a polite guest, he also greeted Risei properly. Which was more than he could say for human participating in this war who no doubt would just send their familiar. "Not at all… Servant Ruler, you're always welcome to this church as the one who preside this war."

"Ah… how kind of you, I am almost afraid my existence would offend you as Mediator." He sounded sincerely apologetic that Risei's role in war was somewhat lackluster with his presence.

Risei shook his head, "Oh, on contrary after what I heard from my son I am thankful for your presence in this war. In fact, if you have no place to stay you're welcome to live here."

The servant of balance looked surprised by the offer from the tilt of his head, "Ah… I appreciate your offer but I imagine I should be moving around to monitor each Master and Servant." He smiled ruefully, "So a place to stay is not a necessity."

The Father nodded, "If you change your mind our door is always open for you… and may I know what your thought on this gathering?"

"I presume this is to stop Caster from terrorizing Fuyuki."

"Indeed." Risei agreed. "Now we just have to wait for Mas- I mean familiars to gather, I'd say we will have to wait for around fifteen minutes for them all to gather." So far Tokiomi's had arrived and Risei was sure the insect shaped one was Matou's.

Ruler shook his head ruefully, "My sympathy to you Father Risei."

"No, it's alright… as participants in war I can't expect them coming in person and risk their life to hear this old man talking." He said good naturedly.

The dark skinned hero chuckled at that, "If it's any comfort I believe the Einzbern is coming, along with Rider's master." Then he added, "Their servant is coming too but with my presence here I guarantee to keep them in line."

His eyes widened, and in the background another familiar arrived which with two Masters coming in person must be Kayneth's. "Oh, really? I am surprised they would come in person! And yes, I suppose the servants could come in with you present..."

Ruler spoke a little louder, "I'd say it's their way to show their unwavering confidence in themselves and their servants… but then again they're master of servants that had been king in their life, and their presence reflect well for their servants."

Risei winced, he hoped Archer didn't hear that somehow.

* * *

 **Tohsaka Manor**

Fortunately for them Archer did not but Tokiomi who saw and heard everything through his familiar grimaced and glanced warily at his servant who once again enjoying Tokiomi's stash of wine like the king he was. Praying to God that Archer was oblivious of what happened in church. While Archer was unaware he had a feeling he should show his kingly self somewhere.

* * *

 **Back in Kotomine Church**

The door opened with a bang, revealing King of Conqueror who slammed said door open and invited himself in with a big grin on his face. Right behind him was his sick looking master followed by Irisviel von Einzbern who was patting the poor boy on the back. Saber was the last to go in and dutifully escorting the silver haired lady.

"Are you alright, Waver-kun?" The homunculus asked.

"Yes… Lady Einzbern…" Waver had emptied his stomach outside after the crazy ride with Rider, who was not less dangerous in Mercedes. Rider who saw the modern chariot as he called it insisted he wanted to try riding the car much to his and Saber's protest. And for some crazy reason the owner of the toy Irisviel voted to give Rider a chance, saying she had faith in Rider to ride it the fun way while complaining her servants way of driving was boring.

Waver was too bewildered by the situation and the following crazy ride on land -which was apparently not helping his faint heart- to notice Irisviel's use of plural.

"It's a fine chariot!" Rider beamed. "Even though it's a bit cramped for me!"

Saber growled, clenching her fist around the key that safely tucked to her pocket. "And that's the last time you get to ride _our_ car."

"Why… don't be so stingy, King of Knights!"

He was worse than Irisviel and it was by luck it was a short ride and the neighborhood around the church was swiftly vacated. It was no comfort that Rider was very skilled so the car was intact in spite of his crazier way of driving, but their ten million car was not pile of scraps was a pretty good news.

Ruler who watched the result of him leaving for less than an hour, while seemed calm outside, inside he was praying the car was still intact and make note to chastise Irisviel again for giving the key to her fellow crazy driver.

Risei sweated, ignoring the car and motion sickness talk because what he saw was budding alliance between King of Conqueror and King of Knights. _'This could be bad for Tokiomi-kun."_

"Mediator." Called Ruler, "It appears all participants are already present." Then he corrected himself, "Well, two participants and their… fury and winged representative." He shook his head ruefully, "Fortunately the holy grail care not for courtesy…"

Hearing Ruler's command and feeling the dense demonic aura in front of him, Father Kotomine Risei could not help but to laugh bitterly. Indeed, it was a miracle two Masters were polite enough to show themselves, while the rest including Tokiomi were not bothered about their etiquette towards the church.

"Welcome to our humble Church…" He greeted them. "It's an honor to receive you all, the participants of fifth Holy Grail War. In this rare opportunity I-"

"AHEM!" King of Conqueror cleared his throat loudly, on his hand was a familiar history book on hundred-year war. "There's a mass murderer on the loose, I'd say pleasantries is redundant at this point Priest."

Risei sighed, from the look of participants presents -except Waver who was still looking ill- they were impatient already. "Indeed, Servant Rider… I suppose it is. So I'll go straight to the point." The old father continued, "The War of the Holy Grail, which can achieve all of your wishes, is currently in great crisis. The Holy Grail is supposed to bestow power only to the Master and Servant who seek it, but now there is a betrayer. Ignoring the cardinal obligation of the Holy Grail, he and his Heroic Spirit misused the power granted them to satisfy their frivolous desires."

The master of Einzbern nodded, "We're aware… and I suppose you're already know they're also behind the serial killing and kidnapping cases?"

"Yes…" Risei nodded, glad he got response from the… human crowd. "We discovered that… He used his Servant to carry out his crimes, but he ignored the crime scene right after he was done, not concealing his traces. What this act of severe violation of the rule of secrecy would bring - I guess you would understand without my expla-"

This time it was King of Knights who interrupted, "So your _problem_ is that they didn't _hide_ their crime and not the deed itself? And you called yourself a man of cloth?"

Risei faltered, "Well, I…"

"Servant Saber, please stay calm." Ruler's soothing voice echoed through the pews of the church. "I understand your anger towards Caster and his master, I share your sentiments… Father Risei today is not a Father but Mediator speaking to _Magus_ participants. So please pardon his choice of word, I believe he is merely accommodating to his audience." He said crisply.

The female king narrowed her eyes, "Fair enough, pardon me for my interruption and please continue."

Suddenly his priest garb felt a little tight and hot, he was pretty sure Ruler just made a not so subtle jab to Magus' questionable priority and moral.

Ruler turned to him, "Father Risei?"

The priest cleared his throat, "Ah yes, pardon me…. So if I may continue… this killer and his Servant are no longer your individual enemy, but a general threat to the summoning of the Holy Grail. Therefore, I use authority of supervision I have at such critical times, to change the rules of the Holy Grail War temporarily."

In a strict voice he declared, whilst pulling up his right sleeve, revealing his right arm. Although his body was old, the strong and muscular arm he once had during his younger days could still be seen. Tattoo-like images fully covered his elbow to his wrist -

A treasure of immeasurable worth in this war. "These, are the things recollected from previous Holy Grail Wars, and entrusted to me as the supervisor this time's Holy Grail War. The inheritance of the Masters who lost their Servants before the final battle- their leftover Command Seals."

"I can transfer these reserve Command Seals to anyone based on my judgment. For all of you who control your Servants, I guess you all know the importance and value of these crests?"

Rider hummed, "Hoo…"

Saber glanced at Ruler briefly before turning to Irisviel sitting beside her. _'Ruler is right, the mediator really put a bounty on Caster.'_ At first glance the seal was no treasure to servant as it was tool to control them but with the right application it was also a weapon. Though… Saber was unsure if she want to see how Kiritsugu would use them in timely fashion.

"All Masters should stop all current hostilities. Everyone needs to destroy Caster with all that he's got. I will select the Master who manages to annihilate Caster and his Master, and bestow him additional Command Seals due to the special case."

Saber grimaced inwardly at the rule 'stop all current hostilities- because by now she had lost faith in most Magus participating in this war especially her own master to believe they would follow that.

"If this mission is accomplished alone, only that person will be awarded; if many cooperated then all will be awarded. Once I have made sure that Caster is destroyed, the War of the Holy Grail will resume." Father Risei rolled down his sleeve and further added. "So, if there are any questions, you can ask them now."

The Einzbern master rose from her seat, "It's not a question, as I merely volunteering an information." The silver haired lady announced. "Caster's identity is Gilles de Rais, hero… or rather former hero of Hundred Years War and companion of Jeanne d'arc. His overall stats are very low… no servants I have seen would have problem to beat him in straight fight."

Risei clapped his hands, "Oh, representative of Einzbern! So generous… so now we know that Caster is the Bluebeard. The trusted general of Holy Maiden of Orleans." He was cringing inwardly because liked it or not this anti-hero was loosely related to the church.

Rider who was silent so far as he was intensely absorbed by his book spoke up, "This is _Holy_ Grail War, care to explain why _this_ shame for all hero got here?" He asked waving the history book for emphasize. "Even Berserker didn't go around killing children and he is _mad."_

It was Ruler who answered, "I have done some info gathering myself…" He held up a newspaper. "Summoning circle of Caster is found in a victim's house few days ago… instead of a workshop or place with strong ley-line, so most likely the Master is serial killer who had been active for a few weeks by then. It's just our rotten luck that the killer had innate talent for magic, but he certainly is no Magus… and with no catalysis the servant chosen was the most compatible with the killer."

"And that's how this Gilles-bastard got here." Rider finished, scowling.

Risei turned towards him, "Hoo… how do you know, Ruler?"

"After this murder, the target change from random victims to specifically targeting children." Ruler answered coolly.

"Gilles de Rais' preferred victim." Saber finished in harsh voice. "Maiden of Orleans would be ashamed."

Ruler inhaled deeply, "However considering Caster's class skill, it would be wise to not underestimate his master… there's no way Caster would let his master prowling the city with no mean to protect himself." Especially so far all missing children were gone from their house with no sign of house-breaking. "We also have to take account on unpredictability of this cruel pair because of their total disregard for secrecy…"

"Well said." Risei complimented.

The servant of balance turned towards him, "If Father Risei have nothing else to add…" The priest shook his head in negative. "Allow me to continue where you left of, I would like to inform the reason of my presence in this gathering.

Familiars that were about to leave stopped, Rider and Waver leaned in curiously while Saber and Irisviel wondered what their secret ally had in mind.

"In light of Caster's threat to concept of Holy Grail War, I hereby announce that I… Ruler as representative of Holy Grail shall step in to hunt Caster myself." Gasp could be heard from their audience and Risei at his announcement. "Of course… my involvement wouldn't obstruct the temporary ceasefire or cancelling the prize our Mediator promised, and I highly encourage you all to cooperate."

Then he added abruptly.

"And I wouldn't be blind to those who thinks to obstruct their rivals in this ceasefire." He intoned, "Or whatever you have in mind to exploit this unusual condition."

 _It was a warning._

He glanced at Father Risei, "As the mediator has go out his way to motivate you all… as the one who preside this war it won't do if I do any less so. If any of you find Caster and intend to engage him… I recommend you to contact me through Father Risei is possible."

Rider leaned forward, "Why is that?"

The servant of balance smiled benignly, channeling prana so his own command seal that carved around his nape lit up. "Not only I will assist you to eliminate Caster I also will allow the Master to use my command seal to aid them, so even if you have to use command seal again Caster it won't be a waste."

They didn't have to worry about wasting their own command seal?

"Of course… cooperation is a suggestion but I _could_ make it an order." Risei was sure all Masters now were tensing whenever they were at that suggestion, that Ruler would _force_ them to cooperate. "But I won't do that…" The pressure suddenly lifted and the servant was smiling benignly again. "In the end war is war… and this is where your wish and dream clash."

A commotion could be heard in the darkness. Sounds of moving chairs, sounds of getting up, and sounds of leaving mingled together, and then vanished gradually.

"I pray for you all to succeed, Masters and Servants…" Ruler finished after the last, Rider and Saber team were already standing by the door before exiting the building.

* * *

Father Risei pondered upon future developments whilst grinning. He would wait for he hounds to drive Caster into desperation. No one was naïve to follow his instruction to the letter, but they would most likely warier to go against Ruler's. The hunt for Caster was but a mere interlude. Their real goal is still to succeed in the ensuing dogfights.

Everybody craves for more Command Seals. But if the opponents would acquire the same thing, then he would not have any advantage left. So logically it would be more advantageous to go the hard way and get an upper hand rather than cooperating. It would be advantageous for Archer and Assassin anyhow, regardless of the result.

"Father Risei… I am sure it's amusing imagining how the other four masters are going to get on each other way while King of Heroes wait to reap the reward."

Risei thought his heart was about to stop, he thought Ruler had gone too. "Ruler, we-"

The servant crossed his arm, sighing. "I already know… so I'd rather not make a man of cloth to lie for the sake of his friend." Risei inhaled softly at that. "And the Holy Grail is appeased you all go this far to win… but I will give you a couple of warning."

The priest swallowed, "We're just making sure the grail won't fall into the wrong hand, surely a man like you understand."

"I do understand…" Ruler comforted him. "However, you play dangerous game… Father Risei, you and Tohsaka Tokiomi." The priest looked up in fear. "Not with me, or the Holy Grail. But with King of Heroes, Caster and other Masters."

He faltered at that, "What do you mean?"

So crafty and assured by his skill in manipulation, the man didn't realize this plot he weaved could turn on him. This priest was not so different from Magus. "Well… with King Gilgamesh, obviously… he is not going to play by your rules." With how slow the war goes so far, it was obvious Gilgamesh was taking his time even though he could win singlehandedly in a day. He told Risei that Gilgamesh would simply refuse to cooperate, but the magnitude of disobedience when Gilgamesh was concerned would be leaving the battlefield because it was boring and nothing his faction could do to convince him otherwise.

"As for cornering Caster… while I follow your strategy now, I'll say it's not the best course of action against someone like him." Ruler's voice was lowering and Risei felt his stomach sank at the sound alone. "This is the man who was once a fine general, driven by his despair after Jeanne d' Arc's death to the monster he is today. That's as a human, and I couldn't imagine…"

Suddenly Risei agreed with Ruler it was a very bad idea indeed to corner Caster instead of finishing him off as soon as possible.

"What would he resort to now, as a Servant."

What indeed, especially considering unstable mentality Assassin mentioned in his report.

"and with the Masters, I fear for you… Father Risei." That stopped Risei's line of thought.

The priest now was trembling, "You mean if I'm discovered cooperating with-"

He shook his head, "You're a smart man… surely you predict the Masters would go after Caster alone to get upper hand against their rivals instead of cooperating." Risei nodded slowly, "However… there's one more way to get upper hand even with cooperating and sharing the reward."

He was no fool, he was a man of cloth and thus had deep knowledge about human nature. Risei suddenly realized he had make himself a target with this hunt.

"Nothing will stop a Master from killing you after they receive their reward... with coming first." Ruler voiced the dreading possibility he was also thinking of. "The masters of Saber and Rider coming together now is a rare case, after the hunt is over I can't imagine the rest would come together to be rewarded…"

Risei swallowed heavily, bowing deeply to the servant who had saved him. "Indeed, Servant Ruler! I was careless!" He had been a fool to think he was safe, not all Magus was as upstanding as Tokiomi. "What a blunder to be this careless especially with Magus Killer in war."

Ruler rolled his eyes under his visor. "Father Risei… believe it or not Emiya Kiritsugu, who evacuated the rest of hotel guests before he bombed Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel should be the least of your worries… why would a priest fear _Magus_ Killer?"

"Ah-"

"From what I see he has mental fortitude to fight this war… I am more worried with the rest." If that stone-faced Kirei turned to _that_ Kirei, Ruler shuddered to see about the rest especially Berserker's and Lancer's master. "So… may I know intel from Assassin you choose not to divulge to other participant?" He asked as if he was asking about the weather.

While he was thankful to this servant for many things Risei felt he was a hazard for old heart. And so Risei chose to spill everything, he may or may not owed this servant his life after all.

Ruler nodded, satisfied with the information and made a mental note to grab an Assassin or Kirei himself to double-check. "Thank you Father, Risei, and also… while I have skill in information gathering myself I would be very grateful if you share anything Assassin gathered for the sake of Holy grail war."

"Sure… of course!" It was mildly disturbing with how much bowing this old man was doing for the last few minutes, Ruler was worried for his old bone.

"And also, I'd like to know where all Masters are… because frankly I am worried about the sanity requirement of this war."

"By all means… Servant Ruler." Risei himself was very worried about that, and his own son was one of them much to his exasperation. "Ugh!"

Ruler politely ignored the creaking sound that most likely Risei's old bone protesting for the repeated bowing. "Well then, Father Risei… it has been a pleasure speaking with you." It also helped while he was a crafty old man he was no playwright of tragedy like future Kirei. "May God always be with you."

Gee, he was getting too absorbed to this saint façade.

* * *

 **OMAKE: Mafia's grand plan or NOT**

It was obvious how comfortable Kiritsugu was with technology, as in using CCTV and laptop to win in this war. Irisviel was still awkward with it, but there was no denying Kiritsugu's wife had no aversion to technology. Ruler couldn't help but chuckled at the sight, which earned him everyone's attention.

Kiritsugu could guess why, "I am a heretic already, so there's no problem with me using technology. I turned my back on a lot of traditional value anyway." And if it helped his job, taboo be damned.

"It's fun!" Irisviel added, "I don't really understand why grandfather is so against adding power generator and telephone line in castle back home, it's convenient and nice…"

Saber frowned, "While I admit in my time these technologies didn't exist I can't imagine Merlin would hate it." In fact… she had a feeling her mischievous court Magus would love it.

Maiya interjected, "It's just the way it is… because the world obeys the law of physic since technology dominates human life, magic is diminishing as the result."

Irisviel hummed, "Personally I don't think grandfather's hatred for technology is justified regardless. It's convenient… and we always take plane to go abroad, so did every other Magus coming from abroad in this war." She clapped her hands. "By the way unlike Magi, the other side…" Namely the mafia. "Thrive on technology in spite of being part of Moonlit World, why is that?"

Ruler supposed it was safe to reveal it, "Why… you ask Master? Well, Magi's hatred for technology is justified, that's why."

"Huh?"

Kiritsugu frowned, "Don't tell me-"

"Just because industrial revolution starts in main land and England doesn't mean we don't have a hand in it…"

The Magus killer stood up abruptly, knocking his chair in the rare show of lost composure. "You guys… _support_ industrial revolution, no… all technology development since then for… for…"

Ruler sipped his tea calmly, this reaction Kiritsugu made was _damn_ amusing. "We were gambling on it actually, whether it works or not… then the world war happened followed by third grail war in Fuyuki. Everyone in the family was pissed… and since then the pace of technology development picked up."

"You're weakening Magi with developing technology?!" Kiritsugu looked dangerously close to unhinge his jaw.

"We also got double bonus that any Magus living closely with mundane branded as old-fashioned and technophobe… Imagine now mundane have legitimate reason to look down on them."

"…"

"…All of that just to get back at us?"

Ruler snorted, "Of course not!" He denied vehemently, "It's just the idea… sooner or later some of old fashioned household item would be deemed dangerous and such. And some things just plain impractical with old fashioned magic like… travelling overseas." Most Magi had no aversion to using plane or other convenient transportation.

"You're kidding me."

Ruler beamed, "I kid you not, Kiritsugu… you're already a Magus corrupted by convenience of technology! Imagine sooner or later Magi had to get used to more advanced technology or they would stick out like a sore thumb! Our idea is simple… what a sight it would be to see Magi in the next two decades dragged kicking and screaming to new age of technology..."

"…"

"…"

"…In short you guys just want to make a fool of Magus community, and weakening magic is a bonus."

Ruler looked hurt but no one was buying it. "…Why Kiritsugu, making it sounds like ominous plan! Do you have any idea how hilarious a genius Magus flailing with blue-ray recorder and almost blow up a TV?"

Vongola and their screwed priority…wait- what the heck was blue-ray? Kiritsugu and Maiya wondered, but neither wanted to voice it. This guy would make a fun of them if it was some sort of latest technology everyone should know about but they did not. Then with dawning horror Kiritsugu realized… for a Magus like him even a heretic one to feel inadequate for not knowing about latest technology. Their plan was _working_!

That perhaps in the future, younger generation of Magi would feel the same… Ruler was not kidding about their grand plan to drag Magi community kicking and screaming to the age of technology. It was _working_.

Ruler in the other hand was panicking for a moment for his slip up on future technology, but no one asked about Blue-ray and… was it just him or his adopted father was paler than usual?  
He was mostly joking anyway… while it was true that Fabio and Daniella worked on industry revolution from the shadow, it was mostly done in a fit of madness that father and daughter got the idea that if technology could trump magic. The prospect of good money resource helped.

As for shaming Magi for being technophobe, it was Byakuran's idea who found Magi's sputtering whenever he brought a soft-copy document for them to read from his tablet highly amusing. Especially when Vice-director Lorelei looked like she was about to touch a bomb when Byakuran asked her to 'slide' the screen.

In short, there was no grand plan. Just a joke played on Magi community for their stress relieve.

* * *

 **AN: Extra Info on new sword in progress… suggestions and my own idea**

 **Sky: (Confirmed but no spoiler)  
Storm: Chakram  
Mist: Twin jeweled Scimitar  
Rain: Katana, ****uchigata, Blade with chains  
Lightning: Gungnir/Spear, Shield, Lightning Rod  
Sun: Rapier, Scalpel, Dagger  
Cloud: Kunai **(kunai bunshin ha ha) **, arrows, throwing star, Morning Star (** Roll the hedgehog LOL **)**

 **Please NOTE that because Shirou already have LOADS of swords and WEAPON, not all of I Precelti Sette Frammenti have to be practical for 'straightforward combat' Which is why I bring in ornate scimitar for mist. The flame property is good enough the 'weapon' doesn't have to be so practical. And I encourage EXOTIC weapon to be suggested ^^ I love those ha ha… I almost use Keris from my own country for mist actually but it looks too alike with Rule Breaker ha ha ha… the general shape at least.**

 **Give me more suggestion and inspiration! BTW Is it just me who find Saber denouncing Rider first in this story ironic? I don't hate Rider in fact I am THANKFUL he give Saber cold hard opinion she need to hear. He is not necessarily RIGHT 100% as he is never in her shoes, but I have to agree with him that Saber torturing herself on the top with her righteousness is just SAD.**


	9. Chapter 07

**The scent of Sky**

Hyper intuition manifested as sensory perception most of the time, rather than working like sixth sense. Shirou's was obviously his eyes -which was most common in their line but focusing on sword- and his sense of smell. It was quite an experience for Shirou living in midst of flame user. In which while their power was spiritual in nature, it was the farthest thing from magic.

Magic worked against the great will of the world, imposing Magus' will and power upon them.

Flame of Dying Will abide by the law of the world, working in harmony with it instead of against it. An infinite source unlike magic.

It had interesting scent too, user of the same flame had similar basic smell. Mukuro and Chrome were the fine examples. They had 'cold' smell that strongly associated with mist, but while Chrome reminded him of morning dew and sweet scent of delicate flowers, Mukuro had headier scent that reminded Shirou of humid air masking scent of blood. They seemed pleased by the description for some reason.

Lightning flame user like Lambo was pungent smell of ozone, sharp and just a tad warmer than mist. The boy was inconsolable when Shirou said this.

Hayato's storm flame was also not a pleasant smell, reminiscent of wind mixed with gunpowder and smoke. The storm guardian thought it was obvious he would 'smell' like that and not offended at all.

Rain flame of Takeshi was one of the more pleasant ones and pretty literal, petrichor. The fresh, earthy smell after rain wash the ground. After being told this, Takeshi waited for rain because apparently even though he was Rain Guardian, he never paid attention closely to weather phenomena he represent.

Ryohei's sun flame was also as simple, and less… poetic. He reminded Shirou of fresh and warm scent of futon aired out in sunny day. The sun guardian protested, why an extreme guy had such a lazy sounding scent.

Hibari's was the most difficult one to pinpoint, as cloud flame wielder he followed the typical water themed scent like Rain and Mist but very distinctive that to Shirou was slightly dusty, heavily suffocating and leaving aftertaste of refreshing chillness. A very contradicting scent that to Shirou fit his seemingly harsh personality and his soft spot for small animal. Hibari looked at him as if he was crazy and stalked off.

Unsurprisingly the scent of his own Sky and Tsuna's were the easiest to identify. His was scent of steel, fire and smoke. His flame gave off the image of burning forge, clashing metals, dusty ground mixed with iron of blood.

His cousin in the other hand gave in scent he could liken to many things, but the feeling was the same. The warmth of hearth, soothing chime of wind bell of summer, earthly scent of miso, freshly brewed tea, peeled citrus and of rustling grass under the clear sky. It was confusing but made sense somehow that Tsuna's sky flame gave off every scent that Shirou himself associated closely with comfort and familiarity when he was just Shirou Emiya, idealistic boy with impossible dream.

"So… I reminds you of daily life as Emiya Shirou, the normal highschool boy?" Tsuna guessed. "Smell of boring but peaceful life…" His cousin wrinkled his nose, "I am not sure I should be offended or flattered."

Shirou blinked at him owlishly before throwing his head back and laugh.

 **Chapter 07: Before the hunt**

Ruler, or rather Wrought Iron Hero EMIYA was no stranger to manipulation in two ways fashion. Being manipulated and manipulating others, he had been on both ends. So when his family offered him this chance with class 'Ruler' he already knew he was going to play chess master again. It was ironic he who was killed by manipulation apparently had a flair at it, and his blood trait made it a natural talent. No, his blood family was a bunch of manipulators since the age of myth, even if back then they weren't human yet.

It must be karma.

Irony loved him to death, because in fourth war he found himself in similar position as Kirei. Seemingly uninvolved in war while pulling all the pieces on the board by their strings. He was not enjoying his role as chess master though, though he had fun trolling some poor souls, mostly his own father, Kayneth Archibald and heh… Kotomine Risei.

Kayneth Archibald was typical noble Magus that just plain annoying with his high and mighty attitude that reminded Ruler uncomfortably of his former friend, Matou Shinji. Until this day, Ruler still wondered why he was even friends with that trash of humanity. There was a lot of bias in his side when Kayneth was concerned, including his family's general dislike to typical stuck-up Magus. But then again… heh- with combination of a Lord who was too arrogant for his own good and a loyal knight too eager to please, Ruler could already foresee this war won't end well for them.

Kotomine Risei was one unfortunate soul, being the mediator of this war and plotting behind everyone's back with Archer's master made him Ruler's target. It was nothing personal but from one plotter to another, it was just Risei's and to an extent Tokiomi's bad luck that Emiya Shirou of Vongola was involved in this war. Then again with Archer Gilgamesh as their spearhead, they did a fine job ruining their own plan without Ruler's intervention. A mighty fine job to deliver the oldest legend they did, but they apparently didn't take account of GIlgamesh's personality. Even future Kirei didn't _make_ Gilgamesh following any plan other than telling the King of Heroes to sit and watch at his leisure.

From what he had heard from Risei when he inquired whether Tohsaka Master was alright with King of Heroes - _making it sound like he was worried for Tokiomi_ \- the Father revealed Tokiomi was doing his best as respectful Master towards the King.  
In another word, Tokiomi resorted to groveling as much as possible to appease his uncontrollable servant. That was one way to deal with Gilgamesh, but in the same time Tokiomi ruined any chance he had to gain favor from the King of Uruk. Funnily enough as proven by Saber, Gilgamesh didn't favor people who submit to him. Those command seals of Tokiomi at this point was no more than pretty marks, because the bet was off between who was faster, Tokiomi ordering Archer to kill himself or Archer offing Rin's father.

As proven by the aftermath of original fourth war, both Tokiomi's and Risei's plan didn't come through.

With Emiya Kiritsugu, at first he had… reservation at the idea of playing mind game with the man who saved him. Fortunately the Magus Killer did a fine job to make Ruler throwing all that hesitation by the first night of Holy Grail War. He respected his father a great deal, but that was the man _after_ the fourth war. This Emiya Kiritsugu? Not to much. In a sense this Kiritsugu was even _worse_ than idealistic younger self of his. Kiritsugu was willing to sacrifice his wife to save everyone, and Emiya Shirou would only doom himself for that cause and no one else. In the end Kiritsugu doomed his whole family to fate worse than death.

If there was one thing Ruler EMIYA learned both as a hero and a Vongola, it was to strive for your ideal with all your might but your beloved ones are off limits. The same reason why his ancestors threw their divinity away for humanity, for a limit that would stop them from the path of destruction. Kiritsugu was not aware of it but he was playing God if he thought saving the world justify all sacrifices he was going to make out of this Holy Grail War.

It incensed him to no end that Kiritsugu dared to operate on belief, there was no sacrifice too great for true salvation of the world.

The fool.

* * *

 **Outside of Kotomine's church**

He exited the church and surprised to find that Rider was standing right outside the fence, with Waver struggling and failing to pry his servant off of it. "Boy, you're stretching my T-shirt."

"Who cares about stupid T-shirt you bought with my money?!" Waver howled, "Let's go already! I am already risking my life out here because you drag me here!"

Rider sighed as he flicked Waver on the forehead, "This is war, you risk your life whether or not you're holed up in your workshop. Beside coming here proven to be advantageous."

"Which part?"

"Well… that's what I want to ask." Rider turned towards the door of the church where Ruler was standing. "To what we owe the favor of extra protection? Servant of balance?"

Ruler smiled, "Walk with me then, King of Conquerors… away from prying eyes and ears." Assassins were bound to check on them but for now they were too far.

It was not much of a walk rather than walking the Rider and his master to Mackenzie's house. Ruler had to say it was pretty clever of Waver to use civilian's home, an unpredictable base of operation. While the three families of beginning painted a large target on their base, especially Einzbern who brought a castle all the way from German years ago.

"I have a few questions for you, Ruler."

What a sight to see Iskandar on T-shirt sitting on bed with his Master while Ruler sat on the floor, giving the king a benign smile in return. "You may ask, but I may not have the answer or unable to give it to you."

Iskandar grunted, "Fair enough." He nodded to himself, "First, can you take off the hood and blindfold?"

"...Rider, that's visor not blindfold." Waver pointed out.

"It covers his eyes all the same." Rider rolled his eyes, "Don't nitpick on King's choice of word."

"I will nitpick if I want to."

"Quiet." That silenced Waver, "Ruler, last night I let you to hide your face from me because you have your reason. However after your stunt dragging me and this boy to come along with Saber _as if_ we're allies, I'd say you lost the right to hide your face like a coward from me."

Ruler contemplated this demand from Rider, and weighed the pro and con. It was too early in war to reveal anything about him but… he had a good feeling from this pair and he felt earning Rider's distrust would be a huge blow to his plan. So he relented, pulling his hood off first and then his visor.

Waver was pretty curious of how Ruler looked like under his hood, Berserker didn't show his face either but Waver would rather to stay away from the mad servant. He had seen the glimpse of Ruler's white hair and dark skin from little exposed from the servant's armor, but he didn't expect the vivid golden eyes. It looked nothing like Lancer's yellowish brown, the color was eerie and seemed to shimmer under the light.

Mystic eyes perhaps?

"Does this please you, King of conquerors?"

Rider was rubbing his chin, eyes narrowed as he inspected every detail of Ruler's feature. "Hm… even with your face exposed, no name comes up to mind."

Ruler was much younger than Waver expected, he looked like he was in his thirties. His eyes were warm and kind but there was also certain… steel like glint in his bearing that warned Waver this man was a hero like Rider.

The servant turned to Waver, "Hm… I seems to overthink if your Master don't have a clue of who I am."

He should have a clue? At Rider's inquiring look, Waver shook his head frantically as he honestly had no idea.

"Anything else you'd like to ask, King Iskandar?"

The red haired king eyed him skeptically, "I suppose asking for your name is out of question."

"I won't tell you but if it helps, you will gain absolutely nothing with my name." Ruler told him bluntly, "Perhaps my nationality." He paused, "Uhm, not really… on second thought my name didn't reflect my country either."

Rider groaned, "You know what… by all right if someone else told me that I will say bullshit, but coming from you unbelievable as it sounds. You're not lying _at all_ and it's frustrating!"

"Rider?" Waver was surprised that Rider was openly admitting that _someone_ frustrated him.

The servant of mount gestured towards Ruler. "This unbelieveable guy came out of nowhere and take upon himself to preside a war, and singlehandedly put a semblance of _order_ as if he was born for it!" Shaking his head exasperatedly he added. "He hides things and being purposely vague sometimes but for the life of me I can't figure out how I can't sense even a hint of deceit from him! He is not entirely truthful to us, but he didn't lie either." He turned to his master, "You see my dilemma?"

"Eeh-"

"King Iskandar, I am sitting over here." Ruler reminded the king of Macedonia. "My apologies to cause you undue stress, but surely you know in war pressure is part of the thrill."

He snorted, "I know that very well.. But speaking about name, care to explain why you give us freebies namely Goldie's name?"

Waver's eyes widened, that night he passed it as Ruler's way to pacify the king of heroes. But… if he was truly neutral parties, he wouldn't give away Gilgamesh's true name. And yet, _all_ of them except Rider brushed it off as if it was no big deal, too caught up with ensuing chaos to notice it.

"Would you believe me if I say I'm giving King of Heroes a handicap to level the playing field?"

"I don't take gift horse on the mouth." Rider told him promptly. "And again, while it strange I would prefer you lied to my face so I can decide what stance should I take against you."

Ruler shook his head ruefully, "Oh, but King of Conquerors… what's the point of going against me? I have done nothing against you."

"No, but while I have no doubt you haven't lie outright to me… your fairness is bullshit since the first night." Ruler frowned at that, "You _protected_ Saber, when she didn't need it and pass it as fair action to prevent Berserker's master's death. That's personal action you did, no matter how you justify it."

Alright, that stupid mishap really haunted him in the end. And he thought he had done splendid job to cover it up… "Your defense for her against Lancer is also personal, Rider."

"From one hero to another that based on respect, no more no less." Rider swept his arm, as if swatting his reason like pesky fly it was. "For a moment I thought you're part of her Knight of Round." Ruler kept his face straight while inwardly he was horrified that Rider even consider that a possibility. Saber would have a fit if she heard that. "While you have sense of honor, it's more in line to my kind of honor than Saber's and Lancer's." His eye roll said louder than words what he thought of knightly honor.

As stiff as a rock, and induce arrogance like no other. Rider had honor but he was as sure as hell he won't get killed for it, less it turned on him by his enemies. Saber and Lancer, especially the latter if his legend was to be believed… they were the type who would fall for their honor. He was no believer for honor before reason, and from what he had seen of the guy, Ruler was on the same camp.

"However I still got suspicion that you have connection with Saber somehow, you're just not one of her knight." He inhaled deeply, "You're a Magus, aren't ya?" He glanced at his master, "Don't you think he is, boy?"

Waver fidgeted, his eyes on Ruler as reading his stats. "Uhm… I am not sure, stats wise he has quite a bit of mana to fit. However his other stats are too high for a Caster, he's not going to be out of place in knight class."

Ruler chuckled softly, "If it helps, I can fit in any regular class other than rider." Maybe not Lancer but he could use any lance in his collection. "Wait… I could ride car and bike." And also there was his flight ability that involved riding, well, his mount was no chariot.

The Magus in training gaped at him, "What kind of hero are you?!"

"Hm… a very good one." Ruler answered vaguely.

Rider snorted, "That- I have no doubt, my guess is that you have some sort of connection to Merlin. Maybe his apprentice or sort, which explain your relation to Saber. What do you say about that?"

Ruler didn't answer right away, before deciding. "Hm, that's a hard question to answer because there's a loose connection I have with Merlin, not as close as apprentice. We have never met."

"Alright! Now I got crazier guess… Merlin aren't full human, isn't he? Then you're one of his not-human acquaintance." Rider couldn't believe the slight widening in Ruler's eyes, a sign it was a close guess. "Your complexion… white hair, dark eyes and golden eyes… aren't quite human like, are you some sort of half-ling like him then?"

Waver gaped once again, ' _Now he even ain't a human?!'_

Ruler raised his hands up, "Alright… King of Conquerors, you're getting to something you shouldn't even poke your nose into." He cracked his eyes open and for a moment Iskandar felt unexplained fear. "I suggest you stop there."

That was more than a warning, it felt like Ruler had grabbed his hand before he fell into a pit-hole.

"You're not wrong I have connection to King of Knights and I have been unfair with favoring her no matter how slight when I protected her." Ruler confessed sincerely. "However, if there's anyone I don't want to win the war… it would be Saber."

The Magus in training scooted closer to Rider, "You… don't make any sense then! I… if you favor Saber, but how come you don't want her to win?!"

While his master was confused Rider saw the flash of pain in Ruler's eyes, and while he couldn't figure it out yet he had a feeling what was this about. "Alright I will stop pry about you and Saber, I'm satisfied to know while you try your best to be fair… you're human enough to have problem with someone you have personal connection to." It relieved Rider that in his task presiding the war, Ruler made human mistake.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, I have one question no, three I want to be answered… and I won't take no for answer." Rider haggled and before Ruler could protest he asked. "Your master.. Is that silver haired lady Saber keep around, isn't she?"

Waver gasped, "But! Isn't she Saber's master?!"

"Second question." Rider ignored Waver in favor of Ruler who was once again smiling benignly as if he had not been caught red-handed. "What the hell you're up to with purposely getting me close enough to get a good look at her, to be precise… her command seals?"

"Her command seals?" He yelped when Rider grabbed his hand with the seal mark.

Rider tapped the back of Waver's arm, "Command seal that marked his connection to me, servant Rider looks like the front of my chariot, and what else that from first sight alone says his servant is Rider." He let go of Waver, who growled at Iskandar but relieved his hand was returned. "That Lady's hand… the seal command doesn't look like a sword _at all_ , but a _crown_ so! What class in this war that associated with crown?"

Waver couldn't take it anymore, and jumped to his feet while pointing at Ruler. "YOU LIED!"

"No, he did not." Rider corrected his master in a heartbeat, and Waver looked at him as if the conqueror had betrayed him. "I told you Ruler didn't lie, everything he told us are solid with almost no hole to be lies. I'd say it's mostly truth with a twist here and there." He had a lot of liars in his royal court, Ruler didn't sound like them at all. "So when he said the Holy Grail is his master… and the Einzbern according to what you said was the one who creates it…" Not to mention the pretty lady was obviously not a human.

His jaw dropped in realization, "He _didn't_ lie.." Waver repeated what Rider kept saying since this conversation began in shock. "Lady Einzbern was the grail?"

"The 'lesser' grail to be exact." The golden eyed servant corrected in even tone. "It's Einzbern's part in Holy Grail War to provide 'lesser grail' and in this war she is indeed my Master." Ruler admitted. "Which means she is off limits, and it's part my duty to protect her at all cost."

Rider narrowed his eyes, "So protecting her is the reason why you're summoned?"

"Servant Ruler as I said, summoned to preside the war and protecting the concept of Holy Grail War… why I protect her is not so different with yours in regards to your master." The dark skinned servant told him. "But of course, I am also very fond of my Master… so-"

He was smiling very wide and for some reason Waver felt like he had to hide from how bright it was. "If even one strand of hair on hear is harmed, I don't know what to do…" He admitted, "But I will start from inflicted all sort of pain known to man while keeping the offender awake and live for as long as possible… and finish with nothing left to bury."

"..." Rider dragged his Master from his back when the boy tried to hide from Ruler. "I am not going to harm the lady, seriously not…" Shaking his head exasperatedly. "Then how about Saber's master then."

"..."

"I am not interested in the guy who I haven't seen at all around Saber, I want to know what do you think of his wish?"

"You're worried I will tip the war on their favor?" Ruler scoffed, "Personally, I don't want his wish granted either. Perhaps, even more so than Saber's." HIs eyes that almost boring hole on Rider's held a message, and Rider would abide to his honor to keep it to himself.

Rider wanted to ask _why_ but he'd rather not push his luck. Rider was sure Ruler sided with Einzbern faction but he strangely _not_ favoring their wish, and so far he had been fair and honorable in his own way. "Right… and one more question." He had promised one more. "Why did you try to hinder Archer?"

"Eh?" Waver knew he was a third wheel here but it didn't stop him from trying what the heck Rider had found out and keep from him. Then there was Ruler, beneath everything he had done lies deeper meaning Waver couldn't comprehend. "In what way Ruler has hindered Archer?"

Rider held up three finger, "First, Ruler deliberately reveal his name… that's one serious handicap, King of Heroes or not. I had to say I was impressed on how you slip the name in… all of us except Berserker has revealed out name so when his name came out it doesn't feel out of place at all. You also make it sounds like you acknowledge him as a king to soothe him temper." Rider was shaking his head now.

"I bet everyone in the warehouse who didn't know your affiliation won't even notice, especially Gilgamesh himself but I suppose stroking his ego make him ignorant." He rolled his eyes. "Then again that demigod king most likely have no experience with this kind of political mind game, no opposition whatsoever aside from Gods and he was the one who picked a fight with them first."

"And the other two?" Truly this man was the King of Conqueror who even had personal skill 'battle tactic' in his stats. He should feel panicked he was peeled like an onion here, but he was feeling amused instead.

Rider cleared his throat, "The King is a collector not the wielder." He repeated what Ruler said back then. "I am ashamed to admit it but I, Iskandar, King of Knights, Warrior of Fianna… we're all blinded by the shine and sheer power of Gilgamesh's treasures that we didn't notice, he has so many treasure so why didn't he just pull one and swing it upon Berserker instead of using them to pelt his enemy?"

"It might be because he can't even deign to move his arm against Berserker." Waver offered reasonably.

"Maybe… but what you said does make sense." Rider was grinning now. "With that sheer number, even Gilgamesh with his high and mightiness would bother to master any, unlike Saber and her sword and Lancer and his spears."

Waver brightened, "That means… he is weak in close combat?"

Rider rolled his eyes at that, "How naive you could be, punk? Getting close to him would be a tall ordeal in the first place." He ignored Waver's disheartened expression and lifted the last finger. "And third… another _subtle_ hint, Archer's master summoned a hero _beyond_ him." Rider repeated. "Which mean Archer is as out of control as Berserker even if he is sound in mind… I take it?"

His Master grunted, "Like you're any different?"

"Don't insult me boy." Rider warned him, "I don't submit like Lancer, but I am sure as hell not going to kill you on my whim. I have honor and moral… I also listen when you give me sound reasoning." Waver froze at that, "Archer in the other hand, as much as it pains me as fellow king… I won't be surprised if he will kill his Master just for stepping on his overly long toes."

"Right." Ruler agreed, "His Master is more of a servant to him than the other way around, from what I have gathered… Tohsaka Master is groveling as much as he could just to get Archer to cooperate."

Rider groaned, "A servant beyond him indeed… while History is not always right, does these Masters bother to check our personality to avoid trouble? Are they're all idiots?" Especially Kayneth, a man like that thought Iskandar would be a good match for him in this war? While Rider won't go as far as Archer, he was as sure as hell would fight the cowardly fool in every step.

"Well, the Tohsaka's faction seems to think as long as their servant is strong they can manage somehow." Ruler informed him, "As for why I hunder him… There's two reason for that, first is merely me doing my duty to protect the concept of Holy War…"

"Huh?"

"If he is so inclined, Archer could have won this war singlehandedly… and there would be no war."

Rider frowned at that. "While he is a powerful chap, I think you overestimate the goldie."

"And you're underestimating him." Ruler shot back, "The King of Heroes' stats means nothing." Surprisingly Gilgamesh's stats while good was nothing off the charts, what made him dangerous was his treasures and high independence skill. "I have to make the field even somehow with giving his name away, the gap in his power and his strained relationship with his Master…" Ruler listed on, "In the end though, I don't lower his chance to win this war at all…"

"No, you don't." Rider agreed, "You're just giving us a good warning, a gap so tiny we would die if we carelessly trying to exploit it." Even with his Noble Phantasm, Rider stood fifty-fifty chance to get close enough to force the Archer to fight directly against him.

He sighed, " Well, thanks for telling us going after his Master is pointless." In short Ruler gave them some chance to better survive Gilgamesh, and not wasting their time on Master Gilgamesh didn't need. Which in line with Ruler's purpose to keep the war going.

Ruler stood up, "Does my answers satisfy your curiosity, King of Conquerors?"

"I have to be satisfied with what I could get from you." The red haired king shrugged. "Well, before you go… mind telling me what do you expect me and Waver do for you?"

"...Am I that obvious?"

"You're anything but obvious, I just feel it's dangerous for us to not do anything in return." Rider admitted with a smirk. "It's just a principle of thing." Then he added, "Oh, and no need to warn us about keeping things quiet. From what I see, I have more to gain with keeping your secret secret. And oh, I will help protecting your master when I could…"

Waver gaped at him, "Aren't you the one getting too generous here?"

"Not really, unlike some cowards his Master stood by Saber's side. With all of us hunting Caster I won't be surprised we end up attacking the bastard together, and the lady might get caught in crossfire. Beside, we need the lady alive to keep this war going. I swear on my honor as a King, warrior and hero."

Vongola's luck held out, Ruler thought. "Thank you, King of Conquerors."

Rider laughed out loud. "Nah! I don't need to you to thank me for that."

"I'm still thankful, and…" He turned towards Waver who tensed by the attention. "Let me tell you one more thing then, but-"

Rider caught his message, so the king grabbed the lone Master by his collar and locked the boy out of the room much to his protest. "RIder!"

* * *

The servants ignored the pounding and yelling from the hallway, "So?"

"You have to protect your master at all cost." Rider raised an eyebrow at that, "I mean… whatever you do, make sure your master to survive this war." Ruler told him in a tone that leave no space for argument, his golden eyes looking straight at Rider's red ones. "And when you think he is in danger and you can't protect him, please entrust him to me. Don't let him to take shelter in church, they're in working with Tohsaka faction behind the scene."

The servant of mount cupped his chin, "Not sure what I should take this for but this makes you my allies I suppose if you have this much interest on my master's survival." However it was clear Ruler cared not about their victory. "So I guess the favor you want from generously answering my troublesome questions is... allying with Einzbern faction? Or make it looks like we are?"

Ruler nodded, grinning inwardly that Rider was seeing his way. "Either is fine, I assure you it's to your benefit. Especially because Einzbern faction already make an enemy of Kayneth Archibald."

The red haired king leaned forward, his eyes shone with thinly veiled eagerness. "Hoo… I sense an amusing story behind this. I'm sure after what happened at the warehouse is not enough to make your faction and the pompous ass clash more than with anyone else."

Ruler weighed his option, "Well… Saber's master is like Hannibal, a hero that also your admirer*." Rider raised an eyebrow at that, "He is famous for bringing in surprise in battlefield like using war elephant against army of cavalry. Not playing by orthodox rule at all..."

"Sounds like an interesting assassin."

"Well, I am sure you will think so… especially if you know that... when Kayneth Archibald create a dungeon full of magical trap out of his hotel floor." He informed Rider with a grin. "The fool didn't even hide that he reserved the whole floor, he might as well shouting to the world he boobytrapped them."

Rider scratched his temple at that, "What's the point of trap when you don't hide it? Now I owe the boy even more for preventing me from partnering with that fool." Then he added, "And Lancer, the poor guy. So, what Saber's master did?"

"Saber's Master instead of marching through the trap like a brave Magus decide to explode the whole building without taking even one step to dungeon Archibald meticulously prepared…"

Rider howled with laughter, "Aha ha ha! Assassin or not, I got to say I like his style!" Rider patted Ruler's back heartily. "Alright! I am in!" He shook Ruler's hand with a grin on his face. "Let's conquer this war!"

Ruler smiled sadly at him.

"Ruler?"

The golden eyed servant was looking up at him, "You're someone who relentlessly chasing your dream, and still do."

"Of course!"

He turned around, "Then this war won't break you…" He chuckled softly as his body dispersed to astral form. "I can't help but envy you… King of Conquerors."

And with that parting words Ruler left the Mackenzie's house. Rider who was left alone frowned at the vacated spot, pondering of what Ruler just said. War broke people, the bloodshed, violence and death were part of it. However this war was unlike any war Iskandar fought in his life. It was not fought just by hero but also Magus with their own dream, just fourteen individuals.

However Rider was not going to delude himself that this war could be underestimated. The heroes involved were formidable, but that Gilles de Rais… he brought upon cruelty in magnitude that couldn't be compared with war and conquest. The man hurt children just for his sick pleasure. Iskandar could already imagine going after one sick monster was going to be trouble. The heroes like him, Saber and Lancer would slay Caster on principle. Gilgamesh… maybe when he felt like it. Berserker perhaps would help, but Rider had a feeling his Master could barely control the mad servant.

The Masters aside from Ruler's and his would probably try to take advantage of this unusual situation, Rider didn't envy Ruler's position as the one presiding this war.

"That guy sure has a lot on his shoulders."

* * *

 **On the way back to Einzbern Castle**

"Thank you for waiting, Master… Saber." Ruler dropped out of nowhere in front of the car, before taking his seat beside Saber on the front seat. "Phew, that takes longer than I expected."

Ruler was surprised by the angelic smile Saber aimed at him. "Indeed you take your time, Ruler."

"What did I do?" To earn that fake smile that if they were in dojo now would mean beaten black and blue.

"That's my question!" Saber hissed, "What did you purposely drag Rider along with us? Did you propose an alliance with him behind our back?!"

Irisviel popped her head out from the back seat, "Really? I like that boy, Waver-kun! He seems to be a very good boy!"

Ruler sighed, he almost forgot that while Saber was not as observant as Iskandar she was still a king with sharp instinct. "Well, it's Iskandar… the King of Conquerors. Out of all servants gathered in first night he is the only one who didn't take my words without reservation, and I was putting his suspicion to rest."

Saber's eyes widened in shock, "Don't tell me you reveal that Irisviel is your master?!"

"...It's fine, Rider and I make a deal to protect each other's Master." Ruler assured him. "He swear on his honor."

"Ruler…" Irisviel felt slightly uncomfortable with three servants protecting her, as if Ruler were expecting she would need them.

"It's alright, Master." Ruler assured her. "It's just precaution, and I feel more at ease if we have Rider on our side instead of the other way around." Then he turned to Saber who restarted the car. "Of course, you can still fight Rider though preferable after other servants are defeated."

Saber frowned deeper, eyes straight on the road. "I have no complaint adding more protection to our lady." She admitted, "But do you think I am not enough to protect Irisviel?"

Was she that weak in his eyes?

"Since I can entrust you with my life and my Master, it's not the matter not enough protection Saber." The King of Knight and homunculus master looked at him, surprised with what he just said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Saber felt heat started to color her cheeks. "Th-then why?"

"Well-" He started, opening a map on his lap while on his hand was a list of location from newspaper. "If we're going to hold a siege in our castle tonight for Caster, I'm afraid we will get an extra guest."

Irisviel tensed, Ruler and Kiritsugu had already predicted the other Master would try to take advantage of this situation. "Which Master? The Matou?" Their servant was particularly vicious towards Saber. "Or Tohsaka?"

"No, it's Archibald… the master of Lancer." Ruler answered as he started marking the crime scene with marker.

Saber frowned at that, "Why?"

"Because he has used one seal foolishly back then." Ruler pointed out. "And he has every reason to hate Kiritsugu on virtue of being heretic." And blowing up his expensive hotel suite, but Ruler wasn't going to inform Saber that. "Oh, and Kiritsugu tried to kill him once."

"Behind my back?!" The female knight hissed. "And you didn't stop him?"

Irisviel laughed softly, "Aha ha… that sounds like my dear husband." She was pretty sure the killing attempt involved explosive and gun, but like Ruler she opted not to elaborate on Kiritsugu's method.

Ruler sighed, "Saber, your Master moves as he please... and what can I say to stop Kiritsugu? As a Master he had all the right to kill Lancer's Master without your permission. Surely at this point you realize the Masters have their own battle to fight that almost completely in different platform than ours? On their side of battlefield there's no chivalry, just pride, deceit and survivors."

In short, everything goes and they started on who could cheat better.

"Archer's Master is in cahoots with the church and Assassin's Master, and there's us… I am not sure about Berserker's Master but Matou family is the one who designed sorcery of command seal and they have their reputation." He listed on. "I also suspect something about Lancer's Master cheating, since he is a master in necromancy and spiritual evocation… he is a strong Magus but his mana level looks too fine for someone who has to support a servant." Not to mention the seemingly foolish move to bring his fiancee, who could be used as hostage around. "So there must be a trick he used."

Saber stopped the car abruptly, unable to concentrate. "You're telling me the only Master who haven't resorted to any trickery is Rider's?!"

"He is still in training, I don't think he can afford any trick worthy of Holy Grail War at his level." Ruler pointed out, eyes squinting at the map on his lap. "Funnily enough Kiritsugu also haven't cheat much, aside from some misdirection with proxy Master he hasn't done anything that against the rule…"

Irisviel laughed nervously at that, "Aha ha… it seems we have lost in cheating department."

Ruler nodded sagely, "So cut him some slack for tonight, will you?"

The car restarted, Saber could only sigh. "Like Kiritsugu even listen to anything I said… but I will bite, what do you expect my Master is going to do tonight that I won't approve?"

"Our strategy will require you to stay still as long as possible so that we can lure Caster deeper to our territory." Ruler informed her.

Saber closed her eyes briefly, her lips pursed. "Alright, I can do that."

Ruler cupped his chin in thought, "It should be a simple yet effective strategy but… He trailed off. "That Caster, even though he had fallen to depravity he was a war general."

Irisviel frowned, "Are you worried Kiritsugu's plan will fail somehow, Ruler?"

"Kiritsugu's plan is not bad, I admit." It was Saber who answered Irisviel, "What Ruler mean is… he might be a delusional but former noble or not, he didn't reach his position in army with being a fool." Saber had read Gilles de Rais exploit in war in detail, he didn't become trusted general of Jeanne d'arc for nothing. "Caster is not a knight anymore, physically he is very weak and surely he is aware of this. Would a man who have lead an army…" And won the war.

"Would he be foolish enough to march on well-defended castle without a plan?" Ruler voiced the question on Saber's mind out loud. "He also has nonexistent resource other than his poor magic and-"

Her grip on steering wheel tightened. "I can't believe we overlook that!" She changed gear and increased the speed of their car. "We have to get back as soon!"

"And?" Irisviel was dreading what made both servants so furious. "Saber? Ruler?"

The servant of balance sighed, "And… he has plenty of hostage." Ruler finished. "Damn it."

* * *

 **Kotomine Church**

"Master…" The female assassin appeared beside Kirei who was reading bible. "A message from Ruler."

Kirei nodded and accepted the piece of folded paper from his servant. "Hm…" It seemed Ruler was getting anxious that the all out hunt for Caster was throwing the rhythm of this war off course. He also mentioned about how Kirei should be present when Risei awarded the Masters after fiasco with Caster was over.

"Indeed, the bounty our faction put on Caster makes my father a target." If there was any hint of excitement he got when he was involved in this war, it was because this war would bring so much tragedy and suffering. A nature he decided not to embrace, as Ruler said it was his choice. It was not like he didn't want to be happy, but he didn't want to be a monster even more.

Beside… Gilgamesh himself was the deciding factor that hammer the final nail to his position. The man seemed to be bored, and dissatisfied with everything. He basked in every type of pleasure he could get in modern era, and yet… Gilgamesh felt emptier than other heroes in this war. Unlike Iskandar the great who freely defied the expectation of how this war should be fought. The pride and joy of chivalrous knights King Arthur and Diarmuid showed when they dueled… even Caster's mad obsession for Jeanne d'arc.

The King of Heroes could win the war in a day if he felt like it, he did not, because he wanted to find pleasure from this war. He was… empty, and he didn't know it.

Kirei nodded to himself and burned the letter to hide the evidence. "So your facets we sent after Caster didn't return?"

Assassin nodded, "My deepest apologies Master, we will try our hardest to locate Caster's lair."

"No need, you have a new order." Kirei decided. "Go after Caster's master instead, he is the original serial killer… I am sure he is the one who do the grunt job kidnapping children instead of Caster himself." He said as he pulled a folded map of Fuyuki from his pocket. "Focus your search in these areas… schools especially."

The female servant nodded. "As you wish, Master." She pocketed the map and paused when she saw Kirei was inspecting his black key and other tools. "Master? Do you have a plan tonight?"

Kirei nodded, a smirk pulled his lips and Assassin took a step back. "Yes, Ruler suggested me to have fun tonight." The priest recalled the last part of Ruler's message with pleasure he was almost afraid to feel.

 _Ps: Kirei, tonight Caster will attack Einzbern's castle and the person you're most curious about would be there. Here is instruction for you to have fun, with controlled amount of suffering, and relatively bloodless. Enjoy…_

Assassin was unsure what to do when Kirei decided to go behind his master and father's back to be Ruler's accomplish. However Kirei for some reason was enjoying himself, that at last… their master was more alive than ever. Then again rather than being glorified spy for that pompous king and his master…

Maybe they could join their master's fun.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

While Kirei had fun just with the prospect of fighting that night, the instigator was not having fun while waiting for Kiritsugu and Maiya to return. Saber was resigned to play the bait before to lure Caster, but after they realized the vital part that Caster had been kidnapping children and that meant hostage. Ruler was bemoaning that oversight himself, even without Saber losing her temper. It was more like tranquil fury but still fury nonetheless.

"That demon is going to march here and holding innocent children hostage." Saber gritted out. "We can't hold a siege with hostage in line."

Ruler sighed, "I don't want to either, and Irisviel think so too." His Master was preparing their defense in her workshop now so it was left to them to wait and discuss what to do with their oversight.

"You don't think Kiritsugu will change his mind, do you?"

"Not unless we tried the dirty ways to convince him otherwise." Something Ruler would rather not do to his adoptive father, no matter how annoyed he was with the guy.

Saber frowned, "At this point when life of innocent children is at stake I could be careless."

Ruler shook his head, "It will hurt us as much, telling him those children are the same age as his daughter."

Saber balked, "Ugh… that's."

"If before he has problem with how our life turns out." As hero and king. "I am sure he will hate us for mentioning Ilyasviel." Messing with his machine like mind in the middle of war and reminded him that he was a father who had a daughter he loves. Like parents of children Caster hold hostage. Suddenly inviting Kirei along sounded like a very bad idea. "I do play mind games but playing with Kiritsugu's conscience would be a new low even for me."

Saber quieted down at that, "My master is such a difficult man indeed, I will admit his focus for his goal scare even me but… that kind of single minded pursuit is dangerous." For Kiritsugu himself. Saber knew this more than anyone else.

"Indeed." Ruler pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well… before Kiritsugu return I suppose I should help you for a bit."

"?"

"Actually I should have done it before but I hesitate whether it would be a good thing, Kiritsugu is not exactly a mana powerhouse like my Master." His eyes wandered to the side, cupping his chin in thoughtful pose. "Oh, well… we will figure out something."

"Figure out what?" Irisviel who just walked out of her workshop asked, "Do you need something? Ruler? Saber?"

Ruler didn't answer, instead he was staring at his Master. Irisviel started to fidget under the intense stare. "Master, would you mind if I ask more Mana?"

Irisviel sighed in relief, "Sure! You actually very low cost to maintain, Ruler… if not for our bond I wouldn't notice I have a servant!" She pouted, "You're not holding back on me, are you?!"

"I am not holding back or anything, Master." Ruler assured his master. "It's just that as resident of Throne of Sky when manifested part of our power comes from the living Sky we're connected with." In his case it was Tsuna and the current Sky of this timeline, Timoteo. "That's why you get more mana discount on top of the Holy Grail itself. If I am holding back it would be from connection with other sky… if I tug more from them unconsciously I am afraid they would notice I manifested physically without permission."

Irisviel became pale at the prospect, though not so obvious because of her already pale skin.

"And I would be damned if I get my dear Master in trouble with my family."

The homunculus grabbed his hand in hers. "Take as much as Mana as you want! I can support two or three servants myself if I want!" This was her chance to be a better Master!

Ruler sweat-dropped at her enthusiasm, "Erm… sure Master, and we can start with helping Saber first." He said as he gently led Irisviel back to her workshop.

"Me?" Saber followed them with confusion clear on her face.

"Yes, can you take out Excalibur and disperse the invisible air for a moment?" He instructed.

Irisviel's workshop was quite simple and typical of Magus who mastered alchemist, a basement with solid walls, chemical equipments, glass jars full of alchemy materials and samples of arrays together with rows of notes and reference book.

Saber did as he asked, pulling her holy sword and pulled it out of its invisible sheath. "Here it is."

Irisviel gasped in awe, "Aah, what a sword…" The world beautiful sounded was not enough to describe the awe inspiring sight of Excalibur. "So this is the holy sword Excalibur."

It never cease to amaze him to see Excalibur true form, even the replica in his world pale in comparison regardless of his best effort. But this was not the time to be be awed or marvelling in nostalgia. "Good… now, please step back a little from me."

Irisviel and Saber exchanged look before they backed away from Ruler.

He inhaled deeply and pulled the gift bestowed upon him by his family. " **I Precelti Sette Frammenti, Cielo!"**

A broad sword of the sky materialized to his hand in a burst of golden flame, warmth spread throughout the room but it burned nothing. The sword as was long as Ruler was tall, the blade was double-edged blade with slight taper and approximately one foot wide. The tapered part of the blade was gold in color, glowing like burning amber. The enormous broadsword had hexagonal black hilt with sharpened tip, no cross guard but there was two black band made of unknown metal with silver ornament crossed around the blade's forte and a blue orbs with vongola insignia inside etched on the crossed section.

It was a beautiful sword, albeit pale in majestic beauty of Excalibur however…

"That's sword is in no way practical to use." Was Saber's first impression upon seeing it. "It seems more suitable to club your enemies rather than cutting."

Ruler didn't seem bothered by the lukewarm response. "This sword is just shaped like one, and as a swordsman myself I won't even dream using this to cross sword with anyone." The enormous size would seriously hindering his suicidal sword style that require quick reflex and momentum. "This is just my version of mystic code to channel and boost my flame." The pain of being a polluted sky was, your flame had poor purity in exchange for third rate affinity for magic. Which was why he survived living in Fuyuki in the first place. A sky like him supposedly had nonexistent affinity of magic in spite of their enormous mana capacity, because the nature of magecraft was anti-thesis of sky's harmony.

"...I still don't see why it's shaped as enormous sword like this." Saber said.

Irisviel agreed, "While I am sure you can swing it easily… a mystic code his big is inefficient."

"To be fair, I don't get to decide the design…" Ruler muttered as he set the sword on the floor with a loud clank. He himself disagree with some of them, but apparently his family's miracle didn't accept artistic license so he had to follow them to the letter in forging his special swords. "Saber, place Excalibur tip on top of my sword."

Saber did so, "Like this?"

Ruler nodded before projecting a simple scalpel, slit his wrist, and placed the bleeding limb on Excalibur's crossguard.

"Huh?" Saber and Irisviel stared at his bleeding wrist, but Ruler paid them no mind and keep pouring the blood on Excalibur.

"RULER?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

* * *

 **Author notes:  
* Yes, Emiya purposely make a reference of Hannibal while leaving out part that while this guy call Iskandar as the best strategist he admire, he also put himself above Iskandar ha ha ha. I feel Rider would be amused if he find out.**

 **Maa… sooner or later someone will find out, it just happen to be Rider.**

* * *

 **OMAKE: Conversation that never happen**

"I really hate it when I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen." Said Ruler as inspecting the newspaper they _borrowed_ from library.

Saber scoffed, her hand stretched to change gear. "Now your intuition make you a seer?"

"You're looking at the wrong family if you ask that." The sky said with a chuckle.

"Ah, Giglio Nero's bloodline… True Clairvoyance." Irisviel chimed in. "I heard they're even more closed off that Vongola, and other two Trinisette families protected like..." Irisviel giggled. "Protective guardians."

Ruler scoffed, " I am sure you heard 'guard dogs' Master, no need to make it sounds better. But yes, they're seers, and no fighter on their own. Of course we get protective, but with the Arcobaleno we're protecting the fools who tried anything rather than the Giglio Nero's leader herself."

"Arcobaleno?" Saber repeated the strange name.

"Another group of Trinisette holder, alongside of Vongola and Millefiore." Ruler told them, "A piece of advice, if you Magus pissed one of them off run and don't look back."

Irisviel frowned, "I have heard of them in passing, they're some sort of elemental aren't they?"

"Elemental you said… they're individuals as strong as Dead Apostle Ancestors." In various way, considering Verde and Skull's strength lies not in straight combat. "With Kiritsugu's Magus Killer mindset in battle."

In short, anything goes especially weak points or giving their target zero chance to fight at all. They didn't play fair and had no arrogance and boredom to tip the scale, only supreme confidence, power to back it up and pragmatic approach in battle. A deadly combination that made them undefeated eventhough they were technically more killable than Dead Apostle Ancestor.

Irisviel's face pale in horror, "Uhm…"

"Ah, and Saber's Avalon?" Ruler added as afterthought, "The divine ancestor Sephira whose flame forged your sheath is from Giglio Nero's line, and the concept of Avalon allows you to be invisible is because as leader of Arcobaleno Sephira's line wield different miracle of space and time than Vongola's. As they're the one who 'walk out of time' so they're some sort of immortals."

Irisviel stopped at that, "Uhm, I thought they're just as strong as Dead Apostle Ancestor? Not also immortal?"

"No, they're immortal in the same sense as Saber with Avalon's influence." Ruler corrected before pausing. "Hey, in that case… actually what Sephira and the fairy did is turning you to some sort of pseudo-Arcobaleno."

Saber's left eye twitched at that, "Your people… surprisingly have deep connection with me…"

"Yeah, but I think it's more with Merlin… I still haven't figured out that one yet! How did a half-incubus get a Sky ancestor's favor, regardless Sephira's fondness for human."

Saber shrugged, "Merlin seems to know a lot of people… but I do recall he can use the same not-magic of yours. The Indigo mist not-magic, especially to make himself looks like old man with long beard my legend often depicted him as…" Never in her short time knowing Ruler the man looked like he had been struck by Rider's Gordius Wheel. "Ruler?"

"Saber… can you describe Merlin's real appearance to me?" He sounded like he was in shock.

What had gotten into him? "Sure… Merlin have youthful appearance of a man in his twenties, with long white hair, dark eyes and pale complexion."

It can't be…

"Did he ever say anything about his father?"

"Aside from being dramatic that his father is a cold-hearted incubus who abandoned him? No? But I'm sure he got the shape-shifting ability from his father because… his mother is presumably human."

Ruler took a deep breath, "Saber, forget you ever tell me all that. I refuse to acknowledge that damned ancestor of ours procreated."

"Huh? You know Merlin's father? Ancestor? You're related to Merlin?!"

He was shaking his head in denial now. "No, I am not related to him! Forget it! And your court Magus should be happy that ramen obsessed God didn't raise him! And who was the idiot who tells you and Merlin that his father is an Incubus?! That's like calling Dead apostle a bat! In fact, we shouldn't spoke about him at all! If he appears…" He shuddered, looking around as if expecting the God would pop up in the car.

"You make Merlin's father sound like some sort of monster under your bed."

"Monster under my bed would be welcome with dozen cold steel, Kawahira in the other hand…" He shuddered, "Patron God or not, we'd rather forget he exist as long as we could."

"And Merlin?"

"Happier ignorant without knowing his father! Sephira must thought the same, the poor kid!"

"Did you just call Merlin… poor kid?"

"Anyone should be sorry to be related to that."

Saber sighed, "What's so bad about this Kawahira?"

"Well…" Recalling what Saber told him about Merlin's personality long time ago. "Imagine Merlin without love obsession and terrible taste in humor with all manipulative streak for the good of the world not human upped up by eleven, and questionable sanity that comes with being an immortal."

The car stopped, Saber shook imagining Merlin like that and it was just on her head. Someone like that exist? "Well… I am glad Merlin is abandoned then."

"Right." He perked up. "Saber! Stop! Take left! I senses Rider nearby!"

Saber blinked at that, sighing. "Sometimes… I can't just follow you anymore."

They stopped in front of cozy looking western home, the door opened and… revealed Iskandar, King of conquerors in tight T-shirt and underwear.

"I shouldn't have listen to you." He was indeed related to certain mischievous court magus of hers, she should have known.

* * *

 **And now Saber know why...**


	10. Chapter 08: The Burning Sky

**Chapter 08: The Burning Sky**

Blood was a novelty in moonlit world, from simply the staple diet of Dead Apostle to most common medium for Magecraft. Vongola with their divine ancestry prized their blood more than any other, as it was both legacy and power. The potency was off the chart, like premium fuel mana would burn like no other. Pretty strange in his personal opinion that family that used flame had fuel for blood.

"What are you doing?! Ruler!"

Ruler didn't share their sentiment. "Blood is an ultimate mana medium." He explained calmly. "And the cut I make is pretty shallow… no need to fret."

Irisviel glared at him, "You still scare us!"

"Forgive me, Master." He offered his bleeding wrist Irisviel promptly healed in no time.

The homunculus used her handkerchief to wipe the excess blood and stopped. "Your blood… the color is different from normal human." It was as red as normal blood but there was different sheen like it was sprinkled by amber dust.

"Well, it's part of our family trait… and I hope you don't have attachment to this handkerchief because I have to burn it."

Irisviel nodded, "Of course." She was not going to give her servant trouble and let Ruler to burn the cloth to ashes.

He inhaled deeply as he approached Saber who was looking at her bloody sword in bewilderment. "Saber, stay still and calm… I am not going to hurt you." That was the only warning she got when he knelt and channeled his flame, and her own sword burst in golden flame.

 **Harmony forged by blood and flame of Sephira,  
Our great ancestor.  
**  
 ** **I announce myself, the one whose time recorded within the ring,  
I hereby swear, as the Sky who accept all  
My sword reject chaos.  
My forge burn imbalance.  
Accept my prayer!****

Saber stayed still, the flame surprisingly comforting to the touch. It was warm and giving sense of calmness she couldn't explain. Excalibur also felt different, like it was being polished and cleaned from nonexistent rust she didn't know exist.

"That should do it." Ruler nodded to himself, before turning to his master who looked slightly winded. "Are you alright, Master?"

Irisviel nodded, "I am just surprised by the mana drain, but I am okay!"

The female knight inspected her sword warily, "What did you do?"

"Adding 'harmony' properties to your sword." Ruler answered, rolling his shoulders. "Nothing fancy but it will gives Excalibur some boost against Caster's black magic."

"...Nothing like Gae Dearg I suppose?"

"Of course not, and frankly Excalibur's status as holy sword is a bit weird considering it's made by Fairies and… Sephira I suppose. By all right it should be neither good nor evil."

Saber frowned, "I almost afraid to ask but… is one of Excalibur's materials is blood of people like you?"

Ruler stopped at his track at that, "Aha ha… ask the faeries, I am not going to answer that." She glared harder. "Weapon of my people traditionally mix some blood with the metal, but I am sure as hell have no idea how embodiment of prayer for victory is made."

He could find out if he delve deeper into Excalibur's history off course, but browsing the detail would be a pain and a half. Also he would be breaching into Giglio Nero's secret, and while he had not met Aria he knew enough each family had their own secret. He had special attachment for both Caliburn and Excalibur as eternal memento of Saber in his world, he never went that far even before his induction back to Vongola famiglia.

Instinctively he already knew that was forbidden place he shouldn't reach.

"I suppose it's a mystery for everyone."

* * *

 **Somewhere unknown…**

 _Irisviel wasn't suppose to be a master when her family decided to hire Kiritsugu, though by design she could be one with her massive mana capacity. It didn't stop her from reading record made by her predecessors, homunculus master before her. They spoke of dream of heroes from the past, seeing the world of lost age through the eyes of their champion._

 _Homunculus was made to be a tool of Einzbern, and model before her was less human but… Irisviel believed they were happy when they lived the dream of heroes. She yearned the same, and when she unexpectedly blessed by the grail to be a Master she was overjoyed. She wanted to see the world through the eyes of her servant, Ruler._

 _Since the first day she got him, Irisviel was waiting for the dream to start. Surprisingly by the first night Irisviel already could catch some glimpse of his world. The world filled with blades, eternal twilight, flame and smoke. Upon the hill full of swords, Ruler would stand alone and unmoving as watching the gears hanging upon the sky._

 _Twas the night of their departure this majestic and forlorn world changed. Irisviel who dreamed as Ruler felt a gentle hand grabbing his and pulled him out of the hill. Irisviel saw a boy who couldn't be older than fifteen or perhaps was in short side , he has fair skin, spiky yet soft looking brown hair and the same amber eyes she saw in Ruler. A beautiful boy with gentlest smile that warm your heart and Irisviel felt her heart clench._

 _The forlorn world then became rewritten, and Irisviel was welcomed by a sight of castle unlike Einzbern in black forest. It was similar to Italian renaissance castle Irisviel saw in books, the azure sky was heart-rending, scent of amaryllis and fresh grass tickled her nose, and the hand in hers was warmer than anyone she ever touch but comforting._

" _It's alright, you're welcome here. You belong here…" The boy repeated over and over as his eyes looked straight at her, as if words alone was not enough to convey it._

 _Irisviel was confused by the desperation, but soon understood when she walked through the mansion on her own. There were peoples who were wary of Ruler, calling him a deviation for a Sky. He was tainted, polluted, dirty, and… every hurtful words that said he didn't belong to this pure and beautiful world._

 _But it was alright, because if this one person accepted him, he would endure._

 _Irisviel couldn't help but feel jealous of Ruler, as she quickly realize this boy was the cousin he mentioned from time to time. The leader of Vongola family of his era. In her family outside her small one, she was isolated and seen as transience existence that would be gone soon. She loved Kiritsugu and Ilya but she couldn't help but enjoyed the attention Ruler's family bestowed to him. It was like an utopia to her, the castle of Vongola and the family of sky._

 _The dream today was different, and she was looking forward for the new chapter of Ruler's life while secretly feeling like a shameless peeping tom._

 _Irisviel or rather… Ruler was coming back from a mission, and he was angry while holding onto a boy around Ilya's age in his arms. The dark haired child was hurt, the left side of his body was covered in burns but he was smiling as if he had won a prize._

 _Ruler dropped the child with someone to take care of the injury and marched towards his cousin's office. For the first time, Ruler raised his voice at his cousin. It supposed to be a simple mission of retrieving an artifact from someone named Talbot, and the boy's task in this mission was just accompanying him. Yet, when they were ambushed the boy escaped Ruler's watchful eyes and make himself a bait._

 _Because it was his role as the guardian of lightning._

" _An eight years old boy shouldn't be thinking of protecting an adult! What duty?! Why is he wearing that ring in the first place?! There should be no place for a child in your guardian rank!" Ruler was beyond livid, "He said… it's his job to draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod." Then Ruler stopped, "It's not you who give a child a role to be sacrificial lamb, are you?"_

 _The pure sky let Ruler to unleash all the rage and frustration he felt, accepting them. "I… It's my decision to choose them to be my friends, brothers and family. Well, it's more correct to say we choose each other." He admitted in solemn voice. "But I have_ _ **never**_ _given the choice to make them my guardians."_

 _Her heart clench at the sadness in the boy's voice, for the first time Irisviel remember head of family or not… he was just a boy._

" _The Vongola ring of lightning was given to Lambo without him knowing any better, slipped to his person like a cursed artifact it is." He let out a mirthless laugh, "I was as enraged as you're now, but nothing I said could change the decision that of all people I draw as a sky, he had been chosen because of his talent. To my father it doesn't matter he is just a child, a baby even… I need a lightning guardian to win the boss seat and that's it."_

" _Your father…"_

" _I swear, we're cursed to have rotten luck with blood relative of ours." He murmured with shadowed face. "Back then my only choice was to forfeit Lightning battle, in hope the rest could win somehow and we may live. Again… I was wrong… apparently I have no right to protect him from his own battle. I was sick to the core and when he got hurt badly, I couldn't bring myself to care anymore and forfeit two rings in exchange…"_

 _The boy who never wanted the throne, but obligated to take it._

" _As you can see though, I somehow won the Sky Battle. The way people see it, I won my birthright to lead Vongola. To me… I won just to protect them, if I have to be in this accursed seat so be it." He intoned, "I thought he is content to be my spoiled little brother, that he is fine I don't want him to be my lightning. I was too caught up protecting my family, blinded by my own intuition, and…" He was shaking now and Ruler moved to his side. "My own damned pride."_

" _...Tsu…"_

" _I put that boy behind my back to protect him! I didn't look at him, and when I did he already caught up in thirst to prove himself that he deserve to be my lightning! I can't tell him to stop because he is a child, I will break his heart! Out of all guardians of mine, I failed Lambo the most!"_

 _Ruler snapped, "You haven't failed yet! Stop getting caught up in Utopia of your image!"_

" _Huh?"_

" _I can't believe you are just like that_ _ **girl**_ _! Trying desperately to live up to impossible expectation of others and yourself and then make everything that goes wrong as your fault alone! Stop that… I don't want you to go down that path like_ **her** _in search for impossible Utopia_ **.** "

 _Irisviel wondered who was Ruler talking about, a girl Ruler talked about with so much pain and grief. However she also didn't miss the love and longing in his voice._

 _End of the dream_

* * *

 **Einzbern's main dining room**

The dream left deep impression in her heart and mind, but she dared not to look at her servant who was oblivious that his master had been peeping on his life"– Are you tired, Iri?"Kiritsugu asked. Irisviel hid her melancholic expression and shook her head with a smile.

"It's nothing, I'm not tired. Keep going." She urged her husband and sipped the ginger tea Ruler prepared for them.

Kiritsugu continued to talk at her urging, his hands move across the map of Fuyuki city. "– Two locations are the heart of the entire area. One is the residence of the Second Master, Tohsaka. The other goes without saying; that is Mount Enzō. All the leylines in the surrounding area gather at Mount Enzō. The details are just as Head of the Household Acht had said – "

She was tired but he had at least rested in bed for a little while, not quite a good rest with dreaming an all but her husband had not rested at all. After everything that happened, Kiritsugu didn't even show a sliver of exhaustion, then there's no reason for Irisviel to complain of tiredness either.

"– A powerful bounded field was established with the Ryūdō temple on top of Mount Enzō as its base. As a result, apart from Servants, all other natural creatures can only enter the bounded field through the mountain path. Saber and Ruler needs to be careful of this when they're approaching this location."

While Kiritsugu didn't even look at Saber when saying this, he made a point to look at her servant in the eye. At first, Irisviel thought Kiritsugu was just respecting Ruler who had been very good servant for them but the challenging glint on his eyes said otherwise. Ruler sighed in respond as if her husband had completely missing a point. Saber whispered something to Ruler, a sign the knight _knew_ what this was about.

"Also, apart from these two locations, there are two more key positions in Shinto where leylines gather. One is the Fuyuki church on top of the southern hill, and the other is the new housing development to the east of the CBD. To conclude, there are four key spiritual grounds in Fuyuki where it is properly equipped to carry out the Holy Grail's descent."

"Then, once the war enters the ending phase and the number of Servants have been narrowed down, we must take control of one of these locations?"

"Correct. Any questions concerning the topography?"

"...Saber, Ruler, is there anything you are not certain of?" These two had been too quiet for her liking.

The girl Servant smiled and shook her head. "Nothing in particular. It was a sufficient explanation." Followed by Ruler's own equally flippant reply, who unlike Saber who was unaware, he was being purposely sarcastic. "It's very enlightening, Master… so nothing on my part either."

With a sigh, Irisviel continued. "So, as for our policies from now on... It seems all the other Masters will hunt down Caster first, right, Kiritsugu?"

"Yeah, that seems to be the case. The supervisor did say he would compensate us for the effort." Kiritsugu turned to Ruler once again. "I have to say, you offering assistance in form of your own command seal in unnecessary."

Ruler didn't even waver, "If the supervisor has offered to compensate the Masters, I should do the same as befitting of my role to preside this war. Not to mention this way, the Masters would be inclined to contact me when they face Caster… enabling us to move as well."

Kiritsugu sighed, "I suppose that works too, Ruler. I can work around that, as it would be more advantageous if we did not join with the other Masters." Then he added, "Other Master hopefully will let their guard down with Iri volunteering Caster's true name but I'd prefer if we keep it to ourselves."

"I assure you." Ruler interjected, "Keeping it to ourselves is not advantageous at all considering his dabbling in dark arts is glossed over in history record… with how vicious he is gathering Mana it's already obvious his stats is low and his master is no Magus."

"In short, speeding up other master's effort to get to him is more beneficial."

"I don't think it will hinder you from taking advantage of the situation." Ruler offered his opinion.

Saber frowned, "Ruler…"

Ruler just shook his head, and Kiritsugu couldn't help but wonder since when this dynamic between Saber and Ruler existed. While Ruler was no knight, he had sarcastic sense of honor and he _tolerated_ Saber's honor and ideal. He didn't reject her, he worked around her delicately and dare Kiritsugu say it… kindly to make sure Einzbern faction had semblance of teamwork in spite of extreme difference in principle.

Kiritsugu, his lips crooked by a cynical smile, continued. "Maa… anyway it's still to our advantage Caster have lost his mind if he's prowling after Saber like that, thinking that she is Joan of Arc. This guy is useful. We don't even need to drive him away, just set our nets and wait."

"Master, that is not enough." Saber spoke up, "While I'm willing to play bait to slay that monster, we also have to take account that he has kidnapped children. As he is now… unless he resort to foul tactic such as baiting us with hostage he won't achieve anything but naught by coming here. He might be mad, but he _was_ a general…"

Kiritsugu of course knew of this but he continued. "...We have no need to confront Caster directly when he appears. All you need to do is to use the advantage of the terrain to the maximum. Saber can just run away and confuse the enemy's line of sight."

Irisviel was shocked. When Saber heard this from Kiritsugu, she was gaping with anger. "Not… fighting Caster?" Ruler was still, a hand on his temple as if he had a headache.

"All the other Masters have set their aim at Caster. Someone is bound to deal with Caster without us lifting a finger. Therefore, we have no need to commit this extra act." Kiritsugu seemed to be off of his own world at the thought of other Masters letting their guard down in their greed to get extra command seal.

"Caster is rich picking for all those Masters, they are chasing Caster with bloodshot eyes. Caster's sight is locked on Saber. As long as Caster makes a move, then one or two of the Masters pursuing Caster would definitely set foot in this forest and we can attack these Masters sideways. The Master who gave pursuing Caster all their attention would never think that they would change from the role of the hunter to the hunted."

Truly amazing, Kiritsugu the Magus Killer who discarded both moral as human and pride as a Magus. In his eyes now, Kiritsugu was a perfect predator with machine like mind who calculate the highest chance of success, with survival of the fittest formula at his command.

Saber was shaking with rage. "Master, you… just how despica-" She stopped as Ruler stepped forward and raised his hand before her.

"My deepest apologies to disturb your predatory daydream, Kiritsugu… but may I remind you that a Master or two would go after you? You're not the only hunter tonight… and certainly _not_ the apex predator."

Kiritsugu froze at that, "...Is that so?"

If Saber had finished her sentence she was surely would be ignored _again,_ but Ruler's words hit her Master hard. Even though he tried to hide it, Saber could see how shaken he was.

Ruler was sighing now, "You may care only for one of them, but it's no good to underestimate Lancer's master either."

"I will fight him with all I have regardless of my opinion of him."

"Then I recommend to open the front door when he honorably come to challenge you to a duel, I would hate to see him wrecking the entrance to get in." It was weird to see a Vongola so concerned about material damage.

"You're so sure the man who hid in the shadow back in warehouse would show himself now, Ruler? Or is it your intuition again?"

Ruler shook his head, "One didn't need Hyper Intuition to guess, you refused to play by his rule once so he will come forward to _make_ you." He shrugged, "An amateur in war perhaps, but surely by now he learn some trick to work around his servant, let Lancer move accordingly to his chivalrous ideal while he finish his business with you… I'd say he learns from you, Kiritsugu."

Saber couldn't help but quirked up her lips at Ruler's not so subtle jab.

Kiritsugu now was sure Ruler partly acted on behalf of Saber, "How flattering."

"So you see, how your plan to catch any Master unaware tonight will most likely fail? So please give it up and concentrate on defending yourself for tonight, Kiritsugu." Ruler suggested, chuckling softly when Saber released a relieved sigh beside him.

Kiritsugu glared at the pair of servant, which surprised Saber that at last her master act like she existed. "Must you poke holes in my plan?"

"Surely at this point you're used that _nothing_ goes according to your plan?" Ruler offered, "So change of plan, or plan B is just a logical conclusion by now, don't you think? Our fearsome Magus Killer-san?"

He sighed, sometimes he hated Ruler very much if not for how useful this servant and his intuition was. "Fine, let's adjust our plan to work with these… unexpected factors."

Ruler nodded sagely, "Oh, Kiritsugu… if you don't mind may I scout the forest first? I know my Master have the whole forest under her watch but it would be also prudent to give impression I am acting independently as servant Ruler."

Kiritsugu considered that suggestion, "I'd rather you to stay close with Iri, Ruler. Unless you have a better reason I can't have you at the frontline."

"Saber can protect my Master, it's part of your original plan to get Saber _far_ away from Caster." Inwardly Ruler apologized to everyone in the room he had _tiny bit_ of personal reason to agree with part of Kiritsugu's original plan. "Caster will bring hostage with him, and I'd like to confirm their condition before we make any rash move."

Saber glared at him, "And what's the point of boosting my sword then?"

"Insurance in case Caster escape from me of course." And also because if Saber had to face the bastard, Ruler wanted to make sure she could inflict pain on Caster. Sky and magic didn't mix, he was the only deviation that ever existed in between.

Kiritsugu sighed, "Very well… you will wait for Caster while Saber will protect Iri. Then-" It took fifteen minutes for Kiritsugu to alter his original plan to work in scenario of uninvited guests. Ruler was pretty quiet after his first suggestion, opting to be silent in his spot beside Saber. "Then the meeting's over. Irisviel and I will remain in the castle and prepare for Caster's and possibly Kayneth Archibald's assault. Maiya is to return to the city and gather intelligence. Report it to me if there are any changers there."

* * *

 **Mion Riverside**

When everyone was busy preparing for hunting Caster, Rider and Waver were patrolling the city while looking for Caster's Master and lair, not Caster himself. Rider said because Waver had full three command seal he shouldn't aim for more, because that's what everyone does. Rider was alright competing with other servant to slay Caster, but he'd rather not throw his Magus in training master in all out competition with other Master.

It would be full of overstepping and sabotage, something Rider admitted he was ill-equipped to deal with Magus. Which was why upon appraising his Master as a child with a long way to go in his art, Rider decide to keep the boy as close as possible. A fine idea in the end if Ruler's warning was anything to go by.

His second reason was… he also had his pride, and it was an insult to him that a King needed a prize to slay a monster like Caster. A sentiment he shared with Saber, seriously these Magi! There was a mass murderer targeting children and they couldn't care to show a semblance of morality? Well, his master and Ruler's seemed to be alone in that regard.

So here was Rider… Following Ruler's rule, not risking his Master's life as much as possible… they opted to look for Caster's lair. Iskandar was crouching by Mion riverside, collecting sample of water like a good servant. He had no idea what Waver was up to, but he was not the Magus here.

But still… Mion River was a pretty long body of water. "And I am missing all the excitement tonight to pick sample of water, pity it isn't wine." Ruler had warned him to stay away from the forest for tonight, and take the chance to hunt different prey.

Wine… hm, that would be an idea to look forward to. For now though, back to work.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

"… Kiritsugu."Irisviel was worried for her husband, especially since she saw his unusual reaction to what her servant said to him.

Kiritsugu was standing by the balcony, unsurprised by her presence as he turned around slowly to face her. Kiritsugu's expression was like a hurt and helpless child, for some reason unknown to Irisviel her husband felt cornered.

"Kiritsugu, you –" Kiritsugu didn't speak, hugging the confused Irisviel tightly. _What was wrong with the strong man her husband supposed to be?_ Irisviel thought as she returned his embrace.

He was stammering, "If I –" He began with shaking voice. "If right now I decide to throw away everything and run away from here – Iri, will you leave with me?"

That was not what she expected him to ask, "Our Ilya is still in the castle, if we-"

Kiritsugu growled, "We go back to the castle and bring her out. If we have to, we will just kill everyone standing on our way!" he declared without hesitation. "After that – I'll give everything I have for our family. I'll protect Ilya and you with my life."

It was strange that only now Irisviel realized how much she changed him from Magus Killer nine years ago, became a man who had something to lose -her and Ilya- and now he was shaken with fear that he would lose them.

"Are we able to run away? We…"

"We can. Now there's still a chance."

He sounded very sure about it but Irisviel knew Kiritsugu was unsure. "Kiritsugu… did Ruler say something to you?" Something flashed in his eyes and Irisviel knew she was right. "What is it?"

"He… spoke to Kotomine Kirei, and told me that Kirei was just looking for answer from him. On instinctual level, Kirei thinks… Ruler could give him an answer and-"

※※※※※

 _Flashback_

 _After their meeting was over Ruler stopped him from leaving to take a breather. "Kiritsugu, you never let me tell you anything about what I talked about with Kirei."_

" _I know enough."_

" _No, you don't… and as result you have irrational fear for a man lost in road of life." Ruler told him in even tone. "And you_ knew _it, you're being unreasonably afraid of a man you know just from paper."_

 _Kiritsugu glared at him. "Fine, tell me then!"_

 _Ruler was shaking his head now, "Kotomine Kirei is a man who didn't find everything he achieved in life worthwhile, he feels nothing… and he is targeting you because somehow both of you see each other as kindred soul. You fear him because he reminds you of old you while Kirei thinks you're someone who has been in his shoes and found what he should be looking for."_

 _The Magus Killer couldn't help but look at Ruler in disbelief. "That's…"_

" _If you see him just answer his question, he is not a shadow of your past self coming to kill you." Ruler looked annoyed beyond words as he said this. "And-" Ruler opened his mouth again as if he was about to say more but he clamped his mouth shut again. "Nevermind… but I will warn you now, shutting down all emotions your family awaken from the old you… or returning to the man you used to be… it won't help you. It would be just an escape."_

 _Kiritsugu snapped, "What do you know?!"_

" _Considering who I am, more than you do." He returned promptly, without an inch of doubt that quelled Kiritsugu's anger like a bucket of ice cold water. "I know you have done extensive research on my family history." Kiritsugu tensed, "Pretty sure you get nowhere aside from the bloody history…" Ruler hissed. "If there's anything, I wish you get a clue where this road you're taking is heading."_

" _I…"_

" _It's hell."_

 _End of flashback_

※※※※※

Irisviel covered her mouth, Ruler put doubt in Kiritsugu's mind? Why? She would have words with her servant later but for now. "– You're lying." She was being gentle, but also cruel. "That's impossible. Emiya Kiritsugu, it's impossible for you to run away. Giving up everything your ideal to save the world, you would never forgive yourself! You would make yourself miserable… "

He understood that too. He had no choices left since a long time ago.

* * *

 **Not far, on the rooftop**

"Human enough to you now I hope? Your Master, Kiritsugu…" Ruler said to his companion, both of them were sitting on the edge of the roof as spying on their Masters.

Saber felt guilty, "I don't want to spy on them." But it was nice to know Kiritsugu was not as unfeeling as she thought.

"To be fair, we're in balcony first before Kiritsugu came." Ruler pointed out with a sigh. "We can't hear them from here but it seems my Master undo all the good work I did to yours."

"You're playing too many mind games just like Mer-"

"Right, please stop there." Ruler stopped Saber from finishing the name. "I just want Kiritsugu to remember he is human and he is allowed to act like one. He is struggling with humanity now and you see how hard he is trying to be a machine to achieve his goal."

Saber tensed, recalling her own experience and how well it ended up. "Ah..."

Ruler sighed, "Seriously, you would think my Master won't give me any trouble but apparently Irisviel have her own problem."

"You told me I can't complain about Kiritsugu and now you start-"

"I am not trying to be a hypocrite here, but if Irisviel would throw herself to danger just to make sure Kiritsugu wins… I have all the right in the world to complaint."

Saber frowned at that, "I suppose…" Saber herself was slightly wary since the start with how Irisviel seemed to accept every decision Kiritsugu made. Especially with how she put her husband's ideal above herself.

"But the biggest problem is… I am not sure if my Master fully understand Kiritsugu's ideal, or where is the end." And she didn't mind to die for it regardless.

Now Saber sees Ruler's problem, irisviel was borderline if not a blind follower of Kiritsugu's ideal.

* * *

 **On the way to Einzbern Castle**

Nearby, on the highway, Kayneth and Lancer sat in the back of a taxi with a hypnotized driver as company. Because of rumors cropping up about castle in the middle of cursed forest, coming to Einzbern's base openly would attract attention. It seemed in sixty years of absence, some people fell victim to Einzbern's bounded field, turning the site to infamous haunting ground to Fuyuki's citizens.

Hence, the need for some mind manipulation. As a noble he was gracious and honorable enough to leave generous tip for the poor mundane for the trouble, and send the man back to Fuyuki. He turned to his unseen servant and said.

"Go find Caster and fulfill your duty… if you have to cooperate with Saber so be it." If that meant Einzbern would lower their guard, thinking Lancer was helping them. Well, Lancer did but Kayneth won't. "Don't be a honorable idiot for tonight, and do your job properly without giving me trouble."  
Lancer flinched slightly at that,

"-Make a show to impress and don't embarrass me… Is that clear?"

Lancer bowed his his head. "Yes, my lord. I will endeavor not to embarrass you again."

* * *

 **Back in Einzbern Castle**

The blade of sky clanked noisily as the tip touched the stone floor of west terrace, one hand grasping the hexagonal hilt in loose grip as he and the sword began to float above the ground. Ruler craned his neck, "Hm…"

Saber and Irisviel stared at him, while Kiritsugu watched with interest. "You're flying using sword?"

"Surely as Saber you know the versatility of sharp and pointy partner in battle." Ruler rolled his eyes. "Like I said, I can fly but I don't have a chariot."

Saber was still looking bewildered by his 'method' of flying, "You seems to float both yourself and the sword…"

"Yes, the sword is my crutch to clear gravity…" He shifted his hold so now he was standing on the blade, rather than flying it was more correct to call it surfing. "There."

Kiritsugu frowned, "That doesn't seems safe for Iri."

Ruler looked offended, "I don't want to be told that by the husband who didn't teach my Master what speed limit is." He shot back and Iri laughed nervously. "Or how to drive safely."

"..." Ruler was still sore about his carelessness on that apparently.

He nodded to himself and said, "I am off Master, and I will submit myself to all scolding you save for me later."

Irisviel's eyes widened but before she could reply Ruler's sword bust in jet like flame and disappeared from sight. "Iri." Kiritsugu began, "I forbid you from hitching a ride with Ruler, ever…"

The homunculus Master pouted, ' _It seems fun…'_ She would scold Ruler later, and if she pouted long enough she was sure Ruler and Kiritsugu would let her.

* * *

 **Einzbern Forest**

Tsuna had been pretty amused when revealed sword fragment representing sky flame was… an impractical sword too heavy for frontal combat and simply a surfboard for him to fly with. The elders were pretty outraged that he reduced sacred and rare flame of sky to mere rocket, and Shirou had to remind Coyote that purity level of his flame was shit so he couldn't complain what practical use Shirou could get out of it.

Those stickler for tradition could shove their-

Ruler craned his neck as he sensed more people entering the forest, Caster and Lancer team. He turned on the radio and reported. "Lancer and Caster just entered the forest, at this rate Lancer will get to him first."

" _Let Lancer confront Caster first…"_ Kiritsugu ordered.

"His master is also here… well hidden." Kayneth could fool Irisviel's detection but not his. "Taking separate route and coming to Einzbern Castle as predicted. From the front no less..." He hummed softly, "Should I intersect him or…"

Kiritsugu decided, " _Let him come to us."_

Ruler smirked, "As you wish." And ended the line. "Well… Lancer you really have a rotten luck with your choice of Lord."

The idiot was walking to his death, still thinking Kiritsugu would play his game and he would emerge victorious. Kayneth had learned he could get more things done leaving Lancer to his own battle, while attacking other Master. However he chose the wrong target, a Magus openly going after a Magus Killer was the high of stupidity. One didn't get title as ominous as Magus Killer just with being a silent killer.

"And as servant Ruler I think it's fair to leave Kayneth be." He was the one breaking the cease fire first and Kiritsugu had all the right to defend himself.

* * *

 **Meeting Room**

It was strange to see Kiritsugu was being somewhat honorable with welcoming Lancer's Master for a duel. Saber was sure the fight would be full of trickery but she wasn't going to criticize how Magi fight their duel. After all no Magus was like Merlin, who'd rather fight with a sword than magic because he was prone to bite his tongue when chanting.*

Above the forest, Ruler sneezed.

"Caster is here." Irisviel announced, her hands hovered by the side of scrying crystal ball.

Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes at their sort of invited guest. Caster was a man with gaunt visage, nothing like a knight he used to be. He donned an inky black cassock, and an evil aura reeled about it. Also, the patterns dyed crimson red on the cloth was as if stained with blood, wavering in and out of view in the forest.

"So this is Caster?" First time seeing their target, and their servants were right he didn't seem to be a strong enough individual to launch a frontal attack.

He was not alone, as they expected… he had hostages. Caster led ten or so childrenbehind him, and sauntered forward in the forest. All the children wobbled as they walked like they were sleep-walking, while Caster walked at the front leading them on. Undoubtedly, these children were controlled by Caster's magecraft.

Ruler's voice came in from their radio. "He is a servant, most likely Caster saw the notice from mediator, and bring them to stall the servants gunning from him."

Truly a foul servant, "Iri, what's the location of that guy?"

"Within two kilometres northwest of the castle. Looks like Caster doesn't intend to go further into the forest." He was already within the bounded field, which expanded in the forest is a circle with a diameter of five kilometers and has the castle as its center.

They wanted him to come deeper, but he didn't. He saw through their intention to lure him to a trap. "Irisviel, the enemy is baiting us to come out." Saber pointed out.

From radio they could hear a sigh, " _He has no intention playing by our rules… I don't think he will go anywhere near our castle at this rate. First stage of plan A, fail."_

Kiritsugu sighed. "You just have to point out the obvious."

"Triggering the pre-set traps and machinations would harm those children. Only if Ruler or I go and defeat Caster can these children be saved." Saber declared resolutely.

"Saber, _stay there and don't you dare jumping to his trap."_ Ruler said with conviction, " _If he isn't play by our rule, we're not going by his either."_

Saber hissed, "But those children are-"

Irisviel gasped, cutting Saber's protest. "He know we're watching him!" Caster was looking up at her, and smiling eerily.

Caster stared at Irisviel's direction and flatteringly lifted his arms and bowed at Irisviel. It was such a simple thing to do for the magus Heroic Spirit. " _I came here specially to visit you according to last night's promise."_

He was speaking with such delight, one would mistook him requesting for lady of the house to come entertaining a guest instead of a threat. " _Now, please give the order, to let me be in the presence of that beautiful holy maiden again."_

There was a long silence as Saber turned to look at Irisviel and Kiritsugu for an order, Ruler's voice came through instead. " _I am on him, stay still!"_

His Master agreed, giving Caster what he wanted would just make the servant of spell to demand for more. As if he saw through Irisviel's thoughts, Caster spat out a laugh as if he was acting in a one-man's-show, and said:

"… _Ah, looks like you still can't make up your mind. I expected to wait for a long while too, so just take your time making preparations. C'mon, this is such a boring game – can I borrow a corner of your territory?"_

Caster clicked his fingers, and the eyes of children cleared up as they were snapped a wake. " _Listen children, we're gonna play hide-and-seek. The rules are simple. Just run away from me. If I catch you – "_ Caster's hand stretched out from the sleeve of the robe with a swish, and caught a child beside him.

"Stop!" Saber knew it was futile to shout at Caster, but she couldn't help it.

The child died in most horrific manner, his skull crushed and blood soaking the ground, Caster stood still and enjoying the iron taste of blood in his digits like coinnesour.

" _Hurry up and run. I'm gonna start chasing you after I count to a hundred. So Jeanne, before I catch all the children, how long are you going to prepare?"_

Irisviel couldn't take it anymore, as a mother she couldn't help but feel enraged of what Caster had done. "Ruler!" She shouted through their link. "Destroy that monster for me and save those children!"

She could feel Ruler was catching up with Caster, " _As you-"_ Then her servant stopped on his track. " _Master… I am sorry, I can't fulfill your second order."_

Irisviel felt dread on the pit of her stomach, "Why?" Ruler felt something through his intuition, her hero wouldn't deny her order if that was not the case. "Why, Ruler…"

Then she saw it through Ruler's eyes, or rather senses. The children Caster was playing hide and seek with, they reeked of foul smell of decay mixed with other cloying scent she couldn't recognize. Something tell her it was all wrong, foul, and should be corrected. Irisviel stand up abruptly, knocking her chair and covered her mouth. She felt sick.

"Cough! Cough!" Ruler cut off their linked senses right away, sensing his master's distress. "Ha-aah."

"Iri!" Kiritsugu was by Irisviel's side in instance.

Ruler groaned, " _Master, please don't link your senses with mine in the middle of this situation… my sensory perception is a tad too strong for you."_ Came Ruler's voice.

Irisviel was crying now, tears flowed from her ruby like eyes. Saber looked ready to fled to the forest but Irisviel grabbed her hand in iron grip. "That foul man…" She sobbed, "He didn't bring any children for you to save… they're already- hic hic… he did something to them. To Ruler's intuition… they already reek of death." Irisviel didn't understand it herself, but somehow through Ruler's senses she knew they were already beyond saving.

Saber's eyes widened in shock, "It can't be…"

Kiritsugu sighed, "I see… some sort of necromancy? Or perhaps familiar in children's skin."

" _Whatever it is, his Magecraft has one of foulest scent I ever smell."_ Ruler grunted, " _Lancer is on him, I propose letting him to have a go at Caster first."_

"Let him." Kiritsugu agreed.

"Ruler…" Saber was growling now.

He sighed, " _I will assist him, no one deserve to get beaten by Caster."_

* * *

 **Back in the forest…**

Lancer saw the children and desperately hoped he could at least saved one. With his superior speed he managed to get to three children running together before Caster did. His spears poised to kill the foul monster. "So you're the child murderer we're looking for." Lancer narrowed his eyes, "Hunting helpless children, now it's your turn to be hunted like the best you are."

Caster snarled, "I don't want you! I want Jeanne! Oh, Jeanneeeeeeeeee!" He wailed, "My holy maiden, why did you forsake these children?!"

To prepare him, Kayneth had given Lancer some information about Gilles de Rais and what he learned made the Irish knight sick. "The holy maiden is a honorable hero to your country! And you commit cruelty in her name?! You have dishonored her sacrifice with your crime!"

"Honorable?!" Caster spat out in fury, "Our country killed her! They threw Jeanne to that fire after everything she had done for them! The King did nothing to help her! God didn't save her! So I, Gilles de Rais… her most loyal companion would curse God for abandoning her, no! The world itself and return her to my side!"

"With becoming a demon?! Just to see her?!"

"I became a demon just so I can see Jeanne? Yes, that's right. Of course, I want to see her, then defile her. So that she will open her eyes to cruelty of the world that has forsaken her! _"*  
_

Then the shivering children behind him stopped, before morphing to grotesque monster with starfish like body covered with suckers as big as fish gills. Those tentacles, as thick as a man's arms, extended in the blink of an eye to grab servant of Lance. It was his speed that saved him from being caught, rolling on the ground to avoid the long limbs before he gracefully back on his feet.

"What have you done to these children?!" Lancer cursed before he tore the monster coming after him in two. Much to his shock instead of killing the monster, the two split made new monster. It seemed having a mana nullifier spear was not a sure way to defeat Caster now.

* * *

 **Back in Einzbern Castle**

"That foul demon!" Saber was sharing the same thought as Lancer now. "Playing with our conscience like that… just how low and despicable he could be?!" Irisviel and Ruler had warned them, but it didn't stop Saber to hope for _once_ Ruler's intuition was wrong.

Irisviel didn't say anything but in her opinion Caster had already hit rock bottom before he died. "This is bad, knight class servant can't have upper hand with their magic resistance. Knight class's magic resistance ability can only be activated when someone targets them with magecraft. It could not stop Caster from summoning monsters from other worlds. Moreover, once those monsters are summoned, they would materialize and inflict physical harm instead of magical. "

Which mean their usual advantage over Caster class was nulled. "I…" Saber gritted her teeth. "Please allow me to go assist Ruler and Lancer." She knew it was against their plan but she couldn't bear sitting idly by.

Kiritsugu sighed, "Iri… where's Kayneth?"

"Kayneth?" Iri faltered, "I can barely sense him circling around our base but…"

"Ruler?" Kiritsugu called out.

The servant of balance huffed, " _Just southwest of the castle, he must have realized Saber is with you. He didn't expect Saber to stay in the castle instead of confronting Caster most likely."_

The Magus Killer nodded to himself, "Well… I should clear the way for him then."

 _"Kiritsugu, I respectfully disagree for Saber to-"_

Kiritsugu turned the radio off.

Saber glared at her master, and Irisviel sighed before relaying the unspoken order from her Master, "You may go, Saber…"

She had a mixed feeling, that she was allowed to help her fellow servants just so her master could kill Lancer's master. It was not much a comfort that both Magus wanted to kill each other. But Saber could accept it for now and got herself out of their way. Ruler truly had the right idea how to deal with her Master, leave him be to do his business.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

 _'Old man, you idiot...'_

Ruler EMIYA was very unhappy now, with out of hand Caster became. From his own experience with Caster of fifth war, he already expect monstrous familiar of some kind from this war's caster. A botched spell-caster or not, Gilles de Rais should be capable of some Magecraft to be servant class Caster. Still, why it had to be _this_ kind of monster? He'd take Medea's skeleton soldiers over disgusting octopi tentacle any day.

And the bastard was trying to lure Saber towards these?! Caster was already on hit list for being child murderer, and the former French general was climbing up the list very quickly. It was decided, Caster would die in his hand.

He took a deep breath and shouted. "Lancer! Get away!"

Lancer heard the warning which followed by sound that reminded him of dragon exhaling fire breath, he never met one but he was sure this was how the phantasmal beast would roar. Even if he didn't trust the warning, the roar and rapidly raising temperature convinced him to flee for his life. He didn't regret it when something heavy hit the ground and a ring of fire burst to every direction from the center.

He turned around to see what he had just dodged, and his mouth dropped open. What had fallen from the sky was an enormous greatsword the size of an adult man, the tip was half-buried on the ground and someone was standing over the forte of tilted sword. This someone was Ruler, the servant of balance.

"Ruler?"

The red clad servant was still as he surveyed the destruction he caused, the place was a crater and still burning like it was struck by a small meteor. Lancer didn't miss that the unkillable monster writhed as they burned away slowly, out of curiosity he struck them down and this time they were unmoving.

"Good night to you, Lancer…" Ruler greeted him, not even looking at him as gold dust like fragment gathered in his hand to form a western bow. "I hope you don't mind I am joining the hunt."

"Of course not." Whatever he did, Ruler made the monster killable.

Caster was shrieking madly in the background, "Gaaaaaah, how dare you standing between me and Jeanne! And that fire! Is that the same fire that burned my Jeanne! God, how dare you send this fire to separate me and my Holy Maiden aga-" Caster never get to finish his sentence as a arrow narrowly missed his head as he threw himself to the side and the ground behind him explode.

BOOM!

On Ruler's hand was a familiar black bow and he was nocking another arrow made of his sword of choice. " **I am the bone of my sword."** He chanted and let the arrow fly towards Caster followed by another barrage of arrows.

BOOM! CRACK! CRASH! BOOM!

"GYAAA!" Caster ran for his life, he wasn't given a chance to summon more monster to defend himself.

Lancer gaped at sheer destruction Ruler caused, and how the ground shook by each explosion. "Ruler! This is too much, your explosion will attract too much attention!"

BOOM!

"There's a bounded field Einzbern erected here!" Ruler answered, before he added as he could feel Caster had used the dust and smoke as cover to flee. "And please close your ears."

Learning that Ruler's warning was usually fatal to be ignored, Lancer did so and for a good measure he moved as far as he could.

So he didn't hear what Ruler chanted when an irregular shaped sword was materialized as ammo. " **Hrunting!"** The hunter of red plain flew with speed reaching mach 10 and ear piercing explosion erupted once again.

Lancer was pretty terrified at this point, the sheer destruction was pretty normal for heroic spirit but the viciousness Ruler displayed in hunting down Caster was completely different matter. His ears were ringing from ensuing explosion the black arrow caused, or was it red?

"Che." Ruler clicked his tongue. "He used his summon as meat shield at last second."

It was a blessing this man was not competing with them, truly it was.

* * *

 **Back with Kiritsugu and co**

"I can't see anything." Irisviel said as the vision of scrying crystal was filled by cloud of dust and flame.

Kiritsugu face-palmed. "That guy is so subtle in everything he did, I almost forget who he is…" A damned Vongola. "Of course he can't fight without changing the landscape." Not an explosive expert indeed. "What's with this viciousness to blow Caster to bits, anyway?"

"I am not sure?" For some reason Ruler seemed to take Caster's action as personal insult.

* * *

 **Back in the forest…**

Saber stared at pillar of smoke and flame in far north of the forest, she knew Ruler could be destructive from his little display back at the warehouse but…

"Ruler, you're trying to kill one man or burning our front yard?" She wondered out loud. "What are you doing-"

Then someone squealed, it was Caster but the man looked nothing like eerie and enthusiastic mad man who demanded her presence. **"Jeanne!"**

His robe was singed and it seemed he had lost a good chunk of hair from the left side of his head. Also, from closer look his tattered sleeve expose bad burn on his right arm, he was also covered in soot as back as his robe. The man looked like he had been through hell where he belonged.

"Jeanne! God has sent an angel with flaming arrow, run! And let this loyal Gilles to defend you!" He declared bravely.

Saber stared at the mad man in disbelief and concluded, it seemed Ruler had driven Caster further to the pit of insanity.

* * *

 **Review Please**

 **AN:**

 **Precelti Sette Frammenti: Cielo  
** A sword or rather flame weapon shaped like a sword that couldn't be used for straight combat but served as surfbord. Used by Shirou as flying tool because of his poor flame purity. However it still could serve as weapon of mass destruction, used like Medusa's Pegasus with crashing said sword from above. The sword was aproximately six and half feet in length and one foot in width.  
The design exasperated Shirou to no end because... a sword shaped flying surfboard?

 **I hope there's enough angst to balance the funny part.**

 ***Merlin and sword, this is canon according to FGO chara material. An insult to all Magus everywhere if they know one of greatest Magus alive is this clumsy.**

 ***Giles on Jeanne  
If you're dsturbed, so am I. To be fair aside from Fate/Zero I also mix his counterpartt from Devil and Realist to spice things up. **

Next Preview:

Saber felt her breath stopped when she saw the man Ruler was arguing with, that pale complexion, dark eyes and white hair with eerie sheen under the light could be no other than...

"Our contract is absolute, you don't have to-" Ruler froze, "Saber?"

The King of knight uttered a name of her mentor. "Merlin?"

 **Stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 09: Punishment from Sky

**Yumi 014 ask about Zero point breakthrough, power of ice. In this universe, this power is translated as some sort of barrier to stop time within the ice. Technically Shirou could do this, he passed the trial which should be harder than mastering zero point breakthrough. But well… you know how Shirou defy logic ha ha ha…**

* * *

 **Chapter 09: Punishment from Sky**

 **Einzbern Forest**

Finding Ruler was easy enough, apparently while he could sneak around as good as an assassin when he was fighting all out he was as inconspicuous as Rider. From this distance Saber could already tell where he was just from the trail of destruction the servant of balance left behind. The smoke and pillar of flame was as good as fireworks too.

She couldn't help but wonder if Ruler's sword was only good for mass destruction instead of crossing with another. Then there's that indigo miss sword that looked more like a pair of pretty trinkets, it looked like it would snap if Excalibur hit it once. He had another sword too, Saber recalled. He only used it briefly but that was the only sword he used in close contact. Seriously, how many swords that man have in his possession? If Saber didn't know better she'd suspect Ruler had his own Gate of Babylon, and the only thing needed to confirm that was if Ruler started calling a hail of blades like Archer.

If he could, Saber was more than happy to push Caster in the middle of it after she got some piece of the demon. Because…

Then the devil of the year himself appear, looked pretty rattled as he stumbled out of a bush. Singed from top to bottom though one hardly could tell because of his dark robe, suffering from bad burn and losing some hair.

"Jeanne!" He cried happily in relief, "God has sent an angel with flaming arrow, run! And let this loyal Gilles to defend you!"

Saber stared at the mad man in disbelief and concluded, it seemed Ruler had driven Caster further to the pit of insanity. If that was even possible, but Ruler was a man who took delight in proving you're wrong. "...Angel you said? I am sure the man you're speaking of is as far as possible from an angel." Even if he could fly and Magi refer to him as embodiment of sky.

"But it's true! He is wearing holy shroud and-"

She didn't pay attention much to what Ruler wore to be honest, but what he was wearing was indeed unusual. She couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. "I don't care, I am here not to see you nor saving those children…" Saber spat venomously, recalling how Caster tried to fool them with illusion there were children to be saved from his clutches. "I don't even want to fight you for Holy Grail! I am going to exterminate you like a fiend you are!" She declared, pointing her invisible blade at Caster.

Caster shrieked again, "We have to leave Jeanne!" He flailed his hands wildly, and Saber's eyes were drawn to the book he was holding tightly. "I can't let you to suffer in that fire again!"

He wanted to protect her from Ruler, her comrade? Ridiculous! "Begone! Foul demon!" Saber charged, ready to strike the servant of spell but halted when from his un-torched sleeve, a summoned demon blocked her sword. "Guh!"

The demon was easily cleaved in two and where her excalibur cut it, the wound left tongue of flame in its wake. Saber backed away, marveling for a moment that Ruler had lend her his sky flame. She heard a cries of a child and froze when a girl with cute pigtail ran towards her, crying 'save me' at her. She knew the children Caster brought were all beyond saving, but tiny part of her heart wished they were wrong and that hesitation delayed her blade.

That small delay cost her, as the girl burst, and the same monster Caster commanded latched to her, multiplying to get better hold even though she didn't cut them apart.

* * *

 **Einzbern's Castle**

"How careless of her." Kiritsugu commented nonchalantly.

Irisviel bit her lower lip, "It's not Saber's fault… even you would hesitate if a child like Ilya run to you like that!"

Kiritsugu faltered, his fist clenched because he knew Iri was right that he would hesitate, perhaps even more than Saber. "Forgive me, Iri." His comment was uncalled for, they were parents after all. "Still… Saber was in precarious situation with those demon locking her arm."

"Saber is very capable." As soon as Iri said that, Saber had broke free with mana burst.

"Right." Kiritsugu agreed, "Iri, it's time for you to leave."

"Can't I… stay here?"

"Saber and Ruler are fighting far away from here, which means this castle is no longer safe and I am going to fight Lancer's Master who is waiting for us to be out of our servants' protection." The best time to kill a Master is when the Master and Servant were acting separated from each other. Which was why Kiritsugu purposely open this gap of weakness, so Kayneth would come to him.

She had finally met up with Kiritsugu, but they are about to be separated again; this made Irisviel very unsettled. She became more unsettled when she found that Kiritsugu was troubled, and her own servant was borderline forcing her husband to confront it. She wanted to be by his side, but Irisviel wouldn't go against Kiritsugu's battle plans due to her personal feelings.

"– I understand."

It was time to leave Kiritsugu to his own battle.

* * *

 **In the forest**

Irisviel started to reconsider her decision to escape with Maiya, especially with how uneasy she felt without their servants. She realized once again the importance of Saber and Ruler, who remained by her side constantly. The quiet confidence and tolerance emanating from Saber's lithe frame, warm kindness and snarky sense of humor of enigmatic Ruler… everything about them gave Irisviel much assurance.

It was not that Hisau Maiya, their replacement to accompany her was untrustworthy as a guard; Kiritsugu also held Maiya's abilities in high regards, but it was just not the same. Well, for one Maiya was too quiet for her taste and the heavy silence made her anxious. A good bodyguard Maiya could be but she didn't inspire comfort and assurance like Saber and Ruler.

Still, Irisviel won't blame Maiya as 'why' she felt anxious. She received the reason not long after, a new presence of intruder. Maybe Ruler rubbed off of her if she started to develop a good intuition. "Kotomine Kirei is here."

Maiya's expression was pure terror, it seemed Kiritsugu's assistant shared his paranoia for Kirei. Irisviel herself was unsure what to think about the man, because while Kiritsugu was afraid of Kirei her servant thought Kiritsugu had to confront the man to dispel his ' _unreasonable'_ fear. All this time Irisviel believe in her husband's resolve and his sharp mind for battle steeled that belief, but that changed after Ruler was summoned.

Ruler's intuition was unparalleled as expected of one descended from Vongola family, and he could outwit even Kiritsugu. However it was not his blood trait or quick wit that made Irisviel trusted her servant explicitly. For all critiques and exasperated sarcasm he threw to Kiritsugu's face, Irisviel could tell Ruler was sincerely care for Kiritsugu. It was especially obvious today that… Ruler fret for her husband.

Which was why she decided, "Let's confront Kotomine Kirei… "

"But Madam…"

"It's to protect Kiritsugu." Irisviel declared, "I want to see the man my husband has to face…"

Maiya was quickly convinced, as they both care for Kiritsugu, Irisviel knew Maiya would see her way, and so… they went to confront the man Kiritsugu believed was his nemesis.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back in the castle…**

Kayneth was pretty confused to find the gate was open, as if beckoning him to come in. Well, considering the massive bounded field he already knew he won't surprise the Einzbern faction. Beside… he was a noble, if the door was closed he would just valiantly smash it open and declare his challenge. However since the door was already opened, he would take the generous offer.

Beside, he had all intention to keep the material damage to minimum. After Einsbern is dealt with, it wouldn't be bad to take this castle and make it the new headquarter for him and Sola. After Kayneth lost the Hyatt hotel suite, he had evacuated to an abandoned factory on the outskirts of the city as his temporary base, and hid Sola there. Obviously, his fiancée's mood couldn't be worse. After all, it's an environment that their noble's pride won't tolerate.

"The ninth head of the Archibald house, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, asks for an audience!" Kayneth, with an air of command, proclaimed loudly in the deserted hall. "Magus of the Einsbern! For the Holy Grail that you seek, let us duel with our life and pride as Magus on the line!"

Kayneth sighed, he felt like a fool to voice a challenge that went unanswered.

Meanwhile Kiritsugu who had monitoring the front hall sighed, you would think after he exploded the hotel suite Kayneth would get a clue that Emiya Kiritsugu was not going to play by his rule. So Kiritsugu answered the challenge, not with his voice but pushing a button.

Beep, GRRROAR!

Kayneth's entrance to Einzbern castle was welcomed by confetti not made of paper but metal beads of anti-personnel mine called a Claymore, a cruel pre-set bomb. When each bomb explodes they will release, simultaneously, 700 or so steel balls with a diameter of only about one or two millimeters. These steel balls would radiate outwards in all directions in a fan formation, a terrifying weapon that people say is made to completely destroy infantry units with one strike. When it explodes, one won't even have time to escape; the only thing the target at the center of the bombs can do is prepare to be beaten into a sieve.

Unfortunately for Kiritsugu, Kayneth while completely unaware of the modern trap had an absolute defense by his side. A thin mercury barrier wrapped around Kayneth like an egg, empowered by mana the liquid reached hardness of steel. Out of the rain of beads that the Claymore mines dispersed not one of them hit Kayneth. All they did was getting reflected back to the hall and hammered the setups in the room into smithereens.

Kiritsugu nodded to himself. ' _That answered how he saved himself when I destroyed his base, and… Ruler's comment on whatever Kayneth used smelt like toxic stuff.'_ That mystic code was made of mercury so most likely it was toxic and also flexible. His wife's servant was like magic- or maybe supernatural phenomena-hound, it was terrifying how easily he discerned Magus' mystery from smell alone. Perhaps even a better hunter of Magus than Kiritsugu if the servant was inclined to do so.

Well then, time to play prey before showing this Magus who was the true hunter.

* * *

 **Back with irisviel**

It didn't take long for them to run to him, as Kirei was running towards where they came from. However it was pretty lackluster confrontation, with how relax Kirei was when he met face to face with the wife of Kiritsugu.

"Good evening." Kirei greeted them with expression that betrayed geniality he tried to project with his tone. "The homunculus of Einzbern, right? And also the lesser grail of this war."

Irisviel frowned at him, her back was stiff as she tried her best to approach the dangerous man without making any movement that could be perceived as hostile. She also hoped Kirei didn't notice Maiya in hiding, but… judging from cursory glance to Maiya's general hiding area she supposed the priest already knew. There goes their surprise attack in case this talk goes south.

She took a deep breath before the question escaped her lips. "Why are you here, Kotomine Kirei."

The man was relaxed but Irisviel had no doubt he could pull his black key in a blink of an eye. "I am here for an answer, and as unbelievable as it sounds I am not here to defeat anyone."

He sounded amicable enough, though her senses still screamed danger. "What do you want with Kiritsugu?"

"Just some questions I'd like him to answer…" Kirei answered, "Which seems I have to work hard to get for because he avoids me like a plague."

She glared at him, the homunculus hated this man for chasing her husband and giving Kiritsugu grief "Didn't Ruler already give you them?" Her temporary lost of control made she clamped her mouth shut.

Kirei gave cursory glance at her hand and Irisviel pulled the sleeve of her dress shirt to hide her command seal. "That make sense… you're the ' _grail'_ in a sense. What a situation…"

He found out that her servant was Ruler and not Saber! Irisviel thought in panic.

"Then the more reason I'd like you to let me pass peacefully and I swear I won't harm your husband." he promised with a nod, "I will defend myself if he attack me of course."

Irisviel blinked in confusion at his sudden change of tone, as if she was the one who had advantage here. "Why won't you fight me?"

"Because I can't be gentle when I fight, even if my opponent is a woman." Kirei admitted, his eyes alert in case Maiya would jump him. "I have no wish to incite Ruler's anger upon me, because as saintly as he appear I have a feeling I will reg-"

BOOM! GROOOOOOOAR!

Their eyes snapped at the direction where an ear splitting explosion echoed from another side of the forest, where the servants were fighting. Judging from the lack of holy light and the ensuing pillar of smoke it was safe to assume it was Ruler's doing not Saber. Kirei's show of surprise was just eyes widening for a fraction before nodding to himself. He had confirmed his guess that angering Ruler was a bad choice. He had sent an assassin to spy on the ensuing fight, he couldn't see much of it with all the flame, smoke and explosions but it was enough to make Kirei decide he doesn't want to be in Caster's shoes.

"I will regret getting on his bad side indeed." Kirei exhaled softly, "With your servant openly displaying what would become of fool who anger him, I'd like to stay in his good grace." Kirei admitted without a hint of shame as gesturing towards general direction of recent explosion.

Irisviel covered her lips that quirked up, that was her servant alright. "Is that so? My servant is very sweet but he scares even my husband at times." Especially when Saber and Irisviel was concerned.

"Ah."

Ruler had been an enlightening listener and very understanding but Kirei'd rather not push his luck. Especially since his own servant had a healthy amount of fear for Ruler, not because of how destructive he could be - _they only found that just now_ \- but because in their last encounter the servant of balance sneaked _behind_ assassin before greeting Kirei. One hundred face Hassan had all the right to be terrified of other servant who could sneak on them, and then proceed to act as if he didn't notice they were there.

"I see… again I will say my goal for tonight is meeting with Emiya Kiritsugu. Compared to that goal, the matter of the Heaven's Feel can only play second fiddle. " He had no interest with the grail.

Irisviel wondered why the two men who never met face to face had this kind of thought, as if they were connected in spiritual level. "However I can't let you pass." Regardless of what Ruler said, letting this man who scared her husband to the point he reduced to trembling man who clung to her was just too cruel.

That was Maiya's clue to open fire, and Kirei who had been expecting her quickly dodged. He had no time to waste against them. "Get out of my way." He punched Maiya on solar plexus and the mercenary coughed out of bile and blood.

"I will face you too!" Irisviel announced.

Kirei looked troubled and Irisviel chuckled that her servant left such an impression to this man. "Madam, this man is an executor – an expert magus hunter! This is not an opponent that can be faced with only magic!" Maiya who was struggling to get out of Kirei's chokehold yelled.

"You can't win against me." Kirei intoned. "I'll just knock you out." Why Ruler had such a stubborn Master?

Irisviel pulled out the "secret weapon" hidden in her large sleeves. A soft and thin metallic bouquet of wires dangled lightly between her fingers. "Don't underestimate me! I am Emiya Kiritsugu's wife and he taught me how to live!" More than mere doll she used to be!

Kirei's eyes widened at the sight of wire turning to life artform, and a falcon dove for him.

* * *

 **WIth the servants…**

Caster cried again as he opened his book, summoning more demon as foul energy poured out of his book. "Oh, Jeanne… open your eyes."

She was wide awake, no thanks to these slimy monster clinging to her. It was so easy to kill them but as they were completely under control of Caster, they quickly learn to divide themselves before she could cut them. She had killed many but they divided themselves twice as fast and aiming to lock her sword arm. Excalibur blessed by sky of flame could cut them, but it couldn't unleash the flame in large area like Ruler's.

Saber was tempted to just use Excalibur to blast him but she had to wait her chance. Still, it was odd a servant as weak as Gilles de Rais to summon this many demon, and he had not expend his mana at all. "Could it be…"

The book he was holding, it was what summoned these countless demonic monsters, resurrected them, and urged them to relentlessly rush towards Saber's sword. And the one reciting the spell was none other except that book of magecraft, which was why Caster was just standing without doing a thing. From the quantity of mana, that book was probably a prana furnace with an incredible capacity, a 'monster' that can use magecraft just by its own power. Caster wasn't reading the spells from the pages of the book, but just freely manipulating that book which served as a prana source.

"Even if you're in a dangerous situation overwhelmed by enemies, you never feared, did not succumb, and your gaze never doubted your own victory. You are indeed the same. That noble vigor, that dignified soul, is undoubtedly evidence of the holy maid Jeanne d'Arc. It's so obvious…"

He was so full of nonsense, it was a wonder he didn't explode yet. She didn't know how alike she was with Maiden of Orleans in appearance, but Saber was sure the similarity was skindeep. Yet, this man who claimed his devotion was beyond compare couldn't tell he got the wrong person, and it irked Saber to no end. She won't voice it though, as it would only encourage her enemy if she rebuked him word by word.

"Why? Why have you still not awakened to the truth? Do you still believe in God's protection? Did you forget the battle of Compiègne? Forgot God's trap that pushed you down from the zenith of glory to infernal destruction? Do you still consent to remain God's puppet even after so much humiliation?"

She was so done with this mad man.

"Fine then, Jeanne! Despair! Weep! Be _defiled_ and surely you will see the truth that God is-"

STOMP!

"There you are." A chilling voice that almost foreign to Saber echoed, and Ruler dropped from the sky to that clearing. "Caster…"

"Ruler!" She was ashamed to admit it but she was so glad he came.

He glared at her, his hood was pulled down so she could see his dark expression clearly. "I told you to not come!"

"I want to come!" She shot back, "And our Masters ordered me to come, because if I didn't, his prey would just circle the castle."

Ruler growled, "Why… that hunter with one track of mind, I swear he did this just to prove me wrong."

"That." Saber cut another monster before finishing. "I have to agree."

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOON'T! IGNORE MEEEEE!" Caster snapped at the two, howling in rage. "How dare you take Jeanne's attention away from me?! You, YOU!" Ruler raised an eyebrow at him, "You are cruel angel God sent to take Jeanne away from me again, aren't you?!"

Ruler crossed his arms, "Is it just me or he is even madder than before?"

Saber stared at him in disbelief, "Isn't that your doing?"

"Certainly his new make-over is my doing, but I have no hand in this newfound level of insanity or idiocy." Ruler deadpanned, rolling his eyes. "Anyway Saber, did these summon touch you?"

Saber blinked owlishly, wondering why he even asked. "I am fighting them, of course they latch-"

The servant of sword stopped at murderous look Ruler suddenly shot at Caster, "I am so done with this demon, don't you think your death would be painless…" He drawled in a hiss, promising world of pain.

Caster shrieked like a banshee, before he recalled what he had done to stall this guy. "How could you get past my summons?!" He had wasted a lot of mana to summon more to stop Ruler from following him.

"Oh? Your slimy friends are now fertilizer for Einzbern forest…" Ruler informed him, smiling coldly at the servant of spell. "And you're joining them in hell where you all belong…" For daring to touch Saber with that slimy monster.

Saber now was really confused because Ruler made it sound like he had a personal grudge against Caster. "Ruler." Saber called him, "That grimoire he is holding, it's his Noble Phantasm."

"I see, so that's your Noble Phantasm, huh?" Ruler eyed the book made of human skin with critical eyes. "That book reek of death, blood and also putrid ammonia smell like rotten sea animal... even more than you."

Caster blinked, "This book my friend Prelati gave me doesn't stink like fish!" He howled angrily.

"Sure… but first…" He jumped, landing nimbly beside Saber. Sensing his flame the demon scuttered away from the pair. "You're used to be an educated noble, Caster… surely you know the story of Sword of Damocles?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

 **[Shape ist Leben!]** Irisviel chanted, the silvery thread she gave breath of life through magic danced in the air, crisscrossing as it drew into complex shapes. It crisscrossed, combined, like a weaved piece of art as it took on a complex solid shape. Possessing fierce wings and beaks, and sharp claws.

"Kyeeeee!"

The bird was a beautiful construct and Kirei narrowly dodged the intricate silvery work of art diving down for his face, a thin trail of blood appeared on his cheek. It was sharp so at the next swoop, Kirei tested its durability with his mana enhanced fist and quickly regret it when the silver thread unraveled and wrapped around his fists.

"Hah!" Irisviel swept her clenched fist to the side and bind struggling Kirei to thickest tree she could find. "Maiya-san! Now!"

Maiya struggled to reach her gun but Kirei was faster, knocking the three off of its trunk in instance. "Monster." Maiya breathed out.

Kirei sighed, "At this rate I will really hurt someone." And then-

BOOM!

He shook his head, if he didn't know better that recent explosion was a warning from certain red clad servant. "Assassin! I will leave them to you."

His servant, two of them appeared from veil of darkness. The most familiar female under his command took one look at pillar of smoke in the distance and then to Irisviel and Maiya. "Uhm…"

Kirei gave them a suggestion, "Well Assassin, hold them back but don't give Ruler a reason to go after you."

"But Master!"

He ignored their protest and fled towards the castle.

"WAIT!" Irisviel yelled, glaring at assassin blocking her way. "Move!"

The servant of shadow sighed, "I wish, as I am now have to stop you from following my Master." She just hoped she could stop this homunculus from advancing without harming a single hair of hers.

For a very brief moment Irisviel wondered Kirei had just ditched his servant and what Ruler had done to scare Assassin so much. She almost felt sorry for them even.

* * *

 **In another side of the forest**

"Caster… surely you know the story of Sword of Damocles?"

The man clad in red asked him.

Gilles de Rais's expression froze in open mouth bewilderment. "Huh? Of course I know! It's a foolish story though…"

Sword of Damocles was famous, but not in the same sense of other legendary sword like Excalibur or Gram. It was a story that become ancient moral parable popularized by the Roman philosopher Cicero in 45 BC. Story of a fool who thought a king who ruled with iron-fist lived a blissful life and given a chance to taste the luxury for one day. To drive his point home, the king hung razor-sharp sword from the ceiling. It was positioned over the fool's head, suspended only by a single strand of horsehair. The fool was terrified and unable to enjoy anything under the threat that literally hanging over his head.

The fool's name was Damocles, thus the story was titled Sword of Damocles.

"I lived for years blissfully enjoying my wealth, indulging in damndest sins imaginable with my friend Prelati!" The servant of spell told them. "There's no threat hanging over my head…"

Ruler scoffed, "Oh, really… so you died peacefully in your sleep instead of died by hanging?"

"God didn't punish me!" Caster shot back, "There's no God bringing judgement upon me for my sins, but greedy humans after my wealth! The same detestable men who accused my Holy Maiden as a witch!"

While Ruler was not a believer himself, he had to wonder why Caster didn't even consider it was some sort of punishment from God through human. Aha… he was expecting God to come to him and punish him? "So you want to meet God that much?"

Caster froze, "Yes! You damned angel… I want to see your lord and ask-"

"Stop calling me damned angel, I have no wings nor I come from heaven for you." Ruler shot back, "I don't know about heavenly punishment, but I surely can deliver one from the sky."

The mass murderer laughed out loud, "Fool! Can't you see my demons has multiplied and surround you?" Indeed, when they were talking the tentacle monsters were forming a barricade around them. "If not for my absolute victory I won't bother playing along with you, angel! With this many, not even your heavenly flame can save you!"

Saber hissed at him, "Ruler! Why are we even talking to this demonic cur?! And where's Lancer"

Ruler sighed, there was no changing his opinion about the Vongola being a messenger of God it seemed. Well, he was here under order of a God but not the 'God' Caster think and he was certainly no messenger of _that_ bastard. "Well, I am ashamed to admit I have the same idea of stalling for time…" He sounded sheepish as he said this to Saber, "But we're not worrying for a honorable battle with Caster and frankly after his first attempt at trickery, I could be careless as long as I wipe him off of the face of earth. As for Lancer… well-"

"What are you quietly mumbling about? Your dying prayers, perhaps? God won't save you! Feel the terror. Feel the despair! There is a limit to the 'difference in numbers' that brute force can overcome. Hahaha, it's humiliating, isn't it? To be crushed and suffocated by these ignoble, nameless evils! For heroes, there is nothing more humiliating than this!"

Saber growled, "Humiliating us, that's your aim?"

He shivered in delight. "Haha, that beautiful face... now twist in agony for me, Jeanne!"

Ruler nodded to himself, "You really good at climbing up my hit list… And really, I am insulted you assume number can help you…" He told Caster with no small amount of ire.

"?"

" **Celtisette: Sereno."** Ruler intoned calmly and in his hand a rapier sword materialized, the thin blade forged for thrusting hummed with yellow glow like the sun. It was elegantly made, with graceful artistic silver lines around the hilt that moved as if it was alive wrapping around Ruler's arm like growing tendrils.

That was the second sword Saber saw from Ruler's collection that looked fit for practical sword battle but Ruler never strike Saber as a fencer type. The tendrils squeezed and much to her shock it started to draw blood. She was about to yell when the tendril unwrapped and drew back towards the forte together with the blood it drew, and flame so bright lit up.

Ruler made a wide whipping motion with the rapier, sending drops of blood around. Saber who was standing with her back on him didn't get a drop on her but… "What are you doing?!"

"A curious nature of this blade is… increasing potency, in this case of my blood."

Caster who was all the way on the back wasn't touched by the blood but his pawn that shielded him had a couple of drop on it. "Blood with gold sheen?"

"And as promised Caster!" The red clad servant didn't let him to marvel about the sight. "The sky shall deliver you, your very own sword of damocles! For the fool who's unaware."

Caster snarled, "There's NO sword above my head you-" He stopped as his gaze traveled upward to the sky, to see greatsword of sky floating a few meters above the tree line with its blade pointing downward. Since when that sword got there? Why such thing filled with power didn't give off any presence at all?

"It belongs to the sky… and become one with it." Ruler answered his unspoken question. "I suggest you start running." Ruler told him as the sword as if cut from its string fell to earth.

With deafening roar the sword fell once again from the sky and dyed the world with color of golden flame.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

The battle had gone reasonably well for Kiritsugu in a sense he had shot Kayneth on right shoulder, which while not fatal served its purpose. The first rate Magus was losing his head, and Kiritsugu could almost taste the acid like anger coming from his person. Kayneth's idea of a duel was noble and flamboyant, gentlemanly games. Where he could admire and acknowledge the opponent's mystery, calmly analyzing its true value, and concentrate in performing his magecraft that would serve as a proper reply for the enemy's craft.

Kiritsugu of course had different idea, and would proudly admit he had not enough magic skill to pull off gentlemanly duel. It was simply laughable that Kayneth was throwing tantrum, smashing everything in his path because he didn't get the duel he wanted. This was Holy Grail _War,_ and if Kayneth wanted to complain he should blame the three families for calling it as such. In war everything goes, and birthright meant nothing when second rate Magus had means to defeat a noble with modern weaponry.

He could see it in Kayneth's eyes, that the man still think the wound in his shoulder was just a fluke and by the next confrontation Fortuna wouldn't smile upon him again.

"You're just lucky you rat! I will corner you like a vermin you are..." Kayneth growled to the empty hallway.

Time for finale of this hunt.

* * *

 **Back in the Forest**

Saber saw the sword fell and about to yell at Ruler if he had lost his mind, they were still standing in the middle of would be ground zero. She didn't see what the same attack did the first time around but from the shaking and sound alone she definitely didn't want to get caught in it.

"Just trust me." He said simply.

Her protest died on her throat when Ruler grabbed her sword arm and lifted her Excalibur up in shielding motion. The torrent of golden flame parted over her holy shroud and dispersed to all direction, burning every single alien monster of Caster swiftly.

When the torrent died down, burning their enemies to smithereens Caster was left alone. Some of his monster was still burning and not even dividing themselves helped as the flame acted as if they were alive and devoured Caster's demon hungrily. "How?" He coraked.

Ruler released her hand, and Saber felt strange flip flop sensation in her stomach. "Well, with that much of my blood splattered on them these flame won't cease until I command them to."

He howled. "You bastard- BASTARD bastard BASTARD bastard BASTARD BASTARD BASTARDDDDDD!" Caster's expression twisted until his eyes were rolled to the back of his head and he raged while foaming around the mouth.

Ruler gazed at the servant of spell coldly, a pair of yin-yang chinese falchion formed in his hands and he pointed the yang blade at Caster. "Curse all you want in hell…"

Saber shared her partner's sentiment. "...You had better prepare yourself, demon." The final screams and tears that the children gave out as they were torn apart and cruelly slaughtered was still fresh in her mind.

"Saber." Ruler cautioned her, his eyes rolled to the side and she caught flash of metal to that direction. Suddenly she understood why Ruler never answered when she asked about certain someone. She smiled and thrusted her sword forward. " **STRIKE AIR!"**

It was amazing how slippery Caster is, while his body had degraded he still had his finely honed instinct as a warrior, throwing himself to the side to avoid torrent of wind. He was about to chant when sound of blade piercing the air stopped him and he jumped to avoid it, only for the blade to come back in pair as if the married swords were dancing.

Caster was so caught up watching the swords intricate spin in the air to avoid decapitation, he didn't notice where he was running into. To be precise towards who, the next thing he knew, a crimson spear lodged to his grimoire and the rose of mortality grazed his right arm.

"AAARH!"

Lancer who inflicted the possibly mortal wound on Caster smirked, "I don't like sneaking around like an assassin, but we're here as hero fighting a monster and not a knight…" Monster was a special kind of enemy, especially one preying on children.

Then a throb disturbed Lancer's line of thought, his master was…

"LANCER!" Ruler's warning snapped him alert, just in time to avoid the blade Caster was hiding beneath his cassock. Lancer dodged and suddenly the air was clouded by mist of blood, Caster had used his own blood as smoke screen.

Saber was quick to use her invisible air to blow the mist away, purifying the air from the stench of blood. Ruler was coughing. "That demon… escape." He clicked his tongue, before materializing his bow. "As if I would let you…" His greatsword that was still lodged in the crater flew towards him and he jumped on top of it

His mana flared and another copy of irregular shaped Hrunting materialized in his hand. "That's…" Saber breathed out as Ruler rose higher on his sword. .

" **Hrunting!"** He let the sword turned arrow fly, and the silence once again broken.

 **Whoosh! BOOM!**

Ruler scowled as he sniffed the air, his great sword vanished in burst of flame as he was back on the ground. "Ruler?" Saber called him.

"My arrow hit him but he is one tenacious friend, his stench didn't disappear… perhaps I got a limb or two." He hoped he get that much at least after that demon gave them so much trouble. "We could go after him but I'd rather not."

Saber frowned, "Why?"

"My Master is fighting." Then he turned to Lancer who looked lost as looking at direction of their base. "Lancer…" He called out, "Your Master broke the rule of ceasefire and go challenging Saber's to a duel."

Lancer paled at that. "So it's true…" He had his suspicion.

Saber sighed, "There's no need for you to feel bad about it, my Master welcome it openly… hoping for it even..."

The servant of spear frowned, "So it's a duel they mutually agreed on to fight with their honor and life in line."

Ruler kept his face straight while Saber resolutely kept her scowl down. Honor? Kiritsugu? Right… "Let's just go." Saber beckoned Lancer to come, "A piece of advice, Magi have different idea of what honor means…" She didn't wish it to be this way, but as Ruler told her repeatedly in this war servant was not Master's proxy.

As Ruler departed to opposite direction and they parted for their respective Master, Ruler couldn't help but smirked, Saber was learning, wonderful.

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

After the his origin bullet of irreversible corruption lodged to Kayneth's body, it was a simple matter to kill the first rate Magus. His absolute defense and offense mystic code was indeed a work of art. The immaculate skill that controlled the magecraft of fluidics to such perfection should indeed be the epitome of this unparalleled craft, fully worthy of the prestigious name of the Archibald house.

However Kayneth had no idea that the moment Kiritsugu raised his own mystic code, as if to fire., the alchemist sealed his own fate. As he beautifully completed this magecraft he devoted all his skills in – Lord El-Melloi's destiny met the bitter end as his own body tore him apart from inside out. Kayneth probably didn't comprehend what was happening to his body until the end. The moment that the excruciating pain spread into his body, all of his vital organs and nerves had already been torn into a shapeless mess.

A truly painful death for a Magus, but Kayneth was still breathing.

Kiritsugu was about to deliver the final blow, not out of mercy but because his principle is to give a concrete final blow to a fallen enemy. However someone he didn't invite stepped out from the next corridor and Kiritsugu froze, gobsmacked by none other than Kotomine Kirei who waltzed in as if he owned the place.

His fingers froze in his mystic code, and he contemplated shooting Kirei but decided against it because the man had three black keys in each hand and it would be child's play for Kirei to deflect his bullet. Kirei however was not paying attention to him but to Kayneth who lay recumbent in the sea of mercury and blood, twitching slightly.

"Rest in peace." Was the first line Kiritsugu heard from his presumed nemesis before Kirei ended Kayneth's misery in Kiritsugu's place.

The former lord stopped twitching and stayed still, he was now a corpse. Kiritsugu stood unmoving by this bizarre development and a question escaped his lips. "Why did you kill him?"

Kirei simply turned to face him and answered. "Because it's the right thing to do than leaving the man to suffer for the rest of his life, and it would be indulging in pleasure in my part if I keep watching him in agony."

Right, because that made so much sense. Kiritsugu thought as he contemplated his choice between fight and flight. He didn't manage to reach a conclusion when both Saber and Lancer burst through the window and landed near their respective Master's side. Lancer looked stricken as he knelt beside his fallen lord, the killer just moved a couple of steps to let the knight grief.

"So my Master lost…" Lancer gripped his spears in iron grip.

Kiritsugu wondered if the servant would deteriorate soon with the lack of Master but it seemed he would hold out for a while. Long enough to avenge his Master. Lancer turned to him and seemed to come to a conclusion, avenging his Master and Saber stood firmly in front of him. "It's… my duty to avenge my Lord."

"I understand." Saber intoned, "But you have to get pass me first." As his servant, Saber of course would defend him.

Kirei didn't let them to act out their decision, and spoke out loud. "I am the one who killed Lord Kayneth el-Melloi, so you're pointing your spear at the wrong man."

The two knights turned towards him with shock clearly on their face, and Kirei wondered if they didn't notice his presence at all. "You!" Lancer snarled, "So you interrupt honorable battle between my Master and Saber's?"

Kiritsugu didn't miss the cringe on Saber's expression at the word ' _honorable battle'_ when he was concerned. "..."

Kirei didn't seem to fear for his life as he calmly answered Lancer, "Would you rather I leave him to his suffering? Perhaps he would live with help of healing magic, but your Master would be less of a man he used to be… crippled as both Magus and human." The priest told the servant with no emotion in his voice. "Is that what you want? Knight of Fianna? It doesn't matter your lord suffer as long as he live for you to serve?"

Lancer looked like he had been slapped across his face. "I… No! OF course not!"

"I was under impression for a servant, a heroic spirit to be so submissive like you, serving your Master is more important than the Holy Grail itself…" Kirei told him. "You will happily die if your master asked you to prove your loyalty, command seal or not."

Lancer was shaking now but there was no anger in his handsome face, but pure terror.

"You seek self-satisfaction because of how your life as a knight ended…" Kirei was nodding to himself, a semblance of a smile began to form in his lips. "How interesting, a servant wish to serve for his own selfish interest."

"That's enough!" Saber snapped, unable to bear the broken look on Diarmuid's face as Kirei tore his devotion as a knight apart. "Lancer, you should take your Master's body away… a knight shouldn't let their Master laying on their blood for so long."

The look of gratitude on his face was painful, Lancer gently lifted Kayneth's body from the floor before escaping through the window, grateful Saber gave him a chance to escape.

* * *

 **With Irisviel and-**

At some point Ruler appeared after finishing his business with Caster - _for now_ \- and came to irisviel's side. His Master was tied up trying to break free from Assassin without much success, while Maiya was nailed to a tree with several daggers on her clothes. Assassin could have defeated them with ease but judging from the stalemate, Kirei's servant had no intention to harm them.

The female assassin for reason unknown froze when she saw him appeared, a few meters _behind_ her. Then she promptly prostrate herself on the ground. "I swear in my honor as Servant, I have not harm even a hair of Holy Grail's vessel! I was told to stop her from advancing, an _explicit_ order from my Master!"

Okay, what did he do to traumatize Assassin like this? He met with _one_ of them once and they were already afraid of him for some reason. "Glad to hear that..."

Assassin quickly hightailed out of Ruler's sight, relieved to know they lived for another day.

HIs master disagreed, scowling at the spot Assassin just vacated. "Ruler! Kotomine Kirei is here! He is going to Kiritsugu!" She latched to his arm.

He sighed, he was so screwed. "Well Master… he is already there, Saber is with Kiritsugu so I am sure his life is not in danger and-" Ruler cocked his head to the side as if listening something. "Lancer is already out of the forest… his master is dead."

"Kiritsugu win!" Iri cheered before stopping. "But Kotomine Kirei is still there!"

"What would you like me to do, Master? Kiritsugu is as safe as he could be with Saber there. And-"

"That man gives me a bad vibe, I don't want him anywhere near my husband!"

"But Master-" He tried to point at a the tree that was currently occupied.

"No buts!"

Someone cleared her throat and said. "Uhm, Madam… can you please help me first?" Maiya who was still pinned to a tree pleaded.

Irisviel blushed, "Why didn't you tell me?" She forgot about Maiya-san!

"That's what I have been trying to tell you, Master." He told her patiently as he quickly pulled daggers that nail Maiya to the tree, while resolutely averting his eyes from Maiya's not so decent state of clothing. Well… better half-naked than dead.

* * *

 **Back in Einzbern Castle**

Kotomine Kirei watched Lancer disappeared in darkness of Einzbern forest with dead eyes, and Saber was struck by the similarity of his eyes with Kiritsugu's. No, his was even colder. This was the man who came to Ruler for an answer? She didn't know what Ruler saw in this man but she knew right away what Kiritsugu saw.

A dangerous man.

Kiritsugu had his own dilemma, in one hand an all out straight fight was not his forte but he'd rather be done with Kirei as soon as he could rather than dealing with the man later. He had superior servant, but Kiritsugu had exhausted most of his weapon on Kayneth. A logical choice would be strategical retreat with Saber securing his escape route, but he was not confident Saber could stop both Kirei and assassin long enough for him.

Perhaps he should wait for Iri but-

"What's your wish, Emiya Kiritsugu?" Kirei asked, stopping his line of thought. "Why did you seek Holy Grail?"

Kiritsugu clamped his mouth shut, but his thought keep doing laps around what Ruler told him this evening. ' _Just answer his question and dispel your unreasonable fear.'_

"I…" He began, wondering what possessed him to believe Ruler that answering Kotomine would stop him from feeling miserable as long as this man exist. "I want to wish away all conflict and war from this world, to save humanity."

Kirei's eyes widened in shock and dare they imagined it for one moment his eyes looked alive. "Of all things… that's what you want?"

The Magus Killer nodded slowly, "That's all I want."

Kirei's expression hardened as he thought over the implication of Kiritsugu's wish, the lesser grail status of his wife, the extreme measure to achieve optimal result… he did a quick calculation in his mind before he arrived to a conclusion. The reason why Ruler didn't want this man's wish to be granted.

"You're a fool." He said more to himself than to Kiritsugu, "And perhaps I am a even bigger fool to expect you have answer for someone as empty as me… "

He was no stranger to be called foolish for wishing a world without conflict, so he didn't take offense for what Kirei said. "You're the one who assume I have."

Kirei was shaking his head now, "After talking with Ruler, I absolutely have _no problem_ you don't have one…" There was something in his tone that make Kiritsugu took a hesitant step back and Saber scooted closer. "I was merely curious… and now I heard it I am convinced you're both a fool and a weakling."

Saber wondered if she should defend her Master but she didn't feel it was her place to interupt this. ' _He said Kiritsugu need this, and I don't know I want him to be right or wrong this time.'_

"You join in this war to make your ideal reality and determined no sacrifice is too great for true salvation, and you're prepared to sacrifice your everything." Including the woman who loved him went unspoken. Kirei might had driven his wife to her death unintentionally but even with his black heart he'd never wish her to be sacrificed for him. He did everything he could so they would be safe, even from him.

Kiritsugu in the other hand…

"We preach on sacrificing ourselves for the good of other in church, but you're the first I have met who carry that ideal to the extreme…" Kirei drawled softly, "Who do you think you are, Emiya Kiritsugu? Second coming of Messiah?"

"Certainly not." Kiritsugu replied cooly, "Your Savior didn't shed even a single drop, did he? Only his."

"While you intend to bring salvation with river of blood made of us all who participate in this war, including your own wife." Kirei returned swiftly and Kiritsugu in rare show of emotion raised his gun, aiming at Kirei's head. "Did I say something untrue? Considering what Irisviel von Einsbern is, she is the finest lamb you in the lot… and you who sacrificed the woman you love is a weakling who is too weak to accept your ideal is impossible."

Kiritsugu was still, his tongue was numb as the priest before him tore his ideals.

"A weak man who can't even place his wife above his ideal. A man who can't accept reality of his ideal like a delusional child who think the world revolve around his childish dream."

Kirei pointed at Kiritsugu with his index finger and declared, "That is your true self… Emiya Kiritsugu."

The hand holding his Thompson Contender was shaking, "Kotomine Kirei… you-"

Saber who was standing beside Kiritsugu feared the man would lose his self-control and fire. While he had all the reason to kill another Master, Saber knew Kiritsugu shouldn't do this now out of anger. If he did, it would be path of no return.

"If you shoot you're admitting your own weakness…" Kirei told him, "That you can't face the truth." Kirei shook his head and turned around, a pair of assassin clad in darkness moved to shield his back in case Kiritsugu attacked.

They didn't need to worry because Kiritsugu's mind had went on haywire, the hand holding his weapon hung uselessly in the air.

"I reject your ideal, and that's why… I will join this war earnestly now. From the way I see it, the world need to be saved from your ideal… Emiya Kiritsugu." Kotomine Kirei declared as he looked back at Kiritsugu in the eye, and there was a new life in his eyes as he said this.

As if he had found a new purpose while leaving Kiritsugu with shattered remain of his. Kiritsugu didn't move as Kirei walked away and Saber let them leave. Tonight Kiritsugu won against Kayneth but he was utterly defeated by Kotomine Kirei without either of them spilling blood to each other, just words exchanged and ideals broken and remade.

* * *

 **Celtisette: Sereno (Sun flame)**  
 **A Deschaux Rapier with sun flame properties activation with spiral hilt that could grow and commanded by Shirou either to heal or draw blood as if it was alive. One of most versatile fragment in his repertoire that could be used for crossing swords in the earnest. Shirou also used it to boost his blood's conductivity to increase effectivity of his Cielo fragment's Damocles BURST attack.**

 **Ps: It's a long consideration but in the end I delay rain's debut for sun and while at first I plan to go with… well, the boring old but make sense scalpel but L's cappuccino succeed convincing me to design a sun rapier modelled after dechaux design. The spiral hilt is what sold me, imagining them to move like they're alive so they can work like bandage ha ha.**

 **OMAKE: Celtisette: Cielo (Damocles Mode)**  
 **Inspired by the famous story and parable, in which sky fragment sword is used as destructive projectile. In spite of its massive size, the greatsword with its harmony properties is hardly noticeable in the sky where it belongs. It stayed still in the air for a long period, as sucking in prana from surrounding before it fell after reaching sufficient energy level. A method of attack Shirou thought up to shut protesting elder up, that he didn't waste the exalted sky flame he inherited just for convenient rocket.**

 **BTW the title for this chapter is actually a joke on 'heavenly punishment' or sort, and Caster's complete misunderstanding of Ruler's nature. He is a sky but he is not heavenly ha ha ha**

 **SCENE from last chapter preview, change of plan as the fight with Caster and inserting Kirei's scene got too long. That scene is on 11K words so I just cut them to the same end scene in anime... Hhh... I miscalculated.  
ANYWAY... Kayneth is dead, yippee~ Just kidding, I don't really have any feeling about his death in this chapter other than to 'highlight' Kirei's change from canon route. You see in canon he prolong the life of other characters to see them suffer SOME MORE but here Kirei end Kayneth so he won't suffer any longer. Showing restrain to his base impulse... as of now he acknowledge himself as a monster, but one who show control and careful.  
Frankly... in FSN canon I always feel in the end Kirei become just like Gilgamesh who indulge himself in pleasure and then crave for more and more, that in the end while he had his entertainment he is not satisfied or content with his life. Which is why in changing him I settle on a man who is balance being both monster and human.**

 **As for Lancer's fate... eh- I feel bad for the guy but I feel his continued devotion to Kayneth is damn pointless in canon. Beside... for Kayneth, pompous ass or not I grant him mercy kill now. Beside... if Kirei didn't kill him I imagine Shirou will, because in his pitiful state Kayneth would be too unstable and unpredictable. As shown in canon...** **While this fic would be quite dark I'd like to make sure in this version, some character would be granted 'kinder' death or sort. Not all would be saved... and Shirou know it, but I think the current him now know salvation for each people doesn't take the same form of saving.**

 **The knights on Masters duel. I feel it's incredibly stupid the knights, as in Saber and Lancer act as if Kiritsugu killing Kayneth is inexcusable. It's a war, and their Master has right to fight their own battle without their servants. Kayneth also come to Kiritsugu on his own accord, as far as war is concerned Kiritsugu won his battle fair and square.**

 **That's why Ruler teach them that simple fact that, both you and your master have your own battle. They can protect their master, but they can't impose their value on how their master fight.**

 **ps: I just finished Kara no Kyokai and WOW I was blown away! And now I can't help but imagine what if Tsuna meet Shiki? Maybe an interlude scene or omake? I feel like Shiki would hate Tsuna at first sight ha ha ha...**


	12. Chapter 10: Truth Shrouded in Mist

**A reviewer ask why EMIYA? And why not Shirou? Well… aside from his sad fate as cleaner of the world, it's also because of revelation from Fate Hollow Ataraxia about what Archer felt about Saber. Archer, when defeated by Saber...reveals that, no matter what he went through...he** _ **never**_ **forgot her. He** _ **never**_ **stopped** _ **loving**_ **her. You imagine, Archer whose memory is so jumbled after everything he went through cling to memory of Saber, if you still ask me WHY him not Shirou…**

 **At least to me he is what Fate!Shirou could become.**

* * *

 **Chapter 09: Truth Shrouded in Mist and Flame**

Tonight Kiritsugu won against Kayneth but he was utterly defeated by Kotomine Kirei without either of them spilling blood to each other, just words exchanged and ideals broken and remade.

Irisviel and Maiya arrived not long after, only to find catatonic Kiritsugu and Saber who was equally at a lost of what to do to Kiritsugu. And for the rest of the night Irisviel locked themselves in their room. Hoping somehow when the morning come Kiritsugu would be back on his feet.

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

 _It was a strange memory, of a boy sitting on a dining chair, hands on the table with his palms in cupping motion. Everything was dark and blurry except the boy, as if something was missing and only a piece remain. The boy had auburn hair and golden eyes, and for a moment Irisviel didn't recognize him. The hair color was different, complexion didn't even match and his eyes while close was less vivid than familiar amber she knew._

 _A small tongue of flame appeared on his palm, the boy's eyes widened with glee and gasp of delight escaped his lips. "Waah…"_

 _That golden flame, the proof of Vongola line, the flame of sky._

"▅▅ _!" Cried someone, the voice was incorrigible as if something interfered._

 _The boy was startled, his concentration wavered and the flame burst, and jumping out of his hand. The woman whose face was half-shadowed grabbed the boy, "▅▅! Calm down! Will it away!"_

 _The boy nodded but it took him a long while for the flame to slowly flickered out of the dining table, leaving star like charred mark on the wooden surface. The boy sighed in relief as the woman Irisviel presumed was his mother set him down, but his relief didn't last long as the mother turned him around by his shoulders and shouted at him. She was hysterical as she told him to never repeat it again._

 _The scene shifted and the boy was standing outside of a door, everything was black except the characters of this memory. The boy was eavesdropping on his parents._

" _We should do something to seal his flame! How could our boy live as a normal human with that?" She spat the last part of her sentence like a curse._

 _The father had his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm down his wife without success. "But the only one with authority to do that is Nonno or heir who has passed the trial…"_

" _He did it for Iemitsu's boy, he should be able to help our son too!"_

" _We can't come out from our cover now! It would be for nothing… Nonno told me before we left that it's likely the next heir would be Tsu-kun."_

 _The wife gasped, "The poor boy! Why?"_

" _Nonno sealed the boy's flame but it was still prominent and messing with his daily life… his motorik coordination is a mess, so is his cognitive ability." The father swallowed. "A sign he is much more powerful than Nonno, at this rate… Nonno's sons would be passed in favor of Iemitsu's son..."_

" _I don't see how this means we can go looking for help for our own son! I feel sorry for Nana but if that spot is filled, our son is safe…" Irisviel could see how the mother hated herself for taking comfort from another's misery._

 _He shook his head, "And risked to be spare heir if upper echelon found out that our boy also have massive potential?! Iemitsu's boy is already doomed with his half-failed seal, we just have to bear with it!"_

" _But-"_

" _If our divine ancestor catch us once we left this city, it would be even worse, dear! For us, our boy and the whole family!"_

 _Suddenly the boy hiding behind the door tensed, his blank face who didn't understand what his parents were talking about morphed to one filled with terror. "Mother! Father! We have to leave!"_

"▅▅ _!" The true name of her servant was just static again. "Since when you-"_

 _The boy clung to his mother's dress and shouted. "We have to leave! Let's go! Everything is going… to DIE!"_

 _The parents exchanged glance before their expression too, matched the terror filled one of their son. "Let's go!"_

" _Our house? Money and clothes?" The mother asked as she lifted the boy up and followed her husband downstair, part of the house they passed faded in and out of the darkness._

" _NO TIME FOR THAT! Whatever is going to happen forced our boy's Hyper Intuition to be active! Last time that happened-" He grabbed his car key on top of shoe cupboard. "There's an earthquake that almost buried me and Iemitsu if he suddenly didn't scream his head off and dragged me to open area!"_

 _They were out of the house and inside their car in no time. Irisviel found herself sitting on the backseat while the family occupied the front seat, her future servant was sitting on his mother's lap. "What could happen?" The wife hugged her son tighter. "Does this have something to do with the other side occupying this city?"_

 _The car was already on the road and rushed in maximum speed out of town. "▅▅, is this the right way?!"_

 _The boy nodded numbly, "We have to run, run, run… Evil is upon us." He chanted in trance, "The sky… the sky is so far away…" He was crying now, clinging tightly on his mother. "Uuh…"_

" _Those damned MAGI!" The husband cursed as he drove off in almost blind panic. "What did they do this time?! Destroying the world again with their stupid quest for Akasha?!"_

" _Living near them is a foolish mistake." The wife cried softly._

 _Irisviel flinched guiltily._

 _Then suddenly the boy gasped, and the words escape his lips like a prayer. "The sky is being tainted."_

 _Then the world was colored by cruel flame, unlike kind and gentle one her servant controlled. For a moment Irisviel thought she was about to die, forgetting she was just a watcher not part of this world. Everything was burning, and the young boy dragged himself out of wreckage and never once looking back._

 _His golden eyes were devoid of life. He walked with wobbling steps, but not even once he stopped. Peoples around him were crying and begging for their life, and that was when Irisviel realized the memory now was vivid and yet… so dead._

' _That's hell you're heading to.' Said someone behind her, and much to her shock an older version of the boy was standing behind her and walking towards the boy._

' _That's the path to hell.' Same sentiment was echoed and this time by her servant, the one with dark skin and vivid golden eyes._

 _The boy fell, laying on his back as his hand weakly reached to the sky. "It's… so far."_

 _Then before her very eyes, Ruler walked towards the older boy and the child, each version phased out as he walked through them. Then everything became dark once again, she felt herself was laying on something soft._

" _Wake up." Someone told her gently._

 _She opened her eyes and found Ruler's cousin standing beside her head, bending down so his grinning face was right over her. "Tsu…" Her lips moved weakly._

" _The procedure is rough on you I see… but I'd prefer you to be on bed instead of well- sleeping in the garden. It's summer, this is Italy… it's worse than in Japan."_

 _Ah, she was seeing this dream through his eyes again now. "Close…"_

" _Hm."_

" _The sky… is so close now." He breathed out, his eyes were getting misty as he said this._

 _The sky just smiled and nodded, "Yes… welcome back."_

 _ **END of DREAM SEQUENCE**_

* * *

 **Fuyuki**

Ruler found Lancer easily, as he was no assassin and not in astral form. Strangely though, he was out in the open with red haired woman who was on callinside a telephone booth. Ruler recognized her as Sola-ui Nuada-re Sophia-ri and fiancee of deceased Lord El-Melloi. He reinforced his eyes and frowned at the woman who had a handkerchief out, wiping nonexistent tear from her eyes and sniffing.

She definitely won't be winning any award for her acting skill. As for Lancer… he looked gloomy but in overall fine, and not dispersing to mana particles yet.

He landed near Lancer, and the knight inclined his head in greeting. "Lancer… I see you have found a new Master?"

Lancer looked like he was holding back a grimace, "Not quite… you see, my Master- he…"

Ruler sighed, cracking one eye open at the bright red command seal on Sola-Ui's hand. "I suspected a foul play when I sensed your deceased Master have way too much mana for someone who has to supply his servant."

"I am ashamed to admit." Lancer dipped low in a western bow. "But indeed my Master used his talent to tweak our contract so Lady Sola become my pseudo master who supplied me with mana."

He guessed it correctly then, "I see… which is why when Lord El-Melloi fell in battle, this lady over here automatically inherit his command seal." He crossed his arms, "Who is the lady talking to?"

"Milord's family… she is arranging for his body to be transported back to London. She is staying to… avenge him." Lancer didn't sound like he believed Sola-ui at all. "Which I approve as… the war is not ended yet for us. It also would be unfair if I left my promise to finish my duel with Saber unfinished."

Ruler turned his attention back to the lady of Sophia-ri family, "She doesn't seem particularly sad about his passing." Judging from Lancer's agonized face… "Ah- does the lady fancy you?"

Lancer looked like he wanted to dig a hole and hide. "I…"

Ruler was quick to add, "She is a Magus, by right she should have more resistance if not completely immune to your charm." Ruler pointed out, and from what he felt from this distance she didn't seem to be under Lancer's charm. "I see your problem, however… who knows maybe this situation is not so bad for you." At least now he had a Master who liked him.

Lancer had one yard stare as he dipped his head once again and declared, "Please, I have had enough of Grainne."

Huh? "Lancer, this lady is not Princess Grainne."

"...Is it so wrong if I don't feel like repeating history, Ruler? My wish is simple enough… to fight, to life and die as a loyal knight. Even if my former lord has passed away… Is that priest right? I am selfish thinking this war is my chance to compensate my failure in the past?"

Indeed, this war aside from Kayneth's early death sounded like Diarmuid was retracing his steps in his legend. "Lancer, it's in human nature to wish undoing their failure is some way."

He and Saber certainly wanted that for themselves. Lancer's wish was much tamer than theirs, he accepted his past and what he wanted was not correction but compensation. "Well, my offer from first night still stand."

Lancer shook his head, "Betraying my current Master just because of my reservation for my luck with women is out of option, killing myself now would be preferable but there's my upstanding promise with Saber and Rider to fight them..."

"Well-"

Sola-ui stepped out the phone booth at that very moment, eyes widened when he noticed Ruler's presence. "Ah! Good night to you, servant Ruler." She curtseyed like a proper lady she was before she brandished her new command seal. "As you can see, I hereby took over Kayneth's duty as Lancer's Master and will compete to win the Holy Grail! Please acknowledge my place as one of seven Masters."

She didn't even bother acting like a widowed woman. "...Well Lady Sola-ui, possession of the command seals mark your right as a Master already. You do not need my approval." He intoned, "However… I'd like to warn you that, your fiancee fell in a duel with other Master when I and Mediator has declared ceasefire until Caster is defeated." He wanted to laugh inside because he made it sounded like a karma Kayneth got his just dessert for disobeying their rule. "So I urge you to not confront Einzbern Master to avenge your fiance, perhaps this is unfair to you and Lancer but your revenge would just have to wait."

Sola-ui nodded, a bright smile on her lips. "Of course, servant Ruler… but you're mistaken. If my fiance fell honorably in battle, I will dishonor him if I take revenge for him. I will battle Einzbern's master on my own term as Master of Lancer."

Neither servants were fooled, ' _You mean you don't care about your fiance.'_

Sola-ui latched on Lancer's arm like a limpet, "I swear in my honor as a daughter of Sophia-ri clan to surpass my deceased fiance, please look forward for my performance in this war. Servant Ruler, I will prove myself worthy as Lancer's Master and win the grail, ho ho ho!"

Ruler felt really sorry for Lancer, and decided either to ask Saber or drop by Rider to pull Lancer out of his misery. Or he could just pull Gae Bolg and assisted Lancer to kill himself, the guy looked like he was considering it. And he thought Cu Chulain's luck was already shitty enough… Were these irish lancers cursed or something?

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle**

Ruler went missing the whole night, and returned at dawn. Saber waited for him and let the servant of balance to start breakfast. "Can we talk with food on the table first?" He pleaded.

Early breakfast between Saber and Ruler was a tense affair with human and homunculus in the castle still recuperating in their room. Saber was unsure what to feel about Kiritsugu's confrontation with Kirei, which ended with Kiritsugu looked even more broken than when they saw him with Irisviel yesterday. Why Kirei was so focused on Kiritsugu in the first place? Saber wondered because from what she knew, last night was their first meeting and yet-

"What kind of man Kotomine Kirei is?" Saber asked before she could stop herself.

Ruler sighed, "Then tell me what happened last night?" Saber had refused to talk about it to him.

"Fine."

The servant of balance poured himself a cup of tea before he started, "A one kind of man I have never seen before, he was born with twisted nature… if he had been a normal human he would live in contentment, with a loving wife, a daughter and work he is very good at." Ruler listed on. "However he doesn't or rather he can't derive pleasure or happiness from those because by nature he can only feel happiness from suffering of others."

Saber's eyes widened in shock, "And he is a priest?"

Unbelieveable indeed, but there was a good reason why Rin called Kirei a fake priest. Magus and priest or not. "For no other reason it's a family trade and he is good at what he does I suppose." Ruler offered. "And he is that way not because of what he experienced in life, he was born that way."

She grimaced, "A monster." Saber concluded.

"He could be." Ruler corrected, "Perhaps not the strongest or most terrifying, but the greatest who would make Caster pale in comparison because every tragedy wrought by his hand would just for his own happiness and pleasure."

She gritted her teeth, "And you let that kind of monster to live?"

"He could be one… but I believe he made a choice to defy his nature, he is not a mindless beast driven by base instinct. He is a human, he has free will and sense of self to defy even his nature…" Ruler elaborated, swirling the brown liquid in his cup absentmindedly.

Saber inhaled softly, "I still don't get what brought up last night argument… he came just to ask about Kiritsugu's wish and proceed to tear it down in cruelest way possible in words after he got the answer he seek. Calling Kiritsugu was being a weakling and a delusional fool… and now he intend to re-enter the war with renewed vigor after claiming the world need saving from KIritsugu's ideal. Then there's Lancer that he-"

Saber told him that for no reason whatsoever Kirei cut Lancer's self image to pieces, calling the knight selfish for wishing Kayneth to live and suffer just so the knight of Fianna gain his own satisfaction as a loyal knight he couldn't fulfill when he was alive.

Alright, while Ruler plotted for Kirei to see Kiritsugu it was more for the latter's good so he could stop imaginary terror he felt. It seemed to backfire for Kiritsugu but for Kirei… it seemed he derived pleasure from misery still but he also somewhat tamer, cruel and also kind in the most twisted way about it. Ruler himself didn't get his own conclusion of Kirei's newfound purpose in life.

"So, what are you going to do about Kiritsugu?" Saber demanded, crossing her arms in annoyed gesture. "From what I see my Master certainly didn't feel better after he met Kotomine Kirei." More like going through hell and back.

Ruler sighed, "I never said he will feel better, but at least that excessive paranoia over Kirei would calm down somewhat. You know, and I know… Kiritsugu fret too much about Kirei."

To the point he broke down just with the 'thought' that Kirei was hunting him and 'imagining' Kirei was baiting him to attack Kayneth's hotel suite and that was why Kirei was in Maiya's standby point. That was after that absurd assumption, he decided extreme measure was needed. Kirei only thought about self-searching when Kiritsugu was concerned, and his presence at that empty building was because Assassin was spying on their group. All this time, Kirei had zero intention to kill anyone if he could help it and even less to win this war.

Ironically enough while Kiritsugu's assumption he was the most dangerous Master was correct, Kirei was also the most harmless.

"Does the man from last night looks like a monster Kiritsugu should lose his head over?"

Saber stopped at that question, while he was indeed a dangerous man with cruel tongue... Kotomine Kirei in Saber's own opinion didn't appear to be someone who Kiritsugu should fear to the point he wanted to run away. "I am sure he is still a dangerous Master, but he is not an opponent we should avoid at all cost at least."

"Right." Ruler agreed, "Beside… his scathing critiques are not all correct actually." He placed more cups on the table."So!"

The door to dining room open, revealing Kiritsugu with bloodshot eyes and equally tired Irisviel. "Eat a lot and get well soon! Master! Kiritsugu! Good morning!"

Kiritsugu didn't think he would hate someone as much as he does now. "You!"

"Today we have Japanese style breakfast, rice, tamagoyaki, miso and grilled salmon! We also have Western style, with egg benedict and salad." Ruler ignored Kiritsugu glaring dagger at him as he gestured towards breakfast spread on the table.

The Magus Killer was not amused, "YOU! You sent that-"

"Sent what?" Ruler quirked an eyebrow at him.

Kiritsugu stopped himself from finishing, because while he had a hunch that Ruler had a hand in Kirei's appearance last night in the end… it was just a wild guess and paranoia. "Never mind, I don't need breakfa-"

"Master, take a seat beside your husband." Ruler pulled a chair for Irisviel. "And Kiritsugu if you want breakfast in bed you should have told me."

Kiritsugu placed a hand on the table, as he tried to calm his erratic temper down. While Irisviel looked back and forth between her husband and servant before she come to a conclusion. She moved towards her servant and pulled his cheeks.

"Aww!" Ruler yelped, "Master, that hurts!"

Irisviel proceeded to pound her fist repeatedly on his chest plate, cheek puffed in annoyance. "You're being so mean to my husband since yesterday! Bad Ruler!"

"Whooaa! Master, I didn't mean to… ah- being mean to your husband." Kiritsugu looked like a deer caught by headlights that her wife was openly defending him from her own servant. "I am not bullying him, honest!" She at a glance seemed the same as always but there was something strange with his Master. Was that guilt he saw in her eyes?

"Hmph!"

Ruler sighed, a sheepish smile painted on his lips. "Maiya-san shouldn't be moving around yet so Tealiz has brought her portion to her room." Tealiz was one of homunculus maid Irisviel brought along with her.

Irisviel sat down and half-drag her husband to the chair beside hers. "Aww… I tried my best to heal her but she is not recovered fully yet?"

"Well, she is badly injured…" Ruler took his own seat beside Saber, across the pair. "I am glad you're unhurt Master…"

Irisviel hummed as she sipped her miso soup. "Hm…" her expression turned serious, "Well! I am not so sure myself but Assassin is scared of you so last night she spent most of our fight dodging and pleading me to stay still, while another assassin… beat Maiya-san. Nothing lethal but painful blows."

"Why is that?"

"They're scared of you." Irisviel answered, eyes narrowed skeptically at her servant who was buttering his toast.

Ruler blinked at that, "Hm? I don't remember doing anything to guarantee such fear." But it was a good thing if the sneakiest servant Ruler was sure not above going behind Kirei's back feared him. "Maa, that aside… would you like to know what become of Lancer after last night?" Ruler asked instead.

Kiritsugu sighed, "Since you're still talking about him I suppose he is still in this world?"

"He is, and I suggest we put him out of his misery soon." Ruler said blithely.

Saber almost choked on her toast, "Ruler!"

"Listen first what I saw last night when I checked on him."

* * *

So he began to tell how apparently Kayneth's passing didn't help Lancer to be less miserable as a servant, out of frying pan to the fire. Out of service to a pompous noble that step all over his honor and pride, now Lancer's master was a lady so madly in love with him and seemed to be more interested in keeping him around than winning the war. The lady was also more vicious than Kayneth, and not to be underestimated because she was a smart young lady with better oversight than Kayneth. In fact, in his opinion aside from her obsession Sola-ui was more suitable Master for war than Kayneth could ever be.

Irisviel's jaw was hanging open, "And you're staying late outside because…" She trailed off.

Ruler's expression was completely flat, "Master, do you have to ask?"

"Ruler." Kiritsugu warned. "We have all the right to be concerned that you're staying out too long without Iri's permission."

Gee, these husband and wife could be so oblivious… Saber didn't seem to get it either, then again she was alway completely impervious to sexual or even romantic innuendo unless it's pointed out to her. She was such an easy target for Rin, some of her joke just went over Saber's head. Well, he was also guilty about that.

"Ruler, why are you hesitating?"

It was their fault to be insensitive. So Ruler gave them the honest truth they shouldn't ask. "Well, I was staying with Lancer as he stand guard outside of Lady Sola's room. Just so the lady didn't take advantage of him with her newfound status as his master, as sad as it sounds… yes, I was protecting Lancer's chastity."

Silence was wonderfully welcomed. His Master was resolutely not meeting his eyes and toying with her food restlessly. Kiritsugu looked like Ruler had told him that he was secretly going to adopt him sometime in the future and Saber… for the first time since this war began she looked terrified.

Saber finished swallowing her food and concluded, "So- we exorcised the demon first and help Lancer?" Never imagined killing someone was equal helping them.

"If you mean put the poor guy out of his misery, yes." He didn't mind Lancer dead, but no one deserved what Sola-ui intended to do to him.

"Uhm, and if you're here… Lancer now-"

"I told him to ask his Master for civilian clothes so they could scout the city freely, and stay in public as long as possible." Ruler was shaking his head now. "And speaking of civilian clothes… Waver-kun at last give in to buy Rider an XL-pants, so no one is going to have their head taken for it."

Kiritsugu face-palmed, "What's with all these nonsense informations you collected?"

Saber's expression was dark at the reminder of what she witnessed in front of Mackenzie's house. "Good for him." She muttered curtly.

Ruler pushed himself up, "Well then, if that's-" The servant of balance stopped, head snapped up in surprise. "Ah…"

Irisviel's eyes widened as she recognized the trance on her servant's expression, "Ruler? Is there a danger?"

Her words snapped him out of his trance, "Not quite." He answered with difficulty as he wrinkled his nose. "Why now?" He wondered to himself as shaking his head. "I am sorry… but I have an invited guest who most likely come to check up on me from _that_ side." Kiritsugu and Irisviel froze. "Stay here, don't come out until I come to get you…" He listed on with no nonsense tone, all jovialness and sarcasm gone from his voice.

"Where?" Kiritsugu breathed out.

Ruler sighed, "He is already downstair."

Irisviel shook her head from side to side, "I can't feel anything… nothing at all! Even when assassin come I still feel them even though I can't pinpoint them so how?"

Her servant was already by the door as he said, "It's in Mist's nature, they come from nothing to come and become nothing…"

CLICK

* * *

 **Einzbern's Hall**

Shirou felt nervous because the first time around he had Tsuna with him to confront this entity. It was not fear he felt as much as hesitating to deal with unpredictable nature of this uninvited guest of his. "My apologies to make you waiting."

A scoff followed by a chuckle in response of his greeting. "Tsunayoshi would have noticed me the moment I stepped inside the edge of pathetic bounded field of this castle, maa… because of your nature even your blood trait is heavily compromised."

Shirou inhaled deeply, "Why are you here? Divine Ancestor…"

"Just call me uncle Kawahira."

"Please don't even joke about it, Divine Ancestor." Shirou returned in deadpan. "And please answer my question."

Kawahira shrugged, "Maa… Vongola, you guys never take your time to get me to spill. Unlike Mare… or Arcobaleno."

"That's unfair assessment considering our sense of time, unlike you we don't have eternity."

"Fuu… fine." The man made a show of shrugging as if he gave in to Shirou's demand with extreme unwillingness. "You can already guess I am checking up on you, and also to remind you that while there are things you can change.. The turning point of history can't be altered. It's set in stone, so if you have thought to entertain foolish idea such as changing them- I remind you that."

He gritted out, "I am here as a Sky guardian, the one who protect Vertical-space and time axis. I am not here as a hero to save people." Shirou finished himself before Kawahira could. "I am aware of that with every fiber of my being, and I will endeavor to finish my mission without complication as asked of me."

Kawahira crossed his arms, "I have every right to be worried, with your adoptive father as the key character of this history's turning point."

He didn't hesitate as he responded, "I owe no loyalty to _this_ Kiritsugu." Shirou told him in even tone, "The same goes to the rest of my adoptive family." Irisviel and Ilyasviel.

"Then there's… the dragon you love."

Shirou tensed, "She has nothing to do with this… her fate is connected to next war, then condition of her role in this war is simple." She just had to fail, _how_ that happen didn't matter much.

Kawahira's dark eyes narrowed at him, "I have every right to be concerned… especially with how to you Vongola, love in this nature is usually transient."

Because of their fate in afterlife was to be bound to the throne of Sky. Vongola valued love for family - _their guardians_ \- above all and viewed romantic love for their spouse lukewarmly in comparison. It was not something they choose for themselves, it was just in their nature to be unable to love strongly in that sense. All Vongola boss in throne of sky most likely have faint recollection of their spouse, especially with how askew the sense of time in their throne that was outside boundary of space and time.

"Leave it." Shirou hissed.

Which was why Shirou once again became an outlier, while he had only entered the Throne of Sky recently… he was under Alaya's employment for so long his feeling towards Saber should be nothing more than faint memory. And yet he clung to her memory so fiercely.  
Kawahira was wary that a sky, tainted or not to be so attached to someone who wasn't his guardians. Even more so that his guardians were replaced by mere swords.

"Then again, perhaps it's because she is a dragon in human form. The nature of your relationship with her doesn't follow the usual norm in the first place." Kawahira adjusted his glasses. "How troubling… that child leave such a loose end."

Shirou gritted his teeth, "Child… you mean Merlin."

Kawahira's expression changed, "Oh, you found out… that child is a failure in the first place."

A failure, he said?

* * *

 **Back with Saber…**

Ruler had been gone for too long so Saber volunteered to check up on him, Irisviel wanted to come too but Kiritsugu forbid her. Saber herself was nervous, she didn't feel anything inside the room but once she stepped out to corridor she could feel it. Cold aura that clung to every corner of the room, with a tint of chill that reminded Saber strangely of Merlin.

Or rather it felt like her old mentor but not quite, there was no kindness or warmth in this presence at all. It scared her.

?

She was scared? She had never felt this way when enemy wasn't even on sight yet. Enemy? Did she already determine this entity as an enemy already? Saber felt unsettled by her chaotic emotion but steeled herself to move forward. Then she heard Ruler raising his voice as she reached the front hallway, and soon he saw two figures with white hair. Ruler and- who was that?

"You are being unreasonable!"

Her breath hitched when she saw the man Ruler was arguing with, that pale complexion, dark eyes and white hair with eerie sheen under the light could be no other than...

"Our contract is absolute, you don't have to-" Ruler froze, and spun to face her. "Saber?"

She made her way down, her eyes widened in shock as she looked at Ruler's guest closely. The King of knight uttered a name of her mentor. "Merlin?"

The face was splitting resemblance but then the man made a cold expression Saber would never imagine Merlin was capable of. "I'd rather not be mistaken with that failure of a child."

Did he just call Merlin, a failure? "You… are Merlin's father." She said, looking at the mirror image in shock.

The entity crossed his arms, "And you're his… so called Masterpiece, an heir bearing the "essence of a dragon" for Kingdom that destined to fall."

"Kawahira!" Ruler said in warning.

"It's the truth…" Kawahira inclined his head towards Ruler, eyes as dark as onyx narrowed. "That child, Merlin knows… what would become of that country. Yet he meddled with fate, even going as far as asking for favor from other ancestors… especially Sephira. And my colleague indulge that fool of a child to make two swords and a scabbard. Going as far as imbuing her space-time miracle in them..."

Her mind went blank at what Merlin's father said, her heart throbbed against her ribcage and her mouth felt dry.

"In the end it's all a waste of effort… aside from putting an absolute end to Age of Mystery." Kawahira shrugged, shaking his head exasperatedly. "Maa… I suppose other failures aside, eliminating that pest of white dragon Vortigern is not so bad."

Saber gritted her teeth and interrupted Ruler who was about to retort. "What do you mean failure? My kingdom is not a failure!"

His smiled was bland of emotion, as it didn't reach his dark eyes. "I am sorry if I offend you." He didn't sound apologetic at all as he said this. "Merlin seemed to think somehow after his masterpiece is done with Vortigern we view as a threat to the fated change of era... He could have given you a kinder fate…" Kawahira exhaled as he adjusted his glasses. "Breaking several rules in the process and there's no way I can overlook his folly any longer."

Suddenly Merlin's frivolous excuse that a woman had been trying to murder him sounded like the worst lie her mentor ever gave to her. Why did she even believe him in the first place?! "What did you do to Merlin?!"

"Saber!" Ruler stepped in front of her. "Don't ask anymore! Go back to our Masters!"

She snapped, the nerve of her comrade to tell her to go away after this! "I have every right to know what become of Merlin! He is my mentor! A second father to me! If this man is responsible for him missing from my court he is as good as the one destroying my kingdom!"

Kawahira's lips quirked up to a cold smile, "But you're the one who put the final nail on his fate… Arthuria Pendragon."

Ruler froze before materializing his twin falchion. "That's ENOUGH! Shut your mouth Divine Ancestor, or I will-"

Saber stepped forward, her eyes wide in confusion and horror. "What do you mean I am the one who sealed his fate?" She was in mainland when Merlin vanished, how could she play a hand in his fate?

"You see- URK!"

Sound of flesh being cut and blood dripping on marble floor snapped Saber back to reality, where Ruler had his back on her and his falchion dyed red with blood. On the floor, the body was torn from the limbs, head separated and stomach was slashed in two.

"I warned you…" Ruler hissed. "Divine ancestor or not, I can't stomach your idea of fun…"

She was no stranger to gore but she didn't know Ruler was capable to be so vicious. He killed… Before she finished her thought, the body parts released tendril of indigo mist and reached out to each other. The severed head spoke. "My-my… so violent, I have to say butchered is a new experience to me…"

Ruler scowled as the mist mended Kawahira's body, "Get out before I severed your illusionary body even more…" He threatened, "I know it's indestructible, but you're also defenseless and you still can feel the pain."

Kawahira snorted, the head was held by his hastily mended hands. "Pain doesn't mean anything to me…" He informed them as he put his head back on.

"I don't care, just get out of our sight!"

He shrugged and locked eyes for the last time with Saber who went rigid at the attention. "I can see my presence is no longer wanted, but as a father I will do that fool a favor for the first and last time… that child was desperate for this message to reach you…" His voice changed and she recognized it as Merlin's.

" **Arthuria… that path has no salvation, stop."**

"He wants me to… stop?" But she had to save her country, wasn't that what Merlin would have wanted?

Kawahira vanished from their view, leaving a trail of indigo mist. His last words echoed through Ruler's mind. " _Don't you dare to fail… tainted sky of Vongola…"_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Rider held out the 'loot' of the day which his Master took with a rather unsatisfied expression. Waver inspected the contents of water Rider gathered the whole night, which consist of sealed twenty-four test tubes. All of them had handwritten alphabetical labels, accordingly to map Waver had marked for Rider. If there was anything delicate he could trust his servant with, it was reading and navigate with modern map right. So far that was the only useful thing Waver could get from his servant's glorious title, if he was good at conquering, he was also good at reading map.

Other Masters would laugh if they knew this was what amount to Rider's title he could exploit.

His servant of course had different concern, "Finally, I can wear trousers. I had wanted to take a stroll down some lightened up areas―But for me, the King of Conquerors, why did you want me to go to a country-like riverside to draw water?"

"That's much more meaningful than munching _senbei_ and watching the television, that's why… Beside, did you forget Ruler asked us to look for Caster's lair? That's what I am trying to do this." Waver pulled his set of experiment tools, one of the few valuable items he brought from his school dormitory in London. He then prepared the operation.

"What is this? So you plan to start off with some make-believe alchemy?"

"It's the real thing, not make-believe. Idiot." He was a budding alchemist, third rate or not. Then he shot back a retort at his servant. "Just to be sure, but you're sure that you did not make any mistake with the places drawn on the map?"

"Are you looking down on me, boy? What could possibly go wrong with something of such standard?"

He rolled his eyes. " Right..." Then he looked down at reagents he was preparing. "What am I doing?" He wondered to himself. He had joined the Holy Grail war and he was repeating basic exercise of alchemy from school, why is he repeating such plain and boring work again?

Then again as amateur he had to try the basic he mastered rather than using high level method that could blow up on his face. So he began dropping reagent on test tube with dropper. "...Uwahh." Exceeding his expectation, the reaction was instantaneous. The water which was supposed to be colorless and transparent, suddenly turned into rust red color.

"What on earth is this?"Rider who was watching over his shoulder asked.

"Traces of the remains of Thaumaturgy… indicating there's Magecraft performed in the area." Waver explained patiently, "Now, I am looking for murkiest reaction… in which magical residue is the way we could grasp the location." Started from label A, which located on the mouth of river.

"...Boy, since the start, did you realize that the water of that river is mixed with such a thing?"

"It's just logic… considering the landscape of this city has such a big river flowing to the heart. It is natural to start investigating from the water." He purposely left out that he had gotten lucky to Rider, because this method would only work if the workshop was near body of water.

If other contestant knew what he was doing now- making progress by carrying out underground investigations like a police forensic- he would get mocked for sure. Though he had already grasped the positive results in his hands, what was left in Waver's heart was the bad aftertaste of humiliation.

The reaction of Label P made him gasped, it was already as black as ink. If it becomes any murkier than this, such a simple method like this could no longer be used for the analysis. With the expectation of what would happen, he dropped the reagent into test tube Q.

"..."

The water remained transparent. No matter how vigorously he shook it, there was no response.

Waver opened up the map again, and pointed at the P and Q label. "Rider, here, and here, what's in between them? Draining trench? Mouth of an irrigation channel?"

"Oh? There was something remarkably big there..."

BINGO! He couldn't believe his luck! "That's it! If we track back this thing, Caster's workshop is probably there."

Rider had solemn look as he gave his Master contemplating look. "Oi, boy. Could it be that you are some great excellent magus?"

Was that a joke? Waver turned his nose and huffed, "This is not something great magi would do. The method is the worst among the worst. YOU, you're making fun of me huh."

"What are you talking about? If you achieve good results using a poor method, isn't that a much greater achievement than starting from better methods? You should be proud of yourself! As a Servant, I am proud as well!" Rider let out a roaring laugh as he gave a good- natured slap on Waver's back.

Waver fell down, his servant still didn't know how to control his strength.

"All right! After grasping the location, it is now my turn! Hey boy, do you plan to strike at once?"

"Hey wait! The enemy is Caster. Attacking immediately may be a little stupid! Also, remember! We have to contact Ruler!"

Rider frowned at that, and nodding. "Ah yes… servant of sorcery, a tricky opponent. I suppose we need Ruler, that guy certainly have way to deal with your kin."

"Invading a Magus' workshop is akin to suicide if done without preparation." Waver warned his servant. "This is different from attacking a city in war."

"Of course! That's why I will contact that Ruler guy to be my advisor in this conquest! We have to succeed slaying that monster!"

Waver frowned, "Why are you so fired up today?"

"My Master has finally shown some achievement which is likely to get us some results. If that's the case, bringing back the head of the enemy and repay my master, that is my spirit as a Servant."

"..." Did Rider just compliment him?

"So, let's make a call and see what the guy said?" Rider held up his phone.

"..." The former soldiers under the King of Conquerors, were they dragged about in this way until the extreme east end of Asia as well? Thinking that, Waver could not suppress his sympathy towards the ancient warriors.

* * *

 **Back in EInzbern Castle**

 **CLANK!**

Kiritsugu and Irisviel were watching from balcony, looking down below at unbelievable sight of their servants crossing sword. Saber with her Excalibur and Ruler with his twin yin-yang blade. Saber escaped their watch to check on Ruler and the next thing they knew, they felt slight tug on their link by their servant. A sign they were fighting, but the Masters didn't expect they were fighting each other.

"Iri, get inside… If they want to act stupid and waste their mana I could be careless."

"But."

"Let them sort this out." Kiritsugu cut her protest off as he gently led his wife back inside. "They're just sparing and leave it at that."

Saber and Ruler didn't take mana from their Master at all for this, using their own reserve which was why Kiritsugu didn't stop them yet. Beside, he was sure they won't kill each other and as petty as it sounds he didn't mind Saber smacking Ruler around a little for every insanity he inflicted to Kiritsugu since his summoning.

Oblivious that for once her Master approving her action Saber went on fighting Ruler. "Why did you stop me?!" Saber shouted at him, her sword held by crossed Kanshou and Byakuya.

Ruler deftly pushed back, countering all the incoming blows "Asking for truth from Divine Ancestor of Mist is foolishness of highest order! He is the oldest liar in history!"

"Even if he gives me lies, I still want to hear it!" At least there should be semblance of truth in it. He passed on Merlin's message, one that sounded so Merlin, she couldn't doubt it!

Ruler growled, "That's the dumbest-" Uh-oh

Saber's grip on her sword was trembling, "Dumb am I?" How dare he…

Ruler went flying as Hammer of the Wind King set him aloft. Saber was in the air right behind him, and in instance she had him pinned down. "I don't want you to protect me, I don't! NEED! IT!" She gritted out, her sword was stabbed right beside his head as she pinned him with one knee over his stomach.

Ruler let out a melancholic sigh, then much to Saber's shock his hand rose to touch her cheek in feather like brush. "You are stubborn and a sore loser… I should have known." He was smiling sadly at her, "I am so sorry Saber…" There's no trace of tears in his eyes, but to her, he looked like he was about to cry and she was the one who made him.

"I…" What did she want from him again?

"Four and half centuries…"

"Huh?"

He sat up slowly and suddenly she found her straddling him by his waist, but the compromising situation didn't cross her mind as he spoke again. So gentle that if she was not so close she won't be able to hear him. "That's how long my family exist… in your era the one in charge are all Divine Ancestors, their way of working, in guiding the world is radically different from ours."

She bit her lower lip in frustration, "Are you telling me, you don't know?"

"...Not for sure, but Kawahira's words gives me some hint of what was this is about." He answered honestly, "And if I delve to Akashic record, I would know…"

She didn't know how but her hands found their way to his red shroud, gripping it tightly. "Why can't you just tell me…?

He was quiet for a moment before a sigh escaped his parted lips and he leaned closer that their nose almost touched. "I can't tell you now… the truth would just hinder you. Don't you have a war to win, Saber?"

Saber frowned at him, "Then… you will tell me when I won?"

"No, I will tell you when the war is over." Ruler told her in sincerest tone he could muster, "I swear."

What was that suppose to mean? Did he mean she was not going to win?! The nerve of him!

RING! RING! RING!

Ruler checked his phone and picked up. "Hello, Rider? Yes, it's me."

 _RIDER_?! Saber thought in shock, unmoving from her spot in his lap and listening in. " _Ruler, rejoice… my most excellent Master has made a breakthrough in our quest to vanquish Caster! Ha ha ha!"_

Absentmindedly Saber leaned in closer to the phone pressed to Ruler's ear, so her head was half-lying on his shoulder. "This early in the morning and you're already singing praise for Waver-kun, how rare. So, what did your Master find?"

They could almost hear his grin from another end, " _We find the entrance to Caster's workshop."_

"That's great! How did he find it?"

Saber listened Rider explaining Waver's alchemist experiment, which require Rider spending hours collecting river water. The king of conquerors also complained about what a pain that chore was, but immensely proud his Master contributed to this war. According to Rider, there was a big opening for irrigation channel in location they suspected to be Caster's lair.

Ruler frowned, "And you didn't sense anything?"

" _My magic resistance is crappy, and I barely decent at sensing spiritual presence."_ Rider admitted sheepishly, " _But you're right… I was standing at the mouth of his lair and with how foul his Magecraft is I didn't even get any chill. So there must be a barrier or sort…"_

"Did you keep watch on that irrigation channel?" Saber asked, unable to hold back.

" _No… my Master just finished his detective alchemy thingie so I-"_ Rider stopped, " _Ruler, is that Saber? Why did Saber sound so close?"_

Saber got impatient, and Ruler groaned as he pressed the speaker button. "That's not important! When do you plan to attack his workshop?"

" _We're waiting for our referee guy… I have plenty of experience in invading country and fort, **not** workshop. My Master said it would be foolishness of highest degree to storm a Magus' workshop without a proper planning."_

Ruler agreed, "Indeed… Caster is inept but his territory creation class skill shouldn't be underestimated." Then he decided. "Caster should be recovering from the beating we gave him last night, so we should take advantage of his recovery period… I will consult to our Masters first. As if possible I'd rather to have a Master to handle Caster's."

" _I see… I'd like to see my Master to try but he has done enough for now."_ Rider hummed to himself, " _By the way, good job Ruler!"_

" **Huh?"** Saber and Ruler chorused.

Rider cleared his throat, " _You see… it's the mark of a great warrior in my era, for we all lived a life of battle. Battling while drinking and eating, battling even while sleeping, embracing women while battling!"_

"Sound like a foolish way to get killed." Ruler deadpanned.

"I agree… mind shouldn't be divided when one is in battle." Saber concurred, "And what's with the last vulgar part? I would have chop the head of knight who dare-"

" _Aren't you and Ruler in the middle of something, King of Knights?"_

Silence…

It was then they remembered their compromising position and froze. However before their brain could reboot Irisviel and Kiritsugu who heard the sound of battle had ceased, decided to check on their servants.

"Ruler! Saber! Have you two make up yet- oh _my_!"

He had been orphaned when he went through puberty and the experienced galore of teenage hormone. So he had never imagined he would ever get caught in the act by his parents, the irony was exquisite because they actually didn't do anything and the parents didn't even know his not-adopted yet status. Kiritsugu looked like he wanted to shoot them, because their servants making out was not what he wanted to deal with for the rest of the war. As for Irisviel… she was looking at them as if they were her favourite soap opera.

Saber jumped off of his lap, smacking him across his face in the process. "We didn't do anything! I swear on my honor as a knight! I don't know how… we- we- got to… that posi-tion!"

That's hurt, Ruler thought with a huff. " _Are you still there, Ruler? Did the lady ditch you?"_

"How do you know?" Ruler retorted back asarcastically.

* * *

 _ **Einzbern's meeting room**_

Of all thing to ask, Kiritsugu asked why Rider could use a cellphone. "It seems aside from mail order he learned how to type on cellphone… and making a call would be a piece of cake." Which was a feat considering the size of Iskandar's fingers.

"Why did he has your number?!" How bizarre these servants were getting comfortable with technology aside. "No, how did he get a cellphone in the first place?!

Ruler wondered if he pushed Kiritsugu too much, "I mail order one for him."

"WHAT?!'

"I also gave a one for Lancer… it's amazing how servant from mythological age is more apt in technology than their Master." Sola-ui was especially confused, since she was still using telephone booth.

"Where did you get money to buy them those phones in the first place?!"

Ruler rolled his eyes, "A mercenary asking a Vongola where he got his money."

Suddenly it clicked on Kiritsugu more or less how his wife's servant got his money, a Vongola would know underground market like the back of their hand. A stupid question indeed.

"Anyway, Rider says his Master found something… Caster seems to be using Fuyuki's underground sewer as his workshop. He found trace of magic residue in the water. So Rider ask me to accompany them to check it out later."

Irisviel gasped, "Magical residue in water… Waver-kun found Caster's base using such a basic method?!"

He snorted, "He is a Magus in training, of course he can't use fancy method yet… but I don't see other Master including us getting any progress in that front."

The homunculus Master giggled softly, "Oh my… we have been beaten by a child, how embarrassing. Using alchemy no less, as daughter of Einzbern family I am humbled."

Kiritsugu was silent, contemplating what this development meant for this war and what he should do to respond to it. Ruler after a moment of silence spoke up. "Master… if you allow me to make a suggestion?" Irisviel nodded. "I'd like to join Rider to assault Caster's lair, I will also ask Lancer to join me. Unwise perhaps, since this mean we have to share reward from Mediator, but at this point giving a decisive blow to Caster is more important."

"Does this have something to do with your near desperation to end him quickly last night?" Kiritsugu asked.

Ruler sighed, as if he would admit the real reason why. "From my assessment of Caster's ability. Magic-wise, he's an Inept Magus at best. He relies on the _bottomless mana_ and automatic monster-summoning of his spellbook… and as he showed last night, we can't win in contest of prana. Brute force with our superior number and ability is pointless… if we're too focused on _after_ we defeat him, we won't get anywhere."

"I see…" Kiritsugu cupped his chin, Ruler was right that Caster was a threat too big to be second fiddle.

Saber protested, "Wait! Why am I not included?" She didn't miss that Ruler had excluded her.

Ruler sighed, "Saber… we're going to fight in a sewer, which mean any of your large scale attack could accidentally collapse the structure. It's a crude strategy, but we're most likely will just hitch a ride on Rider's chariot to get to the lair and run over his summons. Lancer would be there to deal with his Noble Phantasm." Also to get Lancer away from his new enthusiastic Master. "Beside, you will just rile Caster up too much."

"Rile him up? Me?" She hissed indignantly.

"It also works the other way around." Ruler pointed out in even tone. "Look, using you as bait to reel him in ended terribly last night. As strange as this sound, we want to confront him when he was as sane as he could be…" Which meant less unpredictable. "So we can't have you on his sight. I also need you to protect my Master when I am not around."

Saber turned to apologetic looking Irisviel and melted. "I understand."

Kiritsugu sighed, "Do as you please, then." After they were done with Caster, Kiritsugu would confront this unpredictable servant of Iri himself. "As for Iri, it would be safer if you and Saber patrolled the city in daylight… I am going to look for location of new base to prepare second half of war."

* * *

 **In the reverse side of the world…**

Kawahira didn't have much regret in the course of his immortal life, aside perhaps that he should convince his foolish colleagues harder to not abandon their divinity just so he won't alone dealing with all the crap their human descendants created in their pathetically short life. Especially Giotto, an even bigger fool than his human loving older sister, Sephira. Which was why Kawahira was more than happy to let Sephira foist the 'Vongola ring' to his incarnation, just so he had a fair share of pain. Then again… with Tsunayoshi.

He wondered why Giotto bothered to throw his divinity at all if the idiot was going to reincarnate again and again. Beside if Tsuna's slow growth that almost unnoticeable now was any indication…

"Good morning, well… there's no night and day here so does it matter?" Chirped the eternal prisoner who didn't act like he was being imprisoned.

This one was his bigger regret, truly a grave error in the past made one cringe. His sense of time was askew because of he was immortal. A being out of boundary of space and time but he was still feeling it. From the point of current him, this stupid boy was a dark past he wants to forget ever happened. The boy's ignorant immaturity that sucked in another ancestors, especially gullible Sephira to help him was enough to cause Kawahira stomach pain.

"Ah! It's Father… did you come to visit me again?" Merlin, the child he foolishly conceived beamed at him. He was peering down the lone window of his tower at the boy. "How strange, when I lived in mortal world you left as soon as I can walk on my own two feet… and now you're my only visitor. Aside from this cute familiar of mine."

"Kyuuu!" Cath Palug cracked one eye open from his nap and promptly ignore his master again.

"By the way… what's the name you use in this century? I lost track already… was it Yukihira? Or Uncle long legs? Or stripped face?"

Kawahira felt a growing irritation from the pit of his stomach, "It's Kawahira and Checkerface." Why did he even bother telling this idiot? "And boy… what did I tell you about using your illusion to decorate your prison?! It's a prison for a reason, and filling it with flower made it a nauseating sight."

"Eeh… it's too gloomy here." Merlin, whose face was exact copy of Kawahira aside from his brighter shade of eyes and much longer hair said. "And also… I am over one and half millennium already, I think I pass the phase of a boy by now. Then again to you who live since genesis of the world, I am perhaps just a boy, a baby even."

"..."

Merlin smiled benignly, "Thank you for passing the message to Arthuria, father…"

Kawahira harrumphed, "Of everything you could beg from me… it's to pass your dragon child a useless advice she won't follow."

"What else I could beg?" Merlin grinned.

"Releasing you from this prison for one."

The Magus of flower shook his head, "No… I don't deserve to be free, not as long as Arthuria is still bound in her prison. This is a fitting punishment for a foolish man, who playfully meddled with the fate of a single girl."

It was so late to acknowledge Arthuria as a girl instead of ideal king he groomed her to be.

"By the way, it's so funny to see them so surprised that I am your son! They're also mean, saying I am happier if I didn't know you."

"..."

"And you're not so scary!"

Kawahira sighed, "You're indeed the biggest regret in my immortal life… I wish you have never been born." There was no malice in how he said this, and it pained Merlin even more because his father said it as a matter of fact. Then again he already know unlike Sephira with her warm personality, his father was like ice in comparison. "And yet you're a necessary existence to bring the end of Age of Mystery."

Merlin smiled wanly at disappearing figure that had dissolved to mist. Every time Merlin heard those words from his father he couldn't help but feel disgusted of himself. He knew better than anyone how it felt to be born not out of love, but as necessity because fate dictated he had to exist. Yet, he went and subject Arthuria to the same fate. Worse… he misunderstood Arthuria, and set the girl on the path of ruin.

He was indeed the biggest fool as his father said.

* * *

 **AN: There's MORE reveal in conversation between Saber, Ruler and Kawahira BUT I decide to cut them off because too much emotional baggage! I am already accused filling this fic with characters that would be therapist's wet dream. It's not my fault, It's Gen Urobuchi's!**


	13. Chapter 11: The sky lies

**It cross my mind how strange I get complain for choosing EMIYA for MC than Shirou… I like both, but from what I know in latest poll EMIYA is the most popular guy from Nasuverse. If it's the other way around I would get it. But I suppose he is still Shirou and every fans of him have this love-hate thingie for him… ha ha ha**

* * *

 **Prelude**

No one hated the Three Great Skies as much as Bartholomei family does, and they loathed to admit their admiration even more. It was the origin of Sky, harmony… perfection of world balance. While Bartholomei strived for perfection, the skies were born perfect, live with preserving harmony and die without a shred of imperfection to their existence as they ascend to their throne.

Perfection was a way of existence to the Skies, not a purpose.

Yet they were human, descended from God they might be but human nonetheless. Of course there were fundamental difference, such as their blood trait and connection to the Root. Unlike most Magus, Bartholomei didn't hold their connection to Root in contempt, if anything that was just in their nature to hold such power over spiral of origin.

Yes, perfection was in their nature… in behavior however…

"Look! Look! Lorelei-chan!" Beamed the white haired menace that suppose to epitome of perfection. "You see this new state of art technology Millefiore just invented! With this contact lens you can glean information from internet you want all the time! Won't this be mighty useful for you Magi?"

Lorelei felt familiar feeling of cool rage wash over her and disappeared. "Please avoid using backwater country's suffix on my name… Mare Sky, Byakuran. And no, like the last one hundred and fifty three proposal concerning technology nonsense you offer, I respectfully decline."

Byakuran pouted, which made Lorelei boiled inside once more because while the Sky was perfect they didn't act like it. Especially this one, who acted like a five years old kid high on sugar with devious mind. Still… he was the easiest to interact with, perhaps it was due to his miracle that operate in similar way as Zelretch's true magic. At least they could deal with Zelretch kind of eccentricness.

"Boo… fine! Then to seal this meeting please sign here." The Sky told her as handing her a tablet with contract on the screen and… pen tablet.

"...Does it have to be softcopy?" Thanks to this repeated meeting Lorelei was familiar with basic IT terms, not that she understood the mechanic behind it. "I'd like it on paper."

Byakuran rolled his eyes, "I like to review my document anytime I want and scanning printed document is a chore, this is no different than signing on paper. It's also a convenience to store it in our quantum database… I explained this before a dozen times to you."

"..."

"Well… if you want, Tsunayoshi-kun can come in my place next time. Vongola is more traditional, with paper and pen." Though they did scan them for safe keeping too.

Lorelei froze at mention of Vongola's sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi. That was one person she'd rather not step to any headquarter of Mage association ever. He had been here and while he was closer to 'act' like epitome of perfection unlike Byakuran, just by being in his presence was overwhelming and alien to them.

Byakuran represents multifacet of time and space, as the recorder of parallel world through his existence.

Aria of Giglio Nero was embodiment of turning point of history, the one who foresaw the change of era.

Tsunayoshi as a Vongola represent 'truth' of time and space recorded in Akasha, the eyes who sees through all.

Out of three skies, Tsunayoshi was the closest to 'truth' Magi seek in human form. His presence was simply unnerving, and his last 'visit' to their tower brought nothing but unrest among Magi of Clock Tower.

"We'd rather not."

Byakuran sighed, "Tsuna is the kindest amongst us three, you know?" He said with a touch of wistfulness. "He is also one of purest sky in history since the first generation."

Lorelei levelled a glare at him, "Lord Byakuran… we Magi are seeker of truth of the world. You know why his disposition unnerved us."

The sky of Mare had to chuckle at that, "You mean because even if you Magi are being disagreeable with him, Tsunayoshi will just smile and smile, then the next thing you know you're agreeing with him?"

That was one reason but!

"Or rather… with his eyes that see through all, when he was in your presence he keep truth to himself?" Byakuran guessed, chuckling softly at indignant look at Lorelei's face. "Maa… that's him alright." Tsunayoshi kept the world he sees through his eyes to himself most of the time, and share it only to select few he trusted.

His fellow sky learned early on that while truth was a beautiful thing, it was also painful. He saw through people and accept them as they were, but keep it to himself because he was kind. It must be grating for Lorelei Bartolomei to see someone like Tsuna unknowingly looking down on her, believing she couldn't handle 'truth' and that meant being imperfect.

Then again knowing Tsuna, he perhaps just didn't feel like entertaining a Magus' ego. "Maa… when I said kindest, I also mean the most cruel."

Indeed the Saint of Sky could be a cruel truth holder.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Sky lies…**

 **Caster's Lair (Post-Einzbern Forest Battle)**

Ryuunosuke ran back towards their lair like a squad of police was on his tail -if it was demon he would stop to talk with it. Convenience store bag contained his breakfast in hand, swinging wildly as the serial killer made it past his servant's bounded field. He was working his night shift at 24 hours combini, dozing off as staring at his co-worker he had been itching to tear apart but didn't because she was good at what she did and killing her means more chore for him. Then he felt strange chill, like someone was watching him. Danna had warned him that he was a target now and if he was in danger he should 'call' for Danna with cool red tattoo in his hand.

The chill pass quickly but he didn't feel safe yet so he decided to scram as quickly as he could after his shift ended. He was about to tell Caster about the chill when he found his servant not working on their art, or spying on his girl but on the floor and-

"Daaannaaa!" Ryuunosuke cried as he ran towards his servant, Caster who was writhing in agony on the bloodied floor of their base. "Are you okay?! There's no pretty red blood coming from your severed limbs! Isn't that bad?"

Caster let out shuddering laugh, "Aah, Ryuunosuke… please don't cry! I am replacing my limbs with demon's I summoned! They would be my new arm and leg!" That cruel angel dared to throw another cursed arrow that blow up his left limbs! He managed to turn to astral form in the end but dragging himself back to his workshop was an arduous task.

Ryuunosuke stopped crying in instance, "Maa! Danna, you should tell me sooner! By the way, does this mean you're getting closer to be a demon?"

His bulging eyes blinked at the question, "Not quite, I am just borrowing their flesh… but I'd see what I could do with that idea considering my status as servant should make my body more malleable…" Truly his Master was fountain of inspiration! He couldn't wish for a better Master indeed!

The serial killer howled, "COOOOOL! Danna! I wanna be a demon too!"

His heart swoon at his master's ingenuity. "Oh, Ryuunosuke! You're already one at heart!" Caster gushed back, before cupping his chin with his intact limb. "But again, your idea have merits Master… unlike other Masters... even with your brilliant mind you lack their edge in Magecraft. They are all Magus like my friend, Prelati…"

The Master groaned, "Aah… I wish I have found those books sooner, perhaps I could have learn cooler stuff! Maybe I can start now?" He was jumping up and down now like an excited child.

He shook his head, still laying on the floor as his new limbs wriggled from what remain of his original limbs. "Hm… actually there's almost nothing you can start learning right away with every foul cretins in this war aiming for us. Not with result that would help you, my Master… I am not a proper Magus myself." He learned a lot from muttering of Prelati, but most are general knowledge all Magus know…

Wait-

Caster wept, "How foolish of me to forget! I should start from activating your dormant circuit and then I can give you more useful gifts to protect you."

"Oooh! You mean the stuff that feels hot inside me when I summoned you, Danna?"

"It would be painful process, I should warn you." Caster nodded sagely, "Prelati describe it as feeling like hot iron being inserted into your spine."

Far from being frightened, Ryuunosuke's eyes were sparkling with glee. "COOOOOL!"

* * *

 **Einzbern Castle (The next morning)**

Kiritsugu was on his way out of the castle, no thanks to Ruler he had spent too long around Iri. His wife's servant was useful but he also harbinger of chaos. There was nothing Kiritsugu could do about Ruler, not only Irisviel was already half-adopting Ruler like a little brother she never had… Ruler also acted like glue that helped him to work around his chivalrous servant, Saber.

"Kiritsugu… perhaps this is unnecessary, but I'd like to tell you if possible you should be the one who finish off Caster's Master." Said Ruler on his way out.

This smelt like a fishy statement coming from Ruler. "I will kill this bastard on my own terms, but I will bite… why?"

The perk of being a sky, when you told someone to do something. They would be curious of their reason. "Last time… I only tell you briefly of what kind of man Kirei is, now I will tell you what kind of 'monster' he is."

The Magus Killer wanted to flee, because he knew he had stepped on meticulous trap his wife's servant weaved again. At the time like this Kiritsugu couldn't help but think how fitting his 'Ruler' servant class for a name, as Ruler was the one who control the flow of this war. It was not like he had absolute authority on anyone, he didn't need to as he was using what he had to fullest capacity. Even the mediator of this war, or even Kotomine Kirei.

"He was a monster not because of what he has been through." Unlike Emiya Kiritsugu who kill and kill because of tragedy after tragedy. "It's simply because he was born with evil nature, so he takes happiness and joy from suffering of others… perhaps is a curse or a blessing he was born to a family of priest, with a name Kirei… a prayer, an expectation the child would grow up beautiful and pure."

Of course that prayer became a curse to the child.

"Kirei tried his best to be happy like normal human but… only tragedy and suffering gives him joy. Nothing he tried that would bring happiness to normal human help him, not family, not devotion to god...and so he despair… and in this war he was on the verge to embracing his nature. It only takes a few push in the wrong direction and he will fall over the cliff that separate human and monster… And he would become the monster you fear."

Kiritsugu began to sweat, he was unsure what to feel to know he had been right about the man. "But you push him away from that cliff…"

Ruler shake his head side to side in amusement, pissing Kiritsugu off even more. "Oh, no-no… I am just offering him a choice." Ruler corrected with a smile. "Simply with pointing out, embracing his nature, following his twisted desire would bring him happiness but then what differs him from a beast? Isn't his reason holding out for so long because he didn't want to be a depraved beast?"

What did he told Kirei?!

"In the end Kirei's biggest worry is his emptiness that only filled by drips of despair and suffering. So I point him to look at Gilgamesh… the bored King of Heroes who in spite of capable winning this war in a day if he feels like it choose to not move a single finger. A hero who takes all form of pleasure the world could offer but it's just superficial happiness… he is not content."

Kiritsugu let out a shuddering breath, "You imply… that if Kotomine follow his desire, he will just crave for more and more…"

"He will just become a monster that resort to anything to be happier, like drug addict that would never quench their addiction." He finished, "In the other hand… there's path of man, he may stay flawed as he is. He would never be truly happy even. But then he would never fall, because he has free will to defy his nature. It would be a life of struggle, but… if he look back in his life at least won't he feel proud of himself to be able to go that far to keep his humanity?"

So the man he met last night was someone who was prepared to suffer for his whole life?

"What does his nature have anything to do with me hunting Caster's Master?"

"Ha ha ha…" Ruler laughed softly, "After hearing what a monster Kirei deep inside you didn't figure it out yet?"

"Figure out what?"

Ruler smirked and Kiritsugu took a step back, "This is the pure monster Kirei would have become without his iron will and upbringing." Kiritsugu froze on his track. "I ran to Caster's Master at dawn, he was working at 24hours convenience store. So I observed him for a bit."

By sheer pure luck on the way back from Lancer's place he sensed intense feeling of wrongness, too bad it was already early morning and the convenience store got crowded by employees restocking the store.

"A shame I have no skill in abduction aside…" It was really a pity, " Caster's Master… is not a typical psychopath like I expected, which is perhaps why the authorities has a hard time profiling him."

"Not typical psychopath?" Kiritsugu echoed. "If he is like Kotomine…" It was understandable.

"How to say this… he is emotional with strong impulse for murder…" Ruler would know because he observed Uryuu for a while and for five minutes the man stared unblinkingly at his female co-worker with bloodlust, probably thinking how to dissect the oblivious girl. "It almost seems like he exists in his own little world as he hardly acknowledges the existence of people outside himself…" He acted normal enough around other people but his eyes only look at them as his prey. " Had he been a proper Magus it won't surprise Ruler if he manage to manifest a reality marble.

"I don't think he even comprehend sense of humanity at all..." His smirk widened, "I would have killed him at the first chance I got but… there's a better idea, don't you think?"

Kiritsugu drew his own conclusion, "Don't tell me- you..."

"When we storm Caster's lair, it would be yours and Kirei's job to hunt Uryuu Ryuunosuke down." Ruler confirmed Kiritsugu's dread, "Kirei is already informed." An assassin was always on standby outside Einzbern's bounded field so informing Kirei was a piece of cake via traditional letter by arrow. "Aside from saving Fuyuki from a murderer, It would be a therapeutic battle for you both."

"In what way?!" Kiritsugu hollered, pointing his gun at Ruler. "Don't you toy with me, Ruler."

He sighed, perhaps he was going overboard pushing Kiritsugu like this. "I am not asking you to cooperate with Kotomine Kirei, I am asking you to get a closure for yourself… don't you want to surpass the monster you fear the most? Uryuu Ryuunosuke is nowhere as dangerous as Kotomine Kirei, but he is definitely more monstrous."

Kiritsugu lower his gun and declared, "Very well… but don't you think you can play me like a pawn, Ruler." With that as parting word Kiritsugu left the castle, fuming in the way only a man as stoic as he could.

"Pawn he said…" He muttered to himself. "If I think so… this mission would be easier for me." Ruler pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling exhausted mentally than in body. "If he come to hate me… perhaps it would get easier to accept the end of this war."

* * *

 **Shinto District**

They gathered in train station, for practical purpose rather than anything. Saber and Irisviel insisted to join the strategy meeting and Ruler couldn't deny it would be better if they knew what Rider, Lancer, and Ruler were planning. Lancer would join them later, as the knight of Fianna didn't know about Irisviel's status yet. They still had to coordinate with Masters gunning for Caster's Master. Sitting at outdoor cafe across the train station, Irisviel placed several file of information. Then the last was a photo.

"This is Caster's Master, Uryuu Ryuunosuke."

Waver Velvet, the other Master aside from Irisviel who was present frowned at the photo. Ryuunosuke, Caster's Master was a young Japanese man with fair skin, dark eyes, and reddish light brown hair. He was fairly good looking but not the type that would stand out in the crowd, even with pierced ears because the way he dressed was fairly simple. One wouldn't think he was a thug or criminal sort.

"He looks normal." Waver commented.

Rider who was sitting beside him on a stool - _the normal chair was too cramped for him_ \- groaned. "Boy, look closer at his eyes… he is smiling but his eyes are empty like dead fish."

"I agree." Saber who was dressed in simple blue suit, light grey shirt and tie offered her opinion. "His eyes has the same tint of madness like Caster."

Irisviel cleared her throat, "Ahem… according to our intel, he is a freeter and lives fairly normal life."

" **Freeter?"** All foreigners chorused except Irisviel.

Ruler sighed, of course they had no idea what freeter is. "In simple explanation, in Japan... Freeter in individual who takes up simple work that can be completed quickly with short hours, small pay, but more free time. We also have list of his jobs… ranging from convenience store cashier, truck driver, and construction worker."

"Sounds like an errand boy." Rider commented.

Waver's left eyebrow twitched, "Why is he even working?" He had broken in so many house so Waver imagined he would steal some stuff too.

"Saa…" Lady Irisviel gestured towards a file that listing crime scene investigation report. "But according to police report, Uryuu never steal anything from his victim's house." Which made it harder to catch him because if he steal something, the police could have tracked the missing properties down.

Ruler nodded, "This says a lot about his priority…" He cared not about anything else but murder. "Also… prior to house where Caster's summoning circle was found… Uryuu Ryuunosuke has killed 42 peoples by himself. By himself he was mainly targeting women and children, victim weaker than himself."

Saber gritted her teeth, "This is truly a match made in hell."

"I concurred." Rider added his own two cents. "Still… forty two victims for sheer amusement, most unable to fight him off. This kind of man takes pleasure from helplessness of his victim, what a trash." In his old days Rider would order his soldier to drag this man by chariot, a slow and painful death as parading such monster.

Ruler had his theory, that most likely… this man was even more alike to Kotomine than Kiritsugu could ever be. Someone who was born with twisted cruel nature, but unlike Kirei he was never indoctrinated by a preexisting system of morality, and so was never burdened by any sort of hesitation or doubt when it came to embracing his desires.

Kotomine Kirei he knew of was a sophisticated monster who take pleasure in suffering, but he wouldn't sate his desire in barbaric fashion like Ryuunosuke. In a sense Ryuunosuke was even 'purer' monster than Kirei. That was why he set the priest on Ryuunosuke, a symbolic mission so to speak.

"Maa… we won't have to worry about Uryuu Ryuunosuke, the one who would go after him are other Masters."

"Who?" Saber asked curiously, "Kiritsugu?"

"And Kotomine Kirei." He finished.

Irisviel stared at her servant in disbelief, "Ruler!"

"He is really fired up about it, don't worry." He assured his master, earning confused look from Rider and Velvet. "Anyway Caster's Master is now hunted down by a Magus Killer and a former executor."

Waver gaped, "And they're hunting a mundane with inactive circuit?" That was too much! "Wait- why are they even gunning for Caster's Master if…" Waver trailed off as he looked down at Ryuunosuke's schedule. "Ruler… we're planning to go soon, right?" The servant of balance nodded, "So why Uryuu is listed here as working in dry cleaning service in Miyama district at the moment?"

What a smart boy, he was. He didn't miss the conflicting time schedule of their attack and Ryunnosuke's job.

"Because his workshop would be empty, and I am sure… when he is recuperating Caster would keep close to his Master."

Saber protested, "Why are you even attacking an empty enemy base?!"

Rider rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Ooh… I see, not a bad idea."

They turned to the King of Conquerors, Saber was frowning before she too began to understand the reason. "Caster is an inept Magus… it's more correct to label him as demon summoner, so his lair would be crawling with them." She murmured to herself. "I see, this strategy have merits."

Rider nodded, "This strategy would rely on our assumption that Caster won't be able to set up magecraft type of traps and the likes, but I'd say it's worth risking it." From what he had heard of confrontation with Caster so far Einzbern faction and Lancer had been playing it safe.

Waver and Irisviel were confused. "If someone can please explain?"

Rider let out an exasperated sigh, why the Masters here all had no tactical mind and they fought in war? "Maa… the idea is basically we will storm Caster's lair as planned, if he only has some familiars protecting his place it would be a piece of cake to get to his workshop."

"Then…" Saber continued, "Inept or not his workshop must held significant value for Caster, so they would be free to destroy it. Then they would be laying low in the wait for Caster to return, with his workshop in ruin Caster will have to exhaust more energy from his furnace grimoire." Not to mention fighting in his homeground would bound to make Caster overly confident thus careless.

Irisviel clasped her hands, "I see!"

"I have some concern though." Rider chimed in, turning to address said concern to Ruler. "Won't Caster and his Master run as soon as they saw the sign of wreckage rather than checking what left of his workshop?" He certainly won't get close to fort already ravaged by his enemy and risked running to trap left behind.

Ruler and Saber stared at him in disbelief as if he had said something outrageous. It was Irisviel and Waver who answered him with indignant expression on their face. " **OF COURSE NOT!"** They chorused.

"Workshop is accumulation of lifetime devotion!"

"Only an idiot won't at least check the wreckage!

"And retrieve what's left to be salvaged!"

"Even a third rate Magus like Caster would do that much!"

Rider was taken aback by their retort, hands raised to placate two incensed Magus. "Whoaa… don't bite my head off! I am just asking!"

Saber scoffed, "You have nonexistent experience with Magus, I take it? King of Conquerors?" Iskandar just shrugged, shaking his head in negative. "To Magus… their workshop is even more valuable than their life sometime, most value their workshop as family heirloom." The King of Knights explained, "Even Merlin guard his workshop like a dragon."

Waver and Irisviel looked confused. "Why… _even_ Merlin?" Waver asked.

"Saber." Ruler intoned, "Don't break their dream please."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Ruler leaned in and whispered, " _To Magi, Merlin is a legendary arch-Magus… with image to match as wise mentor and adviser to you. Epitome of most Magus aspire to be."_ And certainly not trickster Magus who chase skirt, fighting using sword because he bites his tongue when chanting long spell.

Saber palmed her face at that, wondering if historian in her era was blind of Merlin's daily mischief or they thought it was for the best to bury that tidbit in dust of history. "Never mind, we're getting off track."

"Right." Ruler cleared his throat, "So when Caster check the wreckage he would let his guard down and we will finish him off there."

"Ou!" Rider beamed, rising to his feet and point at horizon. "March forward!"

"March!" Irisviel clapped for him.

Waver hissed, "Keep it down! You're embarrassing."

When they were distracted Ruler tapped Saber's shoulder and gestured toward quieter and empty corner. Saber followed him, curious of what the servant of balance wanted from her. As Rider distracted Irisviel with his antics, Ruler pulled a black leather wallet and pressed it to Saber's palm.

"What is this for?" Why Ruler gave her money?

Ruler had a piece of paper between his forefinger and middle finger, cracking one amber eye open he explained. "I want you to accompany my Master for some girl time, so here is list of locations of your choice."

Saber gaped, before her lips pulled to a thin line showing her displeasure. "You mean escorting the lady?"

"We have done that at the first day." Ruler deadpanned, "I am asking you a favor here…"

The servant of sword groaned, "I know you likes spoiling Irisviel." It was a mystery even to Saber who had been with them since summoning, Ruler wasn't just loyal but going out his way to make Irisviel happy. That was beyond a Servant's duty. "But we're in the middle of war here…"

"True." Ruler agreed, "The more reason for Master to enjoy her life… once Caster is defeated, the war would get heated even more to increase casualty…" Especially with his provocation 'proving their worth' the Masters would want to score a win at all cost. It could go both ways really, slowing down the war as each participant ponder on appropriate way of winning or speeding it up. "This could be her last chance to have a carefree day…"

And that fool Kiritsugu foolishly think it was for the best to distant himself from Irisviel. Who was he trying to fool? That no good old man, who had to have a corrupted Holy Grail exploded on his face before he see senses!

Saber sighed, there was no winning argument against Ruler. "Fine… we have nothing to do anyway." They were on reserve so to speak in this part of battle. "Still, how could you keep repeating ' _last chance_ ' and ' _only now_ ' when Irisviel is concerned? You're strong… surely you have confidence to protect Irisviel until the end."

"Didn't she tell you." Saber stopped at the sadness in Ruler's voice as he watched laughing Irisviel who had Rider regaling his tale of conquest, using cookies to illustrate his battle strategy. "That she is a doll created just for this war so her family won't allow her to go outside? There's more to it than just sheltered from outside world."

Homunculus... 'Just' for this war…

Saber's eyes widened in shock, "Homunculus have short… lifespan." She breathed out.

"I won't tell you the detail… but- Those damned Einzberns, Jubstacheit didn't create Irisviel to live past this war, Saber." Ruler spat with no small amount of anger in his voice.

Saber didn't utter a word of protest as Ruler handed her the piece of paper.

* * *

 **Later at Aquarium…**

"Huwaaa…" Irisviel felt like crying as she stared unabashedly at the manta swimming right above her as they passed the aquarium tunnel. "How beautiful… there are so many colorful fish, they looks like flying..." Swimming was a lot like flying perhaps, she wished her home was not so cold so Kiritsugu had chance to teach her how to swim too. She shook her head, she was being greedy again. Ruler had stalled Kiritsugu from leaving her side too long. That servant of hers… didn't he realize she would get selfish if he keep giving her everything she wanted?

Today too… a girls day out with Saber. Irisviel glanced at Saber who was equally awed by the sight, though perhaps she was not the only one Ruler spoiled for today.

Some part of her still feel like she had been hoodwinked by Ruler again but looking at splendor of sea up close, it was not so bad. "Indeed… this is a beautiful sight, but also unnatural."

"Huh?"

"These sea creatures were swimming freely in the ocean, so here… their freedom is taken away and it as if they're trapped in time here." She said in wistful voice. "Strangely… they're still beautiful nonetheless."

Irisviel giggled and Saber turned to her. "Did I say something strange?"

She shook her head at her husband's servant, "Iee… Saber, it's just that what you said is so fitting. Not just for these fishes but also for Ruler."

Ruler and these fishes? "In what way?"

"Hm…" Irisviel hummed 'Die Lorelei' to herself as she began to think how to answer Saber. "You know Ruler is a Vongola right?" Saber nodded, that was the only part of his true name she knew. "In Moonlit world they're a very scary existence, it's not exaggeration Magi think of them as most hated existence."

Saber was quiet at that, "Ah… isn't that a little-"

"Most of us even never meet them in person, they also didn't attack human or anything like Dead Apostle, and yet… we view them that way." Irisviel said sadly. "I'd think it's understandable if Ruler hates us all, but he is so cool about it!" The homunculus was giggling uncontrollably now. "My father won't admit it but he is scared before we departed Ruler would burn down our workshop! I am not sure you realize but the whole castle was bracing themselves in case he become berserk."

And all Ruler did was sneak into kitchen to brew tea and cook, he didn't go anywhere near their workshop at all. He seemed pretty amused Einzbern family acted like he would murder them in their sleep. He even said sorry for betraying their great expectation of Vongola.

"They're also a mysterious one… like these fishes." irisviel murmured softly as she leaned down to see dotted jellyfish floating around their aquarium. "You see… unlike the rest of us Ruler, a sky is existence that exist outside and inside of time and space. They're bound by their duty, walking out of time… and yet…" Saber froze at how relevant those description to herself. "They're so beautiful, it's unfair."

"Huh?"

Irisviel's smile had painful edge as she looked at Saber, "You know that we Masters through our link will see your past, I am not sure if it's because he is very close to me but… I have seen a lot of his past especially with his family."

"Irisviel…"

"Vongola is a very loving family… the head of their family even more so, the sky sees the good and the bad of their family, accept, understand and embrace it… They walk on their chosen path not with pride but with resolution of human who had nothing to lose." Their dying will. "They lives strongly in spite of their fate as guardian of balance, like these fishes… it doesn't seem like they're trapped and miserable at all."

Saber's lips quirked up at that, "True… against all odds for someone who dragged to a war by accident, he just accept it and rule the battlefield as if this war is his. As fellow servant I find it annoying…" He dragged everyone to his tune.

"You mean endearing?" Irisviel grinned.

She felt her cheek heated up but she quickly schooled her expression. "Irisviel… I told you that what happened this morning is a misunderstanding. We were… sparring."

"My! So that's how you knights in Medieval Britain called it?" Irisviel asked innocently, "These days we call it-"

"Irisviel!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The interior of the sewer Waver discovered, was indeed the haunts of non-humans. Possessing countless tentacles, the innumerable aquatic monsters stayed there as if crowding together in the narrow tunnel, lying in wait to strangle any pitiful trespasser to death. Of course they were not weakling who wandered there by poor luck, and they had all intention to just make their way with trampling the disgusting octopi tentacle monster.

"AAAALaLaLaLaie!" Alexander, the King of Conquerors shouted his battle cries as he held his reign.

Gordius Wheel • Wheel of Heaven's Authority in the sewer was just like a lightning-clad excavator. The body fluids and pieces of flesh of the monsters which was ran down, trampled and scorched, thickly filled the inside of the tunnel like a fog.

"This was rather anti-climatic." Ruler, their new passenger commented.

Rider huffed, "Well, the barrier to deactivate works well to hide this foul place." Then he added, "But I am surprised you just disable them with a touch."

Actually he just projected Rule Breaker blade out of his palm to make it look like that. "I know a lot of tricks." He offered, "This is pretty ironic… I scolded my Master for crashing her car onto Caster and here I am." Granted it was Caster's familiars not Caster himself, but still…

Rider perked up at that, "OH! Lady Irisviel have told me of her gallant exploit! I'd like to endeavor the same myself with my chariot!"

Crazy drivers bonded over their stunt, the horror. "You're welcome to run over Caster with your chariot, but please don't give my Master idea… Saber and I have hard time stopping her from like a drunk." He shuddered, if that was how she drove sober Ruler didn't want to imagine when she was inebriated. "It saddens me taking away her fun, but we'd like to live… and her foolish husband didn't teach her right."

Then again Kiritsugu was always a terrible teacher. He didn't want to blame his father for being a bad mentor, but he was not helplessly dumb and yet Kiritsugu managed to screw up simple explanation on basic that led him to do that dumb nerve circuit method. Rin took less than a few days to correct them all, and he got it.

Speaking of bad teacher… he didn't manage to inform these two that Kayneth had been killed yet. To be fair since Lancer was still around, of course they would assume Waver's former teacher was still alive. That could wait of course.

Waver grunted, "This is easy but I'd rather to see some intricate and mysterious defense... magecraft illusions or traps…" All were completely absent. " Compared with the standard of magi, this was neither a workshop nor anything else."

" It was just an ordinary " _siege"_ used to position their army, to strengthen their defence." Ruler agreed, "Then again Caster was a commander before he delved to dark arts."

Rider hummed, "Well… if he is a better Magus we would have fresher air."

"And more trouble." Ruler reminded him. "This is redundant… I admit, but there is no adventure slaying a monster like Caster."

Rider nodded at that, "Yeap… we're just executing him." He may had cheered before they came but in the end there was no 'fun' here just business.

It was almost scary, how these two servants were too calm about this operation. Especially with how much purple blood being sprayed on both side of the chariot like they were running through normal muddy road in rainy day. Waver just hoped Rider won't get the idea of blessing him with the honor of cleaning Gordius Wheel later. He had enough with honor cleaning Rider's blade.

A honor he accepted simply because of his curiosity on manifestation of spirit weapon.

The barrier made of flesh of monsters throwing their body at Rider's chariot had thinned down considerably, and then they became no more. Much to Waver's relief the wheel of Gordius Wheel didn't splash blood anymore. He had shielded his senses of smell with simple Magecraft, but it was still nauseating just listening to crunch and splat in the dark.

With another battle cry the oxes pulled them into a wide space. Just like before, the surrounding was in pitch darkness, without even a ray of light. The air was stagnant after years of nonexistent fresh air replacing it, but they could no longer feel the oppressive feeling like when they were in that narrow, confined space at least.

"Waver-kun." Ruler called him. "Don't release your magic yet, the air here is no good for health." How did Uryuu live here, Ruler had no idea.

"―Fuuun, Caster's not around as expected..." Rider remarked.

Waver tensed, there was different edge in their voice. Especially Ruler, his usually warm voice had turned arctic. "Uhm…" Probably, there was no problem for a Servant's eyesight even within this complete darkness. They saw… something?

"Rider… Ruler, what did you see?" He raised his hand, ready to use his magic for some simple light flare.

Ruler grabbed the hand that was about to gather his prana, "Don't…"

His servant let out a sigh, "I have read and heard of Bluebeard… but even for me this is quite-" Rider couldn't even find the right word to express this. "His Master's idea perhaps?"

Ruler released Waver's hand and stepped down from the chariot, "The least we could do now is saving these poor soul with giving them some peace."

Huh? What did he mean by that?

"Ne, Waver-kun... you remember I was quite wary showing my face to you?" Ruler asked as he walked to the front of chariot, his hood pulled down so Waver who followed him down closely with Rider could see his vivid ember eyes glow eerily in the darkness.

Waver nodded even though at his vantage point Ruler won't see the gesture. "Hai… you assumed I would recognize you."

He exhaled softly, "It's not that you might recognize me as much as my bloodline." The servant of balance corrected, "And what am I going to do is the same as telling you outright, but I suppose you need to hear it as another key figure of this history."

"Key figure?" Waver echoed.

Ruler turned towards the master-servant pair and nodded, "I believe Magi call us as representation of truth in time and space axis, poetic perhaps… but the truth we reveal is often painful." He told them. "So Rider… if your Master want to avert his eyes now, take him away."

Waver was confused but when he felt Rider's hand on his shoulder he shook it off. "No… I want to see! Magi are seeker of truth! So if I avert my eyes now I will run away from what I seek forever."

"How typical of Magus." Ruler acknowledged, "But admirable… I pray you see this war through that resolution, then! Waver Velvet."

Rider clasped his hand back to Waver's shoulder, "Glad to know you're growing a backbone Master, I just hope whatever truth this guy is going to show you won't hit you too hard."

Ruler had one hand stretched to the side, his fingers curled slightly as if he was about to grasp something. " **Celtisette: Cielo!"** His greatsword of sky materialized to his hand, energy within the Noble Phantasm shimmered with pride.

"Hoo…" Rider whistled, "That's quite an intimidating looking weapon you got there." There was not much humor in his voice was he had a feeling what was about to happen.

The servant of balance just smiled wanly in response before he began to chant.

 _ **[I announce myself, whose time carved within the ring.]  
[I am… the sky that envelop all…] **_

The sword was burning in golden flame, lifting the curtain of darkness with gentleness. However what revealed was macabre scene that made Waver sick to his stomach. As a Magus he was prepared for gore of human remains, as mysteries whose reasoning were outside his ethics were common in Moonlit World. He also a participant of cruelest and bloodiest ritual there was in history.

So he was resolute his heart won't break no matter what.

That resolution crumbled like sand castles when tide came and washed it away to nothing. The limits of Waver's imagination were that corpses were but remains of human bodies in the end; nothing but the result of their destruction.

What revealed by the flame was… something that surpass his feeble imagination. Caster's lair was not a workshop, but more like an art gallery of macabre collection made of human. Not corpses or destroyed remains, but the most twisted form of art born from cruelty and love of its artist. There were furniture. There were clothes as well. Musical instruments; cutlery. Various items uses of which were not understood at all; they probably were just pictures or artworks.

The enthusiasm of the creator devoting himself completely into designing them diligently, and his profligate sense of fun could be perceived. At the face of these mockery of tragedy, Waver could not even stand straight. Before he realized, he was already on the bloodstained floor on both his hands and knees, regurgitating all the contents of his stomach.

"Cough! Cough! Bleargh!" Neither servants looked down on the boy who cried and sickened, he looked pathetic but at the moment they viewed him as boy with his heart in the right place.

"This is just too cruel!" Waver cried, "Ugh!"

Ruler looked sadly at him, "Indeed… I am glad to see a Magus who see this through the eyes of a human."

Waver's mind came to a screeching halt, his eyes focused on the golden flame swirling around Ruler's sword like a sheath. "That flame… it can't be-"

Rider glanced at his Master, ' _So it's not weapon, appearance or even name that reveal him… but this flame?'_

Ruler just smiled before he continued his chant, not aria but a prayer.

 _ **[Your pain, blood and sin…]  
[I am the sky who will accept,]  
[My flame shall bring the end of them.}  
[I promise you harmony… ]**_

The flame swirl slowly around his sword before spreading out in gentle waves, not to destroy but to envelop everything like a mother's loving embrace. It might be just his wistful imagination but the young Magus heard the sound of flame like a lullaby, soothing melody that gave the souls of children their rest. Hushed voice of mother tells them everything was just a nightmare, so they should go back to sleep and dream a sweet one under the sky.

 _ **[So the sky pray…]**_

* * *

 **Shinto District**

"Saber… are you still mad at me?"

"No, I am not mad at all." Saber sighed to herself, how could she when irisviel was looking at her like a kicked puppy?

Irisviel pushed her food, floury thing they called pancake with her fork around. "But…"

Saber scolded her patiently, "Irisviel, don't play with your food. Ruler would say the same as he is a very proud cook."

A smile tugged on the corner of snow fairy like lady's lip, "There you go again… bringing my sweet servant up in our conversation."

And she thought Irisviel gave up on teasing her. "Because you listen if I mention him."

"Oh?" The smile didn't disappear, "I am sorry if my teasing makes you uncomfortable, Saber… it's just that how you two interact puzzles me."

Now it was Saber's turn to be puzzled, her eyebrow raised. "How come? We're comrades… there's nothing strange between us."

Irisviel's chuckle sounded like chiming bell in response, "Maa… but you can't say you're not close or unfamiliar with each other."

That caught Saber off guard and contemplated, ' _Are we?'_ It was strange but indeed Ruler was very familiar with how he behave around her, not overly so to the point it felt invasive. He was just worming his way in in unexpected way and the next thing you knew he was already so close and- "He is close to everyone in our faction aside from Maiya."

Then again Kiritsugu assistant always stepped back to background, going as far as not even in the room unless Kiritsugu ordered her to. Saber also had slight suspicion that Ruler dislike Maiya at least a little, because while he didn't treat her any differently Ruler just didn't go out his way to approach Maiya. And she was talking about the guy who made friends with Rider and Lancer. Heck, even Archer viewed Ruler a tad higher than the rest of them.

"He fight with you." Irisviel pointed out. "And all your coolness get thrown out of the window."

Saber wondered why Irisviel was so stubborn to convince her that there was something between Ruler and her. "Irisviel, at least verbally Ruler fight with Kiritsugu too…" She pointed out evenly, "Why do you keep insisting on something nonexistent between Ruler and I?"

Irisviel pouted, "This is girl fun time, so we have to talk about this kind of thing!"

"Irisviel… I am not the best to talk about this sort of conversation." She married another girl for political reason and given up romance for her crown and sword. "And again… there's nothing."

She sighed, she was so sure if she pout Saber would indulge her a little. "Maa… at least Saber just insist on nothing."

Saber had a bad feeling suddenly. "You _ask_ him?"

Irisviel nodded, "Right after your snuggling."

"Please don't call it that… and what did that guy say? I swear if he-"

* * *

 _Flashback  
Irisviel grinned like a cat with canary on her mouth, "So… Ruler~ Did something happen with Saber?" _

_With straight face and smile that bertray nothing Ruler answered, "We got in argument as usual and Saber for once lost her temper enough to vent it on me through her sword. Then we got overboard and roll on the ground a little then to that compromising position." He sighed theatrically, "How embarrassing, do you have to bring it up, Master?"_

 _She didn't believe him of course, "Fuu… I don't believe you."_

" _I dare not to lie in front of my Master's adorable face." Ruler returned with the same straight face as if nothing Irisviel said could knock him off balance._

 _Irisviel's chesire cat smiled widened, "Ohoo… Then Ruler, tell me… your true feeling for Saber. You won't lie, would you?"_

 _Ruler's smile didn't dim either, and added. "And as your most loyal servant I also will keep what happen 'last night' when you're… ah…_ 'comforting' _your distraught husband, Master."_

 _Irisviel blushed as red as tomato, her skin now had matching shade with her eyes. "Ruler! Did you-"_

 _Ruler smirked smugly, "Thank you for confirming it for me Master…"_

" _Aah…. aa… You tricked me!"_

 _Her servant's smug smirk didn't go away, "Well, Master… do be careful with some marks." He coughed, "As this morning I spared your husband with not pointing out that he… has some bug bites on his nape."_

" _RULER!"_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Irisviel's mood soured as she recalled her defeat, "Don't worry Saber, when it comes to verbal spar… my not so adorable servant is undefeated."

Saber turned her face away and sighed in relief, ' _So that guy avoid answering at all and turned the conversation around against Irisviel.'_ She could imagine Ruler would do that. Honestly, that man makes her foster brother, Sir Kay looks like an amateur in comparison.

Irisviel muttered under her breath, "But he didn't answer at all when I ask about his feeling for Saber." She huffed.

Saber froze on her track, and pretended she didn't overhear Irisviel or the topic would be open again. ' _He didn't say anything at all?'_ Knowing him, Ruler won't pass the chance to say something witty.

If he was feeling lazy he would just say the same thing as her but he didn't. Why?

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"So… care to explain the reason why the moment my Master recognize you from that golden flame… he passed out?" Rider asked, he had just returned from dropping Waver off at home and straight to tender care of Martha.

Ruler sighed at that, he had been hoping to talk to Waver a little after the revelation. Perhaps the boy had been pressured too much since the war began, so they decided to let the boy rest and left a message. Not that he was worried Waver would run to other Magus and spill his secret. The boy was panicky, not dumb.

"I don't want to explain twice, but I assure you… he was just overreacting and stressed from this war."

Rider groaned at that, "Why my Master was such a nervous wreck half the time? Yet he has potential."

Ruler nodded in agreement, checking his phone. "Caster and his Master should return soon… Lancer is also on his way here."

The king of conquerors hummed at that, "Oi, Ruler… do you mind telling me what did you do in Caster's workshop? It's more than just burning those mockery of life, did you purify the soul like priest? It feels like you bring peace to their soul."

The Vongola scoffed at the idea, "As if… people like me can't purify evil." In the first place their power didn't take nature of evil or good, because that concept didn't exist in natural world but human mind. Vongola couldn't purify evil, they were both good and evil needed to keep the balance of the world. "I lied to them…"

"Huh?"

"Those souls lingering there are drunk by the 'peace and harmony' of my flame and so they forget their pain… I didn't give them true peace." This was why he never even though wishing for 'world peace' to omnipotent wish-granting machine. Even back then he knew the concept of such perfect Utopia wished upon the Holy grail -tainted or not- was a foolish thing.

Namimori was such example, Tsunayoshi's hometown that had become affected since his birth because of high purity of his flame. Turning the city to a peaceful little suburb where the worst crime committed was pick-pocket. Those people were so peaceful they even ignored explosions coming from Sawada household, blinded by bliss of ignorance.

If Kiritsugu wished for a world free of evil and suffering, humanity would stagnate. Peace that forced upon the world was just a foolish and overly sweet dream, and humanity would die in their sleep from it.

"I don't think it matters." Rider told him, snapping Ruler out of his thought. "Whether or not it's fake… like bliss from drinking alcohol, you're still saving their soul… that's good enough, don't you think?"

Rider had no idea how much those words worth to him who was here for a purpose, strengthening his resolve that saving people had more ways than one. Even a lie could be salvation. "Thank you… King of Conquerors."

"You're welcome!" The king beamed back, "And here comes Lancer!"

The knight jumped to the rooftop they used as surveillance point, an abandoned building next to riverside where they could see 'hole' that located right above Caster's lair. Lancer was dressed in civilian clothes, simple dark green shirt, dark grey pants and a dog tag necklace. "Good afternoon, Ruler… Rider."

They were about to return his greeting when Ruler sensed their preys had returned to their lair, "They're back." He said as he turned on his laptop, watching live feed from infra-red camera he installed before they left.

Rider frowned, "Caster's master is… crying?"

"We did burn his art gallery."

The feed was a silent one but it had good enough resolution for those who had good eye for reading lips. They were talking about God and religion so heatedly. It was one religious talk so bizarre that only could come from two twisted murderers who believed in God. With the way this talk was digressing, he had a very bad feeling that Uryuu Ryuunosuke was giving his servant bad idea.

He materialized his arrow and a nameless sword, then walked to the edge of the roof. "On the count of three… we move."

Neither Rider nor Lancer protested as they donned their battle armor. "I'd ask what did you listen from their talk, but I had a feeling I don't want to know."

"I am not interested in talk between demons." Lancer admitted himself, "But I swear I will shred Caster's grimoire to shred this time." His pride hurts that grimoire survived his Gae Dearg, that abomination of mystic code would disappear tonight by his spear. "Or die trying"

Ruler smirked as he nocked his arrow, "I will take your offer on that… one, two…" He fired and let the arrow fly. "Three…" As they leapt to the hole, Rider following closely behind with his chariot.

It was easy for Ruler to pinpoint Caster even in midst of smoke and dust created by his arrow, so he projected six swords in the air and fired. "Gah!" He stopped on his track, that didn't sound like someone who was in pain. Something was off… no _wrong._

The smoke cleared up quickly as Rider landed in his chariot. "Aileelele!"

He got his answer why.

Caster was pinned by his swords, but the reason why the servant of spell was not in pain was because… "What the hell he has done to his body?" He heard Lancer breathed out in shock. He couldn't even blame Lancer for not charging in to shred Prelati's grimoire as promised.

Caster had turned half of his body to demon, his right side of limbs were both writhing mass of bluish tentacles with clawed tip. The same demon that could regenerate _infinitely_.

 _That_ was not part of their plan… at all.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I am worried as this chapter is... darker and heavier but then I cut the scene to Iri and Saber's girls day out. Did I break the mood? DX I hope not. Well... I am told the humor is nice but you guys want more gore and blood and... well- I blame Urobuchi. I definitely won't be able to inflict despair in my fic on his level...**

 **No one asked yet… but if you ask which guardian Shirou got along swimmingly, he got a WEIRD combination… Mukuro and Gokudera. Outside of guardian rank in Vongola, Shouichi is his best friend.  
With Mukuro, the illusionist sympathize with his life of suffering and reincarnation bits. Mukuro especially admire Shirou's high pain tolerance aha ha.  
With Gokudera, it's simple… exploding sword and archery… enough said. Hayato also reminded Shirou of Issei a little with his reservation with girls.  
As for Shouichi, I haven't written their interaction yet but I bet Shirou LOVES mechanic department like a kid in candy store. Their place is his place of relaxing, and he got along well with the rest of mechanics. I can imagine he hole up in Spanner's workshop. **


End file.
